The Light
by JenJethero4everasone
Summary: Judgment Day with a better outcome for our heroine. Story picks up at the ending of Requiem, this is my version of the Jen Jethro time line, a lot of flashbacks from back in the day. Rated M for later chapters Part 1 of 3
1. Epilogue

November 1st 2010

2030 hours.

The home of Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

In the nursery.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is sitting on the sofa holding his three month old twins, Jacqueline Ceira, and Michael Anthony Gibbs as they sleep in his arms.

As Gibbs watches his son and daughter sleep, he reflects back on the miracle of their birth, and the events of the past two years.

Two years ago, Gibbs sat in a hospital watching over their mother clinging on to life in a hospital in Los Angeles, California, and vowed if Jenny had made it through the night, Gibbs was never going to let her go again.

Stroking Jacqueline's red hair, as she sleeps. "Year before that, I almost died, wanted to be reunited with your half sister and mother, but Kelly stopped me." "She told me to go back." "Didn't dawn on me until a year later why."

As Gibbs looks over at his sleeping son, who's grabbing on to Gibbs' fingers in his sleep, Gibbs reflects on the events of the past three years, and how his life has changed, by his near drowning in the river.


	2. The Light

Wednesday, September 19th 2007

The docks along the Potomac River

1400 hours.

After being rescued by Tony in the river, Gibbs is receiving mouth to mouth recitation by Tony. As Tony is giving Gibbs mouth to mouth, Maddie Tyler lies motionless on the dock.

As an exhausted Tony kneels between them, Gibbs see's a light and moves towards it and spots his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly and is about to greet them.

"Go back Daddy!" Kelly puts her arms out and stops her father from crossing over to the light. Gibbs is tormented over rejoining his family in heaven. The pleading in Kelly's eyes makes him stop at the threshold.

As Tony is performing mouth to mouth on Maddie, she suddenly comes to and coughs up water, Tony quickly turns her over and smacks Maddie on the back. After clearing her lungs out, Maddie glances over and glances over at Gibbs, who's slowly opening up his eyes. Over whelmed with relief, Tony kneels over as Gibbs looks over at Maddie and squeezes her hand.

Tony notices Ziva and McGee rushing over to them. "Call an ambulance and Ducky." Tony anxiously shouts at McGee

Ziva immediately kneels down next to Gibbs, as McGee throws his jacket at Tony who quickly covers up Maddie. McGee picks up his cell phone and begins to make some phone calls.

Ziva notes that there's one more phone call that has to be made. "I'll call the Director."

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's office.

Jenny Shepard stares out her office window into the harbor. Jenny's gut tells her, that her partner is in trouble. As she stares helplessly out her window, Cynthia stands in the doorway of Jenny's office. "I'm sure Agent Gibbs is fine ma'am."

Jenny turns and looks at her assistant. "He's not ok, Cynthia."

"Women's intuition." As Cynthia approaches her boss.

Jenny shakes her head at Cynthia. "No, my partner's instinct, he's in trouble." Jenny sinks in her office chair and stares at her Blackberry. "Come on Tony!" As on cue, Jenny's Blackberry rings. Noticing Ziva's ID on her Blackberry. "Shepard." She answers.

On the docks, Ziva is kneeling next to Gibbs, notes the anxiousness in Jenny's voice. "Director, we found Gibbs just in time." Ziva gets up and starts to walk away from Gibbs and Maddie. "Suspects are deceased, McGee called Ducky in, and also called an ambulance."

Back in Jenny's office, Jenny begins to pace at her desk as she's speaking on the phone with Ziva. "Gibbs and Maddie hurt."

On the docks, Ziva looks over at Gibbs and Maddie on the docks. "Car went into the river, Tony dove in and rescued both of them, it was a close call, they were both out for awhile."

Jenny sighs in relief that Maddie and Gibbs are going to be fine, she muses at Jethro. "I doubt that Jethro will go to the hospital."

Ziva laughs, "We'll make sure that Maddie goes, McGee and I will stay with her at the hospital." "Minute she gets examined, I'll call you and let you know what's going on."

"In the mean time I'll send some agents over to process the crime scene." As Jenny sits in her office chair in relief, Cynthia pours her boss a cup of coffee and hands it to her.

Ziva looks over at Gibbs who's now sitting up. "Want to talk to him?"

"I'll wait until he gets back to headquarters." Jenny takes a healthy sip of her coffee, and nods at Cynthia to leave her office.

Ziva smirks at Tony, who's now standing up. "I'll let Tony know." "Since he's now in charge."

Over hearing Ziva on the phone with the Director, Gibbs barks loud enough for Jenny to hear him. "Like hell he is."

Jenny bursts out laughing on the phone. "I'll see you back at Headquarters."

Ziva laughs with Jenny. "You heard him."

Jenny smirks from her desk. "Yes, grumpy old self when he's injured."

Ziva starts laughing again. "See you in a few hours." Hangs up her phone and approaches McGee who has just gotten off the phone with Ducky. "Ducky should be here in ten minutes, ambulance is on it's way."

Huddled on the dock with a shivering Maddie, Gibbs looks up at McGee and Ziva. "I'm not going to no hospital."

Ziva bursts out laughing, and spots Maddie watching her. "The Director was way ahead of you Gibbs."

Taking charge of the scene, Tony wants an update on what's going on. Ziva explains to him, that the Director is sending over some agents to go over the crime scene, while Maddie goes to the Emergency Room to be examined.

"McGee and I will be with her, while you and Gibbs go back to Headquarters." She says

Shivering in Gibbs' arms, Maddie protests at going to the hospital. Concerned, Tony explains to Maddie that she was out longer than Gibbs, and it's just for precautionary measures.

1600 hours.

NCIS Headquarters.

Autopsy.

Gibbs sits shirtless wearing sweat pants getting examined by Ducky. Listening to Gibbs' heartbeat via his stethoscope, Ducky sighs in annoyance. "Jethro, you should have went to the emergency room, you nearly drowned."

Gibbs growls back. "Back off Duck, not going to an emergency room, I'm fine."

Ducky examines Gibbs' pupils with his light. He inquires of Maddie's condition.

Sitting next to Gibbs on a stool, Tony tells Ducky that Maddie was taken to St Elizabeth's Hospital, and that Ziva and McGee are with her. "Soon as I hear from them, I'll let you know Ducky."

"Don't bother, I know some of the ER Doctor's from St. Elizabeth's, I'll give them a call, just as soon as I'm done checking over Jethro." Ducky says as he moves to Gibbs' back to listen to his lungs.

Te doors to Autopsy slide open and the familiar sound of heels clicking against the floor can be heard entering the room.

"What's the verdict Doctor?" Jenny asks anxiously walking over to the examining table.

Tony looks up at Jenny with a horrified look to bait Gibbs. "Director, can't you see that Gibbs is shirtless."

Gibbs head slaps Tony from his examining table, and gives his Senior Field Agent a warning glare.

"Ow!" Tony rubs the back of his head in pain.

Jenny smirks over at Tony. "Tony, I've seen Gibbs with out his shirt on before."

Ducky rolls his eyes at Jenny, who's obviously flirting with Jethro. "Wasn't that eight years ago, in Positano, Director." Ducky inquires.

Jenny looks over at Gibbs with his shirt off, checking out his chest, and taking a mental note of some fresh battle scars that were not on Gibbs' chest eight years ago in Paris.

Watching his boss, glare at Jenny, Tony decides to make a quick exit. "I'm going to check in with Abby, and let her know your doing okay." Gets up from his stool and walks out of Autopsy taking in the sexual tension between Gibbs and Jenny.

Having enough of Ducky's probing, Gibbs hops off of the examining table. Grabbing his T-shirt Gibbs gives Jenny a glare of warning, for being a tease in front of Tony.

.Ducky packs up his medical bag. "Stubborn mule." Ducky looks over at Jenny. "But I know somebody who's worse than you Jethro."

Gibbs smirks at Jenny as he slowly puts his T-shirt on.

Jenny glares back at him. "Really Jethro!" And starts for the door with Gibbs following her to the elevator.

Gibbs gets in Jenny's personal space from behind. "I saw you checking me out." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

Mentally cursing herself out, because Gibbs had caught her. Putting up her Director facade to bury her feelings, Jenny merely states that she just noticed some new battle scars that were not there eight years ago. As the elevator door opens, Abby jumps out and attacks Gibbs.

"You had me so worried, Tony said that you and Maddie almost drowned." Clutching on to Gibbs, Gibbs pulls away and reassures Abby that he's fine, and steps into the elevator, with Abby and Jenny following. "

"You had us all scared Gibbs, including the Director." Abby says as she buries her face into his right shoulder.

"Abby, I'm safe and in one piece." Gibbs hits the button for Abby's lab, and for his floor. As the elevator begins to go up, Jenny informs Gibbs that his new cell phone is on his desk..

Gibbs makes a face. "Just broke mine in."

Abby explains to Gibbs on the pro's of having an up to date cell phone. " "There's so much more you can do with the latest NCIS cell phones."

Gibbs growls back. "More crap for me to learn."

As the elevator doors open, Abby hugs Gibbs one last time. "Don't ever do that to me again, that's twice in the past two years I've almost lost you." Abby steps out of the elevator and walks over to her lab.

Gibbs hits the button for the doors to close. Grinning over at Jenny, who's trying to ignore him. "You were worried about me Director." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny.

Jenny hits the button for her floor. "We all were." She says rolling her eyes at him.

The elevator starts to go up, Gibbs thanks Jenny for helping him out with Maddie. . "I want to thank you for helping me out with this Jen it meant a lot, and you did not ask any questions."

"I was just repaying the favor Jethro." Jenny says as the elevator stops on Gibbs floor.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny, as the elevator doors are about to open. "What's that Jen?"

Jenny looks at Gibbs, before she steps out of the elevator. "La Grenouile!"

Gibbs watches Jenny head on over to his section of the Squad Room, and follows her, over to his desk and notices a cup of coffee and his new cell phone.

"Figure you would be on coffee withdrawal by now." She says softly.

Tony looks over from his desk at his two boss' and grins at them.

Gibbs sits down at his desk and picks up his cup of coffee and drinks it. His cell phone begins to ring, and notices Hollis ID and makes a face, as Gibbs is about to answer his phone,

Jenny looks over Gibbs shoulder and spots Hollis' name as an incoming call, with the moment over and done with. "I'll be up in my office." Jenny walks off

Gibbs watches Jenny head up the stairs to her office. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers."

Fort Leonard Wood Missouri.

Hollis is packing her bags in her barracks. "Been calling your cell and all I keep getting is voice mail." Annoyed that Gibbs hasn't answered her right away. "Jethro!"

Squad Room.

Annoyed, Gibbs gets up from his desk and heads for the window. "Been busy working on a case Hol." As Gibbs is talking to Hollis on the phone, Tony is pretending to work, and is listening in on Gibbs' phone conversation.

Hollis closes her suitcase. "Not busy enough to answer my phone calls." "It's been a whole week, since I've made love to your body in my bed."

Quickly wanting to change the subject and in a hurry, Gibbs asks where Hollis is calling him from, Hollis reminds him that she's at Fort Leonard, and that her flight back home to DC should be around 2000 hours.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you all day Jethro." Hollis says seductively

Gibbs starts to rub his temples in frustration. "Hol I've had a long day."

Hollis sits on her bed, and starts to slip on her high heels. "Jethro I haven't seen you in over a week."

Gibbs makes a face. Doesn't Hollis get the hint that he's not in the mood for her company tonight?

Annoyed that Gibbs is shutting her out again. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Hollis purrs

Gibbs rolls his eyes in frustration and relents to Hollis nagging. "Alright!" He says defeated

Hollis looks down at her watch. "I have to speak with my CO before I leave, I should be at your place by 2030 hours, see you then."

Tony watches his boss flip over his cell phone in frustration. "Colonel coming home today."

"None of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs looks over his new cell phone. "Great more stuff to learn."

An hour later Gibbs is sitting with Maddie in the lounge. Maddie squeezes on to Gibbs' hands. "I don't know what I would of done with out you." She says as she fights back tears.

Gibbs squeezes Maddie's hands back. "Glad I could be of help Maddie."

Maddie tells Gibbs that she's planning on heading back to Oakland, once the semester is over with. Maddie gets up from the table. "Kelly would have been like you Jethro."

Gibbs gets up from the table, he gives Maddie a goodbye hug. Maddie leans up and kisses him on the cheek, then leaves the lounge. Gibbs stands and silently stares off in the direction that Maddie walked off in.

That evening Gibbs is burying the treasure box that Kelly and Maddie had put in the ground years ago in his back yard. Gibbs smiles at the memory of Kelly and Maddie giggling at him, when they were trying to hide the treasure box from him.

An hour later, Hollis is cuddling with him on the couch. Hollis leans up and kisses Gibbs passionately on the mouth. "Been a long week." She says as she snuggles up to Gibbs' chest.

Abby walks in and is nauseous at the sight in front of her. "Sorry!"

Gibbs pulls away from Hollis on the couch in embarrassment. "Abs!"

Abby sits on the coffee table in front of them. "I was checking up on you." "You don't know how worried I was about you today." Abby frowns at him.

Hollis looks over at her lover. "Something you didn't tell me."

Gibbs gives Abby a look, and thinks to himself. "Thanks a lot Abs."

Abby reaches across and grabs Gibbs' hands. "Gibbs you almost died today."

Irritated at Gibbs, from keeping something from her, Hollis asks.. "And when were you going to tell me about this little detail."

Gibbs lets go of Abby's hands. "I wasn't going to Holli." Gibbs grumbles at Hollis

Abby notes that Hollis and Gibbs are about to get into a fight. "See you tomorrow in work Gibbs, night Colonel." Leans over and hugs Gibbs and rushes on out of the house.

Trying to avoid an argument with Hollis, Gibbs gets up and heads down the basement with Hollis following him.

Hollis watches Gibbs pick up a piece of sand paper. "Jethro!"

Gibbs grabs a coffee mug and pours some bourbon into it. "I was working on a case, car went into the river, DiNozzo got me out and saved my life, end of story." Gibbs takes a sip from his coffee mug.

Hollis folds her arms at him, demanding some answers. "Not the way Abby states it.

Gibbs slams his mug down on top of the workbench. "Abby goes over board at times." "I'm fine!" Gibbs groans impatiently at Hollis.

Hollis looks over at Gibbs, who's avoiding to make eye contact with her. "I have the next two weeks off." "I think you need somebody to look after you."

Gibbs walks over to 'The Kelly' and starts sanding the stern. "I don't need a baby sitter."

Hollis approaches her lover and begins to rub Gibbs' shoulders, as he sands the boat. "For me!" Hollis massages the tension from his shoulders. "Give it a chance to see whether or not I would like to wake up next to you every morning after I retire."

"If that's what you want." Gibbs says to shut Hollis up.

Happy that Gibbs is finally taking a step forward in their relationship, Hollis steps in front of him. "I'll go home to pack some things, you need a woman's touch." Hollis leans up and passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth, then rushes up the stairs.

Desperately needing a drink, Gibbs goes over to the workbench and gulps the remaining contents of bourbon from his coffee mug. Gibbs looks over at the two photos on his workbench, one of Kelly and Maddie and the current photo that Abby took of him and Maddie. Grabbing the photo's, Gibbs goes upstairs to the living room and pulls out a photo album from the bookshelf.

Opening up the album, Gibbs looks over the photos of the life that him and Shannon built over the years. Gibbs comes to the last page of the album and puts the picture of Kelly, Maddie, and the current one of him and Maddie. Gibbs looks down at his daughter. "Why did you stop me from crossing over today?" He sadly asks his daughter.


	3. Bite Marks

September 21st

0900 hours.

Ducky is going over his findings with Gibbs and his team, on the autopsy of Petty Officer William Driver. While Ducky is showing a bullet to Gibbs in a specimen jar, Tony's attention is on the love bites on Driver's inner thighs.

Ziva laughs at Tony. "I guess you've never been bitten before Tony."

"Not down there, Ziva." Tony says smugly

Gibbs glares at Tony and Ziva for interrupting Ducky. Ducky starts to laugh at a memory.

"Don't go there Duck." Gibbs growls at the Medical Examiner.

Unknown to Gibbs and Ducky, Jenny has just entered autopsy, and over heard their conversation.

Ducky smirks at Gibbs. "I gather your getting a London flash back Jethro."

Jenny's voice is heard behind them. "Which one?"

Tony takes in his boss' mortified look, and elbows Ziva.

Ducky turns and looks at Jenny, who's trying to keep a straight face. "Davenport!" Ducky snorts.

Jenny looks down at the Petty Officer on the table and mentally laughs inside. "I need you for a psyche evaluation."

"For what?"

"Special Projects Team in LA, I'll need you in MTAC at 1800 hours."

"My pleasure Director."

Jenny begins to walk out of autopsy laughing inwardly. Gibbs tells Tony and Ziva to go over Driver's phone records for the last month.

"McGee is on that already." Tony takes in Gibbs' irritated look. "On it boss." Tony walks out of autopsy with Ziva.

Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "Thanks a lot Duck."

Ducky takes off his gloves and walks over to the sink, with Gibbs follows along. "You're just upset, because Jenny walked in."

"You see the look on her face." Gibbs glares at Ducky.

Ducky bursts into laughter as he's washing his hands in the sink. "Yes, she was laughing at your mortified reaction." Ducky looks over at Gibbs' flushed expression. "Can't help it that you got stabbed in the thigh and I had to stitch you up Jethro."

Saturday, November 4th 1997

London, England.

On a dock, Gibbs is going over a joint Op between NCIS and MI5, with MI5 Agent Henry Sherman. "Sucks that you get the collar for our stake out work." Gibbs voices his opinion to Sherman

Agent Sherman points out to Gibbs, that MI5 has been investigating Davenport for over a year. "Besides, Director Morrow owe's us a favor."

As Gibbs sucks in his teeth, Jenny tells him to play nice. Gibbs whispers in Jenny's left ear. "Unlike you Jen, I can't."

Sherman spots Davenport leaving his ship with his men. Gibbs asks Sherman on how he wants to play it out.

"Agent Shepard casually walks along the docks as distraction."

Jenny grins at Sherman. "Not so hard."

Gibbs begins to glare at his lover. Sherman puts a plan into motion, with Gibbs and Decker following Jenny from behind, and Sherman will approach Jenny from the front with his partner Agent Russell.

Gibbs looks over at his partner. "I don't like it."

"Nobody says you have to, just follow my orders Agent Gibbs." Sherman spots Davenport walking down the pier. "Agent Shepard you can start walking." Davenport says in his com.

Jenny begins to walk down the docks; she notices Davenport and his men approaching her.

Davenport starts to check out Jenny. "What's a beautiful lady like you walking alone in a neighborhood like this?"

Jenny distracts Davenport by acting like a lost French woman, Sherman tells Gibbs and Decker to move in to position on Davenport.

Gibbs and Decker come up from behind Decker. They both call out to Davenport. "Richard Davenport!"

Davenport turns and looks at Gibbs and Davenport. "Yankee cops!" "Luckily for me there are only two of you." Davenport laughs.

Sherman calls for back up on his radio. "Get into position!"

Gibbs cocks an eyebrow at Davenport. "Try three Yankee cops!"

Davenport glances as MI5 Agents surround him and his men on the docks. Sherman and Russell approach him, with Sherman smiling at Davenport. ""I've been chasing after you for well over a year mate."

Davenport nods at Sherman. "You won't get me with out a bloody fight on your hands." Davenport turns and stabs Gibbs in the left thigh.

Gibbs holds his leg and grimaces in pain as MI5 Agents apprehend Davenport and his men.

Jenny quickly goes over to Gibbs and looks over his wound. "I need to take you to the hospital."

Gibbs ties a handkerchief around his thigh. "No Ducky!"

"Stubborn!" Jenny mutters under her breath. Jenny looks over at Decker., and asks, him to monitor Davenport's arrest

Sherman reminds Jenny that MI5 is doing the arrest, not NCIS. Glaring up at Sherman, Jenny explains to Sherman that it's for their reports, and begins to walk Gibbs off to their car.

Hotel Room an hour later.

Before Ducky starts to stitch up Gibbs' thigh, he notices the love bites on Gibbs' inner thighs. "Of all the things to expect on you Jethro." Ducky shakes his head.

Embarrassed, and wanting Ducky to get it over and done with, Gibbs growls in protest. "Get it over with Duck."

Ducky muses to Gibbs as he cleans up the wound. "Younger lover brings out newer experiences Jethro." Ducky meets Gibbs' eyes. "Jenny is twelve years younger than you."

Gibbs lies back in pain on the bed, he asks Ducky how long he's known about his relationship with Jenny.

"Since September Jethro, you had your eyes on a certain part of Jenny's anatomy, and it was a lovers gaze." "And I was also in the Squad Room during lunch time that day, and over heard your conversation with Jenny about your activities on your boat the night before."

Gibbs flinches in pain as Ducky begins to stitch him up.

Fifteen minutes later.

Ducky starts to bandage Gibbs' thigh. "Lucky for you it was only eight stitches." Ducky begins to put some tape on the bandage. "Stay off the leg tomorrow."

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance on the bed. "How?" Gibbs mumbles in protest.

Ducky looks up at Gibbs and laughs. " I'm sure Jenny can keep you in line Jethro."

Few minutes later, Gibbs is lying on the bed in his boxers. Ducky walks over to the door and opens it up, and notices Jenny waiting impatiently outside the door. "Don't know why your standing out there, when you've been looking at Jethro naked for months." Ducky admonishes

Jenny gives Gibbs a mortified look. Gibbs sheepishly shrugs and explains to Jenny that Ducky over heard their conversation in the Squad Room a few months ago.

Jenny glares at her lover and looks back over at Ducky. "He caught you looking at my ass at the crime scene."

Ducky bursts out laughing as he begins to pack up his medical bag.

Gibbs pats his hand on the bed for Jenny to come over to him. "It was right in front of my view Jen." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny questions Ducky if there are any restrictions on Gibbs' leg wound. "Keep him off his leg tomorrow." Gibbs glares at Ducky.

Jenny sweetly tells Ducky. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Ducky leaves the room to wash his hands, Gibbs snaps at Jenny. "Thanks a lot Jen."

Jenny raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "For what?"

"When Ducky was stitching me up, he saw your-"

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Oh that!"

Ducky walks in after cleaning up, and has caught part of their conversation. "That what?"

Gibbs grumbles. "You saw it Duck."

"Well you won't be engaging in that type of activity for at least a week Jethro." Ducky tells a dejected Gibbs.

"A week, impossible." Gibbs protests.

"Want me to resutcher you?" Ducky warns him.

Jenny starts to walk Ducky out of the room. "He'll survive the week."

Gibbs sulks from his bed. "That's easy for you to say Jen." Gibbs grumbles.

Present time.

"And you managed to survive the week." Ducky chuckles

Gibbs shakes his head. "Barely!"

Ducky walks over to Driver's body on the table. "Come on Jethro its just sex."

Gibbs laughs. "Sex with Jenny." "Totally different."

Ducky is about to answer Gibbs, when Palmer walks into the room. "Abby said that she should have the results in some time tonight."

Gibbs sighs with relief that Palmer has interrupted his conversation with Ducky, walks out of Autopsy.


	4. Jeans

Abby's Lab.

Abby is at her workstation going over Petty Officer Driver's e-mails. Glancing up, she spots Gibbs walking into the room. "Gibbs!" Abby notices that he's wearing jeans. "You've been wearing jeans a lot lately."

Gibbs tells Abby that he's been working on his boat a lot lately, so instead of changing into his clothes, he heads down into the basement at night after work.

Abby tries to gauge his relationship with Hollis. "You work on your boat with the Colonel."

"She's a big help Abs, wouldn't have gotten as far as I have with out her help." Gibbs comments sheepishly.

"Going to marry her." Abby asks curiously.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Abby. "Just seeing one another, after my marriage with Stephanie, I don't think I'll ever remarry again."

"If I wasn't so busy with my work, I should have went up to visit Stephanie when she was in interrogation, even though your marriage ended badly, I did like Stephanie." Abby smiles

Gibbs thinks back. "Out of all my ex wives, Stephanie was the good one." Wanting to get back at the topic at hand. "Now on to my e-mails, and off my ex wives and sex life."

Abby giggles. "At least one of my boss' has one." "The Director works way to many hours Gibbs, the woman needs a social life." Abby protests.

"Jen's always been like that Abs, even when we were partners, creature of habit."

Abby looks up at Gibbs. "Just like you."

"I throw myself into my boat, to keep my mind off of things, Jen throws herself into work, same thing." "Now back to the e-mails and off of the Director's sex life."

Abby starts to types away on her keyboard. "Of lack there of." "Now!"

In the Squad Room an hour later, McGee sits at his desk, looking over Driver's cell phone records, Gibbs spots Jenny working up on the balcony, working in front of MTAC.

McGee notices something on the call log. "Boss I think I got something."

Gibbs gets up and heads for McGee's desk and leans over his shoulder, looking at the information on McGee's computer monitor.

Up on the balcony, Jenny looks down at Gibbs, who's sticking his butt out on purpose to tease her. "Obvious Hollis isn't cutting it out for you in the bedroom anymore, you've been a major tease for over a week now." Jenny decides to keep a mental note to get even with him later on.

While all of this is going on, Tony and Ziva walk out of the elevator. Ziva catches their boss' antics and grabs Tony by the elbow. "Tony!"

Tony looks up at Jenny and over at Gibbs and laughs. "Checking out Gibbs again." Tony grins over at Ziva.

Ziva notes, by the smug look on Gibbs' face, he's doing it on purpose. "How we say, being a tease, Tony."

"Why not, check out the merchandise that the Colonel is getting." Tony walks over to his desk and puts his knap sack down and sits in his chair.

Gibbs looks up from McGee's desk and spots Tony and Ziva have returning to their desks. "Find anything!"

Ziva sits at her desk. "No!"

Gibbs irritated with his team. "Going for coffee." He grumbles and walks off towards the elevator.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get into the elevator, Ziva watches Jenny go into MTAC. "Gibbs in the elevator."

"Now he is, and-"

"Just went into MTAC." Ziva quickly finishes it off.

McGee looks at his two partners and raises his eyebrows. "Did I miss something?"

Tony grins at McGee. "Daddy teasing mommy." Tony takes in McGee's clueless expression. "He was making sure, that she could check out his ass, when he was leaning over your shoulder at your desk."

Ziva smiles with a wicked grin from her desk. "Not the first time he's done it."

Tony grabs his mouse on his desk. "One of the perks of your desk Ziva, is you can watch all of our boss' antic's."

Trish is working behind the counter at Starbucks and watches Gibbs walk through the door. "Usual Gibbs."

Gibbs walks over to the counter. "Nah, Jamaican blend."

Trish remarks that Gibbs hasn't ordered that in a long time. "Been awhile since you've ordered that."

Gibbs takes his money out of his wallet. "Haven't been in the mood for it."

Ten minutes later, in Cynthia's reception area, Gibbs walks in, coffee in hand. "She in!"

Typing something on her computer and not looking up at Gibbs, Cynthia tells him yes.

Shocked that Cynthia isn't protesting that he's walking into Jenny's office unannounced, Gibbs glances over at her, before he walks into Jenny's office.

Inside Jenny's office, Jenny is sitting at her conference table reviewing case files as Gibbs walks in and flops on her couch. "Got a minute."

As Jenny is reading over the file. "Just a second."

"Mine should be a second." Gibbs tells her, in his best little boy tone of voice, to get on her nerves. Through her glasses, Jenny gives Gibbs, an annoyed look, and then proceeds to finish reading her file. Gibbs, laughs at Jenny's expression and begins to sip his coffee, and patiently waits for her to finish up. He loves to get a reaction out of her. Finishing up her file, Jenny puts her glasses on the table and turns her chair to face Gibbs.

Gibbs pats the chair next to the couch. "Haven't had a conversation with my old partner in months."

"Before Mexico!" "Jenny gets up and sits in the chair, next to Gibbs.

"Yeah!" Gibbs hands Jenny his coffee. "You haven't swiped my coffee from me since then either. Watches Jenny take a sip, and notes her reaction. "Last time I had Jamaican blend was when I gave you mine in MTAC the time of Abby's stalker."

Jenny puts the cup down on the coffee table. "That was a year ago Jethro."

"We've grown apart with in the past year Jen, I don't like it." Gibbs notes Jenny's reaction. "Before my coma, we had gotten into a comfortable routine with one another." "It was like we were partners all over again."

Jenny inhales sharply. "Problem is, partners should never keep secrets from one another, and the both of us did."

Gibbs thinks on the secrets they've kept from one another, not telling Jenny about Shannon and Kelly, and Jenny not telling him about her father's death. "Yeah!" He says softly

"Not sure if we can get that back Jethro." Jenny leans back into her chair.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny. "We did it once." "Took us six months to trust one another when you became Director, we can do it again." Gibbs cell phone starts to ring, picking up his phone and flips it over and notices Hollis' ID.

Jenny picks up Gibbs' coffee. "Going to answer it." She takes another long sip.

"Not important." Gibbs hits decline, and flips his cell phone over. Gibbs gets up from the couch. "Better get back to my team."

Jenny hands Gibbs his coffee back, looking down at her. "Keep it, I bought it for you." Gibbs walks off, with Jenny leaning back in her chair taking a healthier sip.

Back in the Squad Room, Gibbs returns and wants a Progress Report. Tony tells him that they have nothing.

Gibbs' cell phone rings again, and before he answers it. "That's what I don't want to hear DiNozzo." Sitting at his desk, Gibbs flips his phone over and notices it's Hollis again, hitting accept. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers

Over at Gibbs', house sitting at the kitchen table. "What was so important that you declined my call?" Hollis asks in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Gibbs makes a face at Hollis. "I had a briefing with my boss, does that answer your question Hollis." He angrily growls at her.

Over at Tony and Ziva's desks, they are having an instant message conversation about Gibbs and Hollis.

Tony-(IM's Ziva) "Trouble in paradise, told you so."

Ziva- (IM's Tony back) "You just want to win your pool."

Tony- (Returns the IM) "Damn straight I'm going to win it, future ex wife number four will be

history soon."

Gibbs pulls up in front of his house furious at Hollis. Getting out of his truck, Gibbs storms over to the front door and opens it. Stepping inside the house and slams the front door.

Inside the kitchen, Hollis is frying some trout for Gibbs for lunch. Hearing the front door slam, Hollis walks out into the living room. "Want the entire neighborhood to hear you slamming the door."

Glaring at Hollis. "Not the first time they've heard it slam." Gibbs growls

Hollis stands her ground with Gibbs. "Which wife?" Hollis hisses in a nasty tone of voice.

Gibbs snorts back. "All three ex wives."

Hollis decides to bite her tongue about Shannon, and as she, makes her way back to the kitchen. "I don't like you ignoring my phone calls."

Gibbs follows Hollis into the kitchen. "I told you I had a briefing with my boss."

While Hollis is cooking over at the stove, flipping over Gibbs' fish. "I smell her on you, does the woman have to wear a whole bottle of perfume." Hollis whines in protest.

Gibbs opens up an upper cabinet to get out a coffee mug. Rolling his eyes at Hollis, Gibbs puts his coffee cup on the counter. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hollis turns and faces Gibbs. "The woman drives me out of her office with the amount of perfume that she wears."

Gibbs grabs the coffee pot. "I hardly notice it." Pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Hollis turns back over to the stove and shuts off the gas to the burner. "That's because you're a man Jethro."

Gibbs barks at Hollis. "Enough on Jen." He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down.

Putting Gibbs' trout on a plate, Hollis corrects Gibbs. "You mean Director Shepard." "Now I can see why she wrote that back ground report on you, you constantly are disrespectful to her authority."

"Maybe if she would keep her nose out of my cases and quit playing Field Agent, I wouldn't be disrespectful to her."

Hollis laughs. "So she has an itch to be a Field Agent every now and then Jethro."

Pissed off at the conversation they're having, Gibbs suggests that maybe Jenny should of thought of that when she took the job as Director Of NCIS.

Hollis walks over to the table, puts the plate down in front of Gibbs, and notes his approval. "When we went fishing in August, you put some trout in the freezer."

Gibbs starts to eat, Hollis leans back against the counter and notes her lover is enjoying her cooking skills.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs is over at the coffee pot, pouring some coffee into a travel cup, Hollis finishes up with the dishes in the sink and approaches him from behind. Hollis rubs Gibbs' shoulders. "Have time for a quick one?" Hollis starts to kiss the back of his neck.

Irritated, because he's not in the mood. "I don't make love on my lunch break."

Hollis nibbles on his ear lobe. "Want to start?"

Gibbs mind flashes back, to a time when he did make love during lunch.

August 26th 1997.

Gibbs walks into his bedroom with Jenny thrown over his left shoulder and throws her on to his bed. "You've been begging for it all morning long." Gibbs begins to take off his boots.

Jenny lies on the bed and looks up helplessly at her lover. Jenny raises an innocent eyebrow at him. "How?"

Gibbs gives Jenny the stare. "You know damn well how?" "Tease!" "You have a minute to get undressed, before I do something about it." Gibbs pulls both his t-shirt and polo shirt over his head at the same time.

Two minutes later, Jenny is on her back being ravished by Gibbs. Protesting as Gibbs bites down on her neck. "You better not be leaving any marks." Crying out with pleasure as Gibbs enters her body.

Smirking down at Jenny. "Like you should talk, Decker and Pacci were busting up on me for days, with the one you left on my neck. Slowly Gibbs begins to make love to Jenny.

Present time, Hollis watches Gibbs, she's seen the look on his face, his mind is somewhere else, and it's not Shannon. Questioning him. "Gunny you in there."

Angry with Hollis she's brought Gibbs out of his flashback. "Yeah!" "Just looking over my hedges, they need to be trimmed."

Hollis asks Gibbs if he'll be home tonight. Gibbs grabs his cup and approaches Hollis. "Not sure yet." Gibbs leans over and kisses her.

Hollis tenderly kisses him back. "So I won't make dinner tonight."

Gibbs starts out the kitchen, and looks back at Hollis. "Make if for yourself, I'll eat left over's or take out." Gibbs walks out of the kitchen.

Hollis sinks in one of the kitchen chairs and sadly looks in the direction that Gibbs walked off in. This is not what she had planned on, when she decided to move in with him.

*Author's note, I want to thank you for the positive reviews, it's the first time I've ever written a story, there will be frequent updates to this story, so keep looking everyday

Secondly, I've gotten a kick out of the anti MIBBS comments in the reviews so far, I loathed Hollis, Susanna Thompson just had zero spark with Mark, and Hollis, like Jean and Michelle got on my nerves during Season 4, don't worry MIBBS is short lived*


	5. Equation

After lunch, Abby is running some tests on the twenty-two caliber bullets that were retrieved from Driver's body. Gossiping with Ziva as she's working. "Tony told me what happened in the Squad Room this morning." "I knew he's been wearing jeans for a reason." Abby Giggles

Ziva finishes up. "And he knew she was watching also." Starts laughing.

Abby catches Jenny walking into the lab, and quickly changes the subject. "Definitely came from a twenty two caliber rifle?"

Ziva hears the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels clicking on the floor and follows up. "What kind?"

Abby looks at Ziva. "I'm good, but not that good."

Jenny walks over to them. "Abby admitting defeat already."

Abby looks over at Jenny. "No, Ziva wanted to know what type of rifle shot these twenty two caliber bullets."

Jenny asks Abby if McGee is looking into recent purchases. Ziva tells Jenny that McGee is looking into… "As we speak, Director."

Abby puts the photos of the bullets on screen, Jenny asks Ziva. "Did Driver own one?"

Ziva shakes her head no. "No!"

Abby says that she'll look into other models of 22 rifles that have similar markings on this type of bullet.

Ziva sighs. "Make it quick, Gibbs is breathing down our necks."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "When isn't he?"

Abby gets an idea. "Director you look tired."

Jenny gives Abby the stare. "I work eighteen hours a day Abby."

Abby smiles over at Jenny. "Not tomorrow your not."

Not sure, what Abby has in mind. "Excuse me!" Jenny objects

Ziva reminds Jenny that they have not done a girls night out in over a year. Abby tries to remember when the last time the three of them went out together. "Just before Gibbs, came back from Mexico." She says.

Ziva grabs Jenny's arm. "Dinner, a movie, maybe a drink after wards."

"I don't know, I'm up to my eyeballs with work." Jenny sighs in protest.

Ziva shoves her friend. "Jenny when's the last time you went out." Ziva looks at Jenny's blank expression. "That's what I thought, since you dated Dr. Gelfand."

To get Ziva and Abby get off her back about going out. "Alright, if I get the two of you off of my back." "I'll meet you at the deli, at 1930 hours tomorrow night."

Gibbs storms into Abby's lab. Growling at Ziva. "David, quit standing around and socializing?"

Pissed off at the way Gibbs is talking to Ziva, Jenny tells him that she wasn't socializing. "She was discussing a case with Abby."

Giving Jenny the stare. "Which you are sticking your nose into?"

Jenny hands Abby her Blackberry. "I just walked in here a second ago."

Abby starts to look for bugs on Jenny's phone. "Wasn't about the case Gibbs."

Jenny sits on a stool and glares at Gibbs.

Irritated with Jenny, because she's shown him up in front of Abby and Ziva. Gibbs orders Ziva and Tony to cover every inch of Driver's apartment. Ziva heads back up to the Squad Room.

Abby checks out Jenny's phone. "I don't see any bugs, but it does look like somebody was trying to get into your voice mail."

Gibbs looks back at Jenny and raises an eyebrow at her. "So I was wrong this time."

Jenny quickly adds. "Won't be the last time Jethro."

Abby bursts out into laughter. Gibbs looks over at Abby. "Find this funny Abs."

Abby giggles at Gibbs. "Yes, I like it how the Director puts you in your place."

Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "Nothing new Abs."

Getting even with Gibbs for his little stunt in the Squad Room from earlier, Jenny crosses her legs, and exposes some thigh for Gibbs to get a reaction out of.

Abby notices and shakes her head at Jenny. "Doing a trace on the hack."

Gibbs, glances down and spots some exposed thigh, and notes to himself. "Paying me back for earlier, huh Jen."

Abby takes in Gibbs' reaction and has a mental note to fill in Tony and Ziva later on, on their next gossip session.

2100 hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk in the Squad Room, trying to find an excuse not to go home. Glancing down at his watch, and notes that it's 2100 hours, having caught up with his paper work, Gibbs grabs a folder from his desk, gets up, and starts for Jenny's office.

Up in Jenny's office, Jenny is sitting at her desk working on her computer, when Gibbs walks in. "You still here." Walks over to the Jenny's desk and puts the file in her in bin.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Gibbs through her glasses. "Yes I have work to do."

Leaning up against her desk, Gibbs looks down at her. "You live in your office anymore."

Jenny takes off her glasses and putting them on the desk. "And you're going to go home, and stay in your basement until one in the morning." "What's the difference?"

Gibbs flops in a chair near the conference table. "I'm not here, I'm at home." "Come on I'll drive you home."

Rubbing her temples, and Jenny tries to come up with an excuse to get Gibbs out of her office. "I have an Op in MTAC at 2130 hours."

Concerned that Jenny is working herself into the ground. "Then get out of the office early tomorrow night then. "You're starting to worry me." "Not eating, lost about ten pounds in the last four months."

Irritated at Gibbs' sudden concern for her. "I'm fine Jethro." "Op should be over by ten, and Melvin will be on stand by in the garage."

Not taking no for an answer from Jenny. "I can wait around another hour." He offers

Jenny smirks and gets a shot in on Hollis. "What will Hollis think?"

Glaring at Jenny, Gibbs gets up from his chair. "It was just an offer Jen, don't have to put Hollis' name into the equation." Gibbs shoves the chair up against the table and storms out of the office.

Jenny picks up her desk phone and laughs. "Should of thought of that when you were being a tease in the Squad Room this morning, and checking out my legs in Abby's lab." Dialing Melvin's number and waiting for him to pick up. "Melvin, I'll be down in the garage in ten minutes."

An hour later, Gibbs is in his basement sitting at the work bench eating a quart of House Lo Mien, with some chop sticks, when Hollis walks down the steps. "When did you get in?"

Gibbs sips his beer. "Half an hour ago." Gibbs continues to eat his food, and glancing over at the plans for the boat.

Hollis walks over to him. "I must have been on the phone with my CO when you came in." She kisses him on the mouth. "Miss me!"

Trying to brush Hollis off. "I saw you at lunch time." Gibbs says, then proceeds to take a bite out of his egg roll.

Hollis picks up a block of wood wraps some sand paper around it "I tried seducing you and lunch time and it didn't work either."

Gibbs puts his container of Lo Mien down, annoyed that he's having this same conversation with Hollis from lunchtime. "Told you I wasn't into lunch time romance."

Hollis walks over to the haul of the boat and laughs. "Not into night time romance of late either." She starts sanding down the boat.

Wanting out of this current conversation, Gibbs tells Hollis that he has off this weekend, and makes a suggestion that they go away to Norfolk for the weekend.

Hollis smiles with excitement. "I know a place we can spend the weekend."

Gibbs picks up his beer. "Make the arrangements." He takes a sip from his beer bottle.

"Tomorrow I will." Hollis' thoughts begin to turn on a romantic weekend away from DC, just the two of them alone at last. It's been well over a month since they went away together, things always kept coming up. Work!! There is always three people in their relationship, the two of them with Gibbs' boss caught in the middle, maybe the weekend away will bring them closer together.


	6. Hide And Seek

Gibbs is tossing and turning in his sleep in bed, his mind goes back to the conversation in Autopsy that morning, with Ducky.

_Ducky is going over his findings with Gibbs and his team, on the autopsy of Petty Officer William Driver. While Ducky is showing a bullet to Gibbs in a specimen jar, Tony's attention is on the love bites on Driver's inner thighs._

_Ziva laughs at Tony. "I guess you've never been bitten before Tony."_

"Not down there, Ziva." Tony says smugly

Gibbs mind goes back ten years ago. He was staking out Davenport with Jenny in his car along the waterfront. As usual one thing lead to another, it always did with Jenny around.

Gibbs with his head pressed back against the glass inside of the car, growling with sexual frustration at his lover. "Quit dragging it out." Moaning out with pleasure as he feels Jenny's tongue circling his length.

Few minutes later Gibbs cries out when he finally climaxes, looking up at the roof of the car trying to get his bearings. Jenny grabs a bottle of water to freshen up a bit.

Five minutes later, Gibbs is still out of it on the driver's side of the car, watching Jenny take pictures of Davenport getting off of his ship. Gibbs buttons up his shirt. "Get that over and done with, so I can repay you the favor back in our hotel room."

Jenny takes more photos and in a husky tone of voice. "I'm not done with you."

Tucking his shirt in., "You're not done with me." He gazes over her.

Jenny puts the camera down on her lap. "Not even close." "I didn't get anything out of that, and for that you're going to be paying for it."

"You said you could wait."

"You should of thought of that, before you had your hands up my skirt." She purrs seductively.

Two hours later in bed in their hotel room, Gibbs is on his back on the receiving end of it, Jenny circling the length of his erection with her tongue, Gibbs moans out as he feels Jenny's tongue on the head of his harden length.

Begging at his lover. "Damn it Jen." Moaning as Jenny takes him fully into her mouth.

Two minutes later Gibbs is out of it on the bed, after he's climaxed inside of his lover's mouth. "I can't believe you've gotten me twice tonight." Looking down at Jenny, who has her face buried into his right thigh. "You might as well freshen up a bit in the bathroom, I'm going to need about ten minutes to recover from that one."

Jenny smiles wickedly at Gibbs. "I'm still not done with you." Jenny begins to run her tongue on his inner right thigh.

Gibbs closes his eyes and lets Jenny have her way with him, feeling Jenny bite down on his inner thigh. Protesting in pain. "Ow!" "Watch it!" Gibbs glances down at Jenny who's nipping along his inner thigh with her teeth. In agony. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

Jenny looks up at Gibbs with an sinful expression. "I'm giving you a memory of tonight." Moves over to his left inner thigh and gives it the same treatment.

Gibbs grimaces in pain. 'By biting me."

Next morning after getting a shower, Gibbs stands at the sink wearing his boxers shaving. Jenny approaches him. "Just got off the phone with Decker, Morrow wants to see us on MTAC at Headquarters."

Gibbs hopes that Morrow sends them home soon. "Miss my basement." Glancing back at Jenny. "You miss being home don't you?"

Jenny shrugs at Gibbs. "No, I use to travel abroad as a child."

Thinking, before he speaks. "First time you've ever mention anything about your past." Gibbs continues to shave.

Jenny folding her arms at him. "You've seen my house Jethro."

Smirking at Jenny as he shaves. "Prefer your bedroom."

She raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Didn't you get enough of me last night."

Gibbs puts his razor down on the sink, turns, and looks at Jenny. "I could never get enough of you." "Oh and by the way, thank you so much for the love bites on my inner thighs."

Protesting at Gibbs. "What are you complaining about, you repaid the favor ten minutes later?"

Gibbs cleans his face off at the sink. "You did some fancy mattress dancing for me?"

Jenny throws at towel at Gibbs and walks out of the bathroom, Gibbs catches it and begins to dry his face off laughing at Jenny, memory from last night with Jenny coming undone, clutching on to the back of his hair as his mouth and tongue draw out Jenny's arousal in between her legs.

Present time, Gibbs sits up in bed sweating highly aroused. Looks over at Hollis and is relieved that he didn't wake her up, Gibbs slowly gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

In the shower a few minutes later, Gibbs let's the cold water pour over his shoulders. Having his head buried against the wall, Gibbs looks down at his arousal. "Damn it, ten years later and you still get me hard as hell Jen."

Two hours later, Gibbs is down in his basement going over old photos of Jenny from their time together in Europe. He finds a photo of Jenny in a lavender bikini. "Damn, and I bet you still look good in it." Gibbs smirks

Gibbs finds another photo of Jenny from Serbia asleep in a pile of hay with Gibbs' shirt thrown

over her after they had made love. "Week in Serbia with nothing to do, but make love." Glancing down at her exposed thighs and remembers the memory of Abby's lab from this afternoon. "Nothing's changed."

Going through another box Gibbs comes across some of Jenny's old love notes that he's saved, eight years later. Opening one up, Gibbs begins to read one.

8-30-97

Sorry from distracting you from working on your boat last night, hopefully the ride inside, was well worth it."

From your Partner.

Gibbs smirks at the memory from that night. "You got ridden on that night, not me."

Up in the bedroom, Hollis wakes up alone in bed. Thinking he might be in the bathroom, Hollis calls out to him. "Jethro!" Grabs her silk robe and leaves the room.

Down in the basement, Gibbs is looking over some more personal items from his European Op's with Jenny.

Hollis starts down the steps. "Couldn't sleep!" She calls out to him.

With his back facing Hollis, Gibbs quickly puts away Jenny's love notes and photos in box, puts them in a drawer, and locks it. "No!" Gibbs answers quickly and grabs a rag and starts wiping one of his handguns.

Hollis approaches him. "Working on your boat."

Gibbs wipes his hands on a rag. "No, I'm cleaning some of my guns."

Hollis nuzzles Gibbs neck, trying to seduce him again. "That's something new."

Drinking some bourbon from a mason jar, Gibbs tells Hollis he doesn't always work on his boat, when he goes down in his basement to think.

Hollis survey's the basement and gets an idea. "Ever done it down here before."

Gibbs glances over at the hull of 'The Kelly' and a memory from ten years ago enters his mind.

Outside against 'The Diane', Gibbs has Jenny pressed forward up to the hull of his boat from behind. Jenny grabs on to the support beams as Gibbs enters her from behind.

Hearing Jenny's moan of pleasure, Gibbs grabs on to the back of her hips and thrusts harder against her. Jenny's grip begins to tighten around the support beams. Gibbs watches his lover come undone under him. Jenny screams out his name as her orgasm begins to take over her.

Few minutes later, with one final thrust, Gibbs and Jenny tumble inside the hull of his boat exhausted. Jenny feels her lovers weight on top of her from behind. Gibbs looks over at his exhausted lover. "You with me?"

Jenny looks back at him. "Hell no!"

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "You'll get even with me, when you recover." Gibbs rolls over to get

his weight off of her. "Come here!"

Jenny goes into her lover's arms, grabbing a drop cloth and covers the two of them up. Exhausted from their lovemaking, Jenny begins to doze off in his arms. Gibbs kisses the top of Jenny's head and watches over her as she sleeps.

Present time, Hollis catches Gibbs having some kind of flashback in his head. "Is that a yes?"

Gibbs snaps back to reality. "To drafty down here, that's what the bedroom is for."

Hollis rubs Gibbs shoulders trying to coax him into sex. "No sense in adventure Jethro."

Gibbs throws a sharp look at Hollis. "Maybe ten years ago, Hol, not now." Stands up and is about to head upstairs.

Hollis calls out to him. "You've seemed distracted of late."

Gibbs stops at the bottom of the steps, and looks back at Hollis. "Working on a tough case at work."

Hollis walks over to him and circles his fingers. "I thought we agreed that work would stay at work."

Grimacing at Hollis. "It's a hard promise for me to keep."

Hollis leans up at him and whispers. "Try for us." She kisses him passionately on the mouth.

Gibbs responds to Hollis' kiss to shut her up. Hollis pulls away and plays with the string to his sweat pants. "Now speaking of bed."

Annoyed at Hollis for her latest seduction tactic. "Hol, I'm really not in the mood right now, so I'm going to head up to bed." Gibbs goes upstairs.

Hollis looks up confused at her lover. Again he's shutting her out. Something or somebody else other than Shannon is on Gibbs' mind. "I'm going to find out." Hollis goes upstairs.

0500 hours

Gibbs tosses and turns in his sleep in bed, Hollis sleeps undisturbed beside him. Gibbs mind goes back to his basement, in his boat with Jenny.

Inside the hull of 'The Diane', Gibbs sits with his Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist. Gibbs starts to thrust up against Jenny, to stifle an on coming cry, Jenny bites down on Gibbs neck. Gibbs finds his lover's mouth and kisses her, Jenny responds by deepening his kiss. Gibbs breaks away from their kiss to moan out from their love making. Jenny runs her tongue along his jaw line, knowing that he's about to submit to her. Climaxing inside of his lover, Gibbs goes down on his back, pulling Jenny down on top of him exhausted. "First time I've ever made love to a woman, inside of my boat."

Jenny looks up at him, playing with his chest hairs. "What about against it?" Gibbs starts to laugh. "Anywhere."

Gibbs wakes up sexually aroused from his flashback. Feeling his erection through his sweat pants, Gibbs curses inwardly at Jenny for tormenting his dreams again. Looking over at Hollis who's sleeping next to him. "Not getting two cold showers in six hours." Gibbs starts to ravish the back of Hollis neck.

Hollis awakens. "Jethro, what's gotten into you." Gibbs pulls Hollis on top of him, Hollis feels Gibbs' erection up against her thigh, smiling. "This is a first, you're usually not up for sex this early in the morning." Leans over and kisses him passionately.

Twenty minutes later in the bathroom, Gibbs is shaving in front of the sink, when Hollis approaches the doorway. "Made you breakfast to go."

Gibbs continues to shave. "Shouldn't of went through the trouble."

Hollis walks over to him and encircles her arms around his waist from behind. "You were wonderful." She buries her face against his back.

Sighing, because he has to go to work soon. "Holli I don't have time for this." Gibbs splashes some water on to his face.

"I got croissants in the oven, need to check on them." She backs away from him. "Jethro!"

Gibbs dries his face off with a towel, as he turns to face Hollis, she kisses him passionately.

She pulls away. "I could get use to waking up like that every morning." Hollis walks out of the bathroom and goes downstairs.

Gibbs steps out into the hallway and looks down the stairs. "Glad you got something out of it, I didn't feel a thing."

0700 Hours

Tony walks into the Squad Room. Addressing Ziva and McGee. "Good morning!" Ziva and McGee address him back. Tony looks over at McGee who's making a face at his computer monitor. "Problem Probie!"

"Still not getting anywhere with the rifle." McGee sighs with frustration.

Gibbs walks into his section coffee in hand, and a bag containing his breakfast. "That's what I don't want to hear McGee." Gibbs sits at his desk.

Tony glances over at Gibbs, and notices his homemade breakfast. "Colonel make you breakfast boss."

Eating his egg, cheese, and bacon croissant. "What does it look like to you DiNozzo?" Gibbs grabs a report off of his desk and starts to read it.

Ziva smirks at Tony. Tony starts for the elevator, to get away from his grumpy boss. "I'll go see what Abby's up to?"

Ziva gets up from her desk. "I'll go with you. " She follows Tony over to the elevator.

Few minutes in Abby's lab Ziva, Tony, and Abby are, gossiping about Gibbs and Hollis. Tony gives Abby the latest info.

"Colonel is living with Gibbs." Ziva replies dryly. "Explains his bad mood of late."

Abby makes a face. "She was there the other night also."

Tony tells Abby that Hollis made breakfast for Gibbs. "What did she make him?" Abby curiously asks

Tony drools, because it smelled so good. "Croissant with eggs and cheese on it."

"Wanted to see that her man got a good start to the day." Ziva replies to get a reaction out of Abby.

Making a face at Ziva. "Don't make me nauseous Ziva, bad enough I walked in the other night and they were kissing."

Tony elbows Abby. "Any tongue action going on Abs."

Abby gives Tony a nauseous look. "Thankfully no!"

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony. "You would ask a question like that Tony."

Tony sits on a stool near the counter. "Well from the vibes I'm getting from Gibbs, and I know his history around the babes, him and the Colonel are history soon."

Abby smiles in agreement. "I get that same vibe also."

Tony points out the real reason why Gibbs goes out with Hollis. "To make Jenny jealous."

Ziva laughs. "She's not a red head."

Abby quickly remembers something from yesterday. "Speaking of our fearless leader."

Tony holds up two fingers. "Which one?"

Sipping her Caff –Pow. "The Director!"

Tony shrugs. "Her and Gibbs get into another fight."

"No!" "Ziva remember yesterday."

"Yes, Jenny and Gibbs were in your lab when I left."

Abby smiles at the memory. "She got even with him, for the little butt stunt that Gibbs had pulled on her in the Squad Room."

Tony laughs. "She was really checking it out also."

Abby rolls her eyes because she missed out on it.

"What did she do?" Ziva asks

Abby starts to giggle. "Had that short skirt on, and when she was sitting on the stool, she crossed her knee over, to reveal more of her thighs."

Tony hops off of his stool. "Damn I missed it."

Ziva asks if Gibbs looked. Abby nods. "Oh yeah!"

Ziva bursts out laughing. "Paybacks are a bitch. " Ziva looks over at Tony to see if she got it right or not.

Tony gives Ziva the thumbs up. "If the Colonel was performing in the bedroom the way she's suppose to, Gibbs wouldn't of been looking." Tony suggests with a grin.

Abby makes a face at the memory of seeing Hollis kissing Gibbs in Gibbs' living room the other night. "He didn't seem into their kiss the other night either, it was like he was forced into it, to shut her up."

Ziva asks in an irritated voice. "Why doesn't he just dump her already, and quit using the poor woman?"

Abby see's it the other way around. "Why doesn't the poor woman see the hand writing on the wall?"

Thinking of his pool. Tony gives the relationship, until the end of the week. "Future ex wife number four will be history."

Abby desperately wanting to win one of Tony's pools, and wanting Hollis out of the picture once and for all. "I say mid week, can't take her any longer Tony."

Ziva shakes her head at the two of them. "You two are sick."

Tony looks over at Ziva. "You in!"

Ziva hands Tony a twenty-dollar bill. "Of course, next Friday."

McGee walks in and over hears part of their conversation. "Next Friday for what?"

Abby clues him in on what's going on. "Bet on Gibbs and Hollis breaking up."

Not wanting to get head slapped by his boss, McGee asks to keep him out of this one.

Tony smugly looks over at McGee. - "Your still in the pool for Gibbs and the Director hooking up?"

McGee in an impatient tone of voice. "Yes I am!"

Gibbs walks in giving his entire team a glare of warning. "I've been looking every where for you guys."

Ziva fills Gibbs on why they are down in Abby's lab. "Abby just got some results from the bullets used on Petty Officer Driver's murder."

Wanting an answer, Gibbs looks over at Abby. "Well Abs!"

Not having definite results, all Abby can come up with. "They came from a rifle."

Snapping out on his team for goofing off. "Shouldn't you guys be looking for that same rifle."

At the same time as one another, "On it boss!" Gibbs watches his team quickly head for the elevator.

Abby notices she's getting the Gibbs stare also. "Even your favorite is getting it this morning."

"That's because the four of you were gossiping in the lab instead of finding my murder weapon."

Abby begins to type on her keyboard. "I found the model number of your murder weapon."

Gibbs watches Abby put it up on the plasma screen and walks over to it.... It's a Sako 75 Custom Single Shot." "Luckily for you we had this particular model for test firing." Shows Gibbs some bullets from her test rounds along with the one's recovered from Petty Officer Drivers' body.

Gibbs looks the bullets. "Same markings."

Abby gives Gibbs information on the rifle. - "Fascinating thing about the Sako 75 is that the cartridges are loaded one by one and fed into the chamber by throwing the bolt forward."

Tired from not sleeping the past few nights with Hollis being at his place. "Already knew that Abs, went hunting with a few." he comments in a tired tone of voice.

Abby starts to cuddle against Gibbs. "Awe, you sound tired."

"I had a rough night Abs." Looking over at the mischievous look on Abby's face. "Not what your thinking Abs."

Jenny's Office.

Jenny sits at her desk on the phone with Admiral Driver. "I'll see what's going on with your son's investigation sir, I have my best team of Agents working on it, as we speak." "I'll call you back in an hour." Jenny hangs up and gets up from her desk.

Down in the Squad Room, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are going over recent purchases of Sako 45 rifles.

McGee sighs in frustration at his desk. "There hasn't been many purchases of the Sako 45 in the past thirty days."

Tony looks over McGee's shoulder. "Odd with hunting season approaching."

Jenny approaches McGee's desk. Tony notes Jenny's irritated expression. "Gibbs is down in Abby's lab."

Snapping at Tony. "Right now I don't have the patients to chase him around the building or to play phone tag with him."

Tony approaches the front of McGee's desk. "Anything we can help you with ma'am."

Glaring at both Tony and McGee. "I just got off the phone with Petty Officer Driver's father."

Trying to brush off Jenny, before Gibbs returns. "He'll have to wait."

McGee raises an eyebrow at Tony. "Um Tony, Petty Officer Driver's father is an Admiral." "You don't keep Admiral's waiting."

Furious at the lack of progress in their investigation so far. "I have him and the SecNav up my ass."

Gibbs enters his section and gives his team the stare, then gives Jenny one for good measure. "Director, the next time you want information on a case that I'm working on, you go through me and not my team." "There's a thing called a phone, have your assistant call me, or better yet, do it yourself."

Tony cringes, as Jenny responds back to Gibbs. "So you can put me on voice mail." Gibbs ignores her and walks over to his desk and sits down. Jenny follows him and leans over his desk, giving Gibbs her version of the stare. "Since you're at your desk, I need an update on the Driver case."

Gibbs catches an eyeful of eyeful of cleavage at her low cut blouse. Tony returns to his desk and pretends to look busy, catches Gibbs' expression. Gibbs mentally curses out Jenny for wearing a low cut blouse. "I have no answers to give you Director. Gibbs glares over at his entire team.

Making eye contact with Gibbs as she leans over his desk. "I want some answers by 1500 hours." Turns and glares back at Gibbs team. "Keep in mind, I get the phone calls, when the SecNav, and in Petty Officer Driver's case, a father who's an Admiral." Before Jenny walks away from Gibbs desk, she gives him a warning glare.

Gibbs watches Jenny walk over to the elevator and waits for her to step in, noting that the arrow is going down. Gibbs picks up his desk phone and calls down to Abby's lab.

In Abby's lab, Abby is sitting at the counter eating a cupcake when her phone starts to ring. Picking up her cordless phone. "Hello!" She answers

"Director is heading down to your lab, do not give her any information on the Driver case."

Abby smiles, her parents are playing work fore play again. "Gibbs are we back to where we were two years ago."

Losing patients "Repeat, do not give her any information."

Before Abby can answer him, she hears the elevator doors open. Listening to silence on Abby's end. "Abs!"

The sound of Jenny's heels can be heard entering Abby's lab. Jenny approaches Abby and pushes the button in for speakerphone. "Abby you know full well what the consequences are for breaking a direct order from me are." Noting Abby's horrified look. "That's what I thought." "Nice try Agent Gibbs." She pushes in the button for the speakerphone. "Let's take this to the evidence room."

Abby breathes in a sigh of relief. "For a minute there I thought you were serious."

Jenny grabs a hold of Abby's arm. "I was, with him." They start out of the lab.

Up at Gibbs desk, Gibbs slams his desk phone down. "That b-!" Staring at his team who's looking at him. Gets up and rushes over to the elevator.

Ziva watches Gibbs get inside the elevator and nods to Tony. Tony starts laughing and walks over to Ziva's desk. Ziva calls down to Abby's lab.

McGee walks over to Ziva's desk. "Warning her!"

"Yes, no answer." "Jenny must of taken Abby some where so that they can talk about her findings." Tony starts to text Abby.

Down in the evidence room, Abby is sitting at a computer, going over everything she has on the Driver case with Jenny. "That's the model of the rifle that was used to kill Petty Officer Driver."

Jenny looks into the monitor. "Hard copy this to my office."

"Right away." Abby hears her cell phone ringing for a text message, she picks up her phone and starts to read it.

Jenny notes Abby's expression. "What is it?"

Abby gives Jenny a heads up. "Gibbs is on his way down."

Already having a plan in motion. "We'll take the elevator to Ducky's floor, use the stairs back to your lab, I'll use the other elevator to the Squad Room."

Gibbs storms into Abby's lab to find it empty, Quickly he rushes out and heads for the elevator.

Ducky is standing outside of Autopsy talking with Palmer when the doors to the elevator open.

Jenny and Abby walk out. Ducky watches Abby head for the stairs and Jenny rushing down the hallway for the other elevator.

Palmer raises an eyebrow at Ducky. "Explanation Doctor Mallard."

"Expect Agent Gibbs through here in two minutes." Ducky walks inside of Autopsy with Palmer following.

Two minutes later, the doors of Autopsy swing open with Gibbs storming in. Palmer looks up

from his desk. Palmer tells Gibbs that Doctor Mallard isn't around.

Growling at Palmer. "Wasn't looking for Doctor Mallard, I'm looking for Director Shepard."

"Just went through here two minutes ago with Abby." Palmer watches Gibbs rush out room and over to the elevator.

Jenny steps out of the elevator on the Squad Room floor and heads up the stairs. Tony stands near Ziva's desk and watches Jenny go into MTAC.

Ziva bursts out laughing. McGee turns and looks up at the balcony. "Bet she has it locked out."

Ducky approaches and puts a file on Gibbs' desk. "Has what locked out."

Tony grins that their parents are bickering in work again. Tony explains to Ducky that the Director is sticking her nose into one of Gibbs' cases again.

Ducky takes in a deep breath and shakes his head. "Back to two years ago."

McGee gets up from his desk and walks over to Ducky. "Petty Officer Driver's father is an Admiral, and has been getting on the Director about finding his son's killer."

Tony leans against Ziva's desk. "So I really can't blame the Director on this one."

Ducky opens up the folder and signs his name to the Autopsy Report. "Wish Jethro would give it up."

Ziva smiles. "I kind of enjoyed it."

Ducky looks over at Ziva. "Why is that?"

Tony starts to laugh. "Jenny made him look like an idiot."

Ducky begins to chuckle. "She's good at it." Walks off

Gibbs walks into the Evidence Room looking for Jenny. Technician notices that Gibbs is looking for somebody. "Looking for Abby." He asks

Gibbs growls at the Technician. "Director Shepard!" Technician explains to Gibbs that he just missed her and Abby.

Ducky walks into Autopsy and sits at his desk, just as he sits down, Gibbs storms into the room. Ducky starts to laugh. "Director still playing hard to get with you Jethro."

Pissed off that Jenny has him chasing her around the building. "That woman pisses me off to know end." Gibbs rushes out the door.

Palmer sits at his desk looking confused at Ducky. "Doesn't Agent Gibbs have a girlfriend?"

Ducky looks over at Palmer. "Yes he does Mr. Palmer."

Palmer questions Gibbs' motives. "Then why the hostility."

"Didn't you ever hear of the old saying Mr. Palmer?" "If you can't make love, you make war."

In Abby's lab, Abby is sitting at her desk hard copying everything she has on the Driver investigation to Jenny's office. Gibbs storms into her lab. Abby spots him approaching her. "Looking for Mommy she's not in here."

Gibbs gives Abby the stare for defying him for the first time. "And break a direct order from the Director Of NCIS." "You might be my boss Gibbs, but keep in mind, there's always somebody who's higher above you."

"For that, you get no Caff -Pow's for the week."

Gibbs is about to step away from Abby when she answers him back. "Don't worry, Director Shepard has me hooked up for the week."

Gibbs gives Abby the stare once more and leaves the room. Abby laughs at him as she watches Gibbs go into the elevator.

Gibbs storms into Cynthia's reception area, Cynthia watches Gibbs go past her desk and into Jenny's office, and begins to laugh at Gibbs. Gibbs steps out and gives Cynthia the stare. "You find this funny Cynthia."

Not backing down from Gibbs. "Very!" "She's in MTAC, and has it locked out, so give it up." Cynthia says with a laugh.

Gibbs leans over Cynthia's desk and makes eye contact with her. "Never!" Turns and walks out of the room.

Down in the Squad Room, Tony is pretending to work at his desk, when Gibbs returns, and flops at his desk. "I just saw the Director go into MTAC about ten minutes ago, if you're still looking for her."

Growling at Tony for sticking his nose into his business. "Did I say I was looking for her?" Gibbs looks over at Tony. "No boss!" Grabbing his keyboard. "Then get back to work, you heard what the Director said, she wants this case resolved by 1500 hours."

Up in MTAC, Jenny is on the phone with Admiral Driver. Admiral Driver gives Jenny some information on his son's ex girlfriend. "Glen's ex girl friend Wendy, was into hunting, she tried to get Glen to go with her last November, but it wasn't his thing."

Jenny sits at a computer station, and grabs a pen and paper. "Got a last name for her."

Admiral Driver laments. "Wendy Marshall!" "They had a terrible break up a few months ago, Wendy caught Glen in bed with another woman."

As Jenny writes the information down. "And she didn't take kindly to it."

"No, she trashed their apartment, that they shared together." "I think Wendy is still living there." Admiral Driver looks over at a photo of his son.

Needing more information Jenny requests the address of Wendy's apartment.

Down in the Squad Room, Gibbs glares up at the entrance of MTAC. Ziva glances side ways at him.

An hour later, Gibbs is on the phone with Abby. "On my way down." Gets up and heads for the elevator. While Gibbs is waiting to get out of the elevator, Jenny steps out of MTAC and walks over to her office.

Ziva waits for Gibbs to step into the elevator and bursts into laughter. Tony's head pop's up from his desk at the sound of Ziva's laughing. "What?"

Ziva looks over at Tony. "Jenny must have the video feed up for the Squad Room in MTAC." Tony gets up and sits on the corner of Ziva's desk. "She just head into her office."

Ziva giggles. "Yes!"

Hollis walks over to Ziva's desk. "Where's Gibbs?"

As Tony heads back over to his desk. "Don't know, Ducky's, Abby's, take your pick." Hollis heads for the elevator. Tony waits for her to get inside. "This bet is going to be an easy victory for yours truly." Tony grins at Ziva and McGee as he sits at his desk.

Hollis walks into Autopsy looking for Gibbs. Palmer is sitting at his desk, and notices Hollis. "Colonel Mann!"

Hollis walks over to Palmer. "Palmer you haven't seen Gibbs by any chance."

Palmer's mind goes back to a few hours ago, when Gibbs was looking for the Director. "Last time I saw him, he wasn't in a good mood."

Hollis gives Palmer a questioning look. "Case!"

Palmer is not sure if he should talking about Gibbs like this. Hollis gives Palmer her best interrogation stare, and he gives in. "Director Shepard!" Hollis looks at Palmer to continue. "Their usual inner struggles, of who's the boss, been going on since Director Shepard was appointed Director Of NCIS, two years ago."

Hollis wants to know who started it when Ducky walks in with a cup of tea in his hand. "Who started what?"

"She was looking for Agent Gibbs, and I told her the last time I saw him, he wasn't in a good mood because of Director Shepard."

Ducky sits at his desk. "Oh that, that's normal Mr. Palmer."

Hollis leans back against Ducky's desk and looks down at him. "Normal!"

Chuckling "They both have tempers " Ducky muses at his two boss'.

Palmer looks over at Hollis. "Personality wise their the same also." "That's what Agent McGee told me."

Feeling uncomfortable with Hollis being in the room, Ducky tells her that Gibbs is in Abby's lab. Hollis walks out of the room and heads for the elevator.

Ducky waits for Hollis to get into the elevator. Palmer sighs with relief that Hollis is gone.

Palmer questions to Ducky. "Doesn't the Colonel know that Director Shepard was Agent Gibbs' partner."

"Apparently not, and I'm not filling in another detail of Gibbs' past to the Colonel, I'll leave that to him." Ducky takes a sip of his tea.

Gibbs is waiting at the elevator on Abby's floor when the door opens and he spots Hollis. "Hollis!" "Steps inside the elevator and hits the button for his floor. "I thought we could have an early lunch."

As the elevator goes up. "Not leaving for another half an hour." He says roughly

In the Squad Room, Jenny is on the catwalk talking to another Team Leader.

Down in Gibbs' section, Tony is standing in front of McGee's desk and watches Gibbs and Hollis get out of the elevator. "Oh boy, boss doesn't look happy that Future ex wife number four stopped by."

Ziva glances up from Gibbs' desk and watches Gibbs and Hollis, walking out of the elevator, and also notices Jenny on the catwalk.

Gibbs walks Hollis over to the wall near the stairs. Hollis purrs seductively to him, as she grabs on to the lapel of his jacket. "What had gotten into you this morning."

Jenny is about to step up on the stairs, when she hears Hollis voice, and stops to listen in on their conversation.

Against the wall. Hollis continues to clutch on to Gibbs' lapel. "You were all sweaty, like you were having some kind of sexual fantasy."

Frustrated because the fantasy was not about her. "How would you know that?" Gibbs groans

Hollis swats at him playfully. "Jethro, your never that aroused for me at the crack of dawn, we've been together for six months now."

On the stairs, Jenny is amused and mentally notes. "I never had that problem Hollis." Slowly walks up the stairs.

Tony looks up at Jenny on the stairs and notes her body language. "She's bad!"

Ziva laughs as she returns to her desk. "Must have been good, because she's trying to keep a straight face as she heads up the steps."

Over against the wall. Gibbs brushes off Hollis advances. "Sex at the crack of dawn was never my thing, to busy waking up." Gibbs starts to head for his section with Hollis following along.

Upstairs Jenny is working on the balcony near the elevator and over heard their entire conversation. "Liar!"

Gibbs is standing at his desk and looks over at Ziva. "I don't see you working David."

Ziva rolls her eyes in frustration because they are stuck on their case. "Gibbs there has not been any recent purchases of a Sako 75 Custom Single Shot rifle."

McGee adds. "Boss, none of Drivers known friends own this type of weapon."

Aggravated that his case has hit a wall. "Somebody had to own one." Gibbs storms off to the bathroom.

Ziva notes Jenny's smirk up on the balcony as she enters the elevator.

Tony flops in his chair. "Face it, we're stumped."

McGee files something away at the filing cabinet. "The Director does not want to hear that we're stumped Tony." "She wants some answers by 1500 hours."

Ziva looks at Tony and McGee with a confused look on her face. Tony opens up his desk drawer to retrieve his GMS Magazine. "It means we've hit a dead end Ziva."

Remembering the look on Jenny's face as she stepped into the elevator. Ziva notes. "I have the feeling somebody knows something. Tony opens up his GMS Magazine and starts to read it. Ziva looks over at him. "Shouldn't you be working Tony."

"Been working for hours, need to get my brain cells going." Tony looks over at Ziva. "How far along did you get into this month's issue?"

Ziva works on her computer. "Read the whole thing."

Tony looks up in disbelief. "Speed read through the thing."

Making a face at Tony. "No, unlike you, I'm not into the pictures." Tony gives a mock laughing expression and adds. "I just read the article on pro's and con's of sleeping in the nude."

Over at Agent Wyatt's section Agent Wyatt is talking to Jenny. "I'll have my final report on your desk by the end of the day."

Jenny takes a shot in on Gibbs' team. "At least one of my teams of agents is getting a case solved for me." She walks over and heads for the elevator.

Over at Gibbs' section McGee is giving Tony a dirty look. Tony mocks at the Probie's modesty. "Don't like sleeping in the buff Probie."

To get a reaction out of Tony, Ziva smirks. "Summer time I do."

Hollis is sitting at Gibbs' desk, looks up, and spots Jenny getting out of the elevator on her floor.

Tony smirks at Ziva from his desk, Gibbs comes up from behind him and leans over his shoulder. "Is this work DiNozzo?" Tony has a look of horror on his face.

Gibbs grabs Tony's magazine and rips it in half. Tony protests. "Boss I just got that."

Gibbs walks over to his desk. "Borrow Ziva's and read it on your own time." Hollis looks up at Gibbs. "It was an interesting conversation." Gibbs approaches Hollis from behind, and leans over her, so he can type in something on his keyboard. "Which was?"

Ziva's voice is heard, from her desk. "Pro's and con's of sleeping in the nude."

Abby walks in and has over heard. "In my coffin, yikes no."

Tony reminds Abby. "Why not you did it with McGeek." McGee glares a look of warning at Tony.

Hollis gives Abby a surprised look. "I didn't know that you and Agent McGee dated." Abby tells Hollis that it was before McGee joined Gibbs' team. Hollis asks why they broke up.

Abby sits on McGee's desk and smiles down at him. "Better as friends."

Tony reminds Abby. "And rule number twelve."

Hollis isn't familiar with all of Gibbs' rules. "Which is?" She looks over at Tony.

"Never date a co worker it never works." Tony says with a grin.

Hollis looks back at Gibbs. "We date Jethro, and it works."

Gibbs avoids her gaze, and gives his computer screen a dirty look, Jenny is not answering his e-mails.

Curious, Abby asks Tony about the interest in sleeping in the nude. Tony holds up his ripped up GMS Magazine. "Article in my magazine."

Abby with a smile on her face. "Winter months, long white pull over night gown, summer time, my skeleton tank top and matching panties." "Timmy and Gibbs sleep in t-shirts and sweat pants."

Hollis looks at Abby. "How do you know what Gibbs sleeps in?"

Abby answers back. "Was on Protection Detail at his house once."

Ziva smirks over at Tony. "Tony, shirtless and in his boxers."

Noticing that Hollis is looking at her. Tony sheepishly remarks. "We had to pose as husband and wife on an Op once."

Getting grossed out by the current conversation. Abby wants to know why anybody would wanted to sleep naked if they weren't-" You know?"

"According to the article, it's a natural way of sleeping for lovers that are very intimate with one another." Ziva meets Tony's gaze. "See I read it Tony."

Hollis looks back at Gibbs. "Don't look at me." Who's still avoiding her gaze.

"Had never entered my mind Hollis." Getting irritated at the subject matter at hand, Gibbs wants to know why Abby is in the Squad Room.

"Seeing if McGee has gotten anywhere with the search results on the rifle."

Gibbs holds up his cell phone. "If he did, there's a thing called the phone."

Abby getting the hint that Gibbs is in a fowl mood, and it's the wicked Step Monster's fault. Hops off of McGee's desk, as she walks over towards the elevator, Abby looks up at Jenny on the balcony, pretending that she's working.

Up on the balcony, Jenny is amused at Gibbs for getting the subject mattered changed. Cynthia approaches Jenny with her coat and pocket book. "Almost 1155 hours Director."

Jenny takes her coat from Cynthia and puts it on. "Melvin waiting for me in the parking garage."

Cynthia hands Jenny her pocket book. "Yes ma'am! " Jenny smirks at Hollis one last time. Cynthia mentally notes it before she heads back to her reception area.

Ziva sitting at her desk has observed Jenny's antic's up on the balcony. Talking to Tony who's sitting on the edge of her desk. "See that!"

Tony nods his head at her. "A huh!"

McGee confused at what their talking about gives them a puzzled look from his desk. "See what?"

Gibbs is on his phone at his desk. Hollis gets up and walks over to Tony and Ziva curious as to what they were talking about. "See what?"

"Ziva and I are into people watching, it's a new hobby."

Ziva notes the time, and uses it as a quick exit from the Squad Room. "Tony, care to go to lunch to the mall, loads of people to observe them."

Tony gets off of Ziva's desk and heads for his to retrieve his gun and badge. "As long as I drive, and you buy."

Ziva opens up her desk drawer to retrieve her gun and badge and stands up, grabbing her jacket. "Deal!"

Tony grabs his jacket and puts it on. "Going out to lunch boss." Ziva and Tony walk out of Gibbs section.

Feeling Hollis eyes on him, McGee looks up at Hollis. "Don't look at me, I have no clue, as to what they were talking about."

Hollis watches Jenny walk past Gibbs section with her coat and pocket book, going out to lunch. Going through her mind. "I can smell you all the way over here."

In the elevator Ziva is texting Abby, Tony wants to know if Abby got her message yet. Jenny enters the elevator. "Agent DiNozzo, Officer David."

Ziva acknowledges Jenny's presence. "Director!"

Tony smiles down at her. "Ma'am!" Door closes, on the way down. Ziva asks Jenny is she was heading for lunch.

"I have a meeting with the SecNav." She answers

Ziva's phone goes off indicating that she has an incoming text message. Picking up her phone, Ziva flips it over and starts to read it. Trying to keep a straight face in the elevator. "Abby said she'll meet us in the parking garage."

Back in the Squad Room Hollis impatiently waits for Gibbs to get off the phone so they can head for lunch. Finally, Gibbs hangs up his phone. Gibbs stands up. "Be a few more minutes, have to go over something with Jen before we leave."

Hollis puts her coat on. "I just saw her go into the elevator with her purse."

Gibbs picks up his cell phone and calls Jenny on her cell. Hollis notes her lover's impatience. Flipping his phone over. "Damn it!"

Hollis grabs her pocket book. "She hang up?"

"No, voice mail." Gibbs spots Cynthia up on the balcony, and approaches the balcony from below and calls up to her. "Cynthia how long is the Director going to be out for lunch."

Cynthia leans on the balcony and looks down at Gibbs. "Who knows, she has a lunch meeting with the SecNav."

Gibbs uses an impatient voice on Cynthia. "I called her cell phone and I got her voice mail."

Cynthia chuckles to herself. "I'm sure she didn't want to be disturbed Agent Gibbs." She walks towards Jenny's office.

Gibbs looks up at the direction Cynthia walked into. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hollis is standing behind him. "Lunch!"

Gibbs turns and faces Hollis. "Right!" Pissed off at Jenny, but it can keep until after lunch. "Italian place over near the drug store."

Hollis has had her heart set on French Food. "How about the French place I told you about?"

Not interested, because it reminds him of Jenny. "I've had a craving for their Seafood Pasta special."

Hollis gives into Gibbs. " Italian it is." They start for the elevator with McGee watching them from his desk. Picking up his cell phone, McGee calls Ziva on her cell phone. "Ok you two clue me in?"

In Tony's car on the way to the Georgetown Mall. "Director was up on the balcony when we were having our Pro's and Con's conversation on sleeping in the nude." "The shall we say smirk she gave Hollis." Ziva grins wickedly

Abby whines from the back seat of Tony's car. "And I missed it." Abby starts to pout.

McGee protests. "No fair, you invited Abby."

Ziva laughs at McGee. "Your invited also McGee."

Before McGee hangs up, he gives Ziva the latest scoop on Gibbs, Hollis, and the Director. "More info, the Director is ignoring Gibbs' phone calls." McGee flips his cell phone over and rushes off.

In Tony's car Ziva smiles and flips her phone over. "Nice to know!" Tony looks over waiting for the light to change, looks over at Ziva. "What?"

Grinning at the games Jenny is playing with Gibbs. "Jenny's ignoring Gibbs phone calls." Listening to Abby's giggles in the back seat. "Speaking of which, I got your text when Jenny was in the elevator with us, had problems keeping a straight face."

Jenny is in route to her lunch meeting with the SecNav, listening to Gibbs voice mail message. "Damn it!" Starts laughing and calls Cynthia at the office.

Cynthia's is sitting at her desk, when her phone rings, answering it. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?"

"Cynthia, make sure that my schedule is tight as possible when I get back from lunch." Cynthia laughs. "I take it you got Agent Gibbs voice mail."

Jenny laughs on other end of the phone. "Yes I did." She hangs up.

Cynthia hears her cell phone ringing for a text message, picks it up, and reads it. "Lunch at the mall." Stands up and grabs her coat and pocket book and rushes on out.

Georgetown Mall

At the Food Court at the team plus Cynthia, are gossiping about their boss' antics at the office today.

Cynthia laughs at her boss' latest ploy against Gibbs. "The Director has asked me to rework her schedule this afternoon, so that Gibbs can't disturb her."

Tony grins. "You mean, give him the cold shoulder." Ziva starts laughing.

Abby defends her mommy. "Personally, I don't blame her, when Daddy keeps waving Hollis under her nose."

Tony's mind goes to the business at hand. Meaning his latest betting pool involving Gibbs and Future ex wife number four. "So, Cynthia, you in on the new bet?"

Cynthia looks at Tony, he has so many, that she can't keep track of. "Which one?"

Tony opens up his notebook. "Date when Gibbs and the Colonel break up."

Cynthia hands Tony a twenty-dollar bill. "Tonight!" Tony takes Cynthia's money and writes her name down in his notebook.

McGee shakes his head at Tony's co conspirators. "You people need help."

At an Italian Restaurant, Hollis is holding Gibbs' hand at the table. Nice romantic lunch for two. "What's the plan for tonight?"

Gibbs mutters to himself, because he's not in the mood. "I have to work tonight." Taking in Hollis questioning look. Gibbs lies to Hollis again. "Stake out with my team."

Hollis grabs on to his fingers. "I'll wait up for you. " "We need to have a serious talk."

Gibbs is not liking this conversation. "You want a commitment with me, with my track record." Waiter approaches and drops off the bill. Hollis nods at Gibbs. Gibbs stands up. "Three ex wives." He puts a tip on the table.

Hollis stands up. "I might be lucky."

'How's that?"

"I don't have red hair." Hollis grabs the bill off of the table, and heads for the cashier.

An hour later back at NCIS Headquarters, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are watching Cynthia head into the elevator up to Jenny's floor. Tony waves at her. "Catch you later Cynthia." Cynthia waves and the door closes.

Ducky stands behind them. "So what are you conspiring on now?"

Tony turns and looks over at Ducky. "Who us?"

Ducky looks up at him. Tony knows he can't hide anything from Ducky. "A bet on Gibbs and Hollis breaking up."

Ducky shakes his head at Tony and hands him a twenty-dollar bill. "Thursday!"

Out in the parking garage, Gibbs is walking Hollis over to her car. Hollis grabs a hold of his hand. "So you don't know when your coming home?"

Gibbs shakes his head at her. "No!"

Hollis purrs in his ear."This will make you want to hurry home." Hollis kisses him passionately on the mouth.

Bored with her kiss, Gibbs breaks away from it. Hollis tugs at his jacket. "That should give you something to think about." Hollis gets in her car and pulls away.

Gibbs looks around for Jenny's Towne Car and notes that she isn't back yet. "Not back yet." Pissed off, Gibbs heads for the elevator.

In the Squad Room Tony and McGee and going over something on the plasma screen. "It could be anybody Tony."

Gibbs storms into his section and flops at his desk, still pissed off at Jenny for ignoring his phone calls.

Trying to get inside knowledge for his pool that Tony has going for Gibbs and Hollis breaking up, curious Tony asks. "Bad lunch boss."

Glaring up at Tony, Gibbs snaps. "Did I ask your permission to discuss my lunch date, DiNozzo?"

Tony mouthing ouch at McGee and quickly answers. "No you didn't boss.

Ziva snickers at her desk, Gibbs glares over at his Mossad Officer. "Anything wrong Officer David?"

Ziva makes a face because Gibbs caught her. "No Gibbs!"

Gibbs picks up his desk phone and calls Jenny's cell phone, and gets her voice mail again. Slamming his phone down. "Red heads!"

McGee cautiously walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Boss there about at least fifty people in the past six months who's purchased that model of rifle."

Wanting answers on his case, Gibbs growls at McGee. "Find the answers McGee." Stands up and walks over to the plasma screen, out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs watches Cynthia walking near the elevator on Jenny's floor carrying some folders in her arms.

Ziva laughs to herself. Tony spots her expression. McGee shakes his head at the two as he returns to his desk.

Gibbs looks over at Tony and Ziva. "People watching again."

Annoyed that he caught her again. "No did that at the mall." Ziva grabs the mouse on her desk, and looks like she's working.

Tony walks over to Gibbs, and tells him about the punk rockers that him and Ziva saw in the mall. "Some neat looking punk rockers with Mohawks."

Getting face to face with Tony, Gibbs makes eye contact with him. "Thinking about getting a Mohawk DiNozzo."

Tony gulps. "No boss!"

Looking Tony in the eyes. "Well you and Officer David, are going to get one, if you keep up your non gesture body language."

Ziva gives Gibbs a mortified look.

Returning from a late lunch with Palmer, Ducky and Palmer bump into Jenny while they are getting off the elevator. Passing Jenny, Ducky muses. "Still playing hard to get with Jethro."

Jenny stops in her tracks, turns, and looks at Ducky. "He's been looking everywhere for you."

Laughing because she making Gibbs look all over the building for her. "If the idiot would of looked up before lunch time, he would of seen me working up on the balcony near MTAC."

Michelle has stepped out of Autopsy and over heard Jenny, calling Gibbs an idiot. She walks over to Ducky with some forms to sign. "I brought in some records for you to sign Doctor Mallard." Michelle looks over at Palmer and smiles. Noticing Jenny. "Director Shepard, I was just up on Agent Gibbs' floor, he's looking for you."

Jenny sighs because she already knows this information. "I know Agent Lee." "Got ten voice mails from him with in the past hour and fifteen minutes." Jenny steps into the elevator.

While Michelle, Ducky, and Palmer walk back into Autopsy. Palmer asks if the Director called Agent Gibbs an idiot.

Michelle bursts out laughing...Ducky chuckles. "Nothing new Mr. Palmer, she called him that when she was a Junior Agent."

In Abby's lab, Jenny is discussing a diversion to get Gibbs out of the Squad Room, with out his cell phone.

Abby has just the plan. "No problem I'll just make up some lame excuse for him to leave it on his desk, he'll buy it."

"Maybe he'll leave me alone after I leave a message on his voice mail."

Abby loves the work place fore play between her parents. Laughing at what they are doing to him. "Give him credit for trying."

Jenny starts to leave the lab. "I'll treat you to some popcorn tonight."

In the conference room, Cynthia has her boss' case files and portfolio ready for her. Jenny walks in taking off her coat, and puts her pocket book down on the table.

Cynthia pours Jenny some coffee. "Talk to Abby."

Jenny sits and takes her coffee from Cynthia. "Yes!"

Laughing at her boss. "Your having fun with this?"

Working on a laptop that's on the table. "He does it to me, so fair is fair." She says sarcastically

Before leaving, Cynthia will let Jenny know if anything comes up in MTAC, and leaves the room.

Jenny spots another voice mail message from Gibbs on her Blackberry. "Serves you right for shoving that bleach blonde bimbo under my nose."

Back in the Squad Room, Ziva is sitting at her desk when her phone rings, answering it. "Officer David!"

Sitting in the conference room on the phone with Ziva. "We still on for tonight?" Jenny looks down and reads a text message from Abby.

Ziva is surprised that Jenny is actually going through with their evening out. "Yes, we are, girls night out." Spots Tony trying to eavesdrop on her phone call and writes down on a piece of paper that it's Jenny on the phone. Looking over and notes that Gibbs's attention is not on her or Tony, Ziva cringles the paper up and throws it at Tony.

Tony opens it up and reads it. "It's the Director."

"Oh yeah!" So that Gibbs can't understand what she's saying Ziva begins to speak in Hebrew. "He's very irritated at you for ignoring his calls."

Jenny laughs at Gibbs. "He'll get over it, I already have Abby in on a plan, that would require Gibbs to get away from his cell phone."

Ziva bursts out laughing and continues to speak in Hebrew. "Your terrible!"

"I'll see you at the firing range in a half an hour." Jenny hangs up her phone.

Ziva hangs up her phone and watches Gibbs over at his desk, and he slams his keyboard down in frustration. Even his own e-mails are getting ignored by her. "Damn it!"

McGee, trying to be helpful. "Anything that I can help you with boss."

Frustrated with Jenny, and taking it out on McGee. "I'll let you know, when I need your help McGee." Desk phone rings. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers

"Gibbs I need you in my lab ASAP, doing a microwave test on one of the bullets, but you need to keep your cell phone out of my lab during the test."

Gibbs takes his cell phone out of his pocket and puts it on his desk. "On my way down." Hangs up and gets up.

Ziva watches Gibbs walk over to the elevator. Making sure that Gibbs is inside. "She's bad!"

Looking totally lost at Tony and Ziva. "Ok clue me in." McGee asks

Tony gets up and sits on the corner of Ziva's desk, and looks back over at McGee. "Ok, McClueless, Officer David will clue you in."

"The Director is ignoring Gibbs' calls on purpose." Ziva gestures to Gibbs' cell phone on his desk.

McGee looks over at it and Gibbs phone starts to ring several times. While the phone is ringing, Tony finishes. "And now that he's out of the room, she'll leave a voice mail on his phone, brilliant."

Still confused. "How do you know all of this?" Questions McGee

"The phone call I just had." Ziva looks over at McGee.

McGee shakes his head. "That was the Director."

"Yes!" Ziva said

Tony grins. "So what's this girls night out stuff."

"Dinner and a movie with the Director and Abby." Ziva texts Jenny that she'll let her know when Gibbs returns to his desk, that she'll put her desk phone on speaker phone to the conference room's phone line.

Tony tries to think of what movie that Ziva, Abby, and Jenny would see. "What a major chick flick night." Tony questions as Ziva's desk phone starts to ring.

"Now what are the two of you plotting?" Tony asks.

"Going to put my phone on speaker phone when Gibbs comes back, give me a comes back, give me a warning."

Still confused as to what Tony and Ziva are talking about. "Speaker phone with who?" Tony and Ziva look over at McGee.

In Abby's lab, Abby is going over the results on a test with Gibbs. " "Now we can get trace the marking on the bullets with the one's used to kill Petty Officer Driver to this model of rifle for one hundred percent certainty."

Thrilled that somebody is getting some where on his current case. "Good work Abby." Gibbs walks out of the lab.

In the Squad Room McGee spots Gibbs getting out of the elevator and throws a paper clip at Ziva, to warn her that he's coming back.

Speaking under her breath so that Jenny can hear her. "Keep quiet!"

Gibbs walks up behind McGee and head slaps him for warning Ziva and Tony that he was getting out of the elevator. "Stooping down to DiNozzo's level now, McGee." Gibbs walks over to his desk.

McGee holds the back of his head in pain and gives both Ziva and Tony a dirty look from his desk.

Gibbs sits in his chair, picks up his cell phone, and notices he has a voice mail message. Pissed off at Jenny. "Damn it!"

Enjoying the joke being played on his boss, Tony grins over at Gibbs. "Problem boss!"

Gibbs listens in on Jenny's voice mail message.

"I guess, we're playing voice mail tag Jethro, sorry to take so long in returning your call, I had a lunch meeting with the SecNav.

I'm tied up with several long meeting this afternoon, and well into the evening, so I can't squeeze you into my schedule today, when I have a minute, I'll see if Cynthia can fit you in, before my 0900 conference call in MTAC tomorrow morning."

Deleting Jenny's voice mail message. "Squeeze me in, who the hell does she think she's talking to." Furious, Gibbs gets up from his desk and storms out of his section and up the stairs.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get out of sight, before he gets up and heads over to Ziva's desk.

Ziva with tears streaming down her face laughing. "Director your bad, you should see the look on his face."

Listening in from the conference room. "Are the veins popping out of his neck?"

Tony leans over Ziva's desk."Oh yeah!"

Abby sneaks on over to Ziva's desk. "I was watching from behind the other team's cubicle"

Jenny laughs. "My office phone is on speaker phone also, so I'm switching over to my cell phone for a minute."

Up in Cynthia's reception area, Gibbs storms into Jenny's office with Cynthia chasing behind him. "Who the h-?" Before Gibbs can finish, he notices that Jenny isn't in her office.

Folding her arms behind him. "The Director has several meetings today, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs turns and glares at Cynthia. "Tell her, I want to be squeezed in, some time today."

Not backing down from Gibbs. "No can do, Agent Gibbs, a Senator, Joint Chief Of Staff, and a Congressman out rank you in priority."

Livid, Gibbs lashes out at Cynthia. "She's pissing me off." He storms out of the office.

Making sure that he's out of view, Cynthia approaches Jenny's desk and leans over it near the desk phone. "Your doing a good job of it ma'am."

Jenny laughs. "Could you retrieve my gun out of my desk drawer for me, I'm heading to the firing range shortly."

Down in the Squad Room, Ziva asks Jenny if she still wants to listen in.

Shaking her head. "I've had my fun already Ziva, see you in a bit at the firing

range."

Ziva notices Gibbs returning and pushes in the speakerphone button, and pretends she's working at her desk.

Gibbs sits at his desk, furious with Jenny.

Tony asks if Gibbs. "I take it that the Director wasn't in her office."

Gibbs looks over at Tony. "Did I ask for your opinion DiNozzo?"

"No boss!" Tony gets up to file something away, looks up, and spots Cynthia laughing up on the balcony.

Gibbs looks over at McGee's desk and spots Abby. "Abby what are you doing here?"

Lying to Gibbs. "I was showing McGee something."

Gibbs gives his favorite the stare. "You done showing him something."

"Yes!" Gibbs continues to give Abby the stare. "I know, back to my lab." Abby shrugs and walks away.

Ziva gets up from her desk. "I need to check into this lead." Starts to walk over to the elevator.

Elevator door opens, Abby jumps in with Ziva. Ziva looks over at Abby. "Abby what are you doing here?"

Curious at Jenny's skills with a gun. "I've never seen the Director with a gun before."

Ziva smiles. "She knows her way around a gun Abby, very skilled."

Back over at the Squad Room, Gibbs glares up at the entrance to Jenny's office.

McGee watches his boss from his desk and suggests. "Boss, I'm sure the Director is very busy."

Gibbs stands up. "Not busy enough for me." He says roughly at McGee and walks off down the hallway.

Before Ziva and Abby step into the gun range, Ziva's cell phone rings for a text message. Picking up her phone and flipping it over. Ziva reads the text message from Tony. "Gibbs is looking for the Director."

"Should we warn her?" Abby asks as they walk into the gun range. Abby watches in amazement at Jenny.

Ziva watches Jenny aim her weapon at the target. "I think not, not with a weapon in her hand." The women watch Jenny.

Abby smiles. "Wow!"

Ziva grabs a pair of earmuffs. "I told you she was good." Puts the earmuffs on and approaches the firing range.

Jenny takes the clip out of her gun and flips it over, and spots Ziva walking over to her. "Ziva your up next." Jenny looks back over at Abby who's giving her the thumbs up.

Abby sits down in a chair, Jenny walks over to her. "Wow, you got six to the head, and six to the heart."

"Learned from my father." Jenny said. Taking off her safety glasses and earmuffs.

"You mean Gibbs didn't teach you how to shoot."

"He didn't teach me everything Abby." Jenny said as she puts her gun into her side arm.

Remembering Ziva's text message. "Oh speaking of which, Gibbs is looking for you."

Laughing because Jenny is having way to much fun hiding from Gibbs. "He can look all he wants to, he won't find me."

They both look over at Ziva who begins to take aim at her target.

In an empty conference room, Gibbs has found Jenny's hiding place. Opening up Jenny's portfolio that was left on the table Gibbs reads the information on the rifle that his team could not come up with.

Cynthia walks in and catches Gibbs reading Jenny's paper work. "Agent Gibbs!"

Annoyed at the game that's being played on him. "I think she's doing this on purpose. " Gibbs says sarcastically at Cynthia.

Smirking at Gibbs. "I think she has better things to do, than to torture you."

Slamming the portfolio shut. "You think so." Gibbs glares at Cynthia.

With a questioning look to Gibbs. "What is so important that you need to talk to her about?"

Walking over to Cynthia and whispers near her ear. "That's for me to know Cynthia." Gibbs walks out of the conference room. Cynthia picks up her cell phone and calls Jenny.

At the gun range, Jenny hears her Blackberry ringing and goes out side of the gun range. Glancing down and spots Cynthia's ID on the phone, Jenny answers it. "Yes Cynthia!"

Cynthia sits at the table in the conference room. "He found your hiding spot."

"Well, it's good to know that I have many hiding places in the building." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs returns to the Squad Room, sitting down at his desk. He doesn't know who he's angrier with, his team or Jenny. Disappointed that they couldn't get anywhere with the investigation, but Jenny could.

Ziva returns to the Squad Room, growling at Ziva, as she walks over to McGee's desk. "Been gone awhile Officer David."

Ziva hands McGee a folder. "Been hard at work."

McGee reads the file. Ziva heads over to her desk and grabs her bag. "Time to make an arrest."

Reading a case file at his desk Tony's head pops up and looks over at Ziva who's putting a jacket on. Grabbing his gun and badge from his desk drawer. Tony picks up his bag and chases after Ziva who's left for the elevator.

Picking up a paper from the folder, McGee gets up and walks over to Gibbs' desk and hands it to him. "Petty Officer Driver's ex girl friend had a similar weapon, Wendy Marshall."

Throwing the paper at McGee. Gibbs snaps back at him. "I know!" Glancing up at McGee's confused look. "Director is doing your job, yet again."

Still confused, McGee blinks his eyes at Gibbs. "I thought Ziva got the information."

"Through the Director." "I found her hiding place. "She left her portfolio behind." Irritated with his entire team "Didn't any of you check out ex girl friends."

McGee thinks back on it. "No, because he had a current girl friend that checked out." Seeing that his boss is really upset with Jenny. "I could do a GPS trace on the Director's phone."

Gibbs lets out a sigh of frustration. "Don't worry, before the day is over with, I'll catch up to her."

"I have Agent Lee start the paper work on a search warrant of Wendy Marshall's apartment." McGee said noting that Gibbs is still not happy with them.

"Search it tomorrow." "After David and DiNozzo get done interrogating Wendy Marshall go home for the night." Gibbs continues to stare up at the balcony.

Trying to catch Ducky before he goes home for the day, Gibbs walks into Autopsy. Over at his desk, Ducky is putting his hat on and has spotted Gibbs walking over to him. Ducky muses at his collogue. "You and the Director finished playing hard to get."

Laughing at Ducky. "Day isn't over yet Duck." Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs and Jenny. "The two of you are a piece of work." "Problem is, the both of you think a like so much, it's scary."

Smiling because Ducky is right. "I know!" "As much as I enjoy working with my current team, I still would rather have Jenny as my partner." Taking in Ducky's look. "Current case I'm working on, they get stumped and can never ever figure out something on their own."

Taking in Gibbs frustrated looked. "Where Jenny could?"

"Yeah, actually!" Gibbs rolls his eyes in frustration. "She solved the case, Driver's ex girl friend had a similar weapon."

Ducky looks surprised up at Gibbs. "Would of never of guessed that in a million years."

"That's why you're an ME, and me and my team are trained investigators." Gibbs says with a laugh. "Have the time for a quick drink on the way home."

Ducky glances down at his watch. "A short one." Remembering Hollis, Ducky glances up at Gibbs. "Isn't Hollis home."

"Yes, but it's not like I'm married and I have to go home to her." Gibbs walks out of Autopsy.

Ducky watches Gibbs get into the elevator and sadly feels sorry for Hollis. "Just end it Jethro."

Jenny is heading out for the night, waiting at the elevator, the doors open. Spotting Gibbs waiting for her in the elevator, Jenny mutters to herself. "Oh crap!" She steps inside the elevator.

Gibbs waits for the doors to close and for the elevator to go down. Gibbs flips the switch over to the elevator and glares over at Jenny. "Squeeze me in."

Not liking the tone of his voice, Jenny glares back at him. "I run an agency Jethro, last time I checked."

"So you had the time to look up information for Ziva, and head down to the firing range with Ziva." Gibbs backs Jenny up against the corner of the elevator making eye contact with her.

Not backing down from Gibbs. "Maybe I did not like your tone of voice, on my voice mail." "I had a meeting with my boss, and if I was not in the mood to talk to you the phone, that is my prerogative."

Getting into Jenny's personal space. Gibbs growls at Jenny. "Prerogative!"

"I do not answer to you, I can do what I want to do, when I want to do it, and I'll go where I want to go." Jenny angrily retorts back to him.

Gibbs smirks down at Jenny and is about to answer her, when his cell phone rings. Noticing its Hollis, Gibbs answers it. "Gibbs yeah!

Jenny gets away from him and flips the switch over to the elevator, flushed with emotion from being so close to Gibbs.

While Gibbs is listening to Hollis on the phone, he glances over at Jenny. Feeling good about himself, because he's gotten under her skin. Answering Hollis back. "I told you I don't know when."

Wanting out of the elevator and away from Gibbs. Jenny mentally is cursing out the elevator. "Come on!"

Gibbs listens to Hollis. "Yeah!" The elevator stops at the parking garage, and the door opens. As Jenny is about to step out, Gibbs grabs a hold of her wrist, and pulls his phone away from his ear. Whispering in Jenny's ear. "We will finish this conversation tomorrow."

Letting go of Jenny's wrist, Jenny steps out of the elevator, and Gibbs puts his phone back on his ear and watches Jenny head on over to her Towne Car. "Hollis, Abby needs me in the lab." Hangs up and smiles at Jenny as her car pulls out of the parking garage. "You use to tremble like that, after I made love to you." Gibbs walks out of the elevator and heads for his truck.


	7. Girls Night Out

Gibbs is sitting at the bar waiting for Ducky. Sipping his bourbon, Ducky approaches his friend. Bar tender asks what he can get Ducky.

"Scotch!" Says the Scotsman. Ducky watches the bar tender pour him a drink, and waits for him to walk away. "End it Jethro."

Gibbs shakes his head at Ducky. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

Not happy with Gibbs, for hurting another woman. "Hollis, you're making yourself miserable, because you're with somebody that you do not want to be with."

Sipping his bourbon. "Well the person I want to be with, stated that there would be no out of office relations."

Ducky takes in a deep breath before he continues. "That was two years ago, and how would it look, if Jenny would be starting a relationship with a subordinate, who at one time was her partner and lover."

Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "You, Fornell, and Decker, knew we were lovers." Thinking at what Ducky had said. "And how would it look now?"

Ducky smiles. "She's grown into the part as Director, and she really does not give you preferable treatment." Duck looks over at Gibbs frustrated look. "Not sure if she wants you or not."

Gibbs grins at the memory of Jenny trembling, when he grabbed on to her wrist. "That I do know for sure." He smiles. "I got into her personal space in the elevator tonight." Rolling his eyes at Hollis for interrupting them. "Hollis had interrupted our conversation, and before Jen stepped out of the elevator, I grabbed a hold of her wrist, and she was trembling Ducky." Gibbs smirks with a satisfied grin on his face. "After eight years I can still get under her skin."

"As I'm sure, she does the same thing to you." Ducky finishes his drink, gets up, and leaves.

Thinking back to when Jenny backed him up against the window in the Squad Room. "That she does Duck." He grins and asks the bar tender for a menu.

At the deli, Ziva tells Abby that the movie that their going to see, will be starting at 8:30. Looking forward to the evening. "We haven't had a girls night out in awhile." Abby smiles.

Ziva is relieved to get Jenny out of the office for a change. " I know Jenny has been so busy of late."

Hollis walks in and spots Abby and Ziva. "Ladies!"

Ziva senses something is wrong with Hollis. "Colonel Mann."

Wondering why Ziva isn't on a stake out with Gibbs. "I thought Gibbs had work to do tonight, with his team."

Quickly lying for Gibbs. "McGee and Tony are with him on a stake out."

Abby plays along. "McGee was ticked off, because he missed his Elflord chat room session tonight."

Ziva laughs. "Well they were being punished."

Hollis raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "And your not." Hollis spots Jenny's Towne Car pulling up out front. Ziva opens up her jacket and shows Melvin that she's armed.

Forgetting about Jenny's protection detail. "Right, forgot that she has to have a security detail, when we go out." Abby sighs

Ziva reminds Abby. "It's for her own safety Abby." "And after she blew her security detail in Paris for twenty one hours last year, SecNav, has been strict with her."

Jenny walks into the deli and is annoyed to find Hollis in there with Ziva and Abby. She walks

over to them. "I know you're shocked that I'm actually on time for a change."

As Abby grabs some snacks to take with her to the movies. "No important meetings in MTAC Jenny." Abby casually comments.

"Fraid not, was busy with other important things today." Jenny says with a laugh at Ziva and Abby.

Ziva bursts out laughing. " I'm sure you were Jenny."

Hollis is curious at Ziva and Abby calling the Director Of NCIS, by her name. "So formal."

Jenny grins at Hollis. "Off the job, anybody can be formal with me."

Hollis gets a shot in on Jenny. "Everybody, except for Gibbs, on the job."

"Old habits Hollis." Jenny shrugs

Ziva tries to get Jenny to play along with her. "Poor Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are stuck on stake out duty tonight."

Jenny looks at Ziva and plays along. "Well it's a good thing, you're on security detail duty tonight, or you would have been stuck with them."

"One gun!" Hollis asks.

Jenny opens up her jacket and shows Hollis her side arm. "Try two, and we're both carrying knives."

Surprised that the Director Of NCIS is armed with a knife. "Oh the famous rule number nine didn't know the Director Of NCIS followed it."

Getting irritated with Hollis. "I've been following rule number nine for the past twelve years, when ever I go out into the field, or in a situation, as Director when I'm carrying my weapon."

Hollis looks at Jenny and starts to think, then walks over to the counter to pick up her order. "I had a phone in order, for Mann." Clerk hands Hollis her food. "It was nice chatting to you ladies."

Hollis walks over to the cashier, pays for her food and walks out of the deli.

Ziva watches Hollis get into her car. "There was no stake out."

"I know!" Jenny rolls her eyes as Hollis pulls away. "Gibbs caught up to me in the elevator on my way out." Remembering feeling like a schoolgirl, when Gibbs cornered her in the elevator.

Ziva frowns. "Did you get it from him."

Jenny nods. "Yes, and he's not through with me yet, Hollis called and interrupted our conversation."

Abby vents. "She just doesn't know when to stop, I don't like pushy women on Gibbs."

Ziva looks over at Abby. "She is pushy, your right Abby."

Jenny quickly changes the subject away from Hollis. "Oh, Gibbs knows about me finding out about Driver's ex girl friend having a similar model rifle, and about us, being at the firing range together."

Ziva already knows this information. "Rifle I knew about, got chewed out when Tony and I came back from picking up Wendy Marshall, gun range I didn't know about."

At Jenny's house, Gibbs leans against the hood of his truck and notices that all of the lights are out. Remembering Ziva's phone call conversation. "Girls night out." He shakes his head.

"You're going to pay for that." He gets inside of his truck and pulls away.

In Gibbs' basement, Hollis is tired of looking at all of the empty food containers and old pieces of sand paper and decides to start cleaning. "I can't deal with the empty food containers down here and dirty rags." As Hollis cleans along the workbench she notices some more tapes of Kelly's piano recitals, Shannon had made them for Gibbs while he was serving over Kuwait, and a photo album with photos of him and his lost family. Gibbs and Shannon's wedding photos, with Gibbs wearing his Marine uniform. Photos of Shannon while she was pregnant with Kelly.

Hollis turns a page over and spots Kelly's photo's taken after she was born at the hospital. Shannon holding her in bed, Gibbs sitting in a chair holding his newborn daughter. A family photo of the three of them in bed together cuddling.

Hollis continues to turn the pages, looking at the life that Gibbs once had, and can't seem to let go of. Kelly as a toddler, school photos and their final photos together as a family camping on the beach in California.

Sadly Hollis stares at the photos in front of her. "Still can't believe he didn't tell me about them." She finds some more food containers and puts them in the trashcan.

Few minutes later, Hollis is going through the scrap pieces of sand paper, to see what are salvageable, she spots a note on the floor, and picks it up. Opening up the note Hollis reads it.

8-30-97

Sorry from distracting you from working on your boat last night, hopefully the ride inside, was well worth it."

From your Partner

Thinking about her conversation with Gibbs from the night before. "What else is he keeping from me?" Hollis questions

After the movie, Jenny, Ziva, and Abby are outside an ice cream parlor eating ice cream. Ziva comments on the movie's leading man. "I don't get Brad Pitt."

Abby looks at Ziva. "There's something wrong with you Ziva." While they bicker over Brad Pitt. Jenny's mind is some place else.

Ziva looks over at Jenny and notes her body language. "You in there?"

"My mind is some where else." Jenny gets up and walks away to clear her head.

Ziva looks watches her friend go off over to the street corner. "You mean on some body else."

Abby smiles. "Daddy!"

"She wasn't like this earlier, wonder what he did to her in the elevator." Ziva said.

"Did you text Tony about his supposed it stake out with Gibbs?" Abby finishes off her banana split.

"Yes, and did you do the same for McGee?" Ziva said.

Abby laughs at McGee's response. "Yes, and I got a huh, response back from him."

Gunshots are heard. "Abby get down." Ziva shouts, and starts looking for Jenny.

Over at the street corner Jenny is on her Blackberry calling into 911 about the shooting. "This is Director Shepard from NCIS, there is an armed robbery in progress at 17th and Independence, at a Coffee Shop."

Ziva rushes over to Jenny as she hangs up her Blackberry. "We need to get you away from here."

Jenny looks into the Coffee Shop, one of the hostages is a pregnant woman. "By the time the police get here, everybody in that coffee shop might be dead."

Ziva's first instinct is to protect Jenny. "You can't-"

Jenny looks over at Ziva, reminding her. "You do not out rank me." She slowly walks over to the Coffee Shop.

Ziva follows her. "Great, Gibbs is going to kill me."

Jenny smirks at Ziva. "How, I out rank him also." Jenny draws her gun.

Ziva shakes her head. "But I am suppose to protect you, you're head of a Federal Agency." Ziva draws her gun as well.

Jenny glances over at the pregnant woman inside the Coffee Shop. "And my life isn't as valuable as that unborn child's." Ziva takes in a deep breath, looks over at the pregnant woman.

Inside the Coffee Shop, the gunmen have heard Jenny and Ziva out front. "Back away from the shop."

Outside of the shop, Jenny gets into position against the wall near the front window. "Can't let you do that."

Inside, the gunman's partner laughs at the idea of woman cop trying to stop them. "Great, a woman cop."

Outside, Ziva bites her tongue to keep herself from responding to him, as Jenny mentally starts a plan in motion. "Try federal agents." She looks over at Ziva, and whispers. "Play along!" Ziva nods. "Agents Shepard and David, of NCIS."

The gunman wants to know what Jenny and Ziva are doing there. Jenny tells him in a flippant tone of voice. "Well, I was having ice cream with my friends, when we heard the gun shots."

The second gunman suggests that Jenny and Ziva get back to it. "Can't do that." Jenny looks over at Ziva to get into position.

The first gunman has lost patients and shoots out the window. Jenny covers her face from the shattering glass. "Now I'm getting pissed off." "Cover me Ziva."

Ziva looks up a Jenny. "You don't know how many of them are in there."

Having surveyed the Coffee Shop before they approached it. "Yes I do Ziva, two." Jenny whispers

From a distance Abby watches, Jenny go down, and shoot one of the robbers, while Ziva wounds the other suspect. "Oh my god!"

Inside the Coffee Shop, Ziva has her gun trained on the wounded suspect and looks down at the lifeless body of one of the gunman. "Looks like you got the other one."

Jenny's attention is on the pregnant woman, escorting her out of the Coffee Shop, Abby runs over. "This is going to be some memorable girls night out." Abby notes that they are on an official level now. "Director, I can take it from here." Abby escorts the pregnant woman away from the scene.

Police arrive on the scene, Jenny shows the two officers her ID. "I'm Director Jenny Shepard, NCIS, Officer David has the wounded suspect in custody, the other suspect is deceased." Jenny takes them inside the coffee shop.

Ziva still her gun trained on the wounded suspect. "Store owner was shot during the robbery and is deceased."

Outside Abby keeps the pregnant woman occupied, as the EMT's look her over. The one EMT asks that he didn't know that the Director Of NCIS was suppose to put her life at risk like that.

Abby smiles. "No, she's suppose to keep herself safe at all times."

Lorraine the pregnant woman looks confused at Abby. "I'm confused, I thought federal agents saved my life."

"They did!" "How it goes, we work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service under the Secretary Of The Navy, he has a Director that runs his agency, which happened to save your life tonight, and Officer David is an agent that works for NCIS also."

EMT is curious at what Abby does at NCIS, noting her Goth wardrobe.

Abby smiles at him. "Forensic scientist."

EMT takes Lorraine's blood pressure. "You ever watch CSPAN."

Lorraine rolls her eyes, its all her husband every watches. "My husband does religiously."

EMT checks over the readings from Lorraine's blood pressure. "Then you would see Director Shepard on there a lot, talking to the Senate and Congress about funding for NCIS, only thing is, you would see her in a fancy business suit, and not jeans and a casual blouse and boots."

ZNN has broken into live coverage, Hollis is watching it from Gibbs' living room. "Oh my!"

Mean while over at Tony's apartment, Tony is watching the news also, flips his cell phone over, and calls up Abby. "Abby what's going on?"

0030 Hours.

Gibbs comes home and goes down to his basement. Looking over at the workbench he finds Hollis waiting for him. "Working on my boat." He asks as Gibbs takes off his jacket and throws it up against the railing to the steps.

Slipping on her beer. "How was the stake out?"

Gibbs walks over and kisses her. "Long and boring."

Curious, Hollis asks. "You missed the news."

Pouring some bourbon in a coffee mug. "I don't watch that crap Hol." Gibbs says and takes a long sip.

"Your boss was out playing hero, broke up an armed robbery near Hancock Park, in a coffee shop."

Gibbs makes a face, why was she out alone? "Where was her security detail at?" Slamming his coffee cup down on the workbench.

Hollis watches her lover get agitated. "I saw her, with Ziva, and Abby at the deli around 1930 hours, Ziva was suppose to be her security detail for the night." "She saved a pregnant woman's life."

Pissed off at Jenny. "She shouldn't put her life at risk like that, the cops could of handled it."

Hollis quickly changes the subject. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!" Gibbs looks around his workbench, and noticed that Hollis has straightened up. "Did you clean in here?"

"Yes!" Taking in Gibbs' irritated look. "I can't deal with messes Jethro." Looking at him. "I asked you last night, if you ever had sex in your basement and you said no."

Hollis notes his confused look and hands him the note she found on the basement floor. Annoyed that Hollis has snooped through his private stuff. "Now your going through my private stuff."

Angry at Gibbs. "It was on the floor, near your weapon drawer."

Gibbs remembers that he dropped it on the floor last night. He won't have to explain Jenny to Hollis now.

Annoyed that Gibbs had paid money for a prostitute. "And a prostitute on top of it."

Glaring at Hollis for sticking her nose into his past love life. "My past love life is none of your business Hol, I don't snoop into yours."

Not backing down from him. "That's because your so secretive about yours, let's see your first wife and daughter, and then there's that chapter between Diane and Stephanie that I would like to know about, since Stephanie implied that you were holding something back from her, and it wasn't Shannon or Kelly."

Gibbs sighs, why can't Hollis just drop it leave it alone? Gibbs sits on a stool at the workbench. "I have secrets, it's part of who I am, and my friends accept that's who I am."

Hollis folds her arms in front of him. "The secrets, and the fact that there are three people in this relationship Jethro, me, you, and your boss." "I don't know what the hold that the woman has on you Jethro."

Gibbs' mind goes back to a hot steamy night in an attic with no air. The feel of Jenny sweat soaked trembling body under his, after they had made love for the first time.

Hollis notes that Gibbs isn't paying attention to her. Disgusted with her lover. "I'm heading for bed, we'll continue this discussion in the morning." Hollis heads for the stairs and goes up them.

Gibbs waits for Hollis footsteps to go upstairs into his bedroom. "Maybe, she knows how to make love to me." Gibbs says sarcastically.


	8. Turn Out The Lights

The next morning, Gibbs is sitting in his kitchen watching the news footage from the night before. "Stupid!" He growls in frustration.

Hollis is at the sink doing dishes and looks over at the pregnant woman on TV. "Where is it stupid, she saved that woman's life and unborn child's."

Gibbs looks back at Hollis. "She's the Head of a Federal Agency Hollis."

Taken back at how dense Gibbs can be at times. "So the unborn child's life is not as important as the Director's." "Sometimes I just don't get you Jethro." Hollis turns off the water, and walks out of the kitchen.

Gibbs hears Hollis foot steps upstairs in the bedroom. "That's the reason why we're incompatible." He gets up and grabs his jacket from the back of the chair. Before leaving the kitchen, Gibbs grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

At NCIS Head Quarters in the Squad Room, Tony is sitting at his desk asking Ziva about last night. "So you and the boss lady were out playing hero last night, sounds like a fun girls night out."

Not happy, because she's going to get an earful from Gibbs when he gets in. "If it were up to me, she would not have been anywhere near that location, but the Director has a one track mind when she wants to do something, and is very-"

Standing near Gibbs' desk, Ducky finishes Ziva's sentence for her. "Stubborn."

Tony smiles. "Remind you of anybody."

Ducky glances over at Gibbs who's stepping out of the elevator. "Yes!"

Gibbs approaches his section, giving Ziva the stare as he approaches his desk.

Tony tries to get Gibbs' attention off of Ziva. "Morning boss."

Gibbs continues giving Ziva the stare until she answers him. Having had enough of it, Ziva finally cracks. "I tried to stop her."

"That look was for yesterday's activities." Gibbs approaches Ziva's desk and looks down at her.

Tony tries to defend Ziva. "Actually Boss, the whole team was in on that also."

Gibbs glares back over at Tony for sticking his foot into his mouth. "But the main conspirators are Ziva and Abby."

Annoyed because Tony put his name in on it. "I was not in on it Boss." McGee comments from his desk.

Looking over at McGee. "Oh yeah, explain the paper clip you threw at Ziva." Gibbs returns to his desk and looks to see if he has any e-mails from Agent Lee on his computer.

Ducky muses. "At least I'm innocent of what took place yesterday."

Gibbs glances up at Ducky. "Yeah, I'm surprised the Director didn't have you in on it also." "I'm getting coffee, and I will be up in the Director's office after wards." He walks off.

As Gibbs is heading for the elevator. Ducky shouts out to him. "Gibbs no fighting." Gibbs looks back at Ducky with a grin and steps into the elevator.

Up on the balcony Jenny gets out of the elevator with Cynthia. "I'll give a briefing after my conference call in MTAC this morning."

"I'll alert your PR Spokesman to set it up." Cynthia said as they head for Jenny's office.

Down in the Squad Room, Tony watches Jenny and Cynthia go into her office. "Gibbs should be in rare form with her." Ziva comments from her desk.

Wondering who snitched on them. "How did he find out about yesterday?" Tony begins to think from his desk.

Ziva is just as clueless as Tony. "No clue, and no it wasn't Abby, she was having way to much fun with it also."

Ducky notes Ziva and Tony's eyes on him. "Don't look at me."

Tony spots one of the Probie Agents getting out of the elevator. "Bet it was, Fredrick's."

Ziva remembers seeing Fredrick's talking with Gibbs in the lounge before they went home last night. "Of course!"

"Jimbo is always sucking up to Gibbs." Tony' starts thinking of a practical joke he can play on him.

Ziva see's that Tony is plotting something. "What are we going to do about it?"

Grinning from his desk. "Something that will make him think about double crossing us again."

McGee shakes his head from his desk. "You two have way to much time on your hands."

Ducky laughs at the playfulness of Gibbs' team. "I don't see any thing wrong with harmless fun in the work place Timothy."

McGee knows that Fredrick's didn't tell Gibbs about Jenny being Ziva's contact on the rifle. "It wasn't Fredrick's that told Gibbs, about the Director being our contact for the rifle, Gibbs walked into where ever she was hiding at before she went down to the gun range, and the Director had her information left out on the table, and he saw it."

Ziva raises an eyebrow at McGee. "Explain the gun range."

Tony makes a face from his desk. "Fredrick's!"

Ducky chuckles. "I'm heading down stairs." He says and walks off.

Jenny is in her office going over her schedule for the day with Cynthia. "Unlike yesterday, I'm booked solid with appointments today."

Cynthia laughs at her boss' antics with Gibbs yesterday. "Well you did have fun with the spare time you had yesterday."

Shaking her head. "He caught up to me in the elevator on my way out yesterday."

"That sounded liked fun." Cynthia said.

Jenny makes a face. "It wasn't, luckily for me, the blonde called him, and I was off the hook."

Cynthia sighs. "I guess it will be continued some time today."

Jenny sits at her desk and puts her glasses on. "Try any minute, if he comes by the office, give Gibbs the same treatment as usual."

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia walks out of her office.

Down in the Squad Room, Ziva watches Gibbs go up the stairs to Jenny's office.

"So it begins." Tony picks up his phone and calls Cynthia. "Cynthia, speaker phone."

Ziva is on the phone with Abby. "Abby, up here ASAP."

Abby giggles on the other end of the phone. "Mommy and Daddy at it."

"They will be." Ziva says and hangs up.

"It may not be to bad, he's bringing her coffee." McGee observes from his desk.

Upstairs in Cynthia's reception area. Gibbs storms in. Cynthia gets up from her chair.

In Jenny's office, Jenny is going over some e-mails, when Gibbs barges into Jenny's office.

Cynthia follows behind him. "Agent Gibbs, you do not have an appointment."

Glaring back at Cynthia. "Since when do I need an appointment."

Not looking up at him and reading her e-mails. "Good morning Agent Gibbs is there anything I can help you with?"

He angrily walks over to Jenny's desk. "Cut the crap Jen, you know why I'm in here." Gibbs puts a cup of coffee in front of her.

Jenny looks over at Cynthia. "Cynthia could you hold all my calls, except for the SecNav."

"Of course Director." Cynthia closes the door behind her as she walks out and rushes over to her desk and puts on her Listen Up Hearing Device on.

In the office, Jenny takes off her glasses. "Thank you Agent Gibbs, you knew I would need caffeine, before we get into this discussion." She takes a sip of her coffee.

Gibbs glares down at Jenny. "And stop the Agent Gibbs crap, that door is shut now."

Jenny puts her coffee down. "Where did we leave off, before Colonel Mann rudely interrupted our discussion?" Thankfully for her.

Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "How did you know it was Hollis?" Jenny stands up from her desk, and gives him a sarcastic look. "Never mind!" "I don't like you using my Agents against me."

Raising an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Whose agents?" Jenny leans back against the filing cabinet near the window.

Slamming his fist down on her desk. "My team!"

"Hum!" Jenny turns around and looks out the window. "But who runs this agency?"

Over at Cynthia's desk, she's giving Tony and the others a play by play. "That's a good one." Hearing Tony's whispered voice on the other end. "What's going on?" Cynthia laughs. "She's reminding him, who's in charge."

Back in Jenny's office. "Don't start that with me again." Gibbs growls at Jenny.

Playing with the blinds on the window. "The last time I checked, it says Director on my door, and also the last time I checked, I am your boss, and not only am I your boss, I'm Tony, Ziva's, McGee's, and Abby's boss." "I out rank you, so they were following my orders."

"Very mature, to play a prank on me." Gibbs replies.

"But it's ok for you to do the same crap to me, please Jethro." Jenny says in an irritated tone of voice.

"I don't play pranks on you."

"But when I want to reach you, you ignore my phone calls humiliate me in front of my subordinates." Jenny fumes.

"My phone call was important yesterday." Gibbs says roughly.

Jenny's has had enough and loses her temper on him. "Well mine are important also, and I'm your boss." Jenny turns from the window and glares at Gibbs.

Down in the Squad Room, the noise level from Jenny's office can be heard.

Tony looks over his shoulder in the direction of her office. "Now she's pissed!"

Abby rolls her eyes. "And she'll be in rare form for the rest of the day."

Ziva makes a face, because unlike Abby, they'll have to listen to Jenny up in her office all day. "Thanks a lot Gibbs." She sighs

Back up in the office, Gibbs starts to lose his temper with Jenny. "Because you constantly interfere in my cases, and by the way, that was the reason I was calling you yesterday."

Sarcastically Jenny gives Gibbs a reminder. "I can interfere in any case I damn well feel like it, again I run this agency, not you."

Gibbs shouts at Jenny. "Not my cases."

"Um, lets see, who gets the phone calls, when you go over the line." Jenny begins to lean back against the filing cabinet. "That would be me." "Who gets the phone calls, when you irritate the sister agencies, again me." "I'm the one that has to deal with the headaches not you Jethro."

Glaring over at Jenny. "So now I'm a headache."

Jenny walks over to the front of her desk and starts to pace. "A major one." "Did it escape your that Petty Officer Driver's father is an Admiral?"

Gibbs looks down at her. "I knew that."

"Well I was the one getting phone calls four and five times a day from his father wanting results on his son's murder, not you."

Gibbs leans back against the conference table. "An investigation takes time."

"And I know some contacts to speed stuff along, Ziva and McGee were both having problems getting the information on the rifle." She angrily tells him.

Pointing at Jenny. "The next time, whether it's the President or a Senator, you stay out of my cases."

"Then you can speak to them on the phone when they want results." Jenny suggests in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Gibbs laughs. "That's your job as Director."

Over at Cynthia's desk, Cynthia puts her hand on her mouth. "Guys, she's about to blow."

Jenny walks over to Gibbs, glaring up at him. "So that's my job, being Agent Gibbs PR person."

Gibbs smirks down at Jenny, he loves getting her pissed off. "You made your bed a long time ago, when you took the job as Director Of NCIS, Jen, can't be a field agent and Director at the same time, personally, I would rather have the field agent back, she was more fun."

Having lost all control of her emotions, and its two years over due, Jenny slaps Gibbs with her right hand across his face.

Gibbs holds his jaw and smiles. "You haven't done that in about nine years."

Over at Cynthia's desk, Cynthia can't believe that Jenny slapped Gibbs. "Oh my god, she just slapped him."

Down in the Squad Room around Tony's desk. "She's beyond pissed now." Ziva comments.

Curious at to what happened? Tony asks Cynthia what did Gibbs say to her.

Up at her desk, Cynthia is taking notes of their conversation in the office. "I'll give you a replay at lunch, I'm taking notes."

Back in the office, to keep some distance between her and Gibbs, Jenny positions herself over near the window again. "The fun me is long gone." She starts looking out the window again.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Tell me about it, where's the person, who use to get drunk with me in my basement, and would make love to me at every angle on my boat."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him, and bitterly reminding him. "She left you a Dear John note in her coat in London."

Giving Jenny a hurt look. "Now that was low Jen."

"Pay back for the fun field agent remark." Turns and looks at Gibbs. "And contrary to what you may believe Jethro, unlike our previous Director's in the past, if this Director wants to play Field Agent, I will do so as I please."

"Yeah, like last night." Gibbs says sarcastically at her.

"Like my life is not as valuable as that unborn child's." Jenny asks Gibbs.

In Cynthia's reception, area the phone rings, taking the phone off of speakerphone and answering it. "Director Shepard's office, how may I assist you?" Pausing for a moment. "Yes she is, I'll put you right through sir."

In Jenny's office her intercom buzzes and Jenny walks over to it and pushes the button in. "Yes Cynthia!"

"SecNav is on the line for you ma'am."

"Put him through." Looking over at Gibbs. "I have a call with the SecNav." Gibbs is about to leave. "Jethro!"

Gibbs stops, turns, and faces Jenny. "Hum!"

"Remember rule number nine." Gibbs nods. "I still follow that rule, and if you ever violate my personal space again I'll use it on you." Looking down at his crotch.

Gibbs laughs at her. "You wouldn't dare, because as I recall, that was your favorite part of my anatomy." Takes in her annoyed look and smiles mischievously and walks out of the office.

Glaring at the direction, Gibbs walked off to. "Try me Jethro!" Picking up her phone. "Yes sir!"

Tony is reading his e-mail, making a face. "Damn!"

Ziva looks over at him. "What?"

"Got my weekly work out reminder, that I've been ignoring for over a month."

Ziva smirks at him. "You're getting a gut Tony."

Listening to McGee laughing from his desk, Tony glances over at him. "'What's so funny McChuckle?"

Returning from Jenny's office, Gibbs head slaps Tony in the back of the head. "You are?"

Tony holds the back of his head in pain. "Thanks boss!"

Gibbs grins at Tony, goes over to his desk, and sits down. Opening up a folder on his desk, Gibbs goes over Tony and Ziva's interrogation of Wendy Marshall from the night before.

From her desk, Ziva suggests to Tony. "It wouldn't hurt you to work out once in awhile Tony."

Tony drooling at the prospect of Ziva in a sports bra and lyrcra shorts. "Will you be there?"

"Of course, if a case does not come up, between now and 1400 hours." Ziva winks at Tony. "Usually the Director and I go three times a week."

With an evil grin at Ziva. "You mean I get to see her out of that business suit for a change."

With an edge of jealousy in his voice, Gibbs snaps at Tony. "DiNozzo!!!"

"Sorry boss didn't mean to be disrespectful to the Director." Emailing Ziva. Tony types. "Guess I'm not allowed to look at mommy."

Ziva notes an incoming e-mail from Tony, opens it up, reads it, and bursts into laughter.

Tony tries to get the attention off of him and on to McGee. "So McProbie that e-mail was meant for you also."

Finishing up his report. "I usually go for the pool."

"Pool's closed McGee." Ziva murmurs from her desk.

"Since when?" McGee says narrowing his eyes at Ziva.

"Last week, it's being repainted." Ziva tells a disappointed McGee.

Curious if Gibbs got an e-mail notification like the rest of them, Tony asks Gibbs if he got one also.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "Yes I did."

"Should be interesting in the old gym today." Tony says with a smile.

Gibbs reminds his team that they have a case that they are working on. "Before you go into the gym people, you have to search Wendy Marshall's apartment, Agent Lee has the warrant over in legal."

1100 hours

In the Squad Room, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing around the plasma screen watching Jenny's news conference on ZNN. Gibbs sits at his desk and tries to ignore it.

Mike Franks approaches Gibbs. "Hi ya Probie!"

Gibbs gets up from his desk. "Mike!" Shaking Mike's hand. "What are you doing in Washington?"

Mike is about to light a cigarette up. "Have a reunion with some friends in New York tomorrow night, thought I would stop over for an over nighter."

Gibbs hands Mike his cigarette back and sits down at his desk. "So how's Mexico?"

Mike grins down at Gibbs. "I need my roof finished Probie." Looking over at Gibbs' team standing around the plasma screen watching Jenny's news conference. "I see your lady Director friend, decided to play Annie Oakley last night, big hero."

Gibbs sighs from his desk. "Stupid move, she knows better."

Mike leans over Gibbs desk. "Who taught you Probie?"

Gibbs looks up at his mentor. "You did!"

Mike continues to lean over Gibbs desk. "Who taught your lady friend?"

Gibbs shakes his head at Mike. "I did!"

"So the move wasn't so stupid after all kid." Mike pulls a chair and sits in front of Gibbs desk.

"Difference between us and her, is she's the Agency Director, and can not put herself at risk." Gibbs says roughly.

Listening in on Gibbs and Mike from the plasma screen, Ziva tells Gibbs she doesn't think he would of been able to stop her last night either.

Mike chuckles at Jenny's stubbornness. "Stubborn streak." Looking over at Gibbs. "Did you give her that also?"

At the news conference, Jenny is trying to wrap up her briefing. "That will be all." As the reporters yell questions from different directions, Jenny's feels her Blackberry against her waist. "My spokes person will answer any further questions." Leaving the podium with Cynthia following closely behind her, she answers her Blackberry. "Shepard!"

Back in the Squad Room, Gibbs tells Mike he can spend the night at his place. "I already stashed my gear at your place, saw your blonde girlfriend, and since when do you date blondes." Gives Gibbs a wicked grin of approval.

Lamenting on his current girlfriend. "Thought I would try something new."

Mike cackles. "Variety is the spice of life Probie." Hearing a commotion coming from the balcony, Mike looks up to see Jenny screaming into her Blackberry.

Tony cringes as he returns to his desk. Why did Gibbs have to set her off this morning? Tony looks over at Ziva, who's staring at Gibbs and rolling her eyes at him. Wanting out of the Squad Room. "Ziva, I think Ducky is doing another autopsy for the Probie's, care to watch."

"Absolutely!" Tony and Ziva rush on out of the Squad Room and over to the elevator.

Up on the balcony, Jenny continues to scream on her Blackberry." I will have her ass for dinner tonight, Senator Lynch promised that we would get that funding."

Down in the Squad Room, Mike continues to listen to Jenny's tirade on the phone. "And you wanted to get back together with that temper."

Gibbs laughs at the prospect of sleeping with his boss. "I wanted to get back together with Jen, not the Director."

Mike looks over at Gibbs with a confused look on his face. "Aren't they the same person."

Shaking his head at Mike. "No!"

Up on the balcony, Jenny's tirade continues. "You better straighten this mess out." Hanging up her Blackberry, Jenny storms over towards her office. "Cynthia get me Senator Lynch on the line ASAP, and tell the bitch, I'm not taking no for an answer." As she walks into Cynthia's reception area, Jenny slams the door shut.

Down in the Squad Room, Mike gets up from his chair and looks over at Gibbs. "There's a reason for that other person Jethro." "I kind of like it, shows you she has fire." Hearing another explosion coming from the direction of Jenny's office, Mike turns his head and looks up.

In Abby's lab, Ziva texts Cynthia if it's safe to come out. Tony puts the blame on Gibbs. "Knew this was going to happen today, soon as Gibbs gets her started first thing in the morning, she's in her Ice Queen mode for the rest of the day."

Ziva rolls her eyes at Cynthia's response back to her. "No, stay put." "Not safe to come out."

Abby shakes her head at Gibbs. "If Gibbs would just dump Hollis already, and hook up with the Director, things would be so much calmer in here."

Ducky walks in over hearing Gibbs' team gossiping about their two bosses', Ducky chuckles. "What makes you think that things were calmer, when they were partners eight years ago?"

McGee looks over at Ducky?" "They fought back then also?"

"Not like now, because their roles are reversed, with Jenny being his boss, and Jethro, being high strung and opinionated makes it all easier for their tempers to clash."

Noon time in the Squad Room, Gibbs' team can't wait to leave the building for lunch. "Going out to lunch boss." Tony yells over his shoulder, as Ziva tags along over to the elevator.

Remembering that he has to talk to Ducky before he goes to lunch, Gibbs tells Mike he'll be a few minutes. Mike tells him he'll be in the head, while he's down stairs.

Upstairs in Jenny's office, Cynthia pops her head in her boss' office. "I'm going out to lunch ma'am, be back by 1300 hours."

Jenny pops her head up from her computer and looks up at Cynthia. "Might be in MTAC when you return."

"Ok ma'am!" Cynthia walks out and rushes over to her desk.

Jenny gets up, heads for the door, and watches Cynthia rush on out of the office, she follows her and keeps out of sight.

Cynthia rushes down the stairs and sprints on over to the elevator, just making it before the doors close.

On the balcony near her office door, Jenny shakes her head at her assistant. "She's in a hurry for something."

Down in the Squad Room, Mike spots Jenny up on the balcony, wearing a tan skirt, pink blouse with her sleeves folded up. Yelling up at her. "Hey Director, you could of worn the out fit from last night to work."

Jenny bursts out laughing, looks down, at Mike and approaches the balcony railing in front of MTAC. "Mike Franks!"

Surprised that he got her to laugh, Mike comments. "Is that a smile I see, after all the racket I've been listening to for the past half an hour?"

With a smirk on her face. "Well Gibbs put me in the mood I'm in today, so blame him." "I have to head into MTAC, Mike." Jenny waves down at Mike and heads for the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC.

Gibbs returns to find Mike laughing near the stairs. He walks over to him. "Ready!" Curious as to why Mike was laughing.

Clearing his throat from laughing. "Your lady friend." Gibbs looks up at the balcony. "She said you're the reason, why she's in a pissy mood today."

Gibbs glares at Mike. "She keeps sticking her nose in my cases." Gibbs starts for the elevator with Mike following and cackling behind him.

"Sure, sure!" Mike laughs

Sitting at the Food Court at the Mall, Tony reads Cynthia's notes from Jenny and Gibbs' argument. "Every where on my boat." Tony begins to mentally think of the positions, Gibbs was getting Jenny inside of his boat.

Ziva sips her Berry Mango Madness, and notes Tony's facial expression. "What?"

Raising his eyebrows at Ziva. "Trying to get a mental picture of that."

Ziva bursts into laughter, Hollis walks over from behind, over hearing some of their conversation. "What about Gibbs' boat?"

Cynthia quickly covers for them. "My Uncle's boat, Colonel Mann."

Hollis smiles. "Sorry, I keep thinking of Gibbs, when a boat is mentioned."

"Yeah, boats and Gibbs do go together." Abby munches down on her turkey burger.

"It was nice seeing you." Hollis waves and walks off towards the direction of the flower stand.

Giving Holls an annoyed look. "So when do you think Mommy will cool off?" Abby says, loud enough that Hollis can hear her from the flower stand.

Ziva plays along with Abby. "Gibbs had her so-" Trying to figure out what word to use."

Tony follows along. "Pissed off this morning."

Cynthia sighs. "I felt so sorry Senator Lynch on the phone this morning."

"Great, she was so relaxed and calm last night, well before the robbery." Abby's mind starts to go back to the night before. "No actually, she seemed like her mind was some where else."

Ziva corrects Abby. "You mean on somebody else."

Abby watches Hollis walk away from the flower stand. "Oh good, hope she heard us."

McGee is curious at why Abby doesn't like Hollis. "You don't like the Colonel very much."

"Because she's so wrong for Gibbs, and I want my parents together." Abby folds her arms.

In a park, Mike is buying hot dogs at a vendor. Sitting down on a bench. "Now all I need is a beer and I'm all set."

Gibbs walks over with a six pack of beer and sits down next to Mike on the bench.

Mike takes a beer from Gibbs and opens up his beer and takes a sip of it. "The plan was, when you came back from Mexico, that you were suppose to get back with her."

Gibbs makes a face at Mike for sticking his nose in his love life. "She was dating my Doctor."

Raising an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Well, you were gone for four months, spec the woman to wait around for you." Mike bites down on to his hot dog.

Gibbs chews down on his hotdog and talking at the same time. "Hell yes!" Takes a sip of his beer.

Mike wants inside information on his current girl friend. "And the blonde."

Gibbs shakes his head. "Started seeing her after Jen dumped the doctor, just to make Jen jealous."

Between bites on his hot dog. "Did it?"

"In the beginning it did." "Now she just ignores Hollis like she's not there." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

Mike see's the frustration on Gibbs' face. "Spit it out Probie."

Gibbs leans back against the bench. "Hollis wants more from me, and I can't give her anymore I don't love her."

"Then end it!" Mike starts to eat his second hot dog.

Not wanting to hurt Hollis, Gibbs should of ended it a few months ago, when Hollis came back from Fort Braggs, to find her replacement. "I don't know how, we've been seeing one another for six months, and she's been over at my house every night for three nights, she's using her vacation time up before she retires."

Mikes looks over at his unhappy ex partner. "You feel smothered."

Gibbs takes in a deep breath. "Yes, she doesn't know when to back off."

"And she's not who you want to be with." Mikes looks over at Gibbs, who's shaking his head no in frustration. "The question is, whether your lady friend wants to be with you."

Gibbs' mind goes back to the elevator from yesterday. Big satisfied grin comes over his face, he finally got under Jenny's skin after two years.

Mike shoves Gibbs. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." "She was pissing me off yesterday, so I waited until Jen got off of work and cornered her in my Conference Room." Gibbs opens up a second can of beer.

Mike looks wide eyed at Gibbs. "Details!"

Gibbs throws his hot dog wrappers and empty beer can with frustration into the trash can next to him. "Hollis called and interrupted our conversation, so Jen flipped the switch on for the elevator."

"Stupid blonde." Mike finishes his can of beer and opens up another one.

"When the elevator stopped at the floor for the parking garage, Jen was about to step out, and I grabbed a hold of her wrist, and she was trembling, and I know that reaction." Gibbs' mind goes back to the attic in Marseilles, after the first time they had made love. Their bodies exhausted with pleasure, Gibbs feeling Jenny trembling with desire for him.

Trying to give his friend some advice. "Probie, looks like you have some big decisions on your plate, and I do like your lady friend." "You lost Shannon, and there was a reason for your heart to accept another being inside of it."

Gibbs stands up. "But why did it take me eight years later to realize it?"

Mike laughs at his stubborn friend. "Stubborn streak."

At NCIS Head Quarters, Jenny steps into Abby's Lab, Caff -Pow in hand. "Abby!" Looks around the lab and doesn't see her around. "Is the whole building out to lunch." Jenny puts the Caff -Pow on the counter and writes Abby a note.

Few minutes later Jenny is in the Squad Room and notices that Gibbs' entire team is out to lunch as well. "Even McGee is gone."

Agent Wyatt is sitting over at her section and notices that Jenny is looking Gibbs." "Looking for Agent Gibbs."

Jenny walks over to Wyatt's desk. "He's the last person I want to see."

Elevator doors open, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Cynthia step out, Tony and the others head towards Gibbs' section, Cynthia goes up the stairs to Jenny's office.

Jenny watches Cynthia go up the stairs from Wyatt's desk, Tony returns to his desk, with Ziva and McGee laughing as they return to theirs. Abby waves at them and rushes off to catch the elevator back to her lab.

Wyatt notes Tony, Ziva, and McGee's mood. "They seem cheerful, surprised after the way Gibbs has been growling at them since yesterday."

Jenny's mother's instinct kicking in. "Hum, I guess Tony has a pool going with Gibbs and Hollis breaking up."

Wyatt shakes her head at Tony. "DiNozzo and his pools." Looking up at Jenny "You in it."

"I don't bet on other people's misery Margie." Jenny walks off and heads for the stairs for her office.

Over at Gibbs' section, Ziva is making faces at Tony from her desk. "Lucky for our work out later on, you will be able to work off that pizza Tony."

Sitting at his desk, Tony is rubbing his belly. "That's if I can move."

Gibbs returns from lunch and sits at his desk. "That's what you get for eating a whole pie DiNozzo." Opens up a folder from the Driver case and begins to read what was seized at Wendy Marshall's apartment from that morning.

Up in Jenny's office, Cynthia is working at her desk, when she spots her boss walking in. "Thought you were going to be in MTAC."

"I was, had some other business else where." Jenny walks into her office.

Downstairs in the Squad Room, Tony wants to know what color tights, Ziva is going to wear in the gym today. Keeping Tony guessing. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Ziva shoots at rubber band at Tony. Gibbs gives Ziva the stare. Ziva rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "He started it."

Not in the mood for a second day of pranks, Gibbs glares over at Ziva. "I don't care who started it." Desk phone starts to ring. Gibbs picks it up and answers it. "Gibbs yeah!"

Hollis is sitting on the couch in Gibbs' living room. "Called at lunch time on your cell."

Gibbs grinds his teeth in annoyance. Lying to Hollis. "I had my cell phone charging at my desk."

Listening in from over at her desk, Ziva thinks to herself. 'He's lying again."

Hollis smiles, because she really enjoyed meeting Mike. "I take it you were with Mike."

"Yeah, he's on his way back to my place." Gibbs spins his office chair away from his team as he's talking to Hollis.

"Good I see if I can get any dirt on you." Hollis says with a grin.

"Mike won't do that Hol." Gibbs rolls his eyes at her.

Tony stares at Ziva as the two of them eavesdrop on Gibbs' phone conversation with Hollis.

"I just saw your whole team, plus Director Shepard's assistant at the mall during lunch time." Hollis curiously asks.

Trying to get Hollis off the phone. "It's their lunch time Holi."

Ziva texts Tony. 'She ratted on us."

Tony texts back to Ziva. "The bitch!"

Hollis wants to make dinner for Gibbs and Mike. "Does Mike like anything special for dinner?"

Laughing as Gibbs talks to Hollis. "Long as it's not Indian Food."

Hollis rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "Not doing take out food three nights in a row Jethro."

"Surprise us!"

"I will!" Hollis hangs up and grabs her pocket book from the coffee table, as she's standing up, Mike returns from lunch. "How was lunch?"

Mike grins at Hollis. "Interesting!" "Going to crash for a few hours, time change has my body all screwed up."

Hollis stands up. "I'm going grocery shopping, anything special you want me to pick up at the store."

"Corona beer, not use to the American beer anymore." Mike heads upstairs, with Hollis grabbing her jacket and going out the front door.

Back in the Squad Room, Gibbs looks over at Tony. "Since when are you and Cynthia buddy buddy?"

Tony raises an eyebrow at his boss, questioning on what they do at lunch on their time. "Meaning boss!"

Surprised at Tony's reaction to him. "Hollis saw you guys with her."

Ziva files a folder in the filing cabinet. "We bumped into her at the mall and decided to have lunch with one another." Shutting the door and looks over at Gibbs.

Tony hears Jenny's voice from her office. "Not again!" Buries his face into his desk.

Ziva looks up towards the door to Cynthia's reception area. "You would think that her vocal cords would be worn out by now."

Gibbs signs off on the Driver case, now that it's closed. "Better that person, than me."

Ziva stares at him. "But you got her started this morning."

Gibbs laughs. "Me!" Ziva looks at him. Shaking his head, Gibbs gets up and heads for Abby's lab.

In Abby's lab with the music blaring, Abby is sipping her Caff -Pow and looking at her computer screen, Gibbs walks in. Abby spots him and gets up and hugs him."Gibbs!"

Pulling away from Abby, because she's been plotting with Mommy. "No Caff -Pow's for a week, for conspiring against me."

Abby shows Gibbs her Caff -Pow. "Mommy figured you would punish me, so she's supplying me this week." She sicks her tongue out at Gibbs and shows him Jenny's note.

Irritated at Jenny. "That woman makes me insane." Gibbs walks out of Abby's lab.

"She feels the same way about you also Daddy." Sips on her Caff -Pow.

1400 hours.

In the gym.

Jenny and Ziva are working out on a treadmill. Jenny has her hair pulled back in a pony tail and is wearing purple criss cross sports bra, with black Lycra shorts, Ziva is wearing Lycra Capri's, with an orange sports bra. Tensed up from her early morning argument in her office with Gibbs, Jenny works off her tension on the treadmill.

"You are going to wear yourself out Jenny, slow down." Ziva comments to her friend.

Glancing side ways at Ziva. "It's either this, or I will chew someone else out."

Down at the bench press, Gibbs' eyes are on Jenny. Thinking to himself "There are better ways to wear yourself out Jen." Gibbs watches the sweat run down the back of Jenny's thighs.

Tony walks in with McGee, and his eyes pop out of his head at the sight in front of him. Smirking and drooling. "Maybe I should rethink my position on coming to the gym more often."

Jenny glares at Tony, catching his eyes on her chest and butt. "Wipe that expression off your face Agent DiNozzo." Jenny angrily tells him

Faining innocence. "But Director, how often does anybody see you out of your business suit?" Tony continues to drool.

Growling from the back of the gym, with a hint of jealousy in his voice, Gibbs screams at Tony. "DiNozzo!!!!!!!!!!

Because Gibbs caught him. Tony mock head slaps himself. 'Sorry boss!" Looking over at Jenny. "Sorry Ma'am!" He walks into the back of the gym and jumps on an exercise bike.

Jenny and Ziva start to laugh at Tony. Ziva notes that McGee is blushing. "Director, I believe Agent McGee is blushing."

Jenny gives McGee an appreciative look. "At least somebody is a gentleman."

McGee clears his throat. "Thank you Ma'am." He heads to the back of the gym with Gibbs and Tony.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Tony. Whispering to Ziva. "I can see Jethro, but I'm old enough to be at least McGee's mother, and I'm at least seven years older than Tony.

Ziva begins to speak in Hebrew, so that Gibbs and Tony can't understand what their talking about. "Did you hear his reaction to the little boy."

Jenny bursts out laughing and responds back to Ziva in Hebrew. "A huh!"

From the back of the gym, Gibbs is listening to Jenny and Ziva talking to one another in Hebrew, obviously their talking about him and Tony, by the way their giggling like two teenagers, having had enough. "Could the two of you please speak in a language that we can all understand."

Jenny laughs at him. "Maybe you should learn how to speak Hebrew, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs glares at Jenny. "I couldn't speak French, and now you want me to learn Hebrew."

Jenny shakes her head at Gibbs. "That's because you were to ignorant to learn the language Jethro."

Smirking at Jenny. "Why would I have to, that's what I had you there for?"

Jenny is about to get off the treadmill to kill Gibbs, when Ziva steps in to hold her back.

Tony watches from his exercise bike and looks up over at Jenny. He's never seen her this angry before. "Oh boy!"

Jenny pulls away from Ziva, and storms over to Gibbs straddling his chest. Holding the bar bell up against his chest and making eye contact with him.

Gibbs is starting to get turned on with Jenny's weight on top of him. His eyes leave her's and make their way down to her sports bra. Getting a full view of her sweat soaked cleavage. "I guess this is pay back for violating your personal space in the elevator last night."

Demanding eye contact and getting it from Gibbs, Jenny angrily tells Gibbs. "Make this clear, I won't be your translator, the next time you go to France." Jenny gets off of him and walks off to the shower with Ziva following behind her.

Gibbs sits up sexually frustrated. Sighing from his exercise bike, Tony notes to Gibbs. "Now she's even more pissed off, because of you."

Gibbs gets up and approaches Tony. Gibbs viciously head slaps Tony on the back of the head. In a jealous tone of voice. "Don't let me ever catch you looking at the Director like that again DiNozzo, or I will more than just head slap you." Gibbs walks over to the shower.

With Gibbs out of the room. Tony leans over and holds his head in pain, rubbing the back of it. Gibbs has never hit him like this before. McGee looks over at Tony. "I've never see him hit you that hard before."

Tony still holds his head in pain, with a grin. "This one was worth it, shows he was jealous."

In the ladies shower, Jenny is rinsing herself off in the shower, furious with Gibbs. "That man is so infuriating."

Showering near by Jenny, Ziva shuts off the water to her shower. "You told him off pretty good."

Jenny looks over at Ziva. "He didn't even flinch Ziva."

Over in the men's shower, Gibbs is getting a cold shower, Tony and McGee approach. Tony is pushing his luck with his boss. "Save any hot water for me and McGee, boss."

Gibbs, trying to keep his arousal out of sight from Tony and McGee. Growling at Tony. "DiNozzo you better keep your distance from me."

McGee and Tony go to the opposite end of the shower, while Gibbs lets the cold water go through him.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs steps into the elevator with Jenny on their way back to the Squad Room. Noting the annoyed look on Jenny's face. Gibbs smirks at her.

Warning Gibbs. "If you lay a hand on that emergency stop button, I swear I'll use this." Showing Gibbs her knife.

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "Resorting to violence towards me today, isn't that a red light violation."

Reminding Gibbs. "Cornering me in the elevator, is a yellow one Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs laughs at Jenny again, loves to piss her off. They remain silent with one another until the elevator stops at Jenny's floor.

Jenny is about to step out when Gibbs whispers in her ear. "I always did prefer you on top of me, Jen." Gibbs shoves Jenny out of the elevator and quickly closes the door.

Furious with Gibbs. "I'm going to kill him at some point today."

Cynthia approaches her boss. "Your needed in MTAC, Ma'am."

Snapping at Cynthia. "Tell Agent Gibbs, I want him up in my office now, and I don't care how long he has to wait for me."

Cynthia watches Jenny walk over to the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC, Cynthia heads for the stairs.

Down in the Squad Room Tony is aiming a rubber band at Ziva when Cynthia walks over to him. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Hiding!" Ziva comments from her desk.

Cynthia rolls her eyes. "Figures as much, the Director is looking for him."

"What did he do to her now?" Tony buries his face into his desk.

"Again!" Cynthia says in a questioning voice. Up on the balcony to MTAC, Cynthia hears Jenny's voice calling down to her.

Ziva shakes her head at Gibbs. "I knew I should of taken the elevator with her."

Cynthia approaches the stairs and looks up at Jenny, who's on the cat walk. "He's not at his desk Ma'am."

Down in Autopsy, Gibbs is going over with Ducky, when Petty Officer Driver's body is going to be released to his family. "The body should be released by tomorrow."

Nodding with relief. "Admiral Driver is anxious to lay his son to rest."

Doors to Autopsy open, with Jenny storming in. Glaring over at Gibbs. "Dr. Mallard, I need to speak, with Agent Gibbs alone please."

Ducky looks over at Palmer. "Come on Mr. Palmer." They both leave Autopsy.

Gibbs laughs at Jenny. "What is this, round four today, Jen?"

Angry with Gibbs. "I believe it's your mission in life, to drive me crazy."

Gibbs starts to think about what Jenny had said. "Yeah kind of." "You had your share of fun yesterday with my team, so fair is fair Jen."

"The translator comment was low, but there was no excuse for the elevator comment."

Getting off at Jenny losing her temper, Gibbs laughs at her. "And you were the one waving the knife around."

"You violating my personal space was one time to many this week, wasn't risking a second time." Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring, Jenny picks up her phone and notices Cynthia's ID, and answers it. "Yes Cynthia!" Pausing to answer her. "I'm on my way up." Hangs up.

Getting the last shot in on Jenny before she leaves Autopsy. "I thought you kind of enjoyed it."

Annoyed with Gibbs. "How so, I was pissed off, and was quite relieved that Hollis saved my ass."

Gibbs cell phone rings and he takes his phone from his pocket and flips it over and answers it. "Gibbs yeah!"

"I have to go up to MTAC, SecNav wants a briefing with me." Jenny is about to step away.

Gibbs grabs her wrist and feels Jenny trembling again. "Hold on a minute Mike." Pulls the phone away from his ear. Whispers in Jenny's ear. "You use to tremble like this, after we made love."

Jenny angrily yanks her wrist away from him. "Stop this, I told you no off the work relations." She storms out of Autopsy.

Gibbs laughs at her. "That was the Director's rule, not Jen's." Puts his phone back on his ear. "Yeah Mike!"

Sitting down in Gibbs' basement sanding 'The Kelly", Mike cackles on the phone. "You bugging your lady Director friend again."

Gibbs laughs at Mike. "Always!"

Few minutes later Ducky returns to Autopsy. "What on earth did you do to her now?"

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Nothing Duck!"

Ducky gives Gibbs a look of warning. "Well the game, your playing doesn't set right, when another woman is sharing your bed Jethro."

Forgetting about Hollis, Gibbs looks down at his cell phone and notices that there's a voice mail message from Jenny and opens it up. Putting his phone to his ear.

"You better be wearing your cup, if you keep your crap up."

Gibbs bursts out laughing and puts his phone into his pocket. "I'll catch you later Ducky." Waves and leaves the room.

Palmer walks in and looks over at Ducky. "Is it safe to come in here now?"

Ducky shakes his head at his two boss'. "Yes, the Director is up in MTAC, so Gibbs for the time being is safe."

In the Squad Room, Tony watches Gibbs return. Ziva notes the satisfied grin on his face. "The Director was looking for you."

Gibbs flops at his desk. "She found me." He starts to laugh.

Ziva looks over at Gibbs. "Did the two of you make up?"

Gibbs puts his feet up on his desk, now that the case is solved, and Jenny has been put in her place. "No, she's pissed even more." He smirks at Ziva.

Ziva shakes her head at him. "So your enjoying this?"

Gibbs looks over at Ziva, and reminds Ziva of yesterday's activities. "You and my team, had your fun yesterday, at the Director's expense, now it's my turn to have some fun."

Up in MTAC Jenny is over seeing an Op on the Plasma screen, Remembering Gibbs' words in Autopsy. "You use to tremble like this, after we made love."

That evening at Gibbs' house, Mike and Gibbs are sitting at the kitchen table after eating a home cook meal. Complimenting Hollis' cooking skills as Mike rubs his belly in contentment. "That was excellent barbecue Colonel."

Over at the sink doing dishes. "Call me Hollis, Mike." Hollis asks him as she puts a plate in the dish tray.

Taking a puff from his cigarette at the table, "I'm going to whip Probie's ass in poker tonight."

Rolling his eyes at Mike, "I'll get the bourbon." Gibbs gets up and heads for the basement.

As Mike shuffles the deck of cards in front of him. "Play poker Hollis?"

Drying her hands with a dish towel at the sink. "Never my thing, I'll go upstairs and read a book while the two of you catch up." Hollis leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs.

Gibbs returns with a bottle of bourbon and two mason jars. Mike starts to deal a hand of cards for Gibbs. "She's not bad Probie." Taking in Gibbs' look as he sits down at the table." But I know she's not a certain red head that you want to be with."

Upstairs in the bedroom Hollis is looking around Gibbs' desk for a pen to write with, opening up the center desk drawer she finds a pass port and a ID, picking up the pass port, Hollis opens it up and spots Gibbs' photo and the name John Tolbert. Noticing a wedding ban next to the ID, Hollis picks it up and looks at it.

Around midnight, Gibbs is passed out cold on the couch. Mike throws a blanket over him. "Seems like all I do, is tuck you in after you get plowed."

Gibbs mumbles in his sleep. "Jenny could you turn out the lights."

Mike shakes his head at Gibbs. "If you would of taken care of business when you got back from Mexico, maybe she would be turning out the lights." Mike turns off the lights and heads up the stairs and mutters to himself. "Mule headed Probie."

Hollis is standing at the top of the stairs wearing a short red robe. Watching Mike come up the stairs. "Jethro still up."

Mike approaches the top of the stairs. "Passed out cold on the couch." Noting Hollis disappointed look. "Guess you were looking for romance."

"Not tonight I guess." Curious if Mike knew about Shannon and Kelly. "Did Jethro ever tell you about his first wife and daughter?"

"I was the NIS Agent that investigated his wife and daughter's murder."

Putting two and two together. "So that's the reason why Jethro became an agent?"

"Yes!" Mike walks over to the doorway to his bedroom.

Hollis is curious to how long Gibbs and Mike were partners. "How long were the two of you partners?"

Getting irritated with the constant questions. "Four years." "I trained him, he'll always be my Probie."

Smiling at Mike. "And his partner."

Mike shakes his head no at Hollis. "I was his mentor, not his partner." Taking in Hollis questioning look. "Jethro has trained many an agent over the years, and only one person can say they were Jethro's partner, and nobody has filled that void since." "Night Hollis!" Mike walks into his bedroom.

"Night Mike!" Hollis starts down the stairs, and walks into the living room and finds Gibbs sleeping on the couch. Sitting on the couch, Hollis strokes his hair, as Gibbs sleeps. "What are you hiding from me?"


	9. Speaker Phone

Next morning Hollis is in the kitchen, pouring some coffee in a travel cup, while Mike sits at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Hollis walks over to Mike, and reaching for his hand. "It was nice meeting you Mike, I have some errands I have to run."

"Pleasure to meet you Hollis." Returning the gesture.

Hollis walks out of the kitchen and glances over at Gibbs who's still passed out sleeping on the couch, grabbing her pocketbook, Hollis shakes her head at her lover and walks out the front door.

In the kitchen, Mike has grabbed a hold of two pot lids, walks out to the living room, and stands in front of Gibbs. "This should get your ass up." Mike grins down at Gibbs and slams the two pot lids together.

Gibbs jumps up off the couch and lands on the floor holding his head in pain. Looking up at Mike with blood shot eyes. "Don't do that!" Gibbs starts to hold his head in pain.

Mike bursts out laughing. "That's for talking in your sleep last night, good thing it was me, and not Hollis." Gibbs looks up at Mike. "Your damn red head, that's who?"

Hung over, Gibbs whines. "Which one, I have so many?" Burying his face in between his knees.

"The one that's on your mind twenty four/seven Probie."

Gibbs looks up at Mike. "Did I have a sex dream about her?"

Seeing the panicking expression on Gibbs' face. "No, you asked her to turn out the lights, in her endearing name, not your sarcastic nick name that you give her." Mike sarcastically laughs at him.

Gibbs gets up slowly off the floor and is relieved. "Oh my head."

"I'm going to catch the train to New York in about two hours, I need to head on out now Probie, my cab should be here any minute." Before Mike walks off, he head slaps Gibbs in the back of the head.

Gibbs holds his head in pain. "Ow!"

"That's for driving your lady friend crazy, ease up on her today." "Bye kid!" Mike grabs his bag and walks out the door.

Half an hour later in the Squad Room, Tony is sitting at his desk and watches Gibbs walk into their section wearing sunglasses. Smirking at his boss. "Hung over boss."

Growling at Tony as he heads for his desk. "Shut up DiNozzo!" Gibbs flops at his desk.

Laughing at Gibbs. "Shutting up boss."

Ziva looks over at Gibbs from her desk. "Long night with Franks."

"He beat the pants off of me in poker." Gibbs takes a healthy sip of his coffee.

Ziva texts Jenny up in her office. "Gibbs has a major hang over." Waiting for Jenny's response back. "Serves him right." Ziva chuckles to herself.

Hearing Ziva laughing from her desk. "Anything funny Officer David?" Gibbs snaps at her.

Laughing at Gibbs. "I've never seen you this hung over before."

Up on the balcony in front of MTAC, Jenny looks on amused. Cynthia approaches her. "You have a teleconference coming up shortly ma'am."

"I was just about to go into MTAC." Jenny heads for the eye scanner and scans herself in, and opens up the door and slams it shut.

Down in the Squad Room Gibbs is holding his head in pain. "That better not have been."

Ziva laughs at Jenny. "It was!"

An hour later Gibbs is alone in his section when his desk phone rings. Holding his head in pain from the phone ringing. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers

"Head any better Probie." Mike cackles on his phone, while he's sitting in his train.

"No, it's worse since your head slap." Gibbs puts his phone on speaker phone and faces the opposite direction away from Tony's desk.

Over at Agent Wyatt's desk, Agent Wyatt is going over a case with Jenny. "We should have the results for that some time today ma'am."

"Thank you Agent Wyatt." Jenny walks out of Wyatt's section, and on her way past Gibbs' she hears Mike's voice on Gibbs' phone.

"Well quit talking in your sleep, the Colonel would done worse, if she would of heard you call out your lady Director friend's name in your sleep."

Irritated with Mike. "Keep throwing that in my face." Gibbs growls

"If you would of done what you were suppose to do when you got back from Mexico Probie, maybe she would of turned the lights out." Mike reminds him.

Jenny is standing over at Tony's desk, and has over heard their entire conversation. Talking to herself. "I knew it!" Furious with Gibbs, Jenny sits down over at Tony's desk and ducks down behind his computer monitor, so that Gibbs can't see her.

Over at Gibbs' desk. "I told you, there was a situation with my Doctor."

"Excuses, excuses." Mike starts to light up a cigarette.

Desperate for coffee. "I need coffee Mike." Gibbs protests

"Ok kid, just make sure you turn out the lights, before you leave your desk." Mike quickly hangs up.

"I knew he would get in the last word." Gibbs gets up and walks past Tony's desk and heads down to the lounge.

Tony returns with Ziva and spots Jenny sitting at his desk. "Director!"

"Agent DiNozzo, Officer David." Jenny gets up from Tony's desk, and is livid with Gibbs.

Ziva notices that Jenny is in another bad mood. "Oh know, what did he do this time."

Tony flops at his desk, in a pleading tone of voice. "We can't take another day of your-"

Jenny interrupts him. "Tirade's, well Agent DiNozzo, if Gibbs gets punished, so does his whole team."

Trying to figure out why Jenny was sitting at his desk. Tony asks. "Looking for Gibbs."

"No!" Lying, and coming up with an idea. "I was looking for McGee, I need him to do something for me."

Ziva sits on the corner of Tony's desk. "Abby's lab!"

Jenny walks off in the direction of the elevator. Tony watches Jenny get into the elevator. "Wonder why she needs McDufous for?"

Gibbs returns from his coffee run. "Why are the two of you sitting around doing nothing?" He sits at his desk.

Ziva sits at her desk and goes through her paper work that needs to be filed away.

Tony grabs his cell phone and begins to play Tetra. "Hopefully this is not another long boring day."

Ziva sighs with boredom from her desk. "I hate it when we do not have any cases to solve."

Gibbs gets a shot in on Ziva. "Maybe if you didn't have the Director do your job the have something to do Ziva."

Down in Abby's lab, Abby is talking to McGee who's trying to concentrate on his work. "So McGee!" Noticing that he's not paying any attention to her Abby shoves him.

Giving Abby a dirty look for interrupting his concentration. "What did you do that for, I'm trying to concentrate?" McGee groans

Putting her hands her hips. "Your attention span, has to be on me at all times." Abby gives McGee a pouty facial expression.

McGee rolls his eyes at Abby. "I'm trying to track down this IP number, do you mind."

Jenny walks into the lab, hearing the sound of her heels approaching, Abby turns and faces her. "Director, looking for Gibbs."

"No, I was looking for Tim, I need his help with something." Jenny approaches McGee.

"Yes ma'am!" McGee turns and faces Jenny.

"I need to get in touch with Mike Franks about something, and I don't have his cell phone number, he was just talking with Gibbs on his desk phone." Taking in McGee's questioning look. "Is there a problem Agent McGee?"

Abby head slaps McGee on the back of the head for questioning Jenny.

McGee holds his head in pain. "Ow!" "On it ma'am!'

Jenny picks up her Blackberry and calls up Ziva.

Up in the Squad Room, Ziva's cell phone rings, answering it. "David!"

Down in Abby's lab, Jenny watches McGee trace Mike's phone number on the computer. "Let me know the minute, Gibbs leaves his desk."

Ziva smirks at Gibbs. "Certainly, anything else."

"I have to go to New York today, a meeting with the SecNav with other agencies from other countries at the United Nations, so I'm going to need extra security, so you and Tony will be out of Gibbs cross hairs for the day." Jenny grabs a piece of paper and pen from Abby's counter top.

Excited to get out of the office for the day and away from Gibbs." Excellent news."

"Your welcome!" Jenny hangs up.

Hearing the excitement in Ziva's voice from over at her desk. "What's excellent news?" Tony asks out of curiosity.

Smiling at Tony. "The Director is going to New York today, and needs extra security for her security detail, and guess who's on it."

Tony gets up from his desk and walks over to Ziva, nodding at her. "Us!"

"Just you and me." Ziva grins

Tony high fives Ziva with excitement. "Yes!"

"It's just a day trip, the SecNav has something going on at the United Nations today with other agencies from other countries." Ziva looks over at Gibbs, who's giving them the stare. "I guess because you were such a naughty Agent yesterday, it's the reason why she didn't ask you to come along."

Gibbs stares at the direction of Jenny's office, gets up from his desk and makes his way over to the stairs. As Ziva watches Gibbs go up the stairs, she picks up her cell phone. "At least the Director has a five minute head start."

Down in Abby's lab, Jenny is writing down Mike's phone number when Ziva calls. "Yes Ziva!"

Ziva warns Jenny, that Gibbs is looking for her. "Gibbs is on his way up to your office, I told Tony about the security detail."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "You should of let me told Gibbs first, now I'm going to get into another fight with him Ziva."

"Sorry, I was excited to get out of the squad room today, and Tony came over to the desk." Ziva slaps Tony's hand from her Berry Mango Madness.

"You and Tony better be out in the parking garage with in the hour." Jenny hangs up her phone, and takes in a deep breath, another fight with Gibbs, just what she needs.

Smiling because her parents are going to get into another fight. "Another fight coming up with Daddy."

"Unfortunately, yes for me, at least I get away from him for the day." "McGee delete that trace, and I order you not to share this information with Gibbs." She orders him.

Up in Jenny's office Gibbs is arguing with Cynthia on Jenny's where abouts. "She was just on the phone with Ziva."

"I have no idea where she went to." Cynthia spots Jenny walking into her office. "Never mind!"

Holding the doorknob. "Hold all my calls Cynthia."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia walks out of the office.

Jenny closes the door and starts for her desk. "Good morning Agent Gibbs, how's the hang over?"

Glaring at Jenny for slamming the door to MTAC. "Very funny Jen, and thanks for slamming the door to MTAC this morning."

Packing up her brief case as she's talking to Gibbs. "Jethro could you speed this along, I have a conference in New York with the SecNav."

Growling at her. "So I've heard."

Closing up her briefcase. "I was going to tell you about it."

"Next time, you talk to me about it, before telling my Agents."

Jenny gives Gibbs a reminding look on who's in charge. "Whose agents?" Sitting at her desk. "If you would excuse me Jethro, I have to make an important phone call before I leave."

Looking down at Jenny. "I'm not done with you yet."

Giving Gibbs, the Shepard version of the stare. "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over and done with, now get out of my office."

Furious, Gibbs storms out of the office and slams the office door. Jenny starts to laugh at Gibbs. "I hope that hurt your head."

Out in Cynthia's reception area, Gibbs is holding his head in pain. "Ow, why did I do that." Cynthia can't contain herself, bursts out laughing at Gibbs as he stalks out of the office.

On a train to New York, Mike is taking a nap, when his cell phone rings. Annoyed that the phone woke him up. "Hello!"

Looking out her office window. "Mike, this is Director Shepard."

Surprised that Jenny is calling him. "Oh brother, Gibbs giving you headache's still."

Rolling her eyes at Mike. "He lives for that Mike."

Cackling at Jenny's sense of humor. "What can I do for you, Director?"

"I'm going to be in New York today also, have a conference with the SecNav, I need to see you about something, I'll stop by your hotel bar for a drink."

Lighting up a cigarette, and taking a puff. "Social drink." "I'm at the Park Plaza Hotel."

"No, it's on a personal level Mike." Jenny looks down at her watch.

"What did Probie do now?" Mike glares at the train conductor who tells him to put out his cigarette.

Annoyed with Gibbs. "Maybe he should keep his damn speaker phone off, when he's having private phone call conversations about me."

Putting out his cigarette, Mike shakes his head at Gibbs for getting caught. "Which part did you hear?"

Putting her blazer on at she talks to Mike. "All of it." "My plane should arrive in about an hour or so, my meeting should wrap up by four, so I should be at your hotel by five the latest."

"I'll see you then." Mike hangs up his phone. "Stupid Probie!"

Jenny hangs up her Blackberry and curses out Gibbs. "Damn him!"

Cynthia walks in. "Your car is ready ma'am, Agent DiNozzo and Officer David are waiting at the parking garage."

Picking up her pocket book and brief case from her desk, Jenny walks over to her coat rack and hands Cynthia her pocket book and brief case. "I won't be heading back to the office when I get back."

Taking them from Jenny. "Yes ma'am!"

"Could you make dinner reservations at the Park Plaza Hotel under my name, for three and-"

Cynthia interrupts her. "A separate table for Hector and Melvin." "What time?"

Jenny takes her pocket book and brief case from Cynthia. "Five!" She walks out of her office.

Getting coffee at the Coffee Shop, Hollis spots Stephanie sitting at a table reading a newspaper and drinking her coffee. Hollis walks over to Stephanie. "Miss. Flynn!"

Surprised to see Hollis standing in front of her. "Colonel Mann!"

Hollis smiles at Stephanie. "It's Hollis, I'm about to retire in a few weeks." "Can I join you?"

"Sure, have nothing better to do with my time." Stephanie folds her newspaper up as Hollis sits in front of her at the table.

"I thought you moved to Philadelphia." Hollis says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

I was needed for a deposition on, Captain Reynolds murder trial, so I took the train in."

Amazed that the trial is coming about so quickly. "That was fast." Hollis comments.

Stephanie leans back in her chair. "I guess they want a speedy trial."

Hollis needs some answers on Gibbs. "Can I ask you a question about Jethro?"

Laughing at Hollis, because she knew this was coming. "Go right ahead."

"Is Jethro always this secretive?" Hollis says curiously.

Smirking at Hollis. "Yes, it's part of his charm."

Hollis frowns at Stephanie. "I didn't know about his first wife and daughter, how did you know about it?"

Stephanie flashes back to going through a box in Gibbs' basement, filled with Kelly's toys, and an old photo album of photos of his life with Shannon and Kelly. Stephanie takes a deep breath on the painful memory. "When Jethro was assigned as Agent Afloat after we came back from Moscow I found some things in the house."

Hollis looks at the pain in Stephanie's eyes. "He didn't tell you either."

Shaking her head. "No, and then I could see why he was so hesitant every time I brought up having children, while we were married." Stephanie sadly says to Hollis.

"What did he say when you confronted him on it?" Hollis says curiously

"I confronted him on it, while I was packing." Stephanie takes in Hollis confused look. "I didn't know that Jethro was coming home, and I was so lonely, between being alone and Jethro had emotionally shut me out the last month before he was sent as Agent Afloat."

"What was his reaction when you found out?"

"Pissed off because I was snooping around his house." "That was the house that him and Shannon had shared together." Stephanie says with sarcasm in her voice.

"It explains a lot." "Jethro has told me that he's moved past their deaths, but I don't see it Stephanie, I found a tape of Kelly playing the piano and I could hear her voice and Shannon's in the back ground." Hollis is starting have doubts in her relationship with Gibbs.

"He'll never get past that Hollis." "Face it, when you get involved with Jethro, you have to deal with the ghost and the other woman as Diane had referred to it the one time when I had bumped into her in the store." Stephanie says with a smugness in her voice.

Looking confused at Stephanie. "Other woman!"

"Hollis, your dealing with her now, at least when I was married to Jethro, the other woman was thousands of miles away over in Europe." Stephanie tells a clueless Hollis.

Irritated at Stephanie. "I still don't follow you, only other person that Jethro constantly puts ahead of me first is his boss." Hollis says sarcastically.

Laughing at Hollis. "Jethro never told you." Stephanie smirks at Hollis.

"Told me what?" Hollis impatiently asks Stephanie.

"Director Shepard was his partner for three years." Hollis makes a face and stands up. "Jethro trained her." "They were assigned in Washington for a year and a half, then Director Morrow had them running Black Op's over in Europe." "Jenny posed as Jethro's wife on the missions over there, most of it was spent in Paris."

Hurt that Gibbs kept this from her. "That explains a lot." Hollis angrily tells Stephanie.

"I had asked Jethro if they were more than partners he flat out lied to my face, and so did Jenny a few months ago in her office." Stephanie says roughly.

Hollis seethes with anger. "So the love note I found in his basement the other day was from Jenny, hand writing was familiar."

"It wasn't a love letter that I had found, Jethro would wake up with night mares during the night, and would call out for her, or after we came back from Moscow, he would get drunk in his basement, and I would find Jethro passed out drunk in his boat." "He would call out her name in his sleep." Stephanie sadly tells Hollis.

"How could I not see this?" "Mike Franks had told me last night that only one person was his partner." Hollis says angrily.

Sympathetic with Hollis. "Jethro hides things so well Hollis, don't blame yourself."

Hollis smirks, wondering if Gibbs kept his wife and daughter from Jenny. "Wonder if the reason why she left him was because of the secrets?"

Smiling because Jenny was the one who broke it off with Gibbs. "She got a job offer in Europe, that was the reason why they went their separate ways."

Laying Jenny's career time line out. "And that was in '99'?"

Stephanie nods. "Yes!"

Amazed at how fast Jenny moved from being a Field Agent to Director Of NCIS. "And by May of 2005, Jenny Shepard was appointed Director Of NCIS." Hollis bursts out laughing.

Stephanie laughs along with Hollis. "Actually I laughed also, when I heard about it."

Thinking about Gibbs rules. "All of Jethro's rules get thrown back in his face."

"One and only time I met Jenny, other than lying to me, which most likely was a Jethro habit that she picked up on, I liked her."

Thinking about the time Hollis was alone in Jenny's office. "Not the only habit." Taking in Stephanie's look. "Bourbon, and it was an early hint she was throwing at me about her and Jethro in her office the one time."

Stephanie makes a face. "I could never drink it."

"Not crazy over it myself, and she drank it down like it was water in her office that time." Hollis makes a face on the memory.

Stephanie stands up from her table and grabs her coat. "Deciding on a future with Jethro."

"Actually you've made things more clearer with my future with Jethro, and I should of done it months ago." Hollis grabs her coffee from the table, waves at Stephanie and walks out of the Coffee Shop.

An hour later, Hollis is at her desk at CID Head Quarters doing a background check on Jenny on her computer, when Private Morris approaches her from behind and looks over Hollis shoulder. "Doing some research on Director Shepard."

Correcting Morris. "Special Agent Jenny Shepard." Hollis glances at Morris to leave her section, and Morris does so. Reading out loud the information on her computer screen. From Probationary Status Agent in 1996, Junior Agent Status in 1997, Senior Field Agent Supervisory Team Leader, June of 1999, Madrid, Spain Office." Glancing down at Jenny's promotion in 2001. "Appointed Head Of NCIS Post 9|11 Anti Terrorism Operations in November of 2001, based out in NCIS London." Reading some of Jenny's missions over in Europe and the Middle East. "Officer David was your partner at one time I see." Reading up on the time line until May of 2005. "Why on earth would you be wasting your time up in the Director's Office?"

Gibbs comes home for lunch and spots Hollis's bags packed on his porch. Getting out of his car, Gibbs goes inside the house, calling out to Hollis. "Hollis!"

Down in the basement sitting at Gibbs' workbench, Hollis sadly waits for Gibbs to come downstairs. Watching GIbbs descend the stairs. "Going somewhere." Gibbs asks Hollis.

"Hawaii, to work on my tan." Hollis says dryly.

Gibbs walks over to Hollis. "I can't take a vacation at this time."

Laughing at him. "Always thinking about yourself Jethro, probably the reason why you've been divorced three times." Hollis says sarcastically to Gibbs.

"I didn't come home from lunch to get into an argument with you Holli." Gibbs grabs a piece of sand paper and a block of wood from the workbench and starts to wrap it around the block of wood.

"Then it wasn't for sex."

Gibbs walks over to the boat and starts sanding a finished section of the hull. Tired of being shut out by him. "There you go again shutting me out." Hollis snaps at him.

Glaring over at Hollis. "You're the one with you bags packed Holli spit it out."

Not backing down from him. "I can't take the lies and secrets anymore."

Irritated with Hollis. "Cut the crap Hollis, I'm not a mind reader."

Hollis folds her arms as she's sitting and spells it out for him. "Your boss!"

Raising an eyebrow at Hollis. "What about Director Shepard?"

Hollis laughs with a hint of sarcasm. "Thought you called your partner, Jen." Ignoring Gibbs' glare. "Now I under stand the exchanging glances between the two of you in the office." "You two were more than partners, and you can't deny that Jethro, because Jenny wrote that note I found in the basement." "I thought the handwriting was familiar."

Gibbs sighs, it's the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hollis. "She was my partner for three years."

"I know, did a back ground check on Special Agent Jenny Shepard today." "Never seen an agent leap frog to the top as fast as Jenny did." "From Probationary Status Agent in 1996 to Director Of NCIS in May of 2005, all because of your training."

Gibbs shakes his head at Hollis. "Not all of it is me." "Jenny is a damn good agent."

"I know, trying to figure out why she's wasting her time up in the Director's office." Hollis asks curiously.

Knowing the details about the Frog, that Hollis isn't aware of. "I know why she's up in the Director's office."

With a smug look on her face. "To throw your rules in your face Jethro."

Gibbs gives Hollis a wounded look. "Leave Jenny out of this." "She has nothing to do with me not telling you about her." "We were partners for three years, lovers for two, a job offer came up that would of given Jenny a promotion, and she chose the job over a life with me."

Curious of Jenny knew about Shannon and Kelly. "Did she know about your wife and daughter?"

Taking a deep breath before he starts. "No, and nobody did back then, including Ducky." "During my coma, is when Jenny found out about my wife and daughter, everybody did."

"And her reaction?"

"How should I know." "I was stuck on 1991 in a coma in the hospital." "But what ever she was feeling, Jenny kept it to herself, and didn't show me right away." Gibbs says roughly to Hollis.

"So you had no memories of the current time line." Hollis asks Gibbs.

"Only one!" Gibbs says softly.

"Your partner!" Hollis looks at Gibbs to gauge his reaction.

"Yes!" "I was in my hospital bed, Jenny was standing next to my bed holding my hand, and the only memory I had of her was in our bedroom in Paris, on our first afternoon." "I was so confused, with this strange woman who was standing in front me, with short red hair." "Jenny always had long hair." "The short hair threw me off." Gibbs makes a face at his disapproval of Jenny's pixie hairstyle.

Remembering the photos of Jenny from her Op's over in Europe, when Hollis did her background check on her. "Saw the photo's of her with long hair, was trying to figure out why she cut it."

"To piss me the hell off." Gibbs angrily tells Hollis.

Smirking at Gibbs. "Maybe I should of done that."

Rolling his eyes at Hollis. "Wouldn't of cared if you would of cut your hair Holli." "Jenny, out of all of my women, had the most beautiful hair, she knew it was one of the things I loved about her, when we were lovers."

"So when did you put two and two together?" She asks him.

Embarrassed at the time because Jenny caught him. "She did!" "I thought Jenny was an ex wife, because of the memory I had of her."

Laughing at the notion of a woman like Jenny Shepard being married to Gibbs. "Jenny Shepard, Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"That's what she did, laughed at me."

"Who broke the ice?" Hollis asks him.

"She did after I had said, I must of confused her with somebody else." Gibbs starts to get uncomfortable.

Taking in Gibbs reaction. "What?"

"Jenny can read my mind like I can read hers, it's a bond that partners get." "She must of caught me having a memory in bed together and that was the question she asked, me if I had remembered us making love." Gibbs says to Hollis.

"I know I caught you having a flash back of some sorts, that time when you going into the interrogation room." Hollis smiles at the memory.

"Just because you caught me Hollis, doesn't make you my partner."

"Now I understand the hold, and bond that the two of you have, it's unspoken Jethro but it's there." Gibbs looks on as Hollis speaks. "Remember the time in MTAC during the Sharif investigation."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Hollis. "Yeah!"

"She knew there was something wrong with you, you kept putting her off, I threw it up as jealousy, and you know what Jethro, she was right, you were sick."

Smiling at Jenny's partner's instincts. "We were partners for three years Hollis, we both know each other inside and out."

Hollis stands up and as she's putting her coat on, Gibbs approaches her. "I should have done this when I returned from Fort Bragg."

Grabbing a mason jar from the workbench. "What?" He replied.

Hollis frowns at Gibbs. "Ended it." "It would have been less painful for me."

Pouring some bourbon in the mason jar. "Holli I never promised you anything."

Hurt and humiliated at Gibbs. "I never meant to fall in love with you either, only the love was one sided."

"I've only been in love two times in my life Hollis." Gibbs says as he takes a healthy gulp from the mason jar.

Smiling at her competition. "Jenny must have been special for you to fall in love with Jethro, Shannon was a hard act to follow."

"I fell in love with her, because she was Jenny and not Shannon." "We're both a like in so many ways, it's scary." Gibbs says with a smirk on his face.

Wondering what his current feelings are for Jenny. "You're still in love with her?"

Taking a deep breath before he answers Hollis. "A part of me will always love Jenny."

"What's keeping you from her?" She asks him.

"The Director!" Taking in Hollis' questioning look. "She can't have a relationship with a subordinate."

Hollis laughs at the irony of Gibbs' current situation. "So she's putting her job before you again."

"She had her reasons." Gibbs growls at Hollis.

"And now!"

"I can't answer that." He adds

Sadly looking at Gibbs. "The only thing I can give you an answer for, is don't put another woman through what you just put me through the past six months." "Be honest, tell them about your wife and daughter, and about your relationship with Jenny, you might be surprised that the relationship might last Jethro." Hollis buttons up her coat.

Curious to where Hollis is headed from here. "Where you off to?"

Smiling at Gibbs. "Use my vacation days in Pearl Harbor, I know a few friends that are retired out there, and I'll find a place to live, then I'll finish out my final few weeks of active duty."

"I wish you the best of luck, Holli." Gibbs comments sincerely to Hollis.

Hollis grins at her ex lover. "I don't need luck Jethro, I know where my future lies." "Where ever yours lies, follow your heart." "Goodbye Jethro." Hollis walks up the stairs.

Gibbs sits at his workbench and grabs the bottle of bourbon and pours it into the mason jar. Few minutes later, Gibbs hears Hollis car pull away from his house for the final time.

Tony and Ziva are watching Jenny speak in front of the United Nations, smiling at Jenny as she speaks. "She's good!" Tony says in awe.

Ziva whispers in Tony's ear. "I know!"

Back at NCIS Headquarters in the Squad Room, McGee is standing in front of the plasma screen watching Jenny speak. As Gibbs returns to his desk, giving the plasma screen an irritated look. "Hasn't she had enough air time this week."

Ducky walks into Gibbs' section and has over heard him. "Being harsh on our Agency Director, again Jethro." Ducky watches Gibbs roll his eyes at him, as he sits down at his desk.

Frustrated with the current case he's working on. "Need another crack at that IP number." McGee heads for the elevator to go down to Abby's lab.

Gibbs waits for McGee to get into the elevator. "Hollis and I broke up."

Ducky sighs with relief that it's finally over for Hollis' sake. "It's for the best, you're miserable, and down the road you would of made her miserable."

"She dumped me." Gibbs says to Ducky.

Up on the catwalk, near Tony's desk, Cynthia is eavesdropping on Gibbs and Ducky's conversation.

"That's a surprising development." Ducky muses to his colleague.

Annoyed that Hollis was snooping into his past with Jenny. "She found out about Jen." Gibbs mumbles

Surprised that Gibbs didn't mention his relationship to Jenny. "You didn't tell her about your relationship with the Director."

Gibbs smirks at Ducky. "I've never had a relationship with the Director."

Ducky shakes his head at him. "I keep forgetting that you keep separating her into two people."

"The woman I was in love with, is no where to be found these days." Gibbs sadly comments to Ducky.

"Actually, she was around the other day, playing pranks on you Jethro." Ducky laughs at the memory of Jenny calling Gibbs an idiot outside of Autopsy.

Gibbs shakes his head and starts to laugh at Jenny's playful side. He hasn't seen it since Europe. "You're right, that was my Jen, and that's the person I was in love with."

"You mean, still are Jethro." Ducky walks off towards the direction of the lounge.

Cynthia walks up the stairs like nothing has happened and slowly walks over to Jenny's office, closing the door behind her, Cynthia rushes over to her desk and texts Tony on the latest information on his Mibbs Pool. "Ducky won the Hollis pool, they broke up today."

At the United Nations, Tony is reacting to Cynthia's text message. "What?" Ziva grabs Tony's phone and reads the message. As Ziva and Tony are looking down at the phone Jenny approaches them and gives them the stare. Ziva quickly hands Tony his phone back.

"Your suppose to be on security detail, not reading your text messages Agent DiNozzo." Jenny starts to walk off.

Tony quickly follows her with Ziva. "Sorry ma'am!"

Jenny informs Tony and Ziva of her plans for the evening. "I made dinner arrangements at the Plaza Hotel for us, before we head back to Washington."

Ziva sighs. "Wish we could have spent the night here."

"Not on the agenda, plus I have to be in MTAC at 0700 tomorrow morning." Jenny steps into the ladies room.

Tony whines that Ducky has won another one of his pools. "I can't believe that Ducky won another bet."

"Tell me about it, text Abby." Ziva goes into the ladies room.

Tony flips his phone over and begins to text Abby on the latest gossip. "Cynthia said that Hollis and Gibbs broke up."

Back at NCIS Head Quarters, in Abby's Lab, Abby is massaging a frustrated McGee's shoulders when her cell phone rings for a text message. Picking up her phone, Abby starts to read Tony's message. "What?"

Hearing the excitement in Abby's voice, McGee looks up at Abby. "What's going on?"

"Gibbs and Hollis broke up." Abby picks up her cordless phone from her counter and quickly calls Cynthia up. "Just got Tony's text, spill the details." Abby pulls the phone away from her ear and shoves McGee. "Keep an eye out for Gibbs."

Up at Cynthia's desk, Cynthia breaks the news to a happy Abby. "I over heard him telling Dr. Mallard, and the Colonel dumped him."

Annoyed that it was the other way around. "Wish Gibbs dumped her instead." Abby frowns.

"She found out about Gibbs' and the Director being partners nine years ago." Cynthia informs Abby.

With a surprised look on Abby's face. "He never told the Colonel about that."

"Fraid not, and he's still carrying a torch for the Director, that came out of it also." Cynthia says with a grin on her face.

Abby beams with excitement. "Ooooooooo thanks a lot for the info Cynthia." Abby hangs up her phone. "Damn it Ducky won another pool." Abby texts Tony back. "More info when you get back."

Back at the United Nations, Tony is making a face at Abby's latest test message when Jenny steps out of the ladies room with Ziva following behind her and gives Tony a warning glare. Tony clears his throat. "Sorry ma'am!"

"If you want to keep your phone, I suggest that you put it away." Jenny snaps at Tony and starts down the hallway, with Tony and Ziva following her.

Outside in the car. "Oh and another thing Agent DiNozzo." Jenny adds.

Tony looks over at Jenny. "Yes ma'am!"

Raising an eyebrow at him. "Rule number nine."

Grinning at Jenny. "Always carry a knife."

"I still follow it, I suggest the next time you see me out of my business suit again in the gym, you'll keep your mouth closed, and your eyes focused else where." Jenny suggests to Tony.

Giving Jenny a panicked look. "Yes ma'am!"

Curious as to what Jenny would of done to Tony. "Where would you have used the knife on him?"

Smirking over at Tony. "I believe in castration." Jenny says and picks up her book and starts to read.

Ziva laughs at Tony's look of horror.

Inside the restaurant at the Park Plaza hotel, the Madre D is escorting Jenny, Ziva, and Tony to their table, Jenny glances over at the bar and spots Mike Franks. Looking back at Tony and Ziva. "I'll be back!"

"No can do ma'am." "One of us will have to go along." Tony grins down at Jenny.

Making eye contact with Tony, Jenny gives Tony her version of the stare. Tony quickly sits down in his chair. Jenny glares down at him. "That's what I thought." She walks off towards the bar.

Ziva spots Mike over at the bar. "Isn't that Mike Franks?"

Tony turns his head and looks over as Jenny approaches the bar. "I bet this was planned all along."

Over at the bar, Mike cackles as Jenny approaches him. "I see you scared off Probie Junior back there."

Sitting down next to Mike on a bar stool. "He better be scared of me." Jenny says dryly.

Noting the serious look on Jenny's face. "I know this isn't a business call Director."

"I'm off the job now Mike, you can call me by my first name here." Jenny says as she grabs a pretzel from the bar.

Mike looks around at Ziva and Tony at one table and spotting Melvin and Hector at another. Not when you have your security detail scattered all over the restaurant Madame Director."

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance at Mike. "I hate being called that."

Laughing at her. "I know, Probie told me that."

Annoyed with Mike. "Figures he would of told you that." Exasperated with Gibbs. "And a long with other things about me."

Rubbing his chin. "Right, so the idiot had the speaker phone on this morning, during our phone conversation, and you said you heard all parts, refresh my memory."

"Hum the lights, and Mexico." "Does that ring a bell?" Jenny says sarcastically at Mike.

Shaking his head at Jenny. "Damn your good at sneaking up on him."

Raising an eyebrow at Mike. "Who do you think, I learned it from?"

Getting serious with Jenny. "It's all he talked about while he was down there was, after he came back from helping Ziva out was you." Bartender approaches them. "I'll have another beer, and the lady will have a bourbon." Mike takes in Jenny's surprised look. "I had my fill last night, and so did Probie."

Jenny laughs at Gibbs' condition in the Squad Room from this morning. "I saw his condition today." The Bartender returns with their drinks, and Jenny's frowns at Mike. "He had a funny way of showing it when he returned from Mexico."

Taking a sip of his beer. "He said that you were seeing the his Doctor."

Jenny rolls her eyes with frustration at Gibbs. "Seeing each other, casually, it was no big romance, could never work out with our schedule's." "What did Gibbs expect, for me to wait around for him all my life."

Laughing at Jenny. "Yes he did."

Pissed off at Gibbs. "He had a mouth when he returned, he could of used it, but instead he went out with Hollis."

Giving Jenny a heads up. "He's about to dump her soon anyways, woman is so pushy."

Smirking over at Tony. "Tony should be thrilled to hear about that, since he has a pool going on when their going to break up." Mike laughs at Tony. "Everybody's in on it, except for me, not that mean spirited."

"Only wishful thinking on your part." Mike says with a grin.

"Not making money off of other people's misery Mike." She replies.

Curious as to what Jenny's plans are. "So what are you going to do about this information."

Angry and confused with Gibbs. "I have a no off the job relationship rule Mike."

"Then why are you here then." Mike looks into Jenny's eyes and notices the same lost look that Gibbs had in the park the day before. "Your going to need a head slap from me soon also just as pig headed and stubborn as he is." Mike growls at her.

Laughing at Mike. "I'm hard headed, got enough head slaps from Gibbs, when I was a Junior Agent." Jenny takes a sip of her drink.

Lecturing Jenny. "You two are a mirror of one another, you both live on coffee, drink bourbon, and eat the same take out food, quit making yourselves miserable."

Jenny shakes her head at Mike. "It's long and complicated, and I don't know if I want to venture in that direction again Mike, he's a tough man to live with, a lot of baggage."

Mike spots some of his buddies walking into the restaurant. Squeezing Jenny's hand. "Your strong enough to deal with the baggage Jenny, unlike the woman he's shacked up with right now, I think he got drunk on purpose last night so he wouldn't have to go to bed with her last night."

"He made his bed with her." She replies.

"Might of made it, but it's not the person he wants to be with, he was so cute when he called out your name while he was sleeping, good thing Hollis didn't hear him." Jenny looks up at Mike. "And it wasn't your endearing nick name that he calls you either." "So Jenny by the time I see you two again, I don't want to be turning out the lights for him when he's plastered." Mike pats Jenny affectionately on the back, gets off of his stool, and walks off.

Over at Tony and Ziva's table, they watch Jenny who's lost in thought over at the bar. "Think it was about Gibbs." Tony curiously asks

"Naturally!" Ziva says as Jenny gets up from the bar and walks back over to their table with her drink in hand, as Jenny sits down at the table she gives them a look of warning.

"You two did not see me with him and that is a direct order." Jenny grabs a menu off of the table and opens it up.

Obeying her. "Yes Director!" Ziva shoves Tony in the ribs.

Tony holds his ribs. "Yes ma'am!"

Later that night back in Washington, at the NCIS Hang Out bar, Abby fills in Tony and Ziva about what Cynthia had over heard in the Squad Room today, while they were in New York.

"Oh my!" Tony replies with the latest work related gossip involving Gibbs and Jenny.

Abby crosses her fingers. "Now with some gentle guidance maybe we can get our parents back together again."

Next morning Tony walks into Autopsy, where Ducky is holding out his hand. "How do you keep doing it Ducky?" Tony hands him the money.

Palmer looks over from his desk. "He won again."

Ducky counts the money. "Luck my boy."

Palmer grins at Ducky. "You knew it was coming, didn't you Doctor Mallard."

"Actually we all knew it was coming, Gibbs kept lying to her about stake outs and late night paper work that needed to be done, so he wouldn't have to come home to her." Tony says with a shrug.

Up in the Squad Room, Tony returns to his desk just as Gibbs hangs up his desk phone. "Ok people, we have a dead marine, McGee gas the truck." Gibbs throws the keys at him. "DiNozzo and David you better be in the truck in 5 minutes." Gibbs watches his team scatter out of the Squad Room. Grabbing his coffee from his desk, Gibbs looks up at the empty balcony in front of MTAC.

Ducky approaches Gibbs, and notices he's looking for Jenny. "She's been in MTAC since 0700 Jethro."

"Early start!" Gibbs looks over at Ducky. Gibbs hands Ducky an address. "We got a dead marine at this location."

"Mr. Palmer and myself will be there shortly." Ducky heads off towards the elevator.

Gibbs looks up at the door to MTAC once more before he heads for the elevator, as Gibbs steps into the elevator Jenny exits MTAC with Cynthia following close behind her. "I'll get another pot of coffee started for you right away ma'am." Cynthia walks off towards Jenny's office. Jenny looks down over at an empty Squad Room, then heads for her office.


	10. Dinner Between Old Partners

October 19th 2007

Three weeks later, Abby is extremely frustrated at the lack of progress of Jenny and Gibbs getting together. "Either you guys go off for a few weeks, or Mommy has to go off some where for a few weeks, how are we going to do this Gibblets?" Abby stands with her hands on her hips.

Sighing because they have no control of the situation. "Not much we can do, when work keeps interfering." Ziva replies

Tony walks in grinning with the latest addition of 'Stars And Stripes' and holds it up for Abby and Ziva to see. Abby squeals with joy. "Ooooo no wonder Mommy been in such a good mood today."

Ziva reads part of the article as Tony holds it in front of her. "Hollis retired to Hawaii, interesting choice." "Doubtful that Jenny has had the time to read it Abby she's been up on the hill all day long."

Gibbs walks into the lab, startled as Gibbs walks past him, Tony drops the newspaper on the floor. "Hi boss!"

Glaring at Ziva and Tony for goofing off. "Isn't there a case that the two of you should be working on?" Gibbs growls at them.

"We're on it boss." Tony grabs his newspaper off the floor and rushes out of the lab with Ziva.

Gibbs looks around for Carson. "Who's looking after Carson?"

"Ducky!" "Social Services here to pick him up." Abby asks curiously.

"I don't trust his father at the moment Abs."

Abby smiles because the kid reminds her of a mini Tony. "Protection Detail with Tony."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at the thought of Tony looking after a kid. "DiNozzo with a kid."

Abby pokes fun at Gibbs' house. "Gibbs, Carson no offense, would be bored out of his mind over at your place and McGee's." Gibbs gives Abby a wounded look. "Your TV and stereo dates back to the early 90's Gibbs."

Annoyed with Abby. "They still work, why should I replace them." "Besides I never use them."

"Well at least you're some what up to date, you have a DVD player in your living room." Thinking of the next logical person. "So I guess, it's Ziva."

"I want a mature responsible person looking after Carson." Gibbs tells a smiling Goth.

Abby starts to think of another person who fits that description. "Only other person beside you that fits that description and has no social life is the Director." Abby looks up at Gibbs' mischievous grin on his face. "The Director is looking after Carson." Abby starts to laugh. "What did she say?"

Smirking down at Abby. "I don't know, I didn't ask her yet." Gibbs turns and starts to walk out of the lab.

"This I got to see." Abby rushes off to catch the elevator before Gibbs goes upstairs.

Up in the Squad Room, fifteen minutes later Tony is discussing the movie 'Dumb And Dumber' with Carson at his desk.

Abby is over at Ziva's desk looking up at Jenny and Gibbs on the balcony. "Sucker!" She says with a laugh. Ziva watches Jenny and Gibbs head down the stairs

Over at Tony's desk, Carson has over heard Abby. "What's going on?" Tony glances back at Jenny and Gibbs who are on the catwalk.

Up on the cat walk Gibbs looks over at Carson. "Carson!" He points over to the bottom of the stairs.

Carson gets up and starts to walk on over. Tony glances over and has figured out what's going on. "So Jenny gets the kid this time around."

"Carson would be bored out of his mind over at Gibbs' house." Ziva snickers at Gibbs' outdated electronics.

Tony asks Ziva about Jenny's house. "I've never been to Jenny's house yet."

"It's beautiful Tony." "She could get millions for it."

McGee ponders over at his desk. "Can't understand why she would live in that big house by herself for."

"It's her Father's house." "The work that was put into his study." Ziva comments to McGee.

Standing over at the bottom of the stairs. "You should be in good hands Carson." Gibbs hands Carson his card. "If you need me for anything at any time, give me a call."

Carson looks down at the card. "I will!"

"Melvin should be waiting for me out in the parking garage, let me get my things." Jenny heads back up the stairs.

Watching Carson's eyes on Jenny as she heads back to her office. "You'll be safe with her Carson." Gibbs gently reassures him.

Confused as to why he can't go home. "Still don't understand why I can't go home with my mom." Carson asks Gibbs.

"If it were up to me, I would, but I can't." Gibbs rubs the back of Carson's head.

"Let me get my things." Carson walks back over to Tony's desk.

Gibbs stands near the bottom of the stairs and watches Jenny come out of her office, wearing her coat, and carrying her pocket book and brief case. Waiting for Jenny to get to the bottom of the stairs.

Over at Gibbs section Carson is talking with McGee and Abby, when Gibbs approaches his desk. Jenny is standing near the entrance of the cubicle when Ziva gets up and approaches her. "Going to warn you he's a smaller version of Tony."

Jenny bursts out laughing. "A mini DiNozzo."

Tony glares up at Jenny. "I heard that Director."

Gibbs closes a folder at his desk and glances over at Abby who's goofing around with McGee and Carson at his desk. "Abby unless you have something constructive to do, head down to your lab, everybody else we have a case to work on."

Abby waves at Carson. "Bye Carson!" She walks off towards the direction of the elevator.

Gibbs approaches Carson. "I'll walk you out to the Director's car." Gibbs walks Carson over to Jenny and they start to walk over to the elevator for the parking garage.

Ziva and McGee return to their desks. As they are sitting, Tony glances at Jenny, Gibbs, and Carson as they step into the elevator. Tony starts to think on how Jenny and Gibbs missed out on being parents.

Ziva takes in her partner's look. "What?"

Tony smiles at Ziva. "Carson is about the right age."

Clueless as to what Tony is taking about. "What is?" McGee asks

"If Gibbs and Jenny had stayed together, Probie."

"I've seen Jenny with kids over in Europe, it's ashame she never had any, would have been an excellent mother." Ziva responds to Tony.

Tony grins at Ziva. "She is a mom." Laughing at Abby's pet name for her.

Getting a shot in on Tony. "Tony, if you would think about it, Jenny is only a few years older than you." Ziva grins over at him.

Tony gives Ziva a dirty look for bringing up his age.

McGee smirks from his desk. "If anything that category fits Ziva and I."

Tony gives McGee a warning glare. "Nobody asked you for your opinion McProbie."

After midnight, Gibbs decides to take a break from sanding his boat, and pours some bourbon in a mason jar, replaying the events that happened a hour ago at Jenny's house.

2345 hours.

At the bottom of the stairs in Jenny's hallway. Jenny is trying to figure out when's the last time that her and Gibbs got together, that didn't involve work between them. "If you don't count hospitals and car chases." "Paris!" Gibbs sadly reminds her.

With a longing in the depths of Jenny's green eyes, Jenny reminds him of a time long ago. "There was a time I would have asked you to stay, and not take no for an answer"

Present time.

Gibbs curses himself out. "I can't believe my response back o her." Downs his jar of bourbon and pours himself another in disgust.

Next evening Gibbs is walking Carson and his parents over to the elevator. Carson approaches Gibbs and hugs him goodbye. Gibbs returns the hug and pats Carson on the back of the head. Withdraw ing from Gibbs, Carson looks up at Jenny who's watching Carson and his parents from the balcony in front of her office.

Carson smiles up at Jenny. "And thank Jenny for me."

Gibbs turns and looks up at Jenny. "I will!"

Carson steps into the elevator with his parents, as the doors close, Gibbs turns his head up in the direction of Jenny's office and watches her go back inside of her office. Gibbs walks back over to his section, to find his team still working at their desks, and Abby standing in front of McGee's desk.

"I know, get back to work." Abby is about to walk off, when she hears Gibbs' voice.

"No, everybody go home and pick up where you left off at 0700 hours tomorrow." Gibbs walks off towards the elevator.

Tony's head snaps from his desk and watches Gibbs step into the elevator. McGee quickly grabs his gun and ID from his desk drawer and gets up. "I'm getting out of here before Gibbs comes back and changes his mind." McGee gets up from his desk.

"Anybody up for the bar." Abby suggests with a smile.

Ziva sighs in relief that their current case is finished. "Now that sounds like a good idea." Ziva says as she gets up from her desk.

Forty-Five minutes later Jenny is in her office looking out her window lost in thought when her Blackberry rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

Down in the Squad Room, Gibbs is unpacking Chinese take out on his desk. "I need to show you something."

Surprised that Gibbs is still at the office, and not home in the basement working on his boat. "I thought you went home already."

Pulling a chair over to his desk. "I sent the team home."

"Shouldn't you be in your basement working on your boat." Jenny commented dryly.

Gibbs smirks. "I stained her last night."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Your up to something."

With an evil grin on his face. "Only way you'll find out if you hang up and get down here."

Annoyed with Gibbs. "Why can't you come up to me?"

"Because your younger than me." "I'll save you the trouble." Gibbs quickly hangs up his phone and looks up at the direction of Jenny's office, who steps out a second later, and leans over the balcony and looks down at Gibbs. "You going to stand there or come down." Gibbs watches Jenny come down the stairs and makes her way over to his desk. Gesturing towards a chair in front of his desk. Jenny sits down as Gibbs puts a quart of Vegetable Lo Mien and a Shrimp Roll in front of her. "Haven't done this in about ten years." Gibbs hands Jenny some chopsticks.

Opening up her container of food, Jenny looks down and looks up at Gibbs. "Yes I remembered." Gibbs sits down as Jenny starts to eat. "This case felt good for a change." Gibbs digs into his House Lo Mien with his chop sticks.

Jenny nods in agreement. "Bad guys are put away, and Carson is home safe with his parents." Jenny grabs a hold of Gibbs' coffee from his desk and takes a sip of it.

Going home for the night, Ducky and Palmer step out of the elevator. Ducky glances up and spots Jenny sitting at Gibbs' desk having a late dinner with him. "Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs still working." Palmer asks curiously.

"No, just two old partners having dinner Mr. Palmer." Ducky smiles at his two friends.

"Why the smile?"

"Brought me back to about ten years ago, many a night the Director as Jethro's Junior Agent would be having a late dinner with him at his desk."

Over at Gibbs' desk, Jenny is laughing at him, when Ducky appears with Palmer at the entrance to Gibbs' section. "Good night Jethro, good night Director."

Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "Night Duck!"

Jenny waves at Ducky. "Night Ducky!"

Ducky walks off towards the elevator with Palmer and hears the sounds of laughter coming from his two colleagues.

An hour later, Gibbs walks Jenny over to the stairs. "I'll drive you home."

"I have to be in MTAC at 2100 hours." "I have an Op going on in Morocco."

Concerned that Jenny is burning herself out, by working to many hours at the office. "Don't spend the night here." Gibbs lectures her.

She miles at him. "Thought you weren't your Director's keeper Jethro."

"Your over worked Jen." Gibbs suggests as Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You've lost at least ten pounds since the Frog took off for who knows where."

Trying to reassure him, that's she's all right. "I'm fine Jethro, really." "And hopefully the Frog is burning in hell some where." "Night!" Jenny heads up the stairs.

Gibbs sadly watches Jenny go into her office. He'll have a talk with Ducky tomorrow morning. Maybe he can talk some sense into Jenny, she always seemed to listen to him, the missing father figure in her life.

Next morning in the Squad Room, Tony walks in half asleep yawning. Ziva is sitting at her desk, looking at Tony in horror. "You look awful."

"Late college football games on the tube." Tony says as he flops in his chair at his desk. Looking around. "Where's Gibbs?"

Returning from Abby's Lab, McGee has over heard Tony questioning Gibbs' where abouts. "Ducky's, because he wasn't in Abby's lab."

Tony gets up and heads over to the elevator for Autopsy. Ducky walks past their section cursing out the traffic on the way to work. "Traffic was horrible this morning."

McGee and Ziva look at each other from their desks.

Up in Jenny's office, Gibbs is covering up Jenny as she sleeps on her couch. Standing in the doorway unobserved is Ziva. Ziva watches Gibbs tenderly brush a strand of hair out of Jenny's face. Ziva quickly walks out unnoticed, and decides to keep this information to herself, and not share it with the others.

An hour later Gibbs is in Autopsy talking to Ducky about Jenny's condition. "I got on her last night Duck, it's all she does is spend her time in the office anymore."

Irritated with Jenny for ignoring Doctor's orders. "I know, I did my bi yearly examination on her last week, and as the Director's secondary Doctor, she got an earful out of me." Ducky angrily tells Gibbs.

"Lost about ten pounds since the Frog went AWOL." Gibbs says with concern.

"Try twelve." "Something is eating at her conscious Jethro, and like her mentor, when the Director Of NCIS doesn't want to talk about something." Gibbs starts to wave Ducky off before he can finish, but Ducky does not back down. "It is so scary the similarities between the two of you sometimes."

In Abby's Lab, Palmer walks in with some specimen jars in a zip lock bag and gives them to Abby. "I got some good news for you."

Abby takes the bag from Palmer and signs the bag. "What?"

"Last night, the Director was having dinner with Agent Gibbs at his desk in the Squad Room." "Doctor Mallard saw them also."

Abby looks at Palmer with a big smile on her face. "So because of Carson, their making progress."

With a confused look on his face. "I don't follow you." Palmer says to Abby.

Rolling her eyes at Palmer for being dense as usual. "You never do Jimmy." "DiNozzo's bet, of Gibbs and the Director hooking up." "I'm going to win that baby." Abby smiles and takes a sip of her Caff-Pow.

In the Squad Room, Tony is on IM with Abby who's telling Tony the latest gossip between Jenny and Gibbs. McGee is watching Tony from his desk and is curious as to who he's IMing with. "Who are you IM'ing with?"

Typing his IM and replying to McGee at the same time. "Abby!"

Ziva looks up from her desk and watches Jenny heading for the eye scanner to MTAC. "What's it about?"

"Our parents!" Tony says with a big grin on his face.

Ziva looks up and makes sure that Jenny is inside of MTAC. "What about them?"

"Had a cozy dinner for two at Gibbs' desk last night, Palmer and Ducky saw them." "Looks like yours truly will win this bet." Tony shoots a rubber band at Ziva.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run and has over heard part of Tony's conversation. "Saw what?"

Ziva quickly covers for Tony. "The Director, we were wondering what she's doing in here on a Sunday?" Tony gives Ziva a thankful glance over, she saved his ass.

Reading a report on his desk. "I don't know why don't you go up and ask her." Gibbs says sarcastically to Ziva.

Tony laughs from his desk. "And get keelhauled."

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony. "In front of the MTAC Tech's Tony."

Gibbs gets up from his desk and heads for the stairs.

Inside MTAC, Jenny is over seeing an unimportant Op on the plasma screen, Gibbs sits next to her and gives Jenny the stare.

Tired from being up for most of the night. "Melvin should be in the parking garage with in the hour."

"I could of driven you home." Gibbs offers.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Why can't he leave her alone?"

"Or Ziva could have." Gibbs gets up from his chair, hurt that she's shutting him out again.

"I didn't want to impose." She commented.

"You didn't want me lecturing your ass out on the way home in the car." Noting that she's mentally agreeing with him. "Get something to eat, at least four hours sleep, then do absolutely nothing until bedtime tonight." Gibbs starts up the ramp.

MTAC Technician Drew Evans, listens for the door to close, turns, and looks at Jenny. "Agent Gibbs really looks out for you ma'am."

"No, if anything should happen to me, it means Leon Vance will be his boss." Jenny says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and takes a sip of her coffee.

That night Gibbs is parked out front of Jenny's house, looking up at the light on in her bedroom window. Gibbs flashes back to the last time he made love to Jenny in her bedroom before they were stationed over to Europe.

January 27th 1998

0300 hours.

Jenny's bedroom.

Jenny screams out as Gibbs thrusts one last time against her. Exhausted from their lovemaking, Gibbs rolls over to his back and pulls Jenny up against him. Looking down at his lover who has her face pressed against his left shoulder. "That should keep you out on the flight over to London." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Mumbling against his chest. "And in your pants on the flight over."

Gibbs laughs. "Your still embarrassed that Ducky over heard us."

"Flight attendants also." Jenny looks up at him.

Stroking Jenny's hair. "You would learn to keep quiet, nobody would have heard you."

"Like you should talk." Jenny protests.

"Hotel Manager did complain when we were in London the last time." Gibbs continues to stroke his lover's hair.

Tired from their lovemaking, Jenny leans up, kisses Gibbs good night, rolls over, and buries her face against his right tricep.

"Have to be at Dulles at 0700 hours." Gibbs says as he's pulling the blankets over them. Looking over at a sleeping Jenny, Gibbs kisses the back of her head, and cuddles up with her from behind.

Present time.

Gibbs watches the light go out. Looking up one last time, Gibbs starts his truck up and pulls away from the house.


	11. Halloween 2007

_**For joiseygoil, my cherished Xenite friend.**_

Wednesday October 31st 2007

Jenny steps into Abby's lab to the sound of Halloween music blaring in the back ground, spotting Abby in her Xena Warrior Princess costume over at the counter working Jenny does a double take.

Tony laughs at Jenny's facial expression. "Director approves of your Halloween costume Abs." Tony says with a grin.

Remembering McGee's reaction from earlier. "McGee was intimidated by it." Abby says with a giggle.

Tony looks down at Abby's whip. "I believe it was the whip."

Gibbs walks in with a confused look on his face. "What's that suppose to be?"

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Please Jethro!"

Tony stares at Gibbs in disbelief. "Come on boss, you've never heard of Xena Warrior Princess."

"Should I." Gibbs says with a shrug.

Jenny bursts out laughing at Gibbs. "Tony give it up." "Gibbs was busy sanding his boat down in the basement when Xena was on TV."

"And he was married to her at the time." Abby takes a shot in on ex wife number two.

Jenny laughs at the cheap shot on Diane. "Find that funny Director." Gibbs says sarcastically at Jenny.

"Very!" She says with a mischievous smile on her face.

Giving Jenny a warning glare. "Can you show me the results on Corporal Felman's toxicology report Abs?"

"Back room!" Abby walks off with Gibbs following.

"I can't believe that Gibbs has never heard of Xena Warrior Princess." Tony says shaking his head at his boss.

Familiar with Gibbs' TV habits. "I have, unless it's football or baseball, Gibbs has zero interest in TV, Tony." Jenny says with a laugh.

Ziva walks. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late for what?" Tony asks Ziva.

Jenny opens up her jacket and shows Tony her side arm. "Gun range!" Jenny walks out of the lab with Ziva.

Abby returns with Gibbs. "So it was definitely an over dose of cocaine by the toxicology report." Abby hands the report to Gibbs who squints as he reads it. Looking around the lab. "Where's the Director?"

"Gun range with Ziva." Tony says

Irritated at Ziva for going off with Jenny to the gun range with out getting his permission first. "So we don't have a murder investigation, write it up DiNozzo." Gibbs snaps at Tony and starts out of the lab.

Abby looks over at Tony who's watching Gibbs go into the elevator. "Up or down?"

"Down!" Tony says with a grin.

"Gun range." Abby says with a sigh.

Down in the gun range, Ziva watches Jenny hit her target with ease from twenty-five feet away. Jenny takes off her earmuffs and walks over to Ziva.

"Seven years ago, you couldn't of hit a target from that distance, I see my training paid off." Ziva says with a proud grin on her face.

"That, and you gave me no conscious when I had to kill somebody, that I was ordered to kill." Jenny reminds Ziva of the other training that she received from Ziva.

Unobserved Gibbs is standing in the background and has over heard their entire conversation. Ziva puts her earmuffs on and heads over to the firing area, with Jenny looking on. Gibbs walks over and stands directly behind Jenny.

After Ziva finishes up, she takes off her earmuffs. "David, I didn't give you permission to come down here." Gibbs growls at her.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Case had zero leads, so I came down here with the Director to clear my mind."

"There is no case, Felman OD'd on cocaine." Gibbs informs Ziva.

Annoyed with her boss. "That I didn't know." She says

Giving Ziva the stare. "If you weren't down here screwing around, you would have." "You have a report to finish up."

Ziva stalks out of the gun range slamming the door behind her. Gibbs picks up Jenny's target from the table and looks it over. 'I didn't know that you picked up some skills from Ziva."

Whispering in Gibbs' ear, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "There are some things, that you could never teach me Jethro." Jenny brushes past him and walks out of the gun range.

Putting a pair of earmuffs on and moving the target back further. Gibbs fires his gun and hits the target from fifty feet away with ease. With a smirk on his face. "You could never do that Jenny."

*Author's Note *

I would like to thank everyone for their positive feed back, it means a lot to me, I've been working on this story for well over a year and a half, it's going to be a long story, I'm giving everybody a heads up. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is a long one.


	12. Thanksgiving 2007

Monday, November 19th 2007

Ducky and Gibbs are going over an Autopsy report on a murdered Staff Sergeant. Satisfied with Ducky's findings, Gibbs is about to leave when Ducky asks him over for Thanksgiving Dinner at his house. Gibbs declines Ducky's offer like he does every year since his divorce from Stephanie.

"Jethro, every year you turn me down for Thanksgiving dinner." Ducky sadly muses to his friend.

"Duck, the holidays were never my thing since my family died." Memories of Gibbs sitting at the table with Shannon and Kelly wash over him.

"You celebrated them with your first two ex wives." Ducky reminds Gibbs.

"I hid down in my basement, while they cooked, only came upstairs to eat, then went back down stairs."

"And Christmas.'

"Same thing!" Gibbs sadly tells Ducky.

Surprised that Gibbs celebrates Christmas alone. "You've never celebrated Christmas since Shannon and Kelly died."

Gibbs has a flash back of him and Jenny in their apartment in Paris, Christmas 1998, sitting on the floor next to the Christmas tree in the living room. Gibbs had bought Jenny's Christmas present in a jeweler shop their first weekend in Paris, handing Jenny her gift, she begins to open it up.

Smiling at her surprised reaction. "Merry Christmas Jen."

Looking over a diamond studded bracelet with matching earrings. "Jethro, you shouldn't have."

Gibbs puts the bracelet on Jenny's wrist. "It's Christmas Jen."

Jenny looks over her earrings. "Their gorgeous." She breathes

"I was walking past the jewelry store a few weeks ago and saw them." Gibbs strokes Jenny's wrist.

Smiling up at him. "I love it." Jenny leans up at him. "And I love you." Jenny tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, he goes down on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. Pulling away from him. "You still haven't opened up yours yet."

Rubbing Jenny's butt. "What I want for Christmas is lying on top of me." Gibbs says with a grin.

Jenny leans over and grab's Gibbs' present under the tree, Gibbs smirks as he gets a view full of Jenny's exposed cleavage. Sitting up on his belly. "Behave Jethro!" Jenny hands Gibbs his present.

"I just got a face full of your-" Jenny shoves Gibbs before he can finish, and gets off of him as Gibbs opens up his gift. Gibbs is over whelmed with emotion as he looks down inside the box.

"I bought them in London last month, while you were away." Jenny says with a smile.

Gibbs takes out the hand tools and looks them over, with child like wonder. He didn't expect anything from Jenny for Christmas.

Taking in her lovers silent approval. "I know they aren't doing you much good, since your boat is back home."

"I love it." Touching Jenny's face. "And I love you." Pulling Jenny's face over Gibbs passionately kisses her, and gently guides Jenny down to her back under the Christmas tree.

Present time.

Ducky chides himself as he takes in Gibbs' expression, whenever he has a memory of Jenny. "How stupid of me Jethro, I'm sorry."

Taking in a deep breath before. "Paris 1998, was the one and only time I celebrated Christmas after Shannon and Kelly deaths." "Jenny still wears the ear rings and bracelet that I gave her, she doesn't think I recognize them, but I do." "She was wearing them yesterday." Gibbs says softly.

"It also explains why Jenny was never in the holiday spirit either Jethro." "When she was a your partner I tried to get her over to the house for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Ducky shakes his head at the stubborn red head.

"Her father!" Gibbs answers.

"Yes!" "If you change your mind, I'll still have a place set up for you." Ducky sadly watches Gibbs walk out of Autopsy.

That evening Gibbs is in his basement bending under his workbench where he finds Jenny's hand tools that she gave him for Christmas and has never been used. Glancing over at his worktable and over at the toys he's making for the children at the Children's Hospital. "About time I put these tools to use." Gibbs smiles

Thursday November 22nd 2007.

1900 hours.

The Mallard Residence.

Sitting at Ducky's dining room table, Abby Scuito isn't happy, both Gibbs and Jenny are a no show for Thanksgiving Dinner, pouting. "I can't believe that Gibbs isn't here again."

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony's choice location. "Tony is in Cancun, Mexico."

"And the Director." Abby questions impatiently.

"Off alone like Gibbs." Ducky sighs at Abby.

"They don't have to be alone." Abby protests.

"I know, but both Jethro and Jennifer are creatures of habit." Ducky says as he squeezes Abby's hand.

Remembering that Jenny worked many Christmas' over in Europe. "Her team would be off celebrating Christmas in London, and Jenny would be in the office working." Ziva sadly informs Abby and Ducky.

"So sad, that they chose to be alone." Abby says with a frown. Watching Ducky carving the turkey, Abby quickly gets an idea. "I'm taking a platter over to Gibbs' house after dinner."

Shaking his head at Gibbs as Ducky puts pieces of turkey meat on a serving tray. "Most likely he's in his basement."

"And Jenny!" Ziva asks.

"Study or living room reading a book, would rather have her home than at work." Ducky says as he finishes up with the turkey and begins to fix a plate for his mother.

Relieved that Jenny has been finally leaving the office early. "She's been leaving the office at 1800's the past several weeks." A concerned Ziva tells Ducky.

Muttering under his breath. "Most likely got tired of Jethro and myself berating her." Ducky quickly gets an idea. "I think I'll pay her a visit after dinner."

Two hours later, Gibbs is in his upstairs hallway painting a wall, hearing Abby's voice calling out for him downstairs. "Up here Abs!" Gibbs puts his roller down into the paint tray that's on the floor.

Abby walks up the stairs and looks over at him. "Painting on Thanksgiving Night."

Gibbs shrugs at Abby. "Stuck on my boat at the moment." "House needs a make over."

"I brought a platter over for you." Abby starts down the stairs.

Calling down to her. "Let me get cleaned up first." Gibbs heads for the bathroom.

Few minutes later sitting at Gibbs' kitchen table. A confused Abby can't understand why Gibbs and Jenny are home alone on Thanksgiving night. Gibbs looks up at Abby and smirks. "Director maybe out with a Senator for all you know."

Rolling her eyes at Gibbs. "No she's at home, Ducky is headed for her house as we speak."

Taking in a deep breath. "Abby, we've both had losses in our lives, Jenny still won't let me in on her Father's death, just like I don't let her in or anybody else on the loss of my wife and daughter, so I can't judge her, but I know where she's coming from."

"So you would rather be in pain at home during Thanksgiving and Christmas." Abby sadly asks Gibbs.

"Yes, I work on my boat, it keeps my mind off of it."

Abby makes a face at Gibbs' drink of choice. "And drink bourbon."

Gibbs holds up his beer bottle. "Drinking beer tonight."

Abby gets up as Gibbs finishes up. "Since I have off tomorrow, I want to get up early and do some Christmas shopping." "I'll see you in work on Monday." Abby puts her coat on and leaves the kitchen.

Gibbs pushes his plate to the side and glances over at the stove, memories of his last Thanksgiving with Shannon and Kelly wash through him.

Thursday, November 22nd 1990

Thanksgiving day at the Gibbs house, Turkey dinner on the table by three o'clock, football game on the tube at 4:15, and while Dad was watching the game Shannon would be out in the kitchen baking her annual Thanksgiving Day pie, with Kelly helping, this year, Kelly baked an apple pie on her own, with out her mother's help.

After the football game, Gibbs is sitting at the kitchen table watching Kelly and Shannon take a pie out of the oven and putting it on top of the counter.

Standing next to her mother.. "Look Daddy, my first pie." Kelly smiles with excitement.

Smiling with pride at his daughter, Gibbs gets up from the table and approaches them. "What kind?"

"Apple!" Kelly says and melts into her father's embrace.

Rubbing the back of Kelly's hair, Gibbs suggests to her. "You know what goes with apple pie."

Shannon knowing what her husband likes, rolls her eyes at him. "Jethro I was way ahead of you, the vanilla ice cream is in the freezer."

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Shannon.

"Don't you two every stop." Kelly protests.

Gibbs picks up his daughter by the waist. "No!" He kisses Kelly on the cheek, and puts his giggling daughter down on her feet.

Excited over her first pie, Kelly wants to share it with her best friend. "Mommy can Maddie come over for desert."

"If her mother says yes, it's fine with me." Shannon says as she's wiping off the kitchen table.

Kelly rushes out of the kitchen, few minutes later the front door closes. Gibbs approaches behind Shannon and nuzzles the back of her neck. "Getting a promotion, soon."

Excited at the possibility of having another child. "Does that mean what I think it means." Shannon says softly to her husband.

"Son would look nice this time next year." Gibbs whispers in Shannon's ear.

Shannon turns and faces her husband. "I love you Jethro." Shannon leans up and passionately kisses him.

Present time.

Over whelmed with emotion, Gibbs gets up from the table and heads for his basement. Finding a bottle of bourbon on top of the workbench, Gibbs pours it into a mason jar, and sinks to the concrete floor. Gulping the contents from the mason jar, he'll get drunk in his basement like he's done the past six Thanksgivings.

Over at Jenny's house, Jenny is curled up on the couch in her living room reading a book when her doorbell rings. Puzzled at who could be ringing her bell on Thanksgiving night, Jenny gets up, puts her book and glasses down on the coffee table, and starts out of the living room.

Outside the door, Ducky waits bag in hand. Jenny opens up the door surprised to see Ducky. "Ducky!" She backs away from the door so that Ducky can walk in.

Ducky walks in and spots his boss wearing sweats. "My suspicions were correct."

Raising an eyebrow at Ducky. "And they were."

"You're either in your living room or your study reading." Ducky says as he takes off his hat.

"Living room." Jenny glances down at the bag in Ducky's hand.

Chiding her, like a child. "Brought you Thanksgiving dinner, since you wouldn't come over."

Protesting as she starts for the kitchen. "Ducky!"

Following Jenny. "You and Jethro are going to be old and alone like me."

In the kitchen, Jenny is taking a plate down from a cabinet. "Jethro isn't alone he has his boat."

Ducky starts to unpack the bag. "Abigail is over there now."

Approaching the table. "Nice Thanksgiving dinner in his basement." Jenny says with a laugh.

Giving Jenny a look of warning. "Like you should talk."

"I haven't celebrated anything, since my father died Ducky." Jenny opens up a container of food on the table.

Ducky touches Jenny's cheek. "You think your father would want you alone and unhappy during the holidays."

With sadness in her eyes. "He was always alone and unhappy after the death of my mother, Thanksgiving night he would be in his study drunk on a bottle of scotch."

Ducky sits down at the table. "So you've taken off where your father has left off."

"Difference is, I'm sober he was not." Jenny walks over to the microwave with the container and opens up the door.

Watching Jenny. "And you don't drink scotch."

Closing the door and hitting the reheat button on the microwave, Jenny makes a face at Ducky. "Hang over's are worse with scotch than bourbon."

Ducky remembers Jenny's last Thanksgiving before she was stationed over in Europe. "Remember Thanksgiving of '97'."

Returning to the table and sitting next to Ducky. "Oh god, don't remind me." "Had the worst case of the flu." "It was after we came back from London."

"I was prepared to admit you into the hospital, you had a fever of 103."

"Jethro took care of me that week." Jenny says with a smile.

Shaking his head at the stubborn red head sitting next to him. "Moment of weakness, even after you got shot in the Czech Republic, you still wouldn't let Jethro look after you."

"I was completely out of it." Jenny says as she recalls that week.

Monday November 24th 1997

Jenny's house.

1100 hours.

Noemi opens the front door to find Gibbs. Surprised to see him. "Senor Gibbs!"

Gibbs walks in and smirks down at Noemi. "Surprised, I didn't spend the night." Noemi laughs as she closes the door behind her. "Got into a fight on Saturday night, so I decided to give her a forty eight hour cool down period."

Surprised that Jenny is still up in bed sleeping at this hour. "Trip back from London must of tired her out, she's still in bed sleeping." Noemi walks off towards the kitchen, as she steps in the doorway. "Need any coffee?"

"No!" Gibbs heads up the stairs.

In Jenny's bedroom, the shades are pulled over to keep out the sunlight. Gibbs peaks his head in the doorway and finds her in bed sleeping. Approaching the bed. "Jen!" Noting that his lover is completely out of it. Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed. Touching Jenny's face. "Your burning up." Gibbs rouses Jenny to wake her up.

"If you value your jewels, you'll leave me the hell alone Jethro." She hisses at him angrily.

"You weren't feeling good on Saturday night." Gibbs rolls Jenny on to her back and feels her glands over on her neck. "When's the last time you had anything to drink?"

Sick, annoyed, and wanting to be left alone, Jenny snaps at him. "How the hell should I know?"

"If you think picking another fight with me, will get me to leave again, your mistaken." Gibbs gets up and leaves the room.

In the bathroom, Gibbs is looking for a thermometer, Noemi is standing in the doorway. "You sick!"

Finding the thermometer. "No Jenny is." Taking in Noemi's concerned look. "You have orange juice in the house."

"Si!"

"Another half an hour, I want you to bring a glass up for Jenny." Gibbs walks out of the bathroom.

Three hours later Gibbs is on the phone with Ducky, down in Jenny's study. "Duck I don't like it."

At home in his library, Ducky notes the worry in his friend's voice. "I'll be right over."

An hour later, Ducky is in Jenny's bedroom listening to her heartbeat with his stethoscope. Jenny glares up at Gibbs, as Ducky moves the stethoscope over to Jenny's lungs, satisfied that there isn't any fluid in Jenny's lungs. Ducky pulls the stethoscope away. "Definitely the flu."

"Might of picked up something in London." Gibbs suggests.

Glaring down at his stubborn patient. "I want her drinking fluids."

"If I have to force them in her." Gibbs says as he watches Jenny slip back down on to the bed and buries her face against the pillows.

Ducky gets up and starts to pack his medical bag. "And keep her warm and in bed."

Gibbs throws the blankets over Jenny, who's drifted back to sleep.

Downstairs in the hallway, Ducky is concerned with Jenny's fever. "Jethro I don't like the fever, it's a hundred and two."

"While she's sleeping I'm heading over to my place to pick up some clothes, and I'll go shopping."

Standing near the entranceway to the kitchen, Noemi has over heard Ducky and Gibbs' conversation. "Senora Jenny has everything she needs in the house."

"She's burning up with a fever, fastest way to keep fluids in her, is having Jenny drink Gatorade." Gibbs tells Noemi.

"Right, that should keep her hydrated." Ducky grabs his coat and hat from the banister. "If anything should change Jethro, give me a call." "I'll check on her tomorrow morning."

That night, Gibbs is holding Jenny in his arms in bed, applying compresses to her face and fore head. Shivering in his arms. "I can't get warm." Jenny softly says to him.

Kissing the top of her sweat soaked forehead. "I'll go make you some tea, and refill the hot water bottles up with water." Gibbs gets out of bed and throws the blankets over her. Jenny buries her face into her pillow. Gibbs leaves the room.

Waiting for a few minutes to make sure that Gibbs is downstairs. Jenny gets out of bed and slowly makes her way out of the bedroom. Staggering down the hallway Jenny walks into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs returns to find Jenny gone. Putting the cup of tea and water bottles on the vanity. "Can't leave you alone for two minutes." He storms out of the room.

In the bathroom, Jenny is slumped up against the wall with her head buried into her knee's, and hears Gibbs voice from the doorway. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Jenny glares up at him. "I could of helped you over to the bathroom." Jenny tries to get up on her own, but is to weak. Gibbs goes over to her, picks Jenny up in his arms, and starts to carry Jenny out of the bathroom. "It's just me." Noting that she's to weak to protest, Gibbs carries Jenny back to her bedroom.

In the bedroom a few minutes later, Gibbs is trying to get Jenny to drink her tea, and she pushes it away, having had enough of it, burying her face into her pillow and sinks back down under the covers. Gibbs puts the teacup on the nightstand. Stroking his lover's sweat soaked hair, Jenny drifts off to sleep.

Around three in the morning, Gibbs feels Jenny tossing and turning in bed next to him. "Jenny!" Pulling Jenny into his arms.

Jenny is having another nightmare about her father's murder, the images replaying themselves over and over again in her mind. "No!"

Gibbs rouses his lover awake. Tenderly stroking her face. "You were having a nightmare." Noting that she's feverish and out of it. Gibbs turns the light on next to the bed and grabs the thermometer. "You're burning up." Gibbs starts to shake the thermometer.

Jenny buries her face against his chest shaking from the aftermath of her dream. The image of her father in the study, slumped back against his chair with a bullet hole in his forehead.

The next morning Ducky returns to examine Jenny in her bedroom. Looking down at the thermometer. "It's a hundred and three."

Standing next to the window sighing in frustration. "Anything I can do to bring it down." Gibbs sighs helplessly.

Ten minutes later down in the study. Ducky is concerned that Jenny's fever hasn't came down since yesterday. "I'm giving her until tomorrow night."

"For what?" Gibbs asks.

"It's off to Bethesda, if that fever doesn't go down." Ducky warns.

Making a face at Ducky. "You're taking her, not me."

Ducky picks up his coat from the chair and bursts out laughing. "She's worse than you Jethro."

Gibbs laughs. "I know, that temper of hers drove me out of the house on Saturday night, thought maybe she was suffering from PMS."

"Jennifer's independence streak gets the best of her." Ducky muses.

Gibbs smiles at Ducky. "As much as I hate seeing her out of it like this."

"You're enjoying the moment." Ducky starts to put on his coat.

Nodding at Ducky. "Been awhile since I've taken care of anybody." Gibbs walks Ducky out of the study.

Out in the hallway, Ducky puts his hat on. "I'll stop by around six tomorrow night." "Have to go to Norfolk for a guest lecture in the morning."

That evening Gibbs is unsuccessfully trying to get Jenny to eat. Jenny rolls over on to her side and closes her eyes. Frustrated Gibbs puts the bowl of chicken broth on the nightstand. "Your not any better by tomorrow night, Ducky's taking you over to Bethesda."

With her back facing Gibbs. "Like hell he is."

Gibbs tenderly strokes Jenny's hair. "You need to make a bathroom trip before I head down stairs."

Shaking her head at him. "No!" Jenny says softly.

"I find you out of this bed." Gibbs gets up and grabs Jenny's bowl and teacup from the nightstand.

"Not going anywhere." Jenny says as she closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep.

Satisfied that the patient is sleeping, Gibbs walks out of the room.

Three o'clock in the morning, Gibbs is sitting up in bed leaning back against the headboard, holding Jenny in his arms as she sleeps. Feeling Jenny stirring in his arms, Gibbs looks down and notices that she's awake. "You want some water?" Jenny nods her head half asleep, Gibbs gently disengages himself from her, and he gets out of bed and turns the light on from the nightstand.

Jenny sits up and watches Gibbs pour some water from a pitcher into a glass. "You slept soundly for about six hours." Gibbs hands Jenny her glass. As Jenny is drinking her water, Gibbs is shaking the thermometer so he can take her temperature.

"Last thing I remember was the TV on." Jenny sets her glass back down on the nightstand.

Gibbs sits down on the bed. "I was watching one of my fishing programs." Putting the thermometer under his lovers tongue.

Few minutes later Gibbs is squinting at the thermometer trying to read it. "Down to a hundred." Gibbs looks over at Jenny who's rolling his eyes at him for not having his glasses with him. "My glasses are down stairs." Gibbs puts the thermometer back down on the nightstand and reaches over and shuts off the light.

Jenny waits for Gibbs to settle in on his side of the bed. "Thought I was going to be spending my week off shopping." "And here I am sick in bed."

"Thought I was going to be spending my week in bed with you." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny slaps down at his arm. "Surprised you're not going through withdrawals Jethro, you haven't had sex, since Saturday afternoon."

"You did give my boat a good work out." Gibbs touches his lovers face.

Jenny sinks back down under the covers. "I'm going back to sleep." She rolls over on to his chest and leans over and kisses him.

Stroking Jenny's hair. "A good night kiss."

"No a thank you kiss." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

Rubbing Jenny's butt from under the covers. "Thank me, when you recovered."

Next morning Gibbs wakes up alone in bed, throwing the covers back he stalks out of the room.

In the bathroom, Jenny is taking a much-needed shower, when the curtain is pulled back and Gibbs steps inside with her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Rolling her eyes at him. "Getting a shower." "What's it look like?"

Gibbs starts to wash Jenny's back. "Ducky wants you in bed?"

Tired of being babied by the two of them. "Ducky is a pain in the ass." She snaps at him.

Laughing at Jenny. "I'll tell him you said that later on."

Looking back at Gibbs. "I'll tell it to his face."

An hour later, Noemi is watching Jenny in bed struggling to eat her yogurt. Jenny pushes off the tray to the side and leans back against the pillows against the headboard. Concerned that she's not eating. "Senora, you need to eat."

"I don't have much of an appetite, Noemi." Jenny says pulling the blankets up around her.

"Senor Gibbs does." Noemi says with a smile.

"That's because he likes your cooking." Jenny smiles back at her.

Noemi puts the glass of orange juice on the nightstand and takes the tray from the bed. "I made some home made chicken soup for lunch."

Jenny grabs the remote and turns the TV on as Noemi is leaving the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Gibbs is eating his breakfast. Noemi returns with Jenny's tray. "Glad somebody's eating."

Gibbs looks over at Noemi who's putting the dishes into the sink from Jenny's tray. "She in bed."

Relieved that Jenny is looking a lot better. "Yes, I can't get over the difference since yesterday."

Still concerned that she has a temperature. "She still has a fever." Gibbs says as he dips his toast into his eggs.

Surprised that Jenny is letting Gibbs take care of her. "Usually, Senora Jenny doesn't like to be bothered with when she's sick."

"Difference with me, is I take no for an answer." Gibbs says as he sips his coffee.

Noemi giggles as she's starting the dishes in the sink. "That's a first."

Half an hour later, Gibbs walks into Jenny's bedroom, to find her gone. "Do I have to tie you to that bed." He comments with exasperation in his voice.

Coming up from behind him and has over heard him. "I can't go to the bathroom for two minutes." Jenny says to him as she returns to her bed.

Staring down at her. "After the stunt you pulled last year with your leg wound, I don't trust you."

Grabbing her book and glasses from her nightstand, Jenny rolls her eyes at him. A tired Gibbs crawls into bed and buries his face into her lap. Looking down at him. "And what do you think your doing?"

"Going to sleep, you've had me up for two straight nights." Gibbs closes his eyes. Jenny strokes his hair at the base of his neck, and slowly Gibbs drifts off to sleep. With her lover sleeping, Jenny picks up her glasses and book and starts to read.

That evening in Jenny's bedroom, Ducky is packing up his medical bag. "Can't get over the difference with in twenty four hours." Ducky muses to Gibbs, who is sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jenny. With caution in his voice. "You still have a temperature." Ducky reminds his patient.

"Ninety nine!" She says in a child like disobedient voice.

"Still above ninety eight Jen." Gibbs reminds Jenny as she glares over at him.

Ducky approaches the bed. "I don't want a relapse, so stay indoors for another two days."

"Two days!" Jenny whines in disbelief.

"She won't go anywhere Duck." Gibbs says as he gets up from the bed and looks down at Jenny.

"I'll see you at work on Monday." "Happy Thanksgiving."

Jenny grabs the remote off of her bed and turns on the TV. "Happy Thanksgiving, give your mother my best."

"I'll walk you out Duck." Gibbs and Ducky leave the room and head downstairs.

Down in the hallway putting his coat on Ducky is shaking his head at his patient. "Stubborn, stubborn!" Listening to Gibbs laugh, Ducky looks up at his body language. "You're enjoying this."

"Fun is over now." Gibbs sighs, Jenny is back to her old self again. "I really enjoyed looking after her, and I was surprised that Jenny let me, after last winter when she was wounded."

"Difference, you weren't her lover back then Jethro." Taking in Gibbs' surprised reaction, and quickly changes the subject. "So you won't be doing anything for Thanksgiving."

"Staying here!"

Relieved that Gibbs won't be in his basement working on his boat, like last year. "Beats being alone like last year." Ducky puts his hat on and starts for the door.

"Jenny wasn't alone last year." Gibbs says softly.

"She was over at Brian's parents house." Ducky suddenly stops and thinks. "That weekend they broke up."

Surprised that Ducky knew this information. "I didn't know that."

"I did, over heard her telling Charlene in the lounge."

"When you're married to your work, it's hard to have a relationship Duck." "I should know, I've been divorced two times."

Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs. "The two of you are so much a like it's scary Jethro."

"It's the reason why we work." "We don't talk about our past or future, and live for the moment." "Finally found a lover that can relate, Jenny gets it, where my ex's didn't." Gibbs says with a smile.

"Jethro, I can't see Jenny being your second forever." Ducky warns his friend.

Taken back by Ducky's suggestion that Jenny would leave him to go on her own. "What are you saying?"

"I see big things a head for her." "Late night Op's with Director Morrow, in MTAC, while you were off working on your boat or dating the nearest available red head after

your divorce from Diane, Jenny would be at work at her desk back at head quarters." Ducky says bluntly to Gibbs.

Quickly dismissing Ducky. "She just got promoted to Junior Agent in August, your talking two to three years, before she makes Senior Field Agent." "By then, things may change."

Ducky starts for the door. "Jethro, don't be shocked, if it's sooner rather than later."

Gibbs walks Ducky to the door. "Happy Thanksgiving Duck."

"You do the same, and keep her in the house until Saturday, and no physical activities until the weekend." Taking in Gibbs impatient look. "You couldn't control your urges on the plane Jethro."

Smirking at Ducky. "With Jenny it's impossible." Ducky shakes his head as he walks out the door, Gibbs waves at him and closes the door behind him and goes back up the stairs.

Present time.

"I told him you were not going to be his Junior Agent for much longer." Ducky sips his tea.

"And eight years later, I'm his boss now." Jenny says with a grin, and starts to dig into her pie.

Ducky squeezes Jenny's left hand on the table. "Hopefully I'll have both you and Jethro at my dinner table next year." Watching Jenny silently shake her head no at him. "I said this once in London, I don't want you to be old and alone like me."

"Difference between you and I, is I've always been alone." Jenny squeezes Ducky's hand in return.

Ducky gets up from the table and sighs down at the stubborn red head in front of him. "I find it easier talking to the wall, then to you and Jethro." "I'll show myself out, have to take mother out on our annual Christmas tree search tomorrow."

"Thanks for the left overs." Jenny says to Ducky as he's about to leave the kitchen.

"Beats eating Noemi's left overs." Ducky sadly tells her as he walks out of the kitchen.

Wearing sunglasses, hung over and in desperate need of coffee, Gibbs walks into his favorite Starbucks near the Navy Yard and approaches the counter, taking pity on Gibbs' condition, Trish states the obvious. "Hung over!"

"Does it show?" Gibbs says sarcastically. "Get me my usual." Gibbs walks off towards the direction of the men's room.

Sitting at a corner table, Jenny sits and laughs at Gibbs in his condition. Getting up from the table, Jenny approaches the counter. Trish is about to work on Gibbs' order, looks over, and spots Jenny. "Need anything?"

"No!" Jenny hands Trish some money. "Make Gibbs' coffee Jamaican blend."

Surprised that Jenny is paying for Gibbs' coffee. As she's handing Jenny her change back. "Treating one of your agents."

Laughing as Jenny puts her change into her wallet. "I steal his every day in work."

"I'll let him know, it's on you." Trish says with a smile.

"Don't tell him, he'll know." Jenny waves at Trish and starts to walk out of the coffee shop.

Trish watches Jenny leave and starts to work on Gibbs' coffee.

Minute later Gibbs returns to the counter and hands Trish some money. Trish shakes her head no at him. "You can put your money away, somebody felt sorry for you."

Gibbs takes his coffee from Trish, takes a sip from it, and immediately looks outside and spotting Melvin sitting inside Jenny's Towne car, Trish takes in his reaction. "You know who it's from."

Making a face at Trish. "My boss!"

Trish starts to wipe down the counter. "She just left a few minutes ago."

"She's still here." Gibbs starts for the door.

Outside Gibbs approaches Melvin. "Take a hike."

Being cautious. "You armed?" Melvin asks Gibbs who opens up his jacket to show Melvin that he's carrying. "She's over at-"

Before Melvin can finish his sentence, Gibbs interrupts him. "I know where she's at." Gibbs walks off towards the direction of the bookstore.

Making sure that Gibbs is inside, Melvin pulls away.

Inside the bookstore, Jenny is browsing through a book when Gibbs comes up from behind her. "You still read those trashy books." He says with a laugh.

"You work on your boat, I read my trashy novels." Jenny says with a smirk on her face.

Gibbs laughs, he's missed the sexual banter between them, since he's came back from Mexico. Looking over her shoulder as she's reading her book. "Did that over in Serbia." Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance at him, which Gibbs follows. "And-"

Embarrassed that he's humiliating her in the store. "Alright!" Jenny slams her book closed with irritation and heads for the counter with Gibbs following behind her laughing. "For somebody who has a hang over, your in a good mood." Jenny hands the cashier her book.

"I was in a bad mood." Gibbs says with a smile.

"Annoying the hell out of me, get you out of it." Jenny puts her pocket book on the counter and takes out her wallet.

"Haven't done it in awhile." "And you're not my boss at the moment, so all bets are off Jen." Gibbs says playfully.

Jenny pays the cashier. "Few more minutes, I'll be getting away from you."

Smirking down at her. "No you won't, I sent Melvin away." Laughing at Jenny's irritated reaction as she looks out the window and notices, that Melvin isn't outside waiting for her. "Take you out to breakfast."

Surprised that he's hungry. "With the hang over you have, your up for food."

"I've had worse."

"I know, you puked on my living room floor, the first time you ended up drunk on my living room couch." Jenny sarcastically reminds him.

"Unfamiliar room, and you didn't have the bucket in the right spot."

Jenny glances up at the cashier, who's looking at her and Gibbs, like they've lost it. Annoyed that he's embarrassed her in the store, Jenny starts for the door with Gibbs following.

Few minutes later inside Gibbs' truck, an irritated Jenny asks Gibbs where he's taking her. With a mischievous look on his face. "You'll see." Gibbs grins at her.

At a truck stop twenty minutes later, Jenny is looking around, Gibbs use to take her here after late night stake outs, the place hasn't changed. "You use to take me here after late stake outs." Jenny takes a sip of her coffee.

Smirking down at her. "Then I would-" Jenny silences him with a glare. "Before I left for Mexico, we use to tease one another on our non professional relationship." "What happened to that?"

"You!" She says

Remembering when he was in her office the first time after he returned from Mexico. "I didn't remember Serbia at the time Jen."

"But you did remember, and you gave McGee my photo from Serbia." "It felt nice at first that you remembered, but you leaving, with out saying good bye to me." Jenny sadly reminds him.

"I couldn't stay another minute Jen." Looking over at the hurt expression on Jenny's face. "My memories were still on 1991, and I felt I was betraying Shannon's memory, with what I was feeling about you." "I had to get far away from Washington and from you as much as I could."

Jenny decides not to tell Gibbs that she knows the reason why he came back to Washington. "You think you're wife would want you living unloved Jethro." Gibbs starts to look away from her to avoid the question. "That was the reason why you got drunk last night." Jenny asks him softly.

Gibbs shakes his head at Jenny, damn woman can read him like a book. "I was doing fine, I was painting the upstairs hallway, and Abby came in with the left overs from Ducky." "After she left, I was sitting out in the kitchen alone, and the memories of my last Thanksgiving with Shannon and Kelly washed through me." "I headed straight for the basement." Waitress approaches and puts their food on the table and walks away. Gibbs quickly changes the subject, as he's dipping his toast into his eggs. "How did you make out after Ducky's visit?"

"I ate, and went into the living room and continued reading my book." Jenny squirts some syrup on her French Toast.

"You never read much after you started seeing me." Gibbs says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Didn't have the time." Jenny comments dryly to him.

"Why read, what you can do in the bedroom anyway?"

"Didn't use your bedroom much." Jenny playfully reminds him.

"Lunch time we did." Gibbs says in a teasing voice.

"I needed to stay sober for work." Jenny says as Gibbs eats his eggs. "How long did Abby stay?"

"Half an hour."

Taking a bite of her French Toast. "Ducky stayed for Forty Five minutes."

Gibbs laughs. "Talk you ear off."

"Discussing Thanksgiving of 1997." Jenny smiles over at him.

"You were in bed for most of the week with the flu." Looking over at Jenny's surprised look. "Yes I remember." "I took care of you." "Last time I took care of anybody like that,

is when Kelly had the flu in January of 1991."

Shaking her head. "I was hell bent on not going to the hospital."

"If Ducky didn't take you, I would have." "And as weak as you were, you wouldn't have been able to protest."

Making a face at Gibbs. "Room spinned counter clock wise for three days."

"You know that Thanksgiving was the only one I enjoyed since my family had passed away." Gibbs squeezes Jenny's hand on the table.

"Me too." Jenny laughs at the memory of their Thanksgiving Dinner. "Chinese food for Thanksgiving."

"You still weren't eating." Gibbs reminds her.

"I had Won Ton Soup." Jenny says and takes a sip of her orange juice.

"I had my usual." Gibbs says

November 27th 1997

Thanksgiving Day.

1900 hours.

Jenny's kitchen.

Laughing from her kitchen table. "Thanksgiving 1997, and I'm eating Chinese Food." Jenny says as she nibbles on a Won Ton noodle.

"Beats being stuck at home with Diane." Gibbs says in between bites of his shrimp roll.

Narrowing her eyes at him. "You weren't with Diane last year." Jenny looks up at Gibbs, who's trying to remember what he was doing this time last year. "You were separated." She said quickly.

"It's all a blur, and thank god, she's an ex wife now."

"Which you're paying for out the nose with your alimony payments." Jenny softly teases him.

Taking a sip of his coffee. "Hopefully she'll remarry." Gibbs says with a laugh.

"Your first ex wife never remarried."

"I guess one husband was enough for her." Gibbs picks up his chopsticks and starts to eat his House Lo Mien, Jenny continues to fuss with her food. "You better start eating." "Can't have a weak partner in work."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I don't have to report in until 0700 hours on Monday."

"You don't start eating and you won't be reporting to work on Monday." He says roughly.

Few hours later out in the living room, Gibbs is sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table watching a movie that's on TV. Jenny is sleeping soundly against his chest, as the ending credits appear on screen, Gibbs looks down at his lover. "You think I'm carrying you up two flights of steps, you're out of your mind."

In the spare bedroom on the second floor, Gibbs is tenderly tucking Jenny into bed. Quietly he leaves the room and closes the door, out in the hallway Gibbs notices another room that he's never been in, and is about to walk over to it when his cell phone rings. Taking his phone from his pocket. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

A bored Fornell is sitting in Gibbs' basement. "I'm in your basement, where the hell are you?" He asks sarcastically.

"Jenny's!"

"Am I interrupting anything." Fornell says with a grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes at Fornell. "No, Jenny is in bed sleeping, she's had the flu all week."

Getting an idea. "Then I'll come to you." Fornell suggests.

"You know where Jenny lives."

Grabbing a pencil and a take out menu off of Gibbs workbench. "No, give me the address."

Present Time.

"Fornell, and I played poker until three in the morning." Gibbs says with a laugh.

"And I woke up in the spare bedroom." Jenny says as she puts a tip out on the table for the waitress.

"If you think I was carrying you up to your bedroom, you're out of your mind." He answered instantly.

"You could of left me on the couch."

"If you weren't sick, I would have." Gibbs says as the waitress approaches and hands Gibbs the check.

On the way back to Jenny's house, Gibbs is curious as to what Jenny's doing over the weekend. "So what are your plans for the weekend."

"Friends of mine from college are coming over to spend the night, tomorrow morning, we're taking the train into New York to watch a show, and we'll have a late dinner."

Jenny says as Gibbs makes a face.

"You forgot to add, shopping." He says with a laugh.

"That won't be until Sunday." She sarcastically says.

Gibbs starts to laugh at Melvin, being with a bunch of females for the entire weekend. "Melvin should be thrilled to be around a bunch of females for the weekend."

"Try Ziva, and another female agent." Takes in Gibbs annoyed look. "Ziva volunteered for it, it will be more play than work Jethro."

"When you're on Protection Detail for the Director Of NCIS, you shouldn't be playing around." He says roughly.

"Tell that to DiNozzo, he was busy feeding his face, when Wright almost crashed into me."

"And I lectured him about that afterwards." Gibbs growls.

Truck pulls up in front of Jenny's house. "Thanks for breakfast." Jenny is about to open up the door, when Gibbs gently grabs her wrist.

"Jen!"

Jenny looks back at him.

"To keep Duck and Abs off our backs next Thanksgiving, if the two of us are alone, let's spend it together."

"Long as it's Chinese Food and not turkey." Jenny says with a smile.

"Deal!" Gibbs says with a laugh.

"I'll see you at work on Monday." Jenny looks into his eyes.

Getting lost in the depths of her green eyes, Gibbs is about to lean over and kiss Jenny, when her Blackberry starts to ring. Annoyed at the intrusion, Gibbs pulls away frustrated.

"Shepard!" She answers.

In a cab down the street, Jenny's college roommate Donna Warner is on the other end of the phone call. "I'm about to pull up to your house."

Smiling at hearing Donna's voice. "I'm already outside." Jenny notices the cab pulling up from behind the truck and gets out.

Donna gets out of the cab, approaches Jenny, and hugs her. "Two years girl." "I see you letting your hair grow back in."

Cabbie approaches with the bags.

Donna pays the Cabbie. "Leave them here, we'll take it from here." Spotting Gibbs in the truck. "So who's the mystery man."

Jenny walks over to the truck with Donna. "Special Agent Gibbs, this is Donna Warner, we went to college together."

Gibbs waves at Donna from his truck.

"Jenny, quit dispensing the pleasantries, I know this is Jethro." Donna says with a giggle.

"Good or bad." He says roughly.

'Both!" She says with a laugh.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Donna. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have an upstairs hallway that needs to be painted." Gibbs pulls away from the house.

Donna shoves Jenny. "Details!"

Picking up one of Donna's suitcases. "There are no details, we bumped into each other this morning, and he took me to breakfast, that's all."

"You wanted more." Donna says with a wink.

"Please, there are rules about dating subordinates, SecNav would have a stroke." Jenny says and starts for the front door.

Monday morning after a long holiday weekend, McGee went to his parents house for Thanksgiving, Tony spent the holiday in Cancun, Ziva had Thanksgiving dinner at Ducky's and was on Jenny's Protection Detail on her weekend get away in New York with her friends from college.

McGee watches Tony lazily put his feet up on his desk. "How was Cancun Tony?"

Showing off his tan to McGee. "Babes were everywhere."

McGee raises an eyebrow at Tony from his desk. "And your date?"

"Dumped me for a rich guy." Tony says with a frown.

Ziva bursts into laughter from her desk.

Eyeing Ziva from his desk. "So how was the Big Apple with the Director and her gal pals?" Tony says with a grin.

"Fine and fun." She answers.

Gibbs walks into his section coffee in hand, glancing over at his team. "Morning!"

His team addresses him back.

"So how were Sarah and the folks?" Tony asks McGee

"Fine, Sarah says hi." He answered.

Looking over at Gibbs who's sitting at his desk going over some e-mails, Tony decides to bait him. "Guess you worked on your boat, boss."

"No, I was painting my upstairs." Gibbs says bluntly. Glaring over at Ziva. "Next time your on the Director's Protection Detail for a weekend away, I want to be informed."

Noting that Ziva is making a face at him from her desk. "Yes you forgot to tell me about that little detail David."

"Isn't that the Director's job.?" She shot back at him.

Pissed off that Ziva is showing him up in the Squad Room. "Director has an entire agency to run, maybe it slipped her mind." Gibbs growls at her.

"Maybe it slipped mine Gibbs." Ziva gets up from her desk and storms off for the elevator to go down to Abby's lab.

Down in Abby's lab, Ziva is angry with Gibbs. "He should be screaming at Jenny, not at me." Ziva vents in frustration at being caught in the middle between Gibbs and Jenny.

Surprised that Gibbs is in a bad mood. "He seemed fine to me when I left him Thursday night."

Irritated with her boss. "Something happened between after you left and this morning to set him off." Ziva sighs.

Ducky walks into the lab. "Good Morning!"

"So did the Director enjoy the food we sent over?" Abby says with a smile.

"Yes she did."

"Maybe we can some how get both of our boss' over next year." Abby says with a hint of determination in her voice.

Shaking his head at Abby. "Doubtful that Jenny will be over Abigail, and I won't push the issue on her or Jethro anymore."

Protesting at their stubbornness. "I'm not going to stop." "They shouldn't be alone."

Remembering Donna gossiping in the train, while Jenny was in the ladies room. "They weren't alone Friday morning." Ziva says with a smile. Abby looks wide eyed at Ziva for details. "According to Donna, one of the Director's college roommates, Jenny was with Gibbs on Friday morning."

"A date!" Abby says with a grin.

"Gibbs took her out to breakfast some where, Donna said it looked like she had interrupted something, by the way Gibbs was acting in his truck, like he was annoyed."

Storming into Abby's lab. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again David." Gibbs says angrily at the Israeli.

Annoyed with his treatment of Ziva. "Jethro, you acting like an ass." Ducky comments angrily at him.

Abby bursts out laughing at Gibbs' facial reaction.

Glaring at Ducky for sticking his nose into something that does not concern him. "Mind your own business Duck."

"You're making it his business, by storming in here." Ziva angrily tells him.

Playing referee. "What did you do to aggravate Agent Gibbs, Officer David?" Ducky asks her.

Glaring over at Gibbs. "Actually, the person he should be screaming at is his boss, since she didn't bother to tell him, that I was on her Protection Detail this past weekend in New York." Ziva hisses at him.

Gibbs laughs. "You mean on her shopping spree."

"Actually she didn't do much shopping, her friends did." "For some reason, Jenny seemed distracted the entire weekend." Needing some space for herself, Ziva walks out of the lab.

Ducky decides to quickly change the subject. "So how was my turkey?"

Gibbs with his eyes on Ziva, who's stepping into the elevator. "Fine!"

Ducky takes a toxicology report from Abby. Abby excuses herself as she hears her cell phone ringing in the backroom and walks off. With Abby out of the room, Ducky gives his friend an earful.

"You really know how to stick your foot in your mouth as usual Jethro." Ducky walks off, with Gibbs following him.

Down in Autopsy a few minutes later.

"You owe Ziva an apology." Ducky lectures him.

"I know!" Gibbs says as he hops up on the examination table.

Leaning up against the table. "Other than, not telling you that Ziva was on her Protection Detail this past weekend, what else did our lovely Director do to you Jethro."

"Nothing!" Taking in the look of disbelief on Ducky's face. "I bumped into her on Friday morning."

"And!"

"I took her out for breakfast." "It was nice to talk to Jenny for a change, and not the politician that I put up with in here for twelve hours a day." Gibbs says with a smile.

"Something happen between the two of you." Gibbs looks the other way. Ducky corrects himself. "Something you wished that would of happened between the two of you."

Annoyed with Donna's phone call. "Yes!" "I was about to kiss her, and her cell phone started to ring."

"Saved by the bell." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs hops off of the table. "Last time I can remember, Jenny and I talking to one another like we're normal human beings, is before I went to Mexico."

"So you remember."

Shaking his head no at Ducky. "Parts of the explosion I don't remember Duck."

Curious as to how far, Gibbs memory goes back, prior to the explosion. "You remember anything from the week before?" Ducky asks.

"No, there are things that are still fuzzy in my head." Gibbs says softly.

"Remember the Director's kidnapping."

"No!" "There are area's that are still gaps in my head." Gibbs says sadly.

"I know, you didn't remember that time, Langer and Burley got stuck in quick sand at Shenandoah Park." Ducky laughs at the memory of Gibbs using a rope to pull them out.

"I still don't remember that."

Curious as to what Gibbs does remember. "Something happened in Paris, October of 1997."

Smiling at Ducky. "The time you pushed that cop off of a cliff."

Ducky laughs at the memory. "And you and I were on the run from the Police." "Remember how it turned out."

With a big grin on his face. "Yes, Jen saved our asses, by stealing a sail boat, and she got us out of the country, through the English Channel." Shaking his head at her.

"I was surprised at her knowledge of sail boats."

"You weren't the only one Duck." Thinking back at how she got the charges dropped. "Then her ass kissing skills got the charges dropped."

"Jenny's communication skills back then, showed you she was going far up the ranks." Ducky says with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Never thought it would be as Director Of NCIS." Gibbs says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I told you that Thanksgiving, that Jenny was not going to play your second forever Jethro, and a year and a half later, she was given her own team." Ducky reminds him of their conversation from eleven years ago.

Rolling his eyes with annoyance. "Ass kissing got her promoted in a hurry."

Sighing at Gibbs for being such a chauvinist. "Wasn't the ass kissing Jethro."

Taking a deep breath before he talks. "I know, it was my training, and the rest her brains." "I look at my team some days, as good as DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva are, they still aren't as good as Jenny is." Gibbs sighs.

"And it's the reason for the late night dinners in her office, or recently the Squad Room." Ducky inquires.

"She just see's things more clearly, than my team." Gibbs comments

Smiling at Gibbs. "She reads your mind better."

Gibbs laughs and is walking towards the direction of the door, when Ducky's voice stops him in his tracks.

"You remember what happened in London, in November of 1998." Ducky laughs at Gibbs, who's back has stiffened up from the memory. "I bailed you out of jail."

Sighing in embarrassment. "Not funny Duck!"

November 1998.

In an alley in London.

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against a wall thrusting up against her. Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair lost in her release. With one finally thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of his lover. Exhausted Jenny buries her face against his left shoulder.

"Damn it!" Gibbs says in between breaths. Gently he puts Jenny down on to her feet. Hearing voices at the other end of the alley.

"Jethro, it's the cops." Jenny takes off in the other direction of the alley.

Gibbs tries to run but can't, his zipper and button need to be adjusted on his jeans.

Two London Police Officers approach him. One of the officers addresses him. "Hold it right there." Taking in Gibbs' state of undress.

The second officer takes Gibbs wallet out the back pocket of his jeans, opens it up, and reads his ID. "John Tolbert, a Yank."

First Officer bursts out laughing. "Either getting a quickie in the alley, which you would have to take care of yourself mate, or public urination."

Second Officer slams Gibbs up against the wall. "Fix your trousers."

Out on the street Gibbs is shoved up against the hood of a police car getting handcuffed. Glancing up across the street walking in the sidewalk, Gibbs notices Jenny smirking over at him. Gibbs gives her a glare of warning as she walks on by.

Present time.

"I wanted to strangle her." Gibbs growls at the memory of the smirk on Jenny's face.

"Who's idea, was it for the tryst in the alley?" Ducky muses.

"Hers!" Gibbs snaps at Ducky.

Laughing at Gibbs. "Remember I did bail you out."

Precinct in London 1998.

Ducky is paying to bail out Gibbs. "Not the first time I've bailed out my nephew." Ducky says with a laugh. Gibbs approaches him and gives Ducky the stare. "He can't keep his hands off the local red heads."

Rolling his eyes at Ducky. "Very funny, Uncle Donald."

Ducky signs a paper. "Lucky for you John, there won't be a court appearance for this." Glances over his shoulder and notices Gibbs walking out of the precinct.

Present time.

"What was going through my mind, was poor Jennifer, on the way back to your flat." Ducky laughs.

Raising an eyebrow at Ducky. "I was the one who got arrested, not her."

"Luckily her for she was wearing a skirt, where you had-"

Gibbs interrupts Ducky before he can finish. "My pants down." Gibbs starts to curse at the memory.

At Jenny and Gibbs' London Flat.

Gibbs opens up the front door and slams it shut. "Jen!" He angrily calls out for her.

In the bedroom, candles are burning everywhere, Jenny is lying on her stomach naked in bed when Gibbs storms into the bedroom. Glaring down at his naked lover. "If you think seducing me, is going to get you off the hook for what happened to me today, think again woman."

Jenny gets up and approaches him. "And have Ducky bail out the both of us." Jenny starts to unbutton his shirt.

"You should have been the one, that Ducky should of bailed out, not me." Gibbs growls at her.

Pushing Gibbs jacket off. "Can't help it that my reflexes are faster Jethro." Jenny starts to unbutton the cuffs to his shirt.

"And you smirking at me, when the cops had me slammed up the car, didn't help matters much."

Pulling his shirts from his waistline. "Because you got caught and I didn't." Jenny finishes unbuttoning his shirt and drops it to the floor.

Glaring down at her. "If you weren't in a skirt, you would of got caught."

Laughing at him. "I wouldn't of seduced you in an alley in slacks or jeans." Jenny pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Watching Jenny kiss his chest. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Seducing you, idiot, you think I'm going to be spending your last day in London, yelling and screaming at you." Jenny caressing the hair along the top of his chest.

Suddenly remembering he has to be prepped for a joint NCIS|FBI Court Case appearance and won't be back for two weeks. "I have to be on a red eye tonight, back to New York."

Purring seductively at him. "Which is it?" "You won't be back for two weeks." Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her.

Ten minutes later in bed.

Jenny is on top of Gibbs making love to him. Gibbs' hands venture over to his lovers hips, pulling her closer to his body, Jenny cries out as Gibbs changes the angle of his hips. To stifle out an on coming cry Gibbs ravishes his lover's breasts. Jenny begins to feel the first wave of her orgasm and screams out. Feeling Jenny coming undone on top of him, Gibbs flips his lover on to her back. Jenny digs her nails into his back, as he slows down the pace. With one final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of his screaming lover, and slumps on top of her exhausted.

Rubbing the hair on the back of Gibbs' neck. "Jethro, do you mind getting your weight off of me."

Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. Exhausted from their lovemaking. "I need a nap after that." Gibbs says as he strokes Jenny's hair.

Kissing his chest. "So do I."

Gibbs looks down at her. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep, back home, we've been sharing a bed non stop since the end of January."

Jenny looks up at him. "You'll have nobody to bitch at for hogging the covers."

Touching Jenny's face. "You would stay in my arms at night, and quit being Miss Independent, I would stay covered up."

"Ms. Independent!" Jenny leans up and kisses him, then buries her face against his right shoulder.

Gibbs smirks down at her, as Jenny drifts off to sleep, he grabs the covers and covers them up. Tired from their lovemaking, and knowing he won't sleep much for the next two weeks back home, Gibbs closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

That night, Gibbs has a towel wrapped around his waist shaving at the sink when Jenny approaches the doorway wearing a robe. Glancing at her. "Don't get any ideas, five times since I've came home, is enough."

"Your back could use a break." Jenny snickers at the scratches that are on his back.

Gibbs grabs a hand mirror, turns around, looks over his back, and glares at Jenny.

Glaring back at him. "Like you should talk, I have enough love bites on my-"

Smirking over at her to get the last word in. "They were hanging in my face, fair game Jen." Gibbs continues to shave.

Jenny annoyed at him walks out.

In a Pub at 2200 hours.

Sitting at a corner table having a late dinner with Jenny and Ducky before his flight back to the states, Gibbs asks Ducky for a favor. "Duck, do me a favor and keep her busy for the next two weeks."

Smiling at Gibbs. "I will!"

Jenny returns from the ladies room and as she sits down the waiter appears with their food.

"Fish and chips." Ducky says as he sips his scotch.

"Only good thing about going back home, is I can get a real steak, with some real French Fries." Gibbs says and takes a sip of his ale.

2300 hours outside of the Pub.

Gibbs is outside carrying his travel bag, giving Jenny final instructions. "Do what ever Decker tells you to do, he's in charge while I'm away."

Trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's not Decker, who I'm worried about."

"Vance isn't your boss, I am." Gibbs spots his cab approaching the curb. He leans down and tenderly gives Jenny a goodbye kiss. Touching her face. "I love you." Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and hugs her tightly.

Ducky watches the wave of emotions from his two friends. It's their first time apart since they became lovers. It's going to be a challenge to keep Jenny busy and her mind off of Gibbs for the next two weeks.

Gibbs pulls away and gets into the cab. "Heathrow!" He instructs the cabbie. Gibbs looks at Jenny as the cab pulls away from the curb.

Ducky watches a visibly upset Jenny walking off in the direction of her flat.

Present time.

"The look on her face, when your cab pulled away." Ducky sadly remembers.

Smirking down at Ducky. "I made up for it two weeks later, by surprising her." Gibbs cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

McGee is putting his coat on in the Squad Room at his desk. "Boss, Lance Corporal was found murdered in Rock Creek Park."

"Gas the truck, I'll meet the three of you there." Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Dead Lance Corporal at Rock Creek Park."

"Mr. Palmer has a five day weekend, I'll meet you there." Ducky says to Gibbs, as Gibbs walks out of Autopsy and heads for the elevator.

At the crime scene, Ziva is taking pictures of Lance Corporal Aaron Pryor, when Gibbs walks over to her and hands Ziva a 24 ounce cup of Starbucks Espresso. Taking the coffee from Gibbs. "Apology accepted Gibbs." Noting that Tony and McGee are out of ear shot. "In the future, keep me out of your sparring wars with Jenny." Noticing that Gibbs is ignoring her request. "Because we were partners over in Europe, there are some things that Jenny could never keep hidden, besides being her mentor and partner Gibbs, I know that the two of you were lovers."

Shutting Ziva out, Gibbs is about to walk off, when Ziva grabs the sleeve of his jacket. "Don't deny it!"

Annoyed that he has to have this conversation with Ziva. "Didn't know she blabbed out that information."

"She didn't." "At least sub consciously she didn't." "Bottle of bourbon in Athens."

"When did you find out about us?" Gibbs says softly.

"August of 2002, we were posing as tourists over Athens, Greece, Jenny was assigned to take out a Greek Arms Dealer, she was on liaison with NCIS with Mossad." "When ever I worked anti terrorism Ops with Jenny, NCIS had to return the favor."

"You could of taken out the Greek Arms Dealer." Gibbs says to Ziva.

Laughing at Gibbs. "A blonde American."

Gibbs makes a face. "I think I would rather deal with Jenny in her short hair, then as a blonde."

Grinning at him. "So you did hate her hair cut." Ziva says with a laugh.

"Hate it, now that's an under statement." Wanting to get back to the subject at hand "Back to the Op."

"Jenny successfully took out her target, so we celebrated a successful mission at a local bar." "I got picked up right way, Jenny was clearly not interested, and went back to her hotel room." "I returned around 0300 hours, to find her crying in bed, calling out for you." "And it wasn't for her partner, but for her lover." Ziva sadly tells him.

Wanting to know if Ziva confronted Jenny on it. "She talk about us."

Ziva shakes her head no. "Jenny didn't remember what happened the next day, she was so hung over."

Remembering the first time Jenny got hung over on bourbon at his house, Gibbs laughs. "Bourbon does it every time."

Tony walks over and has over heard. "What does boss?"

Lying to Tony. "Has the worst hang overs."

Making a face at the thought of drinking bourbon. "I wouldn't know, never touch the stuff, and how does Jenny drink that stuff boss." Gibbs gives Tony a warning glare for the use of Jenny's name while they're on the job. "I mean the Director."

"It's an acquired taste DiNozzo, and it shows you it's the reason why she's my partner." Gibbs spots Ducky pulling up and walks over to the truck.

Watching Ducky getting out of the truck and talking with Gibbs. "I know better reasons why she's your partner, and it all happened in Paris." Tony says with an evil smirk on his face.

"They were stationed in other cities over in Europe, besides Paris, Tony." Ziva reminds Tony and takes a sip of her coffee.

McGee walks over to the body with some markers. "Where do I start?"

Ziva points. "Over there!"

Later that evening, it's been a slow day at the office, Jenny suggests to Cynthia that she go home for the day.

Curious if her boss is working late. "You staying!"

"I'll hit the gym for about an hour, I put on some extra calories that I didn't need while I was in New York." Jenny says with a frown. "If anybody asks for me, tell them I went home for the day."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia watches Jenny go in her office.

Half an hour later, Cynthia is turning out the light on her desk for the night, when Gibbs walks in. "She in!" Gibbs is about to head inside her office when Cynthia stops him.

Putting her coat on. "Went home for the day."

Gibbs stops in his tracks. "It's 1730 hours, the Director usually does not go home until 2100 hours." Gibbs sticks his head in the door and spots Jenny's coat hanging on the coat rack. Turning his head, Gibbs gives Cynthia the stare.

Annoyed that she was caught in a lie. Rolling her eyes at Gibbs. "The gym, then she's going home." "And she wants to be alone." "That was the reason I was told to lie."

"Fine, I'll sit in her office and wait for her." Gibbs goes inside her office.

Cynthia shakes her head at him, turns, and leaves the office.

A half an hour later, Jenny returns to her office to find Gibbs sitting behind her desk watching ZNN. Rolling her eyes at him.

"You sit behind my desk all the time Jen."

Grabbing her coat from the coat rack. "I'm the boss, I can sit where ever I want to." Jenny puts her coat on.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Have fun shopping in New York." Grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

"Yes, I bought out all the stores, saw a nice polo shirt for you at Bloomingdale's but then, Jethro in a fifty dollar polo shirt, when you wear a fifteen dollar one from Wal-Mart." She says sarcastically to him.

Laughing some more at her. 'Going home early."

"Yes, work is caught up, nothing going on in MTAC, so I'm going home, having a nice home cooked meal by Noemi, then I'm heading for the living room to read one of my

trashy books." Jenny approaches her desk. "You!"

"Working on a case, I'll be here till 2100 hours or longer."

Grabbing her pocket book and briefcase from her desk. "Don't work your team to hard."

"I sent them home at 1800 hours." "I'm staying." He says bluntly.

"I'll read Ducky's Autopsy report tomorrow morning." Gibbs shuts off the light on the desk. "Night Jethro!" Jenny turns and heads for the door.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs watches Jenny leave for the night.

Turning and looking at him before she heads on out. "You look out of place in this office." Jenny walks out.

"So do you Jen." Gibbs gets up and heads for the mini bar and picks up the canter of bourbon and pours himself a drink, and then walks over to the couch flops down on it and puts his feet up on the coffee table.


	13. Secret Santa

Friday, December 21st 2007.

1000 hours.

Gibbs is sitting at his desk in the Squad Room glaring up at Fornell who's up on the balcony talking with Jenny. Needing to get out of the building for a few minutes, Gibbs gets up and excuses himself. "I'm going for coffee." He says and walks off in the direction of the elevator.

Tony watches Gibbs get inside the elevator. "He's gone!"

"Still pissed off that Fornell was the Director's escort to the White House last week." McGee says from his desk.

Tony frowns at McGee. "You and David got to work on the Director's Protection Detail with Melvin and Hector."

"Maybe, because McGee watches his target, unlike you." Ziva reminds him.

Tony makes a face at Ziva. "Keep throwing Rumsfeld's going away party in my face."

Ziva warns Tony and McGee that Fornell is walking down the stairs. "Incoming!"

"The Director!" Tony whispers

Ziva looks to make sure that Fornell's back is facing towards them and mouths MTAC to Tony.

Fornell enters Gibbs' section to find his team busy working at their desks. Noting that Gibbs isn't sitting at his desk. "Where's Gibbs?" Fornell inquires.

"Coffee run!" Tony grumbles from his desk.

Fornell looks at Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "The three of you have a wonderful holiday."

"Right back at you Tobias." Tony says with a grin.

"Shalom Agent Fornell." Ziva says with a smile.

As Fornell walks off towards the elevator. "Wonder if they'll be engaged in a fist fight." Tony says as he holds up his black betting book.

Fifteen minutes later Fornell finds Gibbs at Starbucks sitting at a corner table reading the newspaper. Sitting down in front of Gibbs, Fornell decides to break the ice between them. "So how long are you going to be pissed off at me?"

"Keep picking up my left overs." Gibbs says as he puts the newspaper down on the table and takes a sip from his coffee.

"For your information Jethro, Jenny asked me to be her escort, we're not dating, just colleagues." Fornell watches Gibbs roll his eyes at him, and it's finally dawned on him that Gibbs is jealous of him. "You're just pissed off because, she didn't ask you."

"Damn straight!" "Two years ago, Ducky was her escort at the Marine Core Birthday Ball, Dr. Todd Gelfand was her escort for the other functions, when is it going to be my

turn?" Gibbs says angrily.

"You have a mouth, ask her." Fornell gets up from the table and hands Gibbs a Christmas card. "Em wanted me to give it to you."

Gibbs opens up the card and reads it and smiles at the little note Emily wrote him.

Smirking down at Gibbs. "Spending Christmas in your boat."

"No, taking a red eye out to Mexico tonight, I won't be back until after the New Year."

"Which means, DiNozzo is in charge." Fornell shakes his head at the thought of Tony in charge. "Merry Christmas, and give Mike Franks my best."

"I will, you do the same and give Emily a Christmas kiss for me." He says softly.

"Any Christmas wishes for Diane." Fornell asks with an evil grin on his face.

Annoyed that Fornell has brought up their ex-wife's name. "Ask her if Santa gave her any coal for Christmas."

Fornell bursts out laughing and starts for the door. Gibbs gets up from the table and walks over to the counter. Trish smiles over at him. "Coffee to go."

"Nah, came over to wish you and Russ a Merry Christmas, going way for the holiday." Gibbs says with a smile.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab, Abby is watching a frustrated McGee work on a laptop at the counter, to get his mind on something else, Abby asks him who he's playing Secret Santa for.

Squinting at the computer screen in frustration. "Palmer!" McGee says with a deep sigh.

"I got Agent Wyatt." "Tony, got Cynthia, and Ziva got Drew the MTAC Technician." Abby says and starts to rub the back of McGee's shoulders to get him to relax.

Relaxing at Abby's touch. "Gibbs!" McGee asks out of curiosity.

"I think he got the Director, and the Director got him." Abby says innocently.

McGee turns and looks back at Abby. "That was done on purpose." Abby looks the other way, to avoid McGee's gaze.

Gibbs walks in Caff-Pow in hand and has over heard part of their conversation. "What was?" Gibbs hands Abby her Caff-Pow.

Abby quickly lies. "I pinched Timmy." Abby takes a sip of her Caff-Pow.

Gibbs hands Abby a to do list for Christmas Eve at the Children's Hospital. "Going over what I want you and Ziva to do on Christmas Eve."

Abby looks down at the list and rolls her eyes. "Gibbs, you've been over it a million times, I even got this cute little Goth Elf outfit, when I give out the toys for the kids at the hospital." Abby looks over at McGee's wide-eyed expression. "Gibbs makes wooden toys by hand for the kids at the Children's hospital."

"Didn't know you did that boss." McGee says with surprise.

Jenny walks in and notes that Gibbs is in the room.

Abby smiles as she hears the familiar sound of Jenny's heels clicking on the floor and turns to face her. "Director, what can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Ziva, actually, she's not in the Squad Room."

"Out questioning a witness with DiNozzo." Gibbs says softly.

Abby gazes up at the mistletoe above Gibbs' head. Getting an idea into motion to get Jenny to walk over to Gibbs. "Maybe Gibbs can help you out."

"I was going to take Ziva out to lunch." Jenny turns and walks out of the lab.

Gibbs leans over and kisses Abby on the cheek. "If I don't see you later on have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Years."

"I will!" Abby hugs him.

"Give Mike my best." McGee says.

"I will!" Gibbs turns and walks out of the lab.

"Week in Baja." Abby smiles enviously at a week on a beach in Mexico.

McGee watches Jenny and Gibbs get into the elevator together. "Or as the Director puts it, Margarita Safari."

Abby bursts into laughter as she watches her two boss' talk in the elevator with the doors closing.

In the elevator.

Gibbs grins over at Jenny. "Need anything from Mexico."

Smirking over at him. "No, if I want the beach, I'll fly to the Bahamas."

"You don't know what your missing Jen." He says softly.

"Two horny little boys." Jenny says with a laugh.

Gibbs laughs and before he can answer her the elevator doors open. Noting that nobody is waiting to get in, Gibbs hits the doors closed button and immediately answers her. "Mike's daughter in law, and grand daughter are down there." He says roughly.

As the elevator starts up towards Jenny's floor, Jenny decides to get the last word in. "Then I'll rephrase, two middle aged little boys." Jenny says wickedly.

Before Gibbs can respond back to her, the elevator stops on Jenny's floor and the doors open. Jenny quickly gets out and bumps into Agent Wyatt on her way out. "Hello Margie!"

Gibbs gets out of the elevator and as he's walking past her, he glares over at her. Noting Gibbs' body language as he heads down the stairs Agent Wyatt muses. "Jethro, misbehaving."

Jenny looks down at Gibbs who's returned to his desk and is still glaring up at her, smiles over at Wyatt. "His little boy antics as usual." Jenny looks over a photo that Wyatt is showing her.

During lunch, Jenny and Ziva are over at Gibbs' house down in his basement. Jenny is over at the workbench taking a bottle of tequila out of a bag and placing it on the workbench.

"No bourbon." Says a surprised Ziva.

"Not in Mexico." Jenny says as she puts a card in front of it.

Ziva looks over on the worktable and notices the three large bags of toys that Gibbs made for the children of the Children's Hospital. "The trouble he goes through." Ziva whispers softly.

"He use to make them, when we were partners."

"He had hand tools in Europe." Ziva asks curiously.

"First two Christmas' were here in Washington." Jenny smiles at the memory of their Christmas together at the Children's Hospital in 1997.

Ziva looks around the basement, and notices that 'The Kelly' isn't around. "I was down here a month ago, and 'The Kelly' wasn't finished."

"I think he told me, he's stuck on it." "Having new plans drawn up for it." Jenny walks over to the worktable and spots the hand tools she got Gibbs their last Christmas together in Paris. Jenny's mind flashes back to his facial expression when Gibbs picked up the hand tools and looked them over like a child with a new toy at Christmas time.

Ziva looks over at Jenny who's lost in thought. "Jenny you alright!"

"Fine, I just need to get out of here." Jenny quickly walks off and heads up the stairs, Ziva follows from behind and turns off the lights on her way out.

That evening Gibbs walks into Jenny's office carrying her gift with Cynthia following closely behind him.

Laughing at him. "So you were the Director's Secret Santa."

Gibbs gently puts his gift down on the desk in front of Jenny's chair. "How long will she be in MTAC?"

"2100 hours!" Cynthia says softly.

Gibbs makes a face at the length of the Op. "A four hour Op."

"Over in Africa, those drag on forever." Cynthia sighs.

Smiling at Cynthia. "Well by the time she see's that, I'll be at Dulles." "Merry Christmas Cynthia."

Smiling back at him. "Merry Christmas Agent Gibbs." Cynthia says as Gibbs walks out of Jenny's office.

Few hours later, Gibbs is walking down the steps in his basement and goes over to the work table, making sure that everything is in order for Abby and Ziva for Christmas Eve. Glancing over at his workbench, Gibbs notices the expensive bottle of tequila sitting on the self. Walking over to the workbench Gibbs mutters to himself. "Two people that might be my Secret Santa, are Ducky and- " Spots the familiar handwriting on the card and opens it up. Reading the card.

'Merry Christmas Jethro, this will give you and Mike something to ring in the New Year with in Margarita Safari'

Jenny.

Smirking down at the card, Gibbs laughs. "Hell with Mike, I'm drinking the whole bottle." "Think I'm wasting a bottle of Don Julio Real on him." Gibbs picks up the bottle and goes up the stairs.

An hour later Jenny is walking into her office. Quickly she spots the gift on her desk. "Jethro!" She says softly. Jenny walks over to her desk and opens up her gift. Gently taking it out of the box, Jenny smiles with approval at the crystal figurine of the Eiffel Tower. Sitting down at her desk and caressing her gift. "What ever the future may hold between us Jethro, we'll always have Paris." Jenny says with a smile.


	14. Baja

Oceanside, California.

Eternal Hills Memorial Park.

Saturday, December 22nd 2007

0900 hours

Gibbs is visiting Shannon and Kelly's graves, placing Poinsettia's on top of Shannon's grave. "I know I should of moved your graves, closer to home, but it's so peaceful here Shannon, the view of the Pacific is breath taking." "I remember that last weekend, the three of us went camping on the beach, we fished, went horse back riding, it was the best damn time I ever had." "Then, I get shipped out to Kuwait, and everything that was important to me, was taken from me."

With tears streaming down his face as Gibbs glances down over at Kelly's grave. Kneeling over Gibbs puts flowers and some of Kelly's toys from back home on top of her grave. "I saw Maddie Tyler a few months ago, she misses you, you're still her best friend." Over whelmed with grief Gibbs breaks down on top of Kelly's grave sobbing. "I still don't understand why you stopped me from crossing the thresh hold a few months ago."

"Wasn't your time son?" A voice calls out from behind him.

Gibbs sits up and spots a cemetery grounds keeper sitting in his golf cart watching him.

"That's what your daughter was telling you." The grounds keeper says softly.

Gibbs gets up and looks over at the grounds keeper.

"You remarry!" The grounds keeper asks out of curiosity.

Gibbs makes a face at the thought of his ex-wives. "Three mistakes."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't love them, shouldn't of married them." Gibbs says roughly.

"Trying to get over your first wife." The grounds keeper nods.

"First two marriages were." Gibbs says with a frown.

'Third marriage."

Gibbs sighs, out of his ex-wives, the one he felt bad about the most for hurting was Stephanie. "Went out with her on the rebound and just popped the question one day." Gibbs says bitterly.

Shaking his head at Gibbs. "So you ended up hurting your third ex wife, and yourself in the end."

"I didn't want to be with her, the woman I loved, left me for a job offer." Gibbs says bluntly.

"And she still haunts you."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at the Grounds Keeper. "Yes, eight years later." "Complicating matters, is she's now my boss." Listening to the Grounds Keeper laugh at him. "My worst nightmare, and I trained the damn woman."

Choking from laughing. "Throws everything in your face."

"Does she ever." Gibbs smirks at him.

"My name is Art, I'm the Head Grounds Keeper here and tend to the property." "My specialty is looking out for the children's graves, and every Christmas me and my crew chip in and put Teddy Bears on their graves." Looking down at Kelly's grave and back at Gibbs, before he starts up his golf cart. "Have a nice holiday."

"You do the same." Gibbs waves at Art as he rides off. Kneeling back down on top of their graves. "There better have been a good reason, you kept me away from you and your mother." Gibbs whispers softly to his daughter.

That afternoon, Mike is lying on his hammock watching his daughter in law and granddaughter play on the beach.

Gibbs quietly approaches him from behind. "Is that all you do is sleep?"

Laughing from his hammock, Mike slowly gets up and walks over to Gibbs. "Probie!" Hugging his friend.

Gibbs looks down on the beach and watches Leyla play with Amira on a blanket. Smiling at his goddaughter. "I brought something for her."

"She'll like that." Mike whistles for them to come up on the deck.

Leyla gathers her daughter in her arms and runs up towards Mike and Gibbs on the deck.

Mike takes Amira from her mother, and proudly shows her off to Gibbs. "Here's your Uncle Jethro." Mike hands Gibbs his goddaughter.

Smiling down at Amira. "Got something for you." Kissing Amira on top of the head, Gibbs takes her inside the house.

Flopping on his hammock and lighting a cigarette. "We'll give him a few minutes." Mike says to Leyla.

Inside the house, Gibbs is sitting on the floor with Amira, watching her play with the doll he gave her.

That night at the Cantina, Camilla is approaching Mike and Gibbs' table with two Corona's. "Staying Senor Gibbs!" She says

Gibbs takes a Corona from Camilla. "For the week."

Camilla hands Mike his beer, as she walks off towards the kitchen, Mike checks out her butt. Gibbs smirks at Mike.

Glaring over at Gibbs. "And remember it's mine to look at, I didn't look at your Colonel's tush."

"Would care less if you did." Gibbs says sarcastically.

Mike leans over the table. "What about your lady Director friend's?"

Annoyed, Gibbs rolls his eyes at Mike. "I came down here to get away from her and work."

"You could be a million miles away, and you still can't shut your mind off of that woman." Mike says and sits back in his chair and lights up a cigarette.

"Just don't mention her, and it will be easier." Gibbs growls.

Camilla returns with some tacos. Looking over at Gibbs' annoyed expression. "Senor Gibbs looks annoyed."

"Brought up his red head." Mike says with an evil grin.

Camilla elbows Gibbs. "Still haven't brought her down to Baja."

Taking a taco from the tray. "Will never happen Camilla." Gibbs says gruffly

Looking wide eyed at Gibbs. "And why's that?" Camilla asks

Snickering at Gibbs. "Probie doesn't want to sleep with his boss."

Camilla mutters something in Spanish and walks off.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "I saw some bags packed at your place, going some where."

"Since my grand daughter's father is a US Citizen, she can legally enter the country, my niece lives in San Diego, and has a friend that got her a mother a working Visa." Mike says with mixed emotions.

"They're leaving!" Gibbs says with surprise.

"Just temporary, she wants to go to school and learn English and Spanish better, and my granddaughter needs to socialize with kids her own age now." Mike takes a sip of his beer.

Surprised that Mike is letting them go off on their own. "Doesn't Camilla's sister have kids."

"Not of the same age." Mike says bluntly.

"When will she be back?" Gibbs curiously asks Mike.

"Year or two, they're building a few hotels in the area."

Gibbs remembers some of the construction on his way into town. "The better her English and Spanish, then she can get a job."

Mike nods at Gibbs. "That's the plan."

"A good one." Nodding back at Mike.

"San Diego is over the border, so I'll visit once a month." Mike finishes his first taco and starts on the second one.

'You'll be alone again." He sadly says to Mike.

Taking a deep breath. "I'll miss them." "Gotten use to taken care of them." Mike admits to Gibbs.

Gibbs shakes his head. "I haven't taken care of anybody in years."

"First wife and daughter?"

Smiling at the memory. "No, Jenny, she had the flu real bad once, Ducky was so close to admitting her to the hospital, hundred and three fever."

"Surprised she let you, with her temper." Mike says with a laugh.

"Had no choice, Jenny was to weak to fight me." Gibbs says as he has a memory of holding Jenny in his arms in bed, applying compresses to her face and fore head.


	15. Christmas 2007

Christmas Eve.

Abby is in Gibbs' basement wearing her Goth Elf Costume for the party at the Children's Hospital. Hearing the front door open and close upstairs, Abby laughs softly and calls up to Ziva. "You're late!"

Ziva appears with Jenny at the top of the steps and they descend the stairs to the basement. Abby smiles as the two women approach her.

"I drove by her house, and dragged Jenny out." Raising an eyebrow at Jenny. "Even though I'm Jewish, I know the importance of Christmas, Jenny."

Jenny glares at Ziva and walks over to the workbench.

Abby laughs at them. "She can't boss us around now."

Ziva notes Jenny's uncomfortable body language, and walks over to her. "You okay?"

Picking up the hand tools that are resting on the workbench. "I gave these to Jethro for Christmas, bought them for him in London." Jenny says softly.

"You spent Christmas in London." Abby says with excitement in her voice.

"Paris, 1998." Jenny quickly says and puts the tools back on the workbench.

Abby picks up the hand tools and studies them. "Looks like he just started using these, hardly a scratch on them."

"He might have had them resharpened." Jenny walks over to the worktable and grabs a bag. "I'll be upstairs." Jenny walks up the stairs.

Abby listens for Jenny's footsteps, and makes sure that she's in the living room and out of ear range. "My forensics' mind tells me that those tools have never been used until recently."

An hour later at the Children's Hospital Abby is handing out the gifts to the children. Ziva walks over to her. "Abby look."

Abby looks over at Jenny, who's on the floor playing with the children. Smiling over at her. "Bet she would have been an awesome mom, to the Gibblets, if she had any with Gibbs."

Ziva smiles at the memory when McGee ran the Morph Program on Jenny and Gibbs. "When McGee ran that Morph program on the two of them." Ziva giggles.

"Saw the Gibblets, between them." Abby smiles at the memory as well.

Ziva winks at Abby. "Gibbs approved."

On a beach in Baja, Mexico.

Gibbs is holding Amira in his arms as he's horseback riding along the water's edge, over on the deck behind Mike's house, Leyla and Mike watch them together.

Smiling at Gibbs. "It's ashame that he didn't have other children." Leyla says with sadness.

"He didn't feel right about having kids with his ex-wives." "Only lady he may of considered having kids with is his Lady Director friend." Mike says with a grin.

"The pretty red head that Camilla has told me about, Gibbs showed her a few pictures of her."

Mike takes a long puff from his cigarette, before he continues. "Director Jenny Shepard, and according to Jethro, a very complicated woman."

That night in Amira's room, Gibbs is tucking her in for the night. Unknown to him, Mike is standing in the doorway watching. Gibbs leans over and kisses Amira on her forehead and gets up and heads for the doorway.

Sitting out on the deck a few minutes later. "You still can have kids Gunny." Mike says as he's sipping his Corona.

"To old, Mike." Gibbs shrugs

"Men are never to old, find a young gal." Mike says dryly.

"Younger women aren't interested in me anymore Mike." Gibbs points out.

"There's more to life then hanging out in your basement, you need to get out more." Mike lectures to him.

"I'm set in my ways now Mike, not changing so I can have a future ex wife number four, as DiNozzo refers to them." Gibbs says firmly.

"Besides their not Shannon or Jenny." Notices that Gibbs is blanking him out. "Problem is, you compare your gals to them all the time."

"Part of Shannon is in me always, and I have not found a woman who does not want to be second to her." Gibbs says with sadness.

Looking wide eyed at Gibbs. "She's out there, under her nose every day at work, but the two of you are too pig headed and stubborn to realize it." Mike fumes at his friend.

Gibbs gets up with his beer and heads for the beach to clear his mind. Mike shakes his head at him, as Gibbs walks along the water's edge lost in thought.

Opening up another bottle of beer. "I'm going to head slap the two of you, if you don't get your acts together." Mike grumbles as he sips his beer.

Christmas morning, Gibbs is sitting on the floor with Amira in Mike's living room watching her open up her Christmas presents.

"What's all the racket?" Mike groans from the hallway.

Snorting at Mike. "Christmas morning, Grand pop." Gibbs laughs

Mike makes a face at Gibbs and flops on the couch. Leyla walks in with two coffees, handing one to Mike.

"Thanks!" Mike answers.

Leyla walks over to Gibbs and hands him his coffee. "Thank you." He answers then takes a sip of it.

Amira shows her mother her new toy. Leyla smiles down at her daughter. "Santa give that to you." Noting her daughter's big smile on her face.

Mike looks over at Gibbs. "He's very generous."

That night at Ducky's, the team is gathered with Ducky and Mrs. Mallard for dinner at the Mallard home.

Missing Gibbs' presence at the dinner table. "Wonder how Gibbs is making out in Mexico." Abby wondered.

"Working on his tan, most likely." Ziva says as she's buttering a roll.

"He needs a week off, been in the office working late hours of late." Ducky sighs as he's slicing his turkey on his plate.

"Where's my hunky Matthew at?" Mrs. Mallard muses.

Abby and Ziva look at one another and burst into laughter.

Trying to keep himself from laughing. "Off on a much needed vacation mother." Ducky snorts with a laugh.

Thinking what Gibbs and Mike would be doing if they had Mike's place to themselves. "To bad, they can't do the bachelor thing." Tony grinned.

Ducky rolls his eyes at Tony. "Can't do that with Mike's Daughter In Law and Granddaughter present Tony." Ducky sighs at him.

Abby smiles. "I know Gibbs was looking forward to seeing his Goddaughter for the first time."

"Boss and kids." Tony softly says.

"I don't know, Jenny was having a ball with the kids at the Children's Hospital." Ziva comments.

"It's ashame, but Jenny would have been an excellent mother." Ducky laments

"Why is that?" Tony inquires.

"She has patients." Ducky murmured.

"And she deals with us." Tony adds.

Ducky chuckles. "No Gibbs!"

Everyone bursts out laughing at the table. In so many ways, Gibbs is a large child like themselves, always trying something to push Jenny's patients, and when ever he would get out of line with their adopted Step Mother, Gibbs would give her the innocent little boy look, and Jenny would always give in.

Abby suddenly frowns, and wonders if Jenny is home alone again. "Wonder if she's home alone, like at Thanksgiving."

In between sips of his wine. "She's at work." Ducky comments.

Tony raises a questioning eyebrow. "At work?"

"And, while you and several Team Leaders are off today, along with Gibbs' team, somebody has to stay back at Head Quarters." Ducky reminds Tony.

Tony pushes his plate off to the side. While they're off for the holiday, Jenny stays behind in work, so the agents with loved one's can spend the holiday with their family and friends. "Because Jenny has no family, she stays behind at work, so some of her agents can have off for the holiday."

Frowning at Tony. "We're her family." Abby protests.

Reminding Abby, that Jenny would rather be at work or alone during the holidays. "Abby don't push her, she's been like this as long as I've known her, she use to work during the holidays over in Europe." Ziva comments sadly.

Protesting at Jenny's stubbornness. "I won't except it next year." Abby says and then bites into her dinner roll.

Later that night, Jenny is inside MTAC watching an Op finish up, as she's writing something down in her portfolio, Drew the MTAC Tech, is sitting over at his computer console. "Want me to call Melvin?"

Finishing up with what she was doing, Jenny takes off her glasses, and glances over at Drew. "No, spending the night in my office, the night shift should be coming in soon, why don't you head on out." Jenny suggests.

Drew gets up from his chair and walks over to Jenny. "Merry Christmas ma'am."

"Merry Christmas Drew." Jenny watches him walk up the ramp.


	16. Campfire

December 26th 2007

0700 hours

Tony DiNozzo strolls into Gibbs' section coffee in hand. With a big grin on his face. "Good morning people."

Ziva and McGee are sitting at their desks, rolling their eyes at Tony. A fun filled week, of Tony's campfires, and Tony acting like Gibbs.

"Just a fun filled week of campfires with yours truly." Tony says with a smirk, and takes off his coat and sits at his desk.

"What did Scrooge say McGee?" Ziva moans as she begins to do paper work from her desk.

Narrowing his eyes over at Tony. "Bah humbug."

"I'll go brief the Director." Tony says and gets up from his desk.

Ziva watches Tony go up the stairs. "Thank god." She sighs

Tony walks into Cynthia's reception area. "Boss lady in." Tony brushes past Cynthia, who's busy on the phone and can't answer right away. Walking into Jenny's office, Tony's mouth drops at the sight of Jenny curled up on her couch, sleeping in a tank top and sweat pants. Getting an eyeful of her exposed cleavage, Tony smirks over and begins to drool. Cynthia quickly walks in, grabs Tony by the elbow, and escorts him out of the office.

"I didn't know she was sleeping." Tony whispers.

"She was out at a crime scene until three AM." Cynthia whispers back.

Rolling his eyes, because Gibbs is going to be pissed off at her. "Playing Field Agent, Gibbs is going to flip out." Tony groans.

Agreeing with Tony. "I know, I thought of the same thing." Cynthia shoves Tony outside of the office. "She's a light sleeper, I don't want to wake her up."

"She wouldn't mind seeing me." Tony winks at Cynthia.

Annoyed with Tony's disrespectful behavior towards her boss. "And she's slow to wake up, and very miserable." Cynthia hisses.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony says as he starts for the stairs.

Ziva quickly looks like she's working as Tony descends down the stairs and returns to his desk, giving Ziva a knowing look, because she was listening in on his conversation with Cynthia on the balcony.

"Not in her office." Ziva questions on Tony's quick return from Jenny's office.

Tony begins to rub his temples, not a good start to his first day as Acting Team Leader, while Gibbs is away. "No sleeping on the couch."

McGee raises an eyebrow with concern from over at his desk. "Not feeling good."

"No, out in the field until three AM." Tony says with a frown.

McGee makes a face. "Gibbs isn't going to like that."

Picking up his computer mouse. "My thoughts exactly." Tony groans

Baja, Mexico

Sunrise, Gibbs is walking along the beach coffee in hand lost in thought. A year ago he left this beach thinking that when he returned to it, Jenny would be with him. Frustrated Gibbs sits on the beach, staring out into the ocean.

Noontime, laying on his hammock an irritated Mike is glaring up at Gibbs who's on a ladder hammering away at some shingles on the roof.

"Can't you do that quieter." Mike growls.

"No!" Gibbs growls back.

Leyla and Camilla return from shopping. Mike smirks over at Camilla. "Got my groceries woman."

Camilla walks over to Mike and holds out her hand. "You know the rules, pay up gringo."

Gibbs bursts out laughing from the roof, as Mike gets up from his hammock and takes some money out of the his pocket and hands it over to Camilla.

Listening to Gibbs laughing at him. "Laugh it up Probie." Mike snarls at him.

Amira walks over to her Grandfather carrying a seashell in her hand. Mike picks up his Granddaughter to see what she's playing with. "What do you got there?" Mike takes the shell from Amira and looks it over with a smile.

Gibbs is watching from the roof and smiles. Leyla and Amira have made a difference in Mike's life. Some ways, Gibbs envies Mike, he has something to wake up to every morning to give him a purpose in life. Looking after Leyla and Amira for his son. Gibbs puts another shingle on the roof and starts hammering away.

Annoyed with listening to the sound of a hammer, hammering away on his rooftop. "Probie, I'm giving you ten more minutes, or I'm going fishing by myself." Mike grumbles

"Almost done." Gibbs says as he hammers in the last nail into the shingle.

Half an hour later, out on Mike's boat in the Pacific fishing, Mike pops a cap off of his Corona and cackles at Gibbs. "And you gave all this up for that blasted red head, and your still not shacked up with her."

Gibbs casts out his line into the ocean. "The plan got altered, when I got back." Gibbs reminds Mike.

"And how long did Jenny go out with your doctor, when you returned from Mexico?" Mike asks as he's putting some bait on his fishing hook.

"Few weeks." Gibbs shrugs.

"And-!" Mike groans.

Rolling his eyes. "Madame Director became the norm for up to sixteen hours a day." Gibbs snaps sarcastically.

Mike laughs. "Oh her other personality you told me about."

Gibbs puts his pole up against the side of the boat and sits next to Mike. "She totally shut me out." Gibbs sighs in frustration

"Why reinstate you, if she was pissed off at you?"

Irritated, because Jenny knew he wouldn't stay retired for long. "She didn't file my retirement papers, when I retired." Gibbs grumbles.

"Knew you would be back." Mike says with a laugh.

Spotting his fishing rod moving around, Gibbs gets up, picks up his rod, and starts to reel in his fish.

Watching Gibbs reel in his fish. "Figure out why she was so bitchy." Mike says dryly

Gibbs takes in a deep breath. "Thought it was, because I didn't tell her about Shannon and Kelly." He says with regret.

"But it wasn't, I gather." Mike inquires.

"Found out the reason why she became an NCIS Agent." Gibbs says as Mike looks at him to continue. "Her father took a bribe from an Arms Dealer."

"Wanted to clear his name." Mike nods for Gibbs to continue.

"To catch his murderer." "I've read the report from CID her father was a Colonel in the Army working at the Pentagon, working for weapons profolations."

Lighting up a cigarette. "And-" Mike says as he takes a puff from his cigarette.

Gibbs opens up a cooler and throws his fish in. Sitting next to Mike. "All the evidence points that her father took the bribe, and he committed suicide."

"And she doesn't believe it." Mike says in between drags from his cigarette.

Gibbs shakes his head. "No!"

"What do you believe?"

"It was a suicide." "Jenny's Dad was all she had Mike." Gibbs says with a frown.

"Only child!" Mike asks.

"Only bright thing about this is I got to learn about Jenny's past." "She was an only child, her mother died when she was seven." Gibbs gets up and retrieves a Corona from a cooler next to Mike and opens it.

"Bad side!" Mike asks.

"While I was in Mexico, she had DiNozzo under cover, infiltrating the French Arms Dealer La Grenouile."

As Mike puts out his cigarette. "He the one who bribed her Dad."

"Yeah, 'The Frog', as I affectionately called him." Gibbs snorts with sarcasm.

Mike takes a deep breath before he continues. "She wouldn't let you in on it."

Gibbs walks over to the railing of the boat, turns, and faces Mike. "Took me two months, I knew she was up to something, and I knew Tony sooner or later would slip up."

"And he did." Watching Gibbs nod, Mike mutters under his breath at DiNozzo's skills as an agent. "DiNozzo isn't like us, I slipped past him with ease on Protection Detail."

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance. "So I noticed." Gibbs moans.

Mike grabs his beer and fishing rod and walks over to Gibbs. "So how did it end?"

"Not very well, there was a second phase of the Op where Tony was to romance La Grenouile's daughter." "Problem was, your not suppose to fall in love with your target." Gibbs says with regret.

"And DiNozzo did." Mike mumbles.

"He was way over his head." "Jen should have pulled him out." Gibbs vents angrily at Jenny.

Mike casts his line out into the ocean. "But she didn't."

Gibbs leans forward against the railing of the boat. "Tony told her, he could handle it."

"And Jenny believed him." Mike shakes his head.

"Yes!" Gibbs growls.

"I wouldn't of." Mike snorted.

"How it ended, Jean Beniot, the Frog's Daughter, had a meet up with Tony for breakfast." "Beniot had somebody drive Tony's car, while Tony, Jean, and La Grenouile, were safely in the limo."

"Safely?" Mike gives Gibbs a questioning gaze.

Broken hearted, at the thought of losing Tony at the time. "Tony's car exploded, we saw the whole thing live on camera via MTAC." Gibbs answers softly.

Looking up at Gibbs. "You thought that Tony was dead."

"My heart sunk into my gut when I saw that car explode." Gibbs chokes up with emotion with the memory.

"You figure out down the road it wasn't Tony." Mike answered.

"Ducky confirmed it in autopsy." Gibbs sighs with relief

"So the girl found out that Tony was playing her." Mike questions about Jean.

Gibbs remembers the look in Tony's eyes, for weeks on end after Jean found out he was playing her. "Yeah, he had a broken heart for a few weeks."

"The Frog!" Mike asks impatiently.

"Unknown, last I saw him, he was in Jenny's study, wanted NCIS to protect him and his daughter." Gibbs sighs

Mike turns and looks at Gibbs. "Did she?"

"No!" Gibbs flashes back to Jenny's study. The look in Jenny's eyes as she retrieved her gun from the desk drawer. "I've never saw that look in Jenny's eyes before Mike, it scared the hell out of me, when she pulled the gun out from her desk drawer."

Mike grabs Gibbs tank top. "I did, when you came to see me after your family got killed." "Vengeance!"

"Lucky for the Frog, he took out the bullets in her gun, or Jenny would of killed him on the spot."

"Frog leave." Mike says as he reels his line back in.

"Yeah!" Gibbs takes a sip of his beer.

"And Jenny!" Mike says in annoyance, as he looks over his fishing hook. "Ran off with my bait." Mike growls.

"Downing a full glass of Jack Daniels." Gibbs remembers slamming a clip from his gun on to Jenny's desk, before leaving Jenny's study. "I left her to get drunk alone." "Wasn't going to baby sit her, when I had an Arms Dealer to arrest."

"Not drinking bourbon." Mike asks surprised.

"I guess she didn't want the hang over the next morning." Gibbs laughs.

"So you said the Frog's where abouts are unknown." Mike questions.

"I went to his yacht, that's where the Frog was staying, and the only thing that we could find was his coat." "Rest of his possessions was there also."

"Vanished!" Mike asks.

"Dead, body's never turned up, but I bet you ten to one he's dead some where."

Mike looks into Gibbs' eyes. "You think Jenny killed him."

"CIA, they were after him also, they were using him as their mule in the Arms Dealing trade." "La Grenouile became a liability."

Mike raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "So they wanted him dead."

"My gut tells me that Jenny killed him." Gibbs takes in a deep breath before he continues. "Ziva's Mossad training."

Surprised that Ziva trained Jenny. "The Israeli trained her." Mike asks.

"I over heard a conversation between the two of them in the gun range one day." "That Saturday, when we had no cases to solve, I sent McGee down to Abby's lab to research on Special Agent Jenny Shepard, from the time period when she became Team Leader until May of 2005 when she was appointed Director Of NCIS." Gibbs sinks down on the deck of the boat, Mike sits down next him wanting Gibbs to continue.

"Spring of 2000, Jenny volunteered to go through some Mossad training." "Ziva trained her." "There are some things that I couldn't teach her I guess." Gibbs bitterly says.

"You don't teach, there suppose to observe." Mike growls.

"I know, but how do you observe to be a cold blooded killer." Gibbs sighs

Mike touches Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm not going to judge her Jethro, I've been there myself, even acted out on it myself, her father may have committed suicide, but think of the reasons why he pulled the trigger on himself, no matter what, the CIA, La Grenouile had their hands in it."

Gibbs nods at Mike. "And like the Frog had said in her study, Jasper Shepard unlike him and many others involved with it, had a conscious."

"Instead of going to jail and ruining your reputation on taking a bribe, you commit suicide." Mike ponders.

"Wasn't worth what he put his daughter through." "Now I know what the nightmares were about when she use to wake up shaking during the night in bed." Gibbs vents angrily.

Mike smiles over at his friend. "The both of you are so much alike it's scary Probie."

Gibbs leans his head back in frustration and looks up into the blue sky above. "Both carry demons inside of us, kept secrets from one another that if we would told one another about, we might still be together, and possibly have a seven year old running around."

"How many kids?" Mike grins at Gibbs.

Smiling at the thought of having kids with Jenny. "Three, definitely a daughter and a son." Gibbs stands up, grabs Mike's fishing rod, and puts a lure on it.

Watching Gibbs cast his fishing line out into the ocean. "A boy you could go fishing with."

Gibbs smiles at the memory of teaching Kelly how to fish. "I use to go fishing with Shannon and Kelly."

Lighting up a cigarette. "Jenny!" Mike cackles.

Gibbs laughs. "Fishing is not her thing, knows how to do it."

"Leaves out camping I guess." Mike laughs wickedly.

"That she can do." Gibbs smirks as he has a flashback of Jenny making love on top of him, in their sleeping bag one night in Poland.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters.

Squad Room.

1400 hours

Jenny is over at Agent Wyatt's reading Ducky's autopsy report. Annoyed that Jenny put her life on the line. "You could of called me in Director." Agent Wyatt adds as she reads the case file.

Dropping the file on to Wyatt's desk. "When did your plane get in from Denver?" Jenny admonishes her Supervisory Agent.

"Midnight!" Wyatt says softly.

Jenny leans over Wyatt's desk. "On a flight across country." "Needed you rested." "Back up team and myself handled it, and now I'm handing it over to your capable hands." Jenny walks off and starts for the stairs for her office, as she rounds the corner, Ducky comes up from behind her.

Noting that Jenny is ignoring him deliberately, Ducky scolds her like a spoiled child. "Director!" Jenny stops on the catwalk and turns and faces Ducky. "Jethro is going to have a stroke." Ducky angrily chides her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Ducky, like a disobedient child. "Not my boss Doctor Mallard." Jenny walks off and starts for the stairs to the balcony.

Ducky follows her. "Other agents could of handled it."

With Ducky on her heels. "And wake them up in the middle of the night, when they had way to much to drink already." Jenny hisses at Ducky as she walks into Cynthia's reception area.

Ducky glares at Jenny. "I gather you've read my autopsy report." Ducky follows Jenny into her office.

Jenny sits at her desk and puts her glasses on. "Just read it over at Agent Wyatt's desk."

Ducky flops in a chair at the conference table. "One came from your Sig."

"It was either him or me." She says sarcastically

Down in the Squad Room, Tony is having a campfire with the team, going over last night's shoot out, involving the Director.

"It wasn't a crime scene she went to investigate." Tony vents angrily.

"It became a crime scene after wards." McGee points out.

"The man was picking off targets at random." Ziva theorizes.

"Lucky for his targets he was a lousy shot." Tony adds

"One victim did get shot in the arm." McGee says

"Lucky for the shooter, the Director took him out." Ziva says in relief.

Confused at the shooter's mental state. "Decorated Marine, I don't get it." Tony frowns with sadness.

With the constant threat of war and terrorism from living in Israel for most of her life. Ziva can relate to what the Marine was going through. "War does that to some soldiers Tony, when they get out of the military some can not adjust." Ziva says softly

"She should have called us in." Tony fumes

"How many martini's did you have at the bar after Ducky's." Ziva raises a questioning eyebrow at Tony, as the Senior Field Agent, tries to mentally count how many drinks he had the night before. "And I was in no condition for work myself." Ziva adds.

"I didn't get in until one in the morning from my parents." McGee interrupts

"Either way, Gibbs is not going to be a happy camper when he gets back from Mexico." Tony gets up from his desk. "Campfire is over." He walks off towards the lounge.


	17. New Years Eve 2007

Monday, December 31st 2007

Baja Mexico.

1300 hours.

On the beach.

Gibbs is on the beach building a sand castle with Leyla and Amira, Mike watches them from his deck lying on his hammock drinking a Corona.

Later that evening sitting at the dinner table inside the house, Gibbs praises Leyla's cooking. "Leyla, I'm going to have to find an Iraqi take out place in Washington when I get back."

"Her Mexican food is good also." Mike chimes in as he takes a sip of his beer.

Gibbs smiles over at Leyla at the kitchen sink. "Camilla rubbed off on her."

Rinsing a plate off under the faucet. "And her sister." Leyla says with a smile.

Growling at Camilla's sister. "Speaking of her sister, blasted woman is pregnant." Mike groans and shakes his head.

"Again!" Gibbs barks

Laughing as he lights up a cigarette. "At least she gave her body a three year reprieve." Mike muses.

On her high chair, Amira drops her toy, Gibbs gets up and picks up the toy, and hands it over to Amira, stroking her dark hair affectionately.

Leyla smiles at Gibbs as he interacts with her daughter. "What time is it in Washington?" She asks.

Mike glances down at his watching figuring out Baja and DC time. "2100 hours, three hours to midnight east coast time."

"Goodbye 2007!" Gibbs picks up his plate and silverware and puts them in the sink. Leyla watches Gibbs go out the sliding door. Gibbs disappears down the beach.

Abby's apartment.

2330 hours.

"Half an hour till midnight." Abby beams with excitement.

Most of her NCIS family has shown up for her annual New Years Eve Party, everybody with the exception of Gibbs who's away in Mexico, and Jenny. Abby smiles as her guests are anxiously wait to ring in the New Year with her. Tony is sitting on the couch with Ziva sipping a martini. McGee is playing a computer game on Abby's computer.

"I'll reveal my New Years resolution after midnight." Abby says with a grin.

McGee turns and looks at Abby from the computer. "Why not now?"

Abby puts her hands on her hips and stares down at McGee. "It will jinx it McGee."

Ziva laughs from the sofa and gets up to refill her shot of tequila.

The doorbell rings, as Abby walks over to answer it McGee looks over at Tony. "Wonder what it is?" He asks

"Bet it involves Jenny and Gibbs." Tony says with a smirk.

Ziva returns to her spot on the couch next to Tony and sighs at Abby. "She's bound and determined to get them back together."

"Maybe it's not meant to be between them, it's nine years." McGee sadly states.

"I still see the longing McGee." "Maybe be twenty years, and they will still be in love with one another." Ziva says as she sips her drink.

Abby brings Cynthia and Palmer over to the couch. "Gang's all here."

"Accept for the Duckman." Tony points out.

Feeling sorry for Ducky's mother. "Mrs. Mallard is in one of her moments, he couldn't make it over." Abby frowns

Palmer starts looking around for Abby's famous Cajun shrimp that everyone raves about. "Where's your famous Cajun Shrimp at?" Palmer asks.

Abby points out the direction of the kitchen. "On the counter." Jimmy walks off over towards the direction of the kitchen. "Mini bar is over their Cynthia." Abby gestures towards the bar.

"I'm in need for some alcohol, got into a fight with my ex boyfriend tonight." Cynthia says in relief and walks off towards the bar.

"I'm in between dates at the moment." Tony quietly says to Ziva. This year wasn't the greatest for him. Flashing back to the first time he told Jean he loved her, and images of making love to Jean in her bed replay over and over into his mind.

"Face it we all are." Ziva states the obvious, since they are all dateless at Abby's on New Year's Eve.

As the team, Cynthia and Palmer ring in the New Year at Abby's Jenny quietly is sitting in MTAC alone with the night shift Tech's. Watching over at Op that's going on over in Somalia.

One of the Tech's glance over at the clock and informs Jenny that it's five minutes till midnight.

Jenny glances down at her watch. "Just another night for me." She says insinuates.

At the same time in Mexico, Gibbs is on the deck sitting in a chair, drinking Jenny's Christmas present to ring in the New Year.

Mike walks out back. "Been hiding that from me."

Glaring up at Mike. "It's my Christmas present from my Secret Santa."

Noting Gibbs' expression, and figuring that his red head bought it for him. "Secret my ass, and that's expensive Tequila."

Gibbs pours himself another shot. "Amira sleeping."

"And so is her mother, she's usually in bed early." Mike flops on his hammock. "Five minutes to New Years back home."

"I know, that's why I'm drinking now." Gibbs gulps his shot of tequila.

Back at Abby's they are doing the countdown to ring in the New Years. When the ball drops at Times Square in New York on the TV screen, as one... "Happy New Years."

In MTAC, MTAC Tech Lucille wishes Jenny a Happy New Years. "Happy New Years ma'am."

Jenny looks over at Lucille. "Happy New Years Lucille." Jenny gets up and heads for the ramp.

On Mike's deck in Mexico, Mike holds out a Corona. "Happy New Years Probie."

Gibbs holds his shot of tequila out to Mike. "Happy New Years Mike."

Back at Abby's apartment, Tony asks Abby about her New Years Resolution.

"Come hell or high water, Jenny and Gibbs will be in this very apartment celebrating New Years Eve with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Abby says and blows into a party maker.

In Jenny's office, Jenny is watching the New Years festivities on the TV from her couch with her feet up on the coffee table, and a glass of bourbon in hand. Sipping her drink, Jenny has not celebrated New Years Eve in over nine years. The last New Years Eve celebration she attended was at the base of the Eiffel Tower with Gibbs.

New Years Eve 1998.

At the Eiffel Tower.

Gibbs holding Jenny close to him. "Ten seconds to midnight." He whispers in her ear.

The crowd does the New Years countdown in French.

At the stroke of midnight, fireworks go off around the tower. The crowd shouts 'Happy New Years' in French.

Jenny looks up at her lover. "Happy New Years Jethro."

"Happy New Years Jen." Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny with the fireworks going off around them.

In bed six hours later, Gibbs is on top of Jenny driving her over the edge. Listening to her screams of pleasure, Gibbs thrusts one last time and slumps on top of her exhausted from their love making.

After a few seconds to get his bearings, a sweat soaked Gibbs finds his lover's mouth and kisses her as he's rolling them over on to his back. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face into his chest exhausted. Gibbs reaches over, grabs a sheet, and covers them up. As Jenny is falling asleep, he whispers to her. "I love you Jenny and kisses the top of her forehead."

Present time.

Jenny shuts off the TV from the remote and silently sits in her office in the dark, alone.

Back on Mike's deck, Gibbs has drank half of his Christmas present, stares at the water's edge, lost in thought.

Mike watches Gibbs from his hammock. "Mind on your red head." Gibbs looks over at him and gives Mike a dirty look. "X rated flash back."

Gibbs sighs in frustration. "No PG rated one."

Mike bursts out laughing at the thought of Gibbs having a PG rated flashback with Jenny. "PG rated!" Cackling from his hammock. "That's a new one, specially for the two of you." Gibbs rolls his eyes at Mike. "Go on!"

"I had the same fantasy the last time I was here." Gibbs points out to the water's edge. "Along the waters edge, making love to Jenny." "And at the moment she lost herself in me, the waves came over top of us."

Mike raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "So she does lose control."

Smirking at Mike. "Highly doubt that anybody has since me, I know I was the first man, that Jenny lost herself into."

"She talk in her sleep like you, when you're drunk." Mike says with a laugh.

"No, she never trembled before, after a man had made love to her, first time I made love to her, she trembled with desire in my arms, and I could tell by the expression on her face, it was her first time." Gibbs says softly.

Lighting up a cigarette. "Got under her skin." Mike winks at Gibbs.

"And she got under mine also." "Nobody has satisfied me in bed since Jenny." Gibbs frowns

"You still get your needs." Mike grunts.

"Yes, and when I'm not in the mood, to shut up my gal, a six pack of sixteen ounce bottles of beer gives me a buzz, I don't feel anything, and it keeps them quiet the next day." Gibbs laments

"A move you put on Hollis." Mike says with a laugh.

"And Stephanie my third ex wife." Gibbs says with an evil grin.

"Gunny, here's my New Years resolution for you." Gibbs looks over at Mike. "By this time next year, you and your lady friend will be together." "I'm placing a bet on it." Mike declares.

Gibbs laughs at Mike. "You're wasting your money."

"Not money Probie.' Mike glances over at Gibbs' bottle of tequila.

"Bottle of Don Julio Real." Gibbs shakes his head at Mike.

"You got it." Mike says as he eyes up Gibbs' bottle.

"If I win!" Gibbs asks.

"Bottle of the best bourbon."

Gibbs gets up and goes over to Mike and shakes his hand, unlike Tony, Gibbs pays up his bets. "I have several favorites, I'll let you know."

Noon time the next day, Gibbs is standing in Mike's living room, holding Amira in his arms, saying goodbye to his Goddaughter. "It was nice meeting you little one." Gibbs says and kisses Amira on top of her forehead. Then he gently hands Amira over to her mother. Gibbs kisses Leyla on the cheek. "Good luck in San Diego."

Leyla smiles at Gibbs. "It's only for a few years Jethro."

Gibbs grabs his travel bag and looks around for the last time.

"I'll walk you to your car Probie." Mike says sadly.

Outside, Gibbs is standing by his car looking out into the ocean, torn between living a peaceful life on the beach with Mike, and having to go back to his team back in Washington.

"Don't want to leave." Mike says.

'No!" Gibbs says roughly.

"Then stay!" Mike pats his friend on the back.

"I can't Mike." Gibbs turns and looks at Mike.

"You still have some unfinished business out there in Washington." Mike reminds Gibbs of their New Years bet.

Gibbs turns and hugs Mike goodbye. "Next few weeks take care of my Goddaughter."

Mike hugs Gibbs back. "I will Probie, and you look after your lady friend."

Gibbs pulls away and shakes his head at Mike. "She doesn't need anybody to look after her."

Mike squeezes on to Gibbs' shoulder. "That's what you think Probie."

Gibbs gets into his car and waves at Mike, before he pulls away from the house. Mike smirks at Gibbs as his car goes down the road. "Next time I see you, you'll be back together with her." Mike walks over to his truck and pops up the hood.

Later that evening Gibbs is in his basement cleaning up pieces of scrap wood around his workbench. Remembering Mike's words before he got into his car. "Problem is, she won't let me look after her." Gibbs sighs

January 2nd 2008

0700 hours.

Gibbs walks into his section, noting that Tony is the only one sitting at his desk working. "Morning!" He says as Gibbs heads over to his desk.

Tony looks up at his boss. "Morning, nice tan."

Gibbs puts his coffee on his desk, and throws his jacket on to the shelf behind his desk. Irritated with Ziva and McGee, because they are late on his first day back. "Where are Ziva and McGee?"

"Lounge!"

Glaring over at Tony. "And not at their desks." Gibbs growls

Tony defends Ziva and McGee's absence from their desks. "Not a lot of cases last week boss."

Gibbs looks over his computer and notes that it was a slow week while he was away. "Slow week huh."

Ziva returns with McGee and spots Gibbs. "Morning Gibbs, how's Amira?"

Gibbs smiles at the thought of his Goddaughter. "Beautiful!" "She'll be two this year."

"And Mike!" Tony grins from his desk.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs. "Same old Mike." Looking over at Ziva who's returned to her desk. "DiNozzo have any campfires while I was away."

Ziva smirks over at Tony. "Just one, but it wasn't about a case."

"Gossiping about our fearless leader again." Gibbs gives Tony a knowing look, before stepping away from his desk. "Going to Autopsy." Gibbs walks off towards the elevator.

Tony glares at Ziva. "I don't want him finding about the Director's shoot out right away."

McGee narrows his eyes at Tony from his desk. "He's going to find out sooner or later Tony."

Down in Autopsy, Palmer is showing Abby the x-ray on the Marine that Jenny shot and killed during the shoot out.

"I've been wanting to seeing this X-ray for a week, but with Ducky being in." Abby looks over the entry wound.

While their looking over the X-ray, the doors to Autopsy open. Gibbs walks in behind Abby and Palmer.

Admiring Jenny's skills with a gun. "Director Shepard knows her way around a gun." Palmer praises.

Abby smiles at the memory from the gun range last Fall. "I saw her in the gun range last year, awesome sight." Abby starts to use her Forensics into the Marine's gun shot wound. "This was from twenty five feet away, she's getting almost good as Gibbs and Ziva." Abby beams with pride.

Glaring at Abby and Palmer. "And how did this victim end up dead by the Director's hands?" Gibbs angrily shouts at them.

Abby cringes at the sound of Gibbs angry voice, and slowly turns around and looks up at Gibbs glaring at her for some answers. Palmer decides to keep his back facing towards Gibbs, because of the tone of voice that he was using on them.

Quickly Abby tries to change the subject by giving him a welcome back hug. "Gibbs!" Abby throws her arms up. "How was Mexico?"

"Answer the question first?" Gibbs impatiently growls.

Playing dumb with Gibbs. "Which was?" Abby asks innocently.

Gibbs angrily points up to the X-ray behind Abby and gives her the stare.

In the Squad Room, from her desk Ziva spots Gibbs storming of the elevator on Jenny's floor. "I believe sooner came before later McGee." Ziva warns him.

Tony and McGee turn their heads from their desks and watch Gibbs march on over to Jenny's office.

"Veins are popping out of his neck." Tony says with a laugh.

Cynthia is busy typing on her keyboard when Gibbs storms into her outer office, getting up from her desk. "You can't go in their Agent Gibbs." She angrily hisses at Gibbs.

Glaring over at Cynthia before he steps into Jenny's office. "Like hell, I can't." He growls at her, before stepping into Jenny's office and angrily slamming her office door shut.

Jenny ignores his presence in her office and continues to review case files from her desk. Gibbs walks over to the front of her desk and leans over. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

With her eyes on the case file. "Good morning Agent Gibbs, how was Margarita Safari?" She says sweetly to him.

"Avoiding the question isn't helping matters Jen."

Jenny slams the case folder shut and glares up at him. "I don't have to answer it, your not my boss remember." Jenny takes off her glasses. "It's the other way around now remember." Jenny says as she gets up from her desk.

Out in the outer office Cynthia is eavesdropping and giving Tony a play by play via speaker phone. "That's a good one." Cynthia laughs.

Tony's voice comes over the phone. "Have your listening device on."

Cynthia giggles from her desk. "Yes, but as loud as they are, I really don't need it."

Down in the Squad Room, Abby, Ziva, and McGee are huddled around Tony's desk listening in.

Ducky steps behind them and shakes his head at them. "What's going on?" Ducky hears Gibbs and Jenny's voices coming from Jenny's office. Taking a deep breath. "I gather Jethro found out about the Director."

"Yes, he over heard me and Jimmy talking about it in Autopsy." Abby smiles wickedly.

Ducky sighs as he hears Jenny's voice and starts off towards the direction of the elevator.

Back in Jenny's office, Gibbs slams his fist down on top of Jenny's desk, and begins to lecture his boss. "When are you going to get it through your stubborn brain, that your not a Field Agent anymore Jen, you're the Director Of NCIS, you can not be going out there putting your life on the line."

As Jenny packs up her portfolio on her desk. "I'll do what ever I want to do Jethro." She angrily snaps at him.

"Nice come back." Gibbs growls impatiently at her.

Glaring at Gibbs. "I find this argument a waste of my time and energy." Jenny slams her portfolio shut, grabs her glasses, and starts to walk out of her office.

In the outer office, Cynthia quickly pulls off hearing device before Jenny steps out of her office with Gibbs following behind her.

"Heading for MTAC Cynthia." Jenny says as she walks out with Gibbs.

Out on the balcony in front of MTAC they continue to argue. "I'm not through with you yet Jen." Gibbs growls impatiently at her.

Jenny approaches the eye scanner. "Hum, funny I thought I was through with you Jethro." Jenny sarcastically laughs at him.

Gibbs is about to answer her, when his cell phone rings. Taking his phone from his pocket. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers. Listening to Dispatch on the other end. "On my way." Gibbs hangs up and angrily looks over at Jenny. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Smirking over at him. "Good, because I still won't be listening to it." Jenny says as she scans herself into MTAC and lets herself in.

Gibbs glares over at the closed door. Then starts down the stairs. As Gibbs gets on the catwalk. "Gear up, dead Lieutenant at a motel in Arlington."

Over at Tony's desk, Tony puts his coat on and grabs his knapsack. Excited that they finally have something to do. "Boss comes back, and already we have something to do." Gibbs head slaps Tony has he walks by his desk. Grimacing from the pain, Tony holds his head. "What's that for?" Tony whines.

Gibbs grabs his gun and badge from his desk drawer. "For eavesdropping on my conversation with the Director, up on the balcony." Gibbs picks up his coat and also gives Ziva and McGee a warning glare, because they were eavesdropping also.

Tony looks innocently at his boss.

"I'll ream Abby out later on, since she gave the three of you away with her quick exit out of the bull pen." Gibbs says as he starts to walk out, tossing the keys at Ziva. "Move it!" He growls impatiently and starts for the elevator.

McGee cringes from his desk at the thought of Ziva driving. "Now we're really being punished." McGee protests

"Welcome to 2008 Everybody." Tony says with a grin.

Gibbs is standing by the elevator annoyed that his team is taking their time getting over. "Today people!" Gibbs barks angrily at them.


	18. Judgement Day

November 1st 2008

Los Angeles, California

1100 hours.

Tony and Ziva are enjoying the beautiful sunny California weather. Tony drives his red Mustang convertible down Sunset Boulevard. "I'm going to take you on a sight seeing tour." Tony says with a smile.

"We should be back at the hotel, looking after the Director Tony." Ziva says.

"Come on Ziva, she told us to enjoy the day." "Live a little for once." Tony laughs at her.

Ziva is about to answer Tony, when her cell phone rings. "David!" She answers.

Mojave Desert

In an old diner.

"I just had Abby send a photo to both your cell phone's, of a woman named Slvetlana, she's over at the Marriott Hotel over at LAX, I need the two of you to follow her." Jenny says as she's looking out a dusty window of an old diner, with Mike Franks standing next to her listening in.

Ziva is alarmed that Jenny is working on an op by herself with out them watching over her. "What about you, we're suppose to be protecting you."

Mike quickly grabs Jenny's Blackberry away from her. "What am I chop liver, now do as your told." He grumbles at Ziva.

Jenny pulls her Blackberry away from Mike. "Am I making my orders clear Officer David?"

Ziva looks over at her partner, and then answers Jenny. "Yes Director." Ziva hears Jenny hanging up. "Mike Franks is with her."

"What does she want us to do?" Tony curiously asks.

"Abby sent a photo to our cell phones, she wants us to follow her at the Marriott Hotel, by the airport." Ziva sighs

Tony finds a place to park, so that he can look over the photo on his cell phone. As Tony looks at the photo. "Should we call Gibbs on it?" He asks Ziva.

Ziva is torn at going against Jenny's direct order. "My gut is telling me to, but I don't think we should disobey a direct order."

"I'm going to give her until sunset, then I'm calling Gibbs up for some answers." Tony pulls out of his parking spot and drives off.

At the diner.

Mike sits at a table and watches Jenny stare out the window in silence. "Find out what poison they used on you." Jenny turns and gives Mike a questioning look. "I looked through your purse."

Jenny rolls her eyes at Mike. "Figures!" "Thallium!"

"Does Gibbs know?" Jenny sadly shakes her head no at Mike. "You didn't tell him." Jenny looks over at Mike. "What in the hell happened between New York and here?"

"I got shot down, is what happened." She glares over at Mike.

Mike narrows his eyes at her. "Is there something wrong with him." "Well since he isn't interested, do I have a shot at least." Jenny laughs and continues to look out the window. "Did they get it in time?" He asks.

"I had my last Detox over in London last week." "The pills you saw in my pocketbook are Prussian Blue, it's used for Thallium poisoning." "Luckily for me, I was being poisoned by low doses of it." Jenny sighs in relief.

"Anybody else know that you're sick, besides me." Mike asks with concern.

"Ducky, but he assumed that I had MS, and gave me about three months to live, so I went for a second opinion, to a Doctor that was highly recommended, by Gibbs' neurologist." "I took a three week leave of absence from NCIS, and went to the Royal National Orthopedic Hospital in London." "Dr. Forbes did some further tests on me, and found out I was being poisoned with Thallium"

"Glad it was caught in time, who do you think is behind your poisoning?"

"I have the FBI looking into that at this time, Fornell is leading the investigation, so I can't disclose the information at this time Mike."

"So it's just Fornell and Doctor Mallard that knows your sick." "You still should tell Jethro?" Mike pleads with her.

Jenny shakes her head in sarcasm. "How do you tell Jethro?" "Besides, he would be up my ass if he knew I was sick." "I'm a very independent person Mike." "I did not need Jethro's pity." "Would rather die alone, with a stranger looking after me, then to have the people I love take pity on me."

Mike lights up a cigarette. "That were me, I would want to be taken out back and put down like they use to do with horses, I wouldn't want to live like that either."

Washington, DC

Gibbs' basement.

Gibbs has just received the file on Rene Beniot's murder investigation from Fornell. He doesn't believe that Trent Kort killed La Grenouille. Gibbs unlocking a drawer to his gun drawer, Gibbs takes out a clip. Looking at it, Gibbs flashes back to Jenny's study, La Grenouille had just left her study. Jenny was over at the mini bar downing a glass of Jack Daniels. Admonishing Jenny for letting her personal feelings of La Grenouille to interfere with her job. Gibbs pulls his clip out of his Sig and slams it on Jenny's desk next to her gun and storms out of the study.

April 3rd 2007.

1000 hours.

Gibbs is looking over at a report on his desk, Jenny walks up to him. "You left something at my place." She drops off the clip from his Sig on the top of his desk and walks off. Gibbs picks up the clip and looks it over. "This clip was full, when I gave it to you, it's missing a bullet." Gibbs looks up at the balcony and watches Jenny go into her office.

Present time.

Gibbs takes the bullets out of the of the clip, and opens up the folder from Beniot's murder investigation and comes across the photos of the bullet that was retrieved from La Grenouille's skull. Picking up a magnifying glass, Gibbs compares the bullets from his clip and the one from La Grenouille. "You did do it." Gibbs whispers

Back at the diner.

While Jenny is out back, Mike is on the phone with Fornell. "Fornell, I don't like this."

FBI Headquarters in Washington.

"I have some of my people there already, they should be there in an hour." Fornell says

"I have to go before she comes back into the room." Mike hangs up quickly.

At the Marriott Hotel near LAX.

Ziva returns to Tony's car. "According to the manager, Slvetlana checked out a few hours ago."

"Damn it!" Tony flips his cell phone over and calls Abby.

Abby's lab.

Abby is drawing eyebrows on Tony's clothes hanger cut out, when her phone rings. Picking up her cordless phone. "Hello!" She answers.

"Abby, we need a GPS trace on the Director's phone." Tony voices with concern.

"Why?" She says noting that McGee is standing next to her, Abby pushes the button in for speaker phone.

Tony rolls his eyes in frustration. "We've lost her."

McGee raises his eyebrows. "You've lost the Director, Gibbs is going to kill you two."

"I know that McClueless." Tony puts his cell phone on to speaker phone.

"She's not alone, Mike Franks is with her at least, but we're still worried." Ziva frowns

McGee begins to trace Jenny's phone, and notices she's out of the city. "She's not even in the city, out in the Mojave Desert."

Tony takes a pen and pad from Ziva. "Give me the address."

An hour later.

Mike is out back getting some water out of a water tower, hearing a car pull up out front. "That's not the FBI." Mike grabs his gun.

A series of shots go off inside the diner.

As Mike is walking towards the back of the diner, a lone gunman enters the back of the diner, and Mike slowly follows.

Inside the diner, Nikolai comes up from behind a slightly wounded Jenny and shoots her in the back of the right shoulder. Nikolai approaches Jenny who's still conscious, and kneels on the floor beside Jenny holding his gun up to the back of her head. "Regards from Slvetlana, since you never completed your mission in Paris." Just as Nikolai is about to pull the trigger, a gunshot goes off in the back sending him to the floor.

Mike approaches and shoots Nikolai in the back of the head, then goes around the diner and shoots the three remaining gunman, before drawing his attention to Jenny, kneeling on the floor beside her. "I'm not going to hear the end of it from Probie, if something happens to you." Mike takes off his jacket and begins to apply some pressure to Jenny's bullet wound. Jenny quickly lapses into unconsciousness.

Outside the FBI arrives and slowly they get out of their SUV's and approach the entrance to the diner.

Mike, hearing the voices of law enforcement near the door. "In here, the Director Of NCIS is wounded, need EMT's right away." Mike yells with urgency.

Special Agent Sally Donalds rushes over to Mike. "Get a med evac helicopter here right away." She orders her agents.

Half an hour later.

Tony and Ziva pull up front of the diner. Tony notices a familiar Black Jeep Cherokee, it pulled out of the gas station as Tony was pulling in. Ziva spots the shattered glass from the windows and quickly gets out of the car.

Special Agent Dave Chapman grabs a hold of Ziva as she tries to walk past him. "This is an active crime scene, ma'am."

Tony gets out of the car and shows Chapman his ID. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Office Ziva David of NCIS."

"Well this scene, is now an FBI Crime Scene, not NCIS, by the orders of our Director."

"Well we're here to locate our Director." Tony says urgently.

Ziva looks up and spots a Medivac helicopter trying to land behind the diner.

"Director Shepard was seriously wounded in a gun fight." He says grimly

Tony and Ziva quickly rush inside the diner, spotting Mike kneeling next to Jenny on the ground. "Mike what happened?" Tony asks.

"Slvetlana put out a hit on her, we were here trying to find some evidence that Decker left behind." Mike says as he gets up.

Ziva glares over at Tony. "Damn it, I knew we should not of left her." She rushes over and kneels by Jenny stroking her hair.

To keep Tony and Ziva from getting into an argument. "Then the two of you would of been in danger also." "She knew what she was doing." Mike lectures the two younger agents.

Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring.

Tony picks it up and notices it's an incoming call on Gibbs' mobile phone. "It's Gibbs, what should I tell him."

Ziva looks up at Tony. "I don't know." She whispers

Tony hits the accept button and hears Gibbs' voice on the other end of the phone.

"Jen!"

"Boss!" Tony chokes up with emotion.

"DiNozzo, what's going on?" Gibbs asks, sensing Tony's emotions through his voice on the phone.

Heartbroken and unable to give Gibbs the bad news, Tony hands Mike the phone, and tearfully goes down on the floor with Ziva, holding his partner's hand.

"Probie, you better get out here now." Mike looks down at Jenny who's fighting for her life.

Surprised to hear Mike's voice on the phone. "What happened?" Gibbs asks Mike.

Mike watches the EMT's put Jenny into a gurney. "Jenny's been wounded in a gun fight."

Pissed off at Tony and Ziva. "Where were DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs snaps

"Forget about the why's, if she pulls through this by some miracle, she's going to need you." Mike hands the Blackberry over to Ziva. "I don't know how to shut that thing off."

Ziva hits the end button, getting up from the floor she stands next to Jenny's gurney. "I'm riding in the helicopter with her."

Agent Donald sadly tells Ziva there isn't enough room for her on the helicopter.

Back in Washington, Gibbs has just stepped outside of his house, when Fornell pulls up. "I don't have the time for this Tobias."

"I already know about Jenny, we have a plane on stand by for you." He sadly says to Gibbs.

Gibbs goes over and gets inside of Fornell's car. As Fornell is pulling away from his house. "What in the hell was she thinking?" He growls.

Just as clueless as Gibbs is. "When we get to LA, Franks will fill us in."

Gibbs is angry with Jenny for putting her life at risk. "Damn her!"

"Dr. Mallard and Abby will be coming along with us, McGee is staying behind and will be working with some of my agents. " "Jenny was requesting a lot of information via cell phone."

On the plane to LA.

Gibbs angrily sits by himself, away from the others. Angry at Tony and Ziva for not doing their jobs. They have been warned by him, to be extra cautious around Jenny, while they worked her Protection Detail.

Ducky watches Gibbs from the other side of the plane. "Will you settle down Jethro, you will not be doing her any good."

Glaring over at Ducky. "She should not have done this operation alone." He growls furiously at Ducky.

Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs. "Like you haven't done this before yourself."

Fornell tries to reason with Gibbs. "At least Jenny had Franks along, and luckily for Jenny, Franks had answered her phone, when she was out of the room at Sasha Gordon's place and told me what was going on."

Gibbs glares over at Fornell. "He should have called me."

Fornell rolls his eyes at Gibbs. "And how exactly would you have helped the situation, Jenny is just as pigheaded and stubborn as you are."

Gibbs cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

UCLA Medical Center

Mike is sitting in the waiting room, watching Tony and Ziva comfort one another. "Calm down yet."

"Hell no, pissed off." Gibbs growls.

"I heard that Ducky is with you can I speak with him." Mike asks softly.

Gibbs hands his phone over to Ducky. "Duck, Mike wants to talk to you."

"Mike Franks, what can I do for you." Ducky inquires.

"Did you tell Gibbs about the Director's illness."

"No it slipped my mind." Ducky pauses for a minute. "How on earth did you know about that?"

"Snooping around!" Mike laughs, and then gets to the point. "Actually, she went for another opinion over in London, and they found Thallium poisoning in her system."

Flabbergasted that he missed that. "Of course, that does mimic the signs of MS, how on earth did I miss that?" Ducky muses, and notices that Gibbs is looking over at him. "I better let Jethro speak to you." Ducky hands Gibbs his phone back.

"What's going on Mike?" Gibbs impatiently asks his mentor.

"I'll have Dr. Mallard fill you in on after wards."

"How is she doing?" Gibbs whispers softly.

"In surgery, she lost a lot of blood, got shot in back of the shoulder." Mike stands up and looks out the window.

Furious with Jenny. "What was she thinking?"

"You better get a hold of yourself Probie, and calm the attitude down before you get to the hospital, you won't be doing her any good, your getting a second chance now, don't blow it." Mike growls at him, and quickly hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone over and looks over at Ducky. "Ducky, you have something to tell me."

Ducky takes in a deep breath. "You were suspecting that the Director has been ill for several months."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Ducky. "Yes, a fact that the two of you were denying to my face."

"My diagnosis' was for MS, I gave her about three to six months to live, it would of been a horrible death for her Jethro." Ducky says with a frown.

"Oh my god!" Abby screams, and bursts into tears. "She's dying!"

"Apparently she went to London, on a second opinion, and more tests were done on her. Jenny was being poisoned by Thallium, that mimic's MS symptoms Jethro." Ducky grabs a hold of Abby and pulls her into his arms.

"Will she die from that?" Gibbs asks Ducky.

"Depends on how long she was being poisoned." "If it was caught in time, she should recover."

Abby sits up and starts to think. "I got some additional results from that blood test you had me do a few months ago Ducky, those I had to send out, and the results were Thallium poisoning, was that the Director's blood test."

"I'm afraid so my dear." Ducky says sadly

Abby grabs her phone and quickly makes a phone call back to her lab.

Abby's lab.

McGee is working with the FBI, when his cell phone rings. "McGee!" He answers.

"McGee, could you look up a blood test result from yesterday on my computer?" Abby asks urgently.

"Sure thing Abby."

On the plane.

Sighing with relief. "Lucky for her, it was low levels, and her body should be able to fight off the effects." Abby smiles to Gibbs and Ducky.

"I'm putting NCIS on lock down as soon as McGee gets done with the searches that Jenny had Abby do, before the shooting." Fornell picks up his phone and calls his Director.

Anxious on Jenny's condition, Gibbs flips his phone over and starts dialing Tony's number.

At the hospital.

Tony is sitting on the couch with his arm around Ziva's shoulder. They could never look Gibbs in the eye again, if anything should happen to Jenny. Hearing his cell phone ringing Tony flips it over and notices it's Gibbs on the ID. "Hi boss!" He answers softly.

Concerned with Tony and Ziva. "How are you and Ziva holding up."

"Not good!" Tony says with a frown.

"It wasn't your fault." Gibbs reassures his Senior Field Agent.

Over come with guilt. "Yes it was, we were suppose to be protecting her." Tony says with his voice cracking with emotion.

"And maybe if you and Ziva would of went, the two of you would be on the operating table or the morgue at this time." Gibbs counters.

"Slvetlana is still out there." Tony seethes in anger.

"We'll find her, you and Ziva stay strong, and Abby and Ducky are also coming along."

An hour later.

Mike and Tony are sitting in the waiting room watching Ziva frantically pace the room. "What is taking so long?" She impatiently asks.

Mike tries to calm Ziva down. "She lost a lot of blood in there, it is going to take the Doctor's time."

Two hours later.

After Jenny's surgery, Dr. Benton walks into the waiting room to give Tony, Ziva, and Mike an update on Jenny's condition.

Ziva gets up from her chair. "How is she?" She anxiously asks.

"Weak, the first Seventy Two hours are critical, she lost a lot of blood, and will be in a coma." Dr. Benton informs them.

Concerned about the amount of blood Jenny lost. "Any damage from lack of oxygen." Ziva asks.

"No, she gets through the critical stage, Director Shepard should make a full recovery." "But the blood loss has me worried." Dr. Benton cautiously tells them.

"Can we see her?" Ziva asks.

"For short periods of time during this critical phase."

In ICU.

Ziva is holding on to Jenny's left hand. "We need to go to Germany again, remember that one op where we drove the Autobahn, I had to been doing at least 130 MPH."

Tony watches from the window and smiles, as Ziva brings up one memory after another from the time that the two women were partner's together over in Europe.

On the plane.

Gibbs impatiently stares at his phone. On cue his phone rings. Spotting Mike's ID. "Hi Mike!"

Mike is standing out side in front of the hospital smoking a cigarette. "She just came out of surgery, the first Seventy Two hours are critical."

Gibbs sighs in relief. "What's the doctor's name?"

"Jillian Benton."

Gibbs writes her name down and hands the piece of paper over to Ducky, who picks up his phone and starts to call the hospital.

Gibbs starts to look out his window. "What are the odds Mike, give it to me straight?"

"The blood loss has the Doctor worried, not good Probie, but like you she's a fighter, so when you get your ass down here, get the chip off of your shoulder, she's going to need you." Mike angrily warns his friend.

Gibbs' face softens. "It's been awhile since I've taken care of her, it's always been the other way around the past three years."

"Well you'll get your chance, do not blow it this time, tired of lecturing the two of you, bunch of mule headed teenagers." Mike grumbles at him.

With a wide eyed expression on his face. "Hey since when have you been counseling Jen about me?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Since you were talking to me on your speaker phone when you had your hang over, and guess who over heard our entire conversation." Mike snickers

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Mike. "Which part of our conversation?"

"Hum, pretty much all of it, the reason why you came back from Mexico, and of course your drunk, turn the lights out Jenny!" Mike says with a grin.

Pissed off at Jenny for eavesdropping on his phone call. "Sneaking up on me while I was having a personal phone call."

"Glad somebody besides me could sneak up on you Probie." Mike cackles

"Well she knew I broke up with Hollis and hasn't said anything." Gibbs says dryly.

As Mike puts out his cigarette. "Hum she said she did show some interest, but you weren't interested."

Gibbs thinks back to the night that Jenny was looking after Carson. Rolling his eyes in frustration. "Yeah, a nine year old boy was in her house." Gibbs growls

"Hum, and maybe you could of said, when this was all over with." Mike grumbles at him.

Irritated with Jenny, over the lack of communication between them. "Now I'm more frustrated than ever." Gibbs moans in protest.

"Now it will give her some incentive to fight, see you in a hour kid." Mike hangs up his phone and walks back inside the hospital.

Gibbs hangs up and watches Ducky finish up his phone call with Dr. Benton.

Ducky takes in a deep breath. "Jethro, the Doctor is giving Jenny a fifty fifty chance of surviving the first night." "It doesn't look good for her."

Abby tries to get positive vibes going Jenny's way. She gets up, sits next to Gibbs, and takes a hold of his hands. "We will get her through the first night Gibbs."

Gibbs is taken back by Abby's words. He rarely shows emotion to his friends. He squeezes Abby's hands, and silently looks out the window. Abby buries her head on his left shoulder, and silently comforts her adopted dysfunctional family father. Few minutes later, the pilot announces over the intercom that their plane is about to land in Los Angeles and to fasten their seatbelts.

At the hospital.

Gibbs walks into the waiting room with Abby and finds Mike watching TV alone. "Where are Tony and Ziva?" He asks Mike.

"Coffee run!" "Where's Dr. Mallard?"

"In with Jen and her Doctor, they won't let me in to see her." Gibbs frowns at Mike.

In Jenny's room.

Ducky and Dr. Benton are going over Jenny's medical condition. "I really do not want any visitor's in here." She says.

Ducky narrows his eyes at Dr. Benton. "Do you want her to get through the first twenty four hours Doctor?"

Taken back by Ducky. "Yes!"

"Then you will let Agent Gibbs, stay with her, I'll explain it to you on the way over to the waiting room." Ducky and Dr. Benton booth leave Jenny's room.

In the waiting room.

Ducky and Dr. Benton walk into the room, just as Ziva and Tony are returning from the cafeteria. Abby walks over to Tony and Ziva and the three of them hug each other affectionately.

Dr. Benton sits in a chair next to Mike. "Since Director Shepard has no immediate family."

Abby interrupts her. "We're her immediate family." Abby protests.

"As I was saying, for the first twenty four hours, which will be her critical phase, I'm only allowing one visitor to stay with her." Dr. Benton looks over at Gibbs. "I've been told of your extra ordinary bond that you share with her, you might be the best medicine that she'll need."

Gibbs rushes out of the room, with Ducky following behind him.

"Can we at least stay on the outside, I have to see her." Abby starts to cry.

"Half an hour for each person." Dr. Benton orders everyone in the room.

Ziva squeezes Abby's hand. "You go a head Abby, Tony and I have seen her already." Ziva watches Abby quickly leave the room.

In Jenny's room.

Gibbs appears in the doorway, looking down at the tube that's in Jenny's mouth. Going over to her bedside, Gibbs picks up her left hand. "I heard about your little eavesdropping stunt you pulled last year, while I was talking to Mike on the phone." Gibbs leans over the bed. "We've been wasting a year Jen, you knew how I felt about you." Stroking Jenny's hair with his right hand. "If you pull through the night, I'm never letting you go again." He whispers softly to her.

Abby and Ducky stand on the outside and are watching, with tears in her eyes. "He'll get her though the night."

Ducky watches Gibbs bury his face against Jenny's left shoulder, and listens to his friend opening sob against her. "He'll get her through Abigail."


	19. First Twenty Four Hours

2300 Hours.

Jenny's Hospital Room

Gibbs is sitting by Jenny's bed, holding her hand. Ducky silently sits in a chair near the window, watching over his two cherished friends, when Dr. Benton and several nurses appear in the doorway.

"I need to examine Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs, you'll need to leave the room for about a half an hour." She says as she approaches Jenny's bed.

Gibbs glares up at the Doctor. "I'm not leaving her."

"Jethro!" Ducky admonishes him.

Dr. Benton puts her hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "I should only be a half an hour." She gently says to him.

Gibbs gets up slowly from his chair. "I'll be down the hall." He says softly and walks out of the room.

In the waiting room.

Abby is sitting on the couch with her head on Tony's shoulder. "She looks so frail and fragile, I've never seen the Director like that before." Abby sadly says to Tony.

Standing in the doorway, Gibbs is listening in. "I have!"

Abby sits up. "This isn't the first time she's been wounded."

"Second time that I know of." "We were on an op over in the former Czech Republic, Jenny took a round in the back of the right thigh." Gibbs flashes back to the sound of Jenny's screams as he rushed over to her.

Mike comes up from behind Gibbs. Looking down at Tony and Ziva. "DiNozzo, run downstairs and get Jethro some coffee."

Tony looks over at Mike's expression, he wants to talk to Gibbs alone. "Abs, want to come with me." Abby nods her head, and they both get up and walk out of the waiting room.

Gibbs sits down in the chair burying his hands in his face. "Why?" He whispers softly.

Mike sits in a chair next to him. "What happened in Pairs?"

Gibbs glares up at Mike. "How the hell should I know?" "Jen was suppose to take out Slvetlana with Decker backing her up, Vance was suppose to take out Nikolai, and my job was to take out Slvetlana's father Grigoryi Vasilyev." "It seems I'm the only one who did their job on that day." He says sarcastically.

"Grigoryi Vasilyev!" Mike inquires.

"Russian Arms Dealer!" Gibbs gets up and looks out the window. "He ordered the hit on Special Agent Dave Landon in the Czech Republic." "Director Morrow is related to Landon's widow, and wanted justice for him, so he sent his best team of agents after Landon's killer, it took Decker a year of under cover work to find out who was behind Landon's hit."

"So everybody had an assigned target." Mike asks

"I wanted Vasilyev." Gibbs says bitterly.

"For Landon!" Mike questions.

"No, for Jen." Gibbs looks over at Mike and continues. "She took a bullet to the thigh, on an op to retrieve Landon's body on a farm in the Czech Republic."

"I guess the farm wasn't growing crops." Mike says dryly.

"No, weapons were being stored there, by one of Vasilyev's distributor's." "A team lead by myself, Decker, Jenny, Vance, and several agents along with Ducky, went to the farm to retrieve Landon's body for his widow, we knew it was going to be guarded heavily, Decker and I, along with several agents surrounded the farm house, I had Jenny stay back to watch over Ducky's six behind a barn with Vance and another agent, Vance had given the clear for the barn, so I thought that they were safe and out of danger." Gibbs rolls his eyes in frustration.

"I gather it wasn't!" Mike asks.

"Vance screwed up, there was a gunman inside of the barn and he took a shot at Ducky, Jenny dove in front of Ducky and took a bullet for him." Gibbs turns and looks at Mike. "Vance froze twice, he would not return fire, Agent Cavannah took out the shooter, then Ducky had begged Vance to go get me, Jenny wouldn't let Ducky examine her, it was the first time she had been wounded." Mike looks at Gibbs to continue. "I had control over the farm house and heard the gunshot coming from the barn, so I sent an agent over to see what was going on, and when I heard, agent down on my earwig, my gut told me it was Jenny." "As I was running over towards the barn, all I could hear were Jenny's screams of agony."

"So Vasilyev was a payback for your partner."

"Damn straight it was, few inches to the right, and the artery would have been severed, and she would of bled to death." Gibbs says grimly.

"From what Jenny told me, she screwed up, and Decker covered for her." "Decker gave Jenny a code name for their blown mission, , just incase something should happen to either one of them." Mike looks Gibbs straight into the eye. "It's obvious to me, you screwed up."

"Me!" Gibbs growls at him. "It was her screw up, and Decker screwed up by covering up for her."

Mike shakes his head. "No it's always looking out for a member of you team." "I taught you that Probie." "Decker was looking out for her."

Gibbs flops on the couch, hanging his head. "She wasn't ready, he kept telling me, and telling me, and I wouldn't listen to him." Remembering Jenny's words from the gun range that day with Ziva. "A month before the hit, Jen had her first kill, and reacted badly to it." "I wanted her to suck it up and move on, couldn't have one of my agents seconding guessing themselves on an under cover op."

"The time for Jenny to move on was not on a sanctioned hit." Mike sighs in disbelief and sits next to Gibbs on the couch.

"I know!" Gibbs says and looks over at Mike. "Now I need some answers."

"She called me last night, I was at the cantina, said she needed my help, so I met her at Decker's house this morning." Mike mumbles softly

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Mike. "Why Decker's place?"

"Decker's fiancée', Sasha Gordon had given Jenny, Decker's code word at his funeral, and that Decker had left an insurance policy behind for her." "Before we went into the house, Jenny told me about the op in Paris and that her failure had cost Decker's life, and put both of your lives in danger."

Gibbs gets up from the couch annoyed and angry at Jenny. "Why didn't she call me?"

Mike defends Jenny's actions. "It was her mistake Probie, she wanted to fix it herself."

Gibbs glares over at Mike. "By endangering herself and you." "She is the Director Of NCIS." Gibbs snaps at Mike, before continuing. "Jen can't put herself at risk like that." Frustrated with Jenny and Mike. "So what happened when the two of you met up with Sasha Gordon?"

"She gave us a key to an old diner in the desert, that's where Decker had his insurance policy hidden at for Jenny." "Before we left Decker's, Jenny told Sasha to get out of Los Angeles, that Slvetlana and Nikolai were going to come after her next, while Jenny was helping Sasha pack, I heard Jenny's phone ringing, and I took it from her purse and answered it, it was Fornell."

Gibbs looks over at Mike. "Why was Fornell calling Jenny up?"

Glaring up at Gibbs. "I didn't ask, but I told him, that Jenny was involved with something way over her head and requested the FBI's help, I gave him the address to the diner."

"You requested the FBI's help." Gibbs fumes at Mike. "You should of called me, Mike."

"She didn't want you involved." Mike growls at him.

Screaming at Mike. "I'm her partner." Gibbs stands in front of Mike. "I should have been in there with her."

"And get the both of you killed."

"That wasn't her decision to make." Gibbs angrily says to Mike.

Mike shakes his head at Gibbs. "That's the part where I envy her."

Gibbs looks down at Mike. 'What part?"

"I may have trained you everything you know, but I'll never be your partner." "There's so much of you in her Probie." "You did a damn good job in training her, and I was honored to have her six in the diner." "The teacher backing up your protégé." Mike says softly

Gibbs sits next to Mike. "So what happened in the diner?"

"We looked around in boxes for the insurance policy, then Jenny noticed some pictures on a wall with dates that didn't match up, she said that's how her and Decker would send codes to one another over in Europe." Mike takes a piece of paper out of his pocket with a number written down and shows it to Gibbs. "We burned the photos in an old stove."

Gibbs looks over at the number 8675309. "I have no idea what this means?"

"Few minutes later, Ziva called Jenny on her phone to let her know that Slvetlana had checked out of her hotel, Jenny had sent Ziva and DiNozzo over to the Marriott over at the airport." "Ziva knew that she was in danger, but Jenny kept putting her off and gave Ziva a Direct Order not to follow her and she hung up on her." "Few minutes later Nikolai called Jenny on Sasha Gordon's cell phone, they must have tailed her from somewhere and murdered her."

Gibbs sighs. "That's how he found out Jenny's location."

"She said it ends right here with her, and asked me to leave." Mike smirks at Gibbs. "I refused!"

Shaking his head. "Who was going to look after Leyla and Amira?"

"My niece would have Probie." Mike smiles

"When did they arrive?"

"Forty-five minutes later, I was out back filling up a pitcher with water, Jenny found some teabags over behind the counter and suggested that a cup of tea would be just the thing while we waited them out." "While I was out back, I heard a vehicle pull up, knew it wasn't the FBI." "I started for the back door and heard the gunfire inside, Nikolai entered the back, he didn't see me, and I followed." "That's when I heard another gunshot, he shot Jenny in the back of the right shoulder." "When I entered, Nikolai had his gun to the back of Jenny's head." Trying to remember what Nikolai had said to Jenny. "Nikolai was saying something to her for not completing her mission in Paris." "That's when I shot him in the back." "I wanted to make sure that Nikolai was dead, and I shot him in the back of the head, then I noticed the three other gunman, I wanted to make sure they were all dead, so I went around the diner and I put a bullet through their heads."

"Was she conscious at all?" Gibbs swallows

"For a few minutes, there wasn't a sound." 'I took off my jacket and started applying some pressure to her wound and told her, that she better pull through I wasn't going to hear the end of it from you." Mike says with a laugh.

"She wasn't in any pain." Gibbs asks curiously

"Losing to much blood, Probie, she went out quick." "Few minutes later the FBI showed up." Mike says with relief. "And took over." "Ziva and DiNozzo showed up a half an hour later."

"I still don't understand why she didn't come to me." Gibbs stands up.

"Because she loved you." Mike watches Gibbs look out the window. "I'm about to head slap the two of you, quit playing hard to get with one another." Mike mutters at him.

"She told me no off the job Mike." Gibbs growls.

"That was three years ago Probie." 'Besides she told me you turned her down."

"I told you, there was a kid on protection detail over at her house." Gibbs rolls his eyes in frustration.

Mike gets up and head slaps Gibbs

Gibbs holds his head in pain. "Ow!" Turns and looks at Mike.

"If by some miracle that gal pulls through, you better go after her." "How many chances do the two of you have to have?" Mike glares at him.

Before Gibbs can answer him, his cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Mojave Desert

Fornell is standing outside the diner with floodlights shining on the crime scene. "How is she?" He asks.

"Critical!" Gibbs says grimly.

"Preliminaries, suggest, that Jenny took out the first three gunman that entered the diner, she continued to fire, even after she got hit in the left arm."

Gibbs looks over at Mike. "It's Fornell!" He continues his conversation with Fornell. "Positive ID on the bodies."

"Won't be official until after their autopsies, they'll be held tomorrow in LA." "I saw the photo that Jenny sent Abby, she said it was Nikolai Tarasov, his body was at the diner over where Jenny was found, he was carrying his passport and was going by the name Viggio Drantyev." Fornell questions Gibbs.

"Must be the name he's using now, Vance was suppose to put a hit on him in Paris." Gibbs suggests

"Slvetlana, according to Officer David was going by the name Natasha Lenkov at the Marriott." "I want a briefing with you at 0900 hours tomorrow morning, I want a background check on your Paris Op." Fornell tells him.

"Call Vance, since his target murdered Decker, and almost killed Jenny." Gibbs says sarcastically

"I can't call Vance, he's under investigation for Jenny's poisoning." Fornell informs Gibbs

Gibbs looks over at Mike. "So Leon is on a need to know basis."

"Yes, and order your team not to give out any information regarding the attempt on Jenny's life." "Its under the FBI's orders and the SecNav's." Fornell notices Chapman waving him over to his car. "I have to go." "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Fornell!" Gibbs hangs up his phone and wants to know some answers. "How did you know that Jenny was being poisoned?"

"Found the pills in her purse." Mike says with a shrug

Hurt, angry, how could she do that to him? "I asked Jenny a month ago, if she was sick, and she told me no." Thinking back to their conversation in the elevator, and Jenny's right eye was twitching.

"Did you believe her." Mike asks.

Gibbs groans in frustration. "No, her right eye was twitching, that's a sign, that Jenny's lying."

"She didn't want anybody's pity on her, and that included you." Mike tells Gibbs

Gibbs buries face into his hands and shakes his head. "Pity!"

"She said, you would of been up her ass, am I wrong?" Mike gives Gibbs a questioning look.

Gibbs meets Mike's eyes. "Yes I would have." "She wanted to die alone with a total stranger looking after her."

"Yes, a total stranger wouldn't of felt sorry for her." Mike says as he meets Gibbs' gaze.

Gibbs stands up. "I probably would of done the same thing."

"Had a stranger look after you." Mike adds.

"No, wouldn't have told anyone, I would of moved in with you." Gibbs smirks at Mike.

"Best place to live out the few remaining months you have left, on the beach in Mexico." Mike says with a smile.

Tony returns with Gibbs' coffee. "Here you go boss."

Gibbs takes it from Tony. 'Thanks Tony!" Looking around for Abby and Ziva.

"Where's Abby and Ziva?" Gibbs asks

"Ziva is sitting in the chapel praying, Abby is waiting outside of Jenny's room." Tony says

Gibbs looks at his watch. "Half an hour is up, Doctor should be done looking over Jenny." Gibbs walks out of the room.

Tony sits next to Mike on the couch. "I figured you wanted to talk with Gibbs."

"We both needed answers." Mike mutters

"And now the waiting game continues." Tony says sadly, as the two men sit silently in the hospital waiting room.

In Jenny's room.

Dr. Benton is finishing up with Jenny's examination, as she writes some notes on her chart. "Dr. Mallard, I'm going to give it to you straight."

Ducky looks up at Dr. Benton. "Odds are not in her favor."

"Start preparing for the worst, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't make it by morning." Dr. Benton walks out of the room with several of the nurses.

Ducky looks up at Abby who's standing near the window. Approaching Jenny's bed and taking her left hand. "What the Doctor doesn't know is you're a stubborn mule?"

Gibbs walks in and has over heard Ducky. "When isn't she?"

Ducky laughs at Gibbs. "Her condition is still the same Jethro."

Gibbs sits down next to Jenny's bed. "She's so pale."

"It's from the blood loss, I'm afraid." Ducky lets go of Jenny's hand.

Gibbs puts his coffee on the nightstand near Jenny's bed, and looks up at Ducky. 'Give it to me straight Duck."

"Dr. Benton doesn't think Jenny's going to make it through the night." Ducky meets Gibbs' eyes. "But what the Doctor doesn't know is that Jenny is a fighter."

Gibbs takes Jenny's hand in his. "Why Duck?" Gibbs whispers

Ducky looks down at Gibbs. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Jethro." Ducky goes over to the window and sits in his chair. Watching Gibbs holding on to Jenny's hand. "It's the one thing I've missed the most between the two of you, the past three years."

Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "What?" He asks in confusion.

"The sight of you holding on to Jenny's hand." "I'm one of the few people that got to glimpse the two of you as a couple in love." Ducky fondly muses

Gibbs, intertwines his fingers, with Jenny's. "I miss candle light dinners, walks through the park, the sound of her laughter, looking into her sleepy green eyes when she first woke up in the morning, and I miss getting into argument with her then winding up in bed afterwards."

Ducky laughs, "Is that what happened in Rome, in the supply room?"

"Yeah, but she seduced me to end the argument." Gibbs shakes his head at the memory, and then looks up at Ducky "That was the third time, you caught us in the act?"

Ducky smirks over at Gibbs. "I liked the Detox shower the best, Jennifer would not look me in the eye for weeks, when I over heard the two of you in there that time."

"You over heard her, not me." "Jen's the one with the mouth." Gibbs says with a laugh.

Ducky looks up at Tony, who's watching from outside the window. "What do you want me to tell them?" Ducky asks grimly

"The truth!" Gibbs says softly

Ducky gets up from his chair and leaves the room.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's fore arm. "What I miss the most, is making love to you all night long?"

In the waiting room.

"I won't accept it!" Abby protests

"Abigail, I want to prepare everyone for the worst." Ducky says with regret.

"Boss will get her through." Tony says defiantly.

"I can't see Jenny going out with a-?" Ziva tries to come up with a word

"Whimper Ziva." Tony corrects her.

0200 hours.

Ziva is standing outside of Jenny's window watching Gibbs talk to Jenny. Ducky sleeps in a chair next to the window, while Gibbs keeps his bedside vigil.

Gibbs caress' Jenny's cheek with his left hand. "I still remember, the first night we slept together after the Marseille Op, in the hotel room in London." "After we had made love, you wouldn't let me hold you in my arms as you slept." "I guess you weren't use to being held in your sleep." Gibbs sits back down in the chair. Picking up Jenny's hand, Gibbs nuzzles her hand with his face. "I wouldn't take no for an answer." "I cuddled up from behind you, and put my arms around you." Gibbs smirks up at her. "The look in your sleepy green eyes when you woke up the next morning." Gibbs kisses her hand. "I'd do anything to look into them again Jen" Burying his face into Jenny's left shoulder, Gibbs lets out his emotions and begins to cry. "Don't leave me, I lost Shannon and Kelly, and I don't think I could go on, if something happens to you."

Ziva walks off in tears, she's never seen Gibbs cry before, how will he react if something should happen to Jenny. Her instincts told her not to leave Jenny at the hotel.

"Ziva!" Mike tenderly calls out to her.

Ziva walks over to Mike and breaks down against his shoulder. "It's my fault!"

Mike spots a near by linen supply room and walks them inside it. "It's not your fault." Holding Ziva in his arms. "She was trying to protect you and Tony."

Ziva looks up at Mike. "But who was protecting her?"

Mike starts to wipe the tears from Ziva's face. "Me, and I failed her also."

"Gibbs is crying right now, I've been working for that man for three years, and I've never seen him display emotion like that before." Ziva tearfully says to Mike.

"I have, after his wife and daughter died." Mike says with sadness.

0500 hours.

Jenny's room.

"Shepard!" Gibbs growls.

Ducky wakes up to find Gibbs berating his partner. "Still screaming at her Jethro."

"Keep in mind, on the job when Jen was my Probie, it's all you heard out in the field or in the bull pen."

Ducky laughs at the memories from back in the day. "Mostly, you were playing referee between Jenny and Chris."

"They hated each other from day one." Gibbs laughs

"That's because, Pacci was no longer the Probie." Ducky chuckles "And Jenny was the first female agent, to be assigned to your team."

"Pacci was jealous, because he never had what I had with Jenny." "It took Morrow a year to get somebody to take Mike's place as my partner." Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair.

"I guess you're happy, that her hair is getting longer." Ducky gives Gibbs a knowing look.

"It's not long enough for me, still can't believe she cut it." "And I don't like this lighter shade of red either." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

Ducky tries to think of the hair color. "I believe it's strawberry blonde."

"Either way, I don't like it." Gibbs whines in protest.

"I need to stretch my legs before Dr. Benton checks up on Jenny." Ducky gets up and leaves the room.

Gibbs gets face to face with Jenny. "Fight damn it!" "You've never quit on anything in your life."

0915 hours.

In the waiting room.

Gibbs is briefing Fornell on the Paris Op. "I took out my target, Jen and Vance didn't take out theirs, end of story." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Decker's role in this." Fornell asks

"He was suppose to back up Jenny, when she took out Slvetlana." "I don't know what happened Tobias." Gibbs takes a long healthy sip of his coffee.

"Jenny screwed up, and Decker covered up for her." "Still can't figure Vance's part in all of this." Fornell mumbles

Gibbs' mind goes to the op in Positano. "Took me eight years to figure out my informant on my team." Gibbs growls angrily.

Fornell, looks over at Gibbs. "Vance!"

"After we took out Vasilyev, Tarasov, and Slvetlana, the second phase of our mission, was to take out Vasilyev's drug and arms distributors, he had two of them, one in Positano, one in Rome." Gibbs looks up at Fornell. "Vance stayed behind in Paris during the Positano mission, from time to time Special Agent G. Callen would be assigned on my team, he was stationed out of Naples, so Callen took Vance's place."

Fornell gives Gibbs a questioning look. "The mission failed."

"No it succeeded, target's and the ship carrying an arms shipment to the Middle East was destroyed." "Somebody had tipped off Mikhail Kozlov, he was Vasilyev's main distributor, about our mission." "Callen was planting a bomb under the hull of the ship, while Decker, Jenny, and myself watched the ship from the pier, my cover was blown right away, I got shot in the right shoulder." Fornell looks at Gibbs to continue. "Jenny took out Kozlov, and luckily for me, Callen was armed with a semi automatic rifle and took out the others from behind."

"You assumed it was Vance that was the leak." Fornell curiously asks.

"Jen assumed it was Vance, her gut instincts on him from day one on the Czech Republic Mission, that he was a dirty agent."

"You never followed up on her instincts." Fornell questions

"No, just thought at the time, it was a paranoid Probie, Jen was still a Probationary Status Agent at the time of the Czech Republic Op." Gibbs rubs his temples

"Shepard was never a paranoid Probie, Jethro." Fornell mumbles

"After the Positano Mission, I kept everything a need to know about the next phase of our assignment, everything stayed, between Jen, Callen, and myself, I keep Decker and Vance in the loop of things."

"The next phase." Fornell says dryly

"Kozlov's other ship was about to dock over in Rome." "Ducky had a contact in Rome that gave us information that the ship was going to Beirut " "I didn't mention anything to Decker or Vance on what I was doing, until the day we raided the ship with the help of the Italian authorities." Gibbs shakes his head. "Vance was the leak." Gibbs says bitterly.

"He's also responsible for Jenny's poisoning."

Gibbs glares up at Fornell. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was under orders by the SecNav and my Director, not to Jethro." Fornell counters back

Gibbs stands up. "I should have been told Tobias." Gibbs growls in protest

"She's known about it for three weeks, I got a phone call, while she was in London." "Jenny wanted the FBI to look into the attempt on her life." He says

"Vance was the prime suspect from day one." Gibbs gives Fornell a questioning look.

"Yes!" "We tapped Jenny's office lines, Vance's cell phone, home phone, and his office phone in San Diego, he was in this deep Jethro." "And he wasn't working alone on this."

Looking wide eyed at Fornell. "Who was Vance working with?" Gibbs demands

"Trent Kort!" Fornell answers.

Gibbs angrily slams his fist against the wall. "I want him Fornell." "Kort is mine."

"We didn't want to risk jeopardizing our investigation by tapping into Kort's phone, we just tapped Vance's." Fornell gets up and walks over to Gibbs. "There are other players involved with this, besides Kort and Vance, we haven't figured them out, somebody was poisoning Jenny's coffee and brandy canter in her office, somebody other than Vance is involved with this at NCIS."

Gibbs takes in a deep breath. "An inside job."

"Yes!" "Obviously, somebody else besides, Vance, and Kort had a vendetta against Jenny." Fornell pats Gibbs on the back. "Jethro your exhausted, get some sleep."

"I can't!" Gibbs sighs in exhaustion.

"I see Jenny proved the Doctor's wrong, she survived the night." Fornell smiles at Gibbs

"She's not out of the woods yet Tobias."

"I'll let you get back to her." "If anything develops I'll call you or DiNozzo." Fornell squeezes Gibbs' shoulder and walks out of the room.

Gibbs flops on the couch trying to absorb everything that Fornell just told him. "I should have snapped your thumb when I had the chance Kort." Gibbs says angrily.

1600 hours.

Jenny's room.

Outside of Jenny's room, Abby watches over Gibbs as he continues to talk to Jenny. Ducky sits in his chair over by the window listening to Gibbs as continues to talk to Jenny.

Holding on to Jenny's hand. "Remember the last thunder storm before the Paris Op had ended." "If you had your way, you would of crawled up inside me, because you were so afraid, and I held you all night, because you were my Jenny." Gibbs nuzzles Jenny's hand with his face. "I like the moments, when you would let me inside and show that part of you, the little girl." "I know she's still in there, saw a brief glimpse of her when Carson had briefly entered your life, or did the Director kidnap her and take her some place else again."

Ducky bursts out laughing over from his chair, while Abby with tears in her eyes starts to laugh, Dr. Benton brushes past Abby and walks into Jenny's room, with several nurses.

"I need to check her over." She says.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and leaves the room, with Abby following behind him to the waiting room.

Inside the waiting room.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs is sitting in his chair, inhaling his coffee, Tony notes on how exhausted Gibbs is from being up for two days straight. "Boss your exhausted." Tony says with worry.

Gibbs looks up at Tony. "Did Jenny sleep much, while I was in my coma?"

Tony shakes his head no at Gibbs. "She didn't sleep the first twenty four hours, and barely got any afterwards." Tony says with a shrug.

"Then I'm doing the same thing for her." Gibbs leans back against the couch.

Out in the hallway.

Abby is telling Ziva about Gibbs' conversation to Jenny. "I swear it's like I'm watching a soap opera in plain view." "The thunder storm story was so sweet." Abby smiles

"Fill me in." Ziva asks out of curiosity.

"After I hear from the Doctor, then I need a caffeine run?" Abby says to Ziva, as they walk into the waiting room, to keep Gibbs company.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs is waiting impatiently for Dr. Benton. "What's taking her so long?" He grumbles, as Dr. Benton walks in with Ducky, Gibbs stands up.

Dr. Benton smiles down at Gibbs. "What ever your doing Agent Gibbs, keep it up, her vital signs are improving." "But she's still critical, we still have that forty eight hour window to go through."

"When will she regain consciousness?" Gibbs says softly.

"Hard to say." "And I'm going to open it up to other visitors, but only for half an hour intervals." Dr. Benton walks out of the room.

Over come with relief, Gibbs rushes out of the room with Tony quickly following behind him.

"The power of true love, only thing will their pig headed ego's get in the way this time around." Abby folds her arms in protest.

Ducky laughs at Abby's persistence when it comes to getting her dysfunctional family parents back together.

*Authors Note*

This is my version of the events of 'Judgment Day', some events and characters have been changed.


	20. Forty Eight Hours

November 3rd 2008

0400 hours.

Jenny's hospital Room.

Gibbs continues his bedside vigil over Jenny, constantly pushing her to fight. Leaning over Jenny. "Don't do this to me Jen, I gave up Mexico for you." "If you weren't being such a bitch when I came back, we would have been back together two years ago."

Ducky laughs at Gibbs from his chair. "You were impossible also Jethro."

"Duck, I'm not taking no for an answer this time." "She knows I love her, blasted nosey bitch was listening into my phone call to Mike, while I had it on speaker phone, and confronted Mike about it, when he was in New York." "We've been wasting a year." Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "It feels so good to touch her again."

"You had just broken up with Hollis." Ducky reminds him.

Gibbs smiles down at Jenny. "Hollis doesn't make me feel the way my wife did?"

Ducky raises an eyebrow at him. "And what was that?"

"Other than Shannon, the only other woman I ever loved was Jenny." "And after she wakes up, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." Gibbs tenderly strokes Jenny's hair.

"She's just as stubborn as you are." Ducky says with a smile.

"That was one of the things I fell in love with her over." Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Red hair, did you forget that Jethro." Ducky says with a laugh.

0900 hours

Jenny's vitals have improved, Dr. Benton has ordered the breathing tube to be removed from her. Ziva smiles down over at Gibbs. "She's starting to get some color back, and she's breathing on her own now." Ziva squeezes Gibbs' hand. "The breathing tube is out of her mouth, maybe a kiss will wake up Sleeping Beauty." Ziva rubs his shoulder, turns, and walks out of the room.

Gibbs laughs at Ziva's request. "Problem is, will I get castrated for it."

Nurse Tina Ryan is standing in the doorway and has over heard Gibbs. "Private joke I guess." She asks

Gibbs turns and looks at her. "Actually if she were in her Director mode it's a possibility." Gibbs laughs

Nurse Ryan laughs and leaves the room.

Down the hall.

Ziva waves everybody from inside the waiting room. "He's about to kiss her."

In Jenny's room.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Nuzzling her face with his. "Come on wake up."

From outside of the room Abby whines in protest. "Why can't they kiss one another while one of them is conscious?"

Tony shakes his head. "It would be a first."

"Well at least, I've witnessed the conscious version on several occasions." Ducky muses

1200 hours.

Abby sits in a chair by the window watching over her parents. Gibbs exhausted, has fallen asleep with his head on Jenny's left shoulder, his right hand possessively holding on to Jenny's left hand, while he sleeps.

As Gibbs sleeps, Jenny is trying to regain consciousness, the feeling of a bullet entering the back of her shoulder awakens her. Trying to focus in on her surroundings, Jenny hears the sound of machines in her hospital room, and Gibbs asleep on top of her left shoulder, clutching on to her hand in his sleep.

Abby instantly bolts up from her chair and shakes Gibbs. "She's awake!" Abby quickly rushes out of the room.

Gibbs looks up into Jenny's green eyes. "I thought I lost you." Gibbs buries his face against her shoulder and openly sobs.

Nurse Ryan rushes in, and notices that Jenny's awake. Relieved that Jenny has regained consciousness. "Soon as the Doctor arrives, you're going to have to leave Agent Gibbs." She says with regret.

Gibbs pulls his head up from Jenny's shoulder and glares over at the nurse. "Like hell I am." He growls at her.

Ducky, and the others rush over to the window. "See your good medicine, when you're not yelling and screaming at her." Ducky muses at Gibbs.

"That's because I don't have the Director to yell and scream at, Ducky." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny.

As Nurse Ryan checks over Jenny's vitals. "Just let me know when she shows up." She says with a laugh.

"Believe me, you'll know when she's around." Gibbs says as he touches Jenny's face.

"But like her, I can still castrate you for improper contact." Jenny whispers in a weak tone of voice.

Gibbs laughs at her. "That was the Director's rule, not yours."

Nurse Ryan laughs at the banter between Gibbs and Jenny, and continues to check over Jenny as she waits for Dr. Benton.

Jenny looks up at the window and spots Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Mike watching them. Noting that McGee is missing. "Where's McGee?" She asks.

Gibbs sits back in his chair and gently takes Jenny's hand into his. "He should be on his way in soon, he had to stay behind for a few days." He says with a smile.

Dr. Benton walks in and is relieved to see that Jenny has regained consciousness. "Director Shepard, I heard that you regained consciousness." Dr. Benton directs her attention over to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, I need for you to step out, while I examine her."

Glaring over at her. "I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs growls

"It's not a request." Dr. Benton admonishes him.

As Gibbs gives Dr. Benton the stare, Jenny quickly intervenes. "Jethro, don't make me pull rank on you."

Gibbs reluctantly lets go of Jenny's hand and leaves the room, Mike grabs him by the arm and drags him down the hallway, while the rest of the team, with the exception of Ducky, walks back over to the waiting room.

Dr. Benton starts to examine Jenny, by listening to her heartbeat with her stethoscope. "Is he always like this?" She asks in irritation.

"Yes!" Jenny says with a laugh.

Curious if the Director really exists. "I guess that was the Director speaking to him." Nurse Ryan asks.

"Actually a tamed version of her, I don't have the energy at the moment to be in my full mode." Jenny says softly.

In the waiting room.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs impatiently stares out the window. "What's taking that Doctor so long?" He mutters to himself.

Sitting in a chair, Mike glares up at Gibbs. "Probie, would you settle down, before I head slap you." Mike grumbles

Tony bursts out laughing from over at the couch, Mike is the only other person, besides Jenny that could keep Gibbs in his place.

Fornell walks in. "Slvetlana was caught at the Mexico border."

Ziva lets out a sigh of relief. "It's over!"

Gibbs turns and looks over at Ziva. "It's not over, someone is behind this, who ever tipped off Slvetlana in the first place?"

"It's the reason why everything has to be top secret with this investigation, and it's the reason why the FBI has full jurisdiction on this case." Fornell warns them.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Fornell. "A leak at NCIS?"

"A leak, a mole." Fornell says.

'And it starts with Vance." Gibbs fumes

McGee walks in with three carry on suitcases. "Boss!"

Abby gets up, rushes over to McGee, and hugs him. "McGee!"

McGee pulls away from Abby. "I brought some clothes for you, Abby, and Ducky." Curious to Jenny's condition. "Is it bad?"

"She just came to." Abby says with a smile.

In Jenny's room.

Dr. Benton is finished examine Jenny. "You should be in ICU for another twenty four hours, then I'll have you moved into a regular room after that." "Your going to be weak for about a month, regular activities, like, work, exercise, or sexual activity are a no no." She informs Jenny

Jenny laughs. "The latter, I shouldn't have to worry about, because I'm not seeing anybody at this time."

Ducky chuckles at Jenny's sense of humor. "Get some rest Jennifer, I'll go fetch Jethro for you, you want to give him the good news, or shall I?"

"You do it, I'll most likely fall asleep before he gets back in here." Jenny whispers.

In the waiting room.

Ducky walks in "Jethro the Doctor is finished examining her."

Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "Is she ok?" He asks impatiently.

"She's going to be weak for about a month, from the blood loss, soon as she's back in DC, they'll start rehab on her shoulder." Ducky reassures Gibbs.

"What about her arm?" Abby asks

"That was just a flesh wound Abigail, it should heal up in a few weeks." Ducky says and sits in a chair next to Mike.

"Come on McGee!" Gibbs walks out of the room with McGee.

"When can I question her?" Fornell asks Ducky.

"Not until tomorrow, the Doctor wants her to rest for another twenty four hours in ICU, then Jenny will be moved to a regular room." Ducky informs him.

Fornell is worried about Jenny's safety. "I'm going to have to speak to the hospital, once she moves to another room to change her identity."

Ducky looks up at Fornell. "You still think there's a threat."

"Yes, and its in NCIS." Fornell says with regret.

Jenny's room.

Jenny is fast asleep in bed, when Gibbs and McGee walk in. McGee looks over at Jenny, so fragile lying on her bed. McGee is heartbroken at seeing Jenny like this. "She looks so weak, not use to seeing the Director in this condition." McGee watches Gibbs sit in a chair by her bed, and taking her hand in his. "Has she ever been shot before?" McGee curiously asks.

"Yes, over in Czech Republic, but not as bad." Gibbs nuzzles Jenny's hand. "And I got to take care of you back then also, under protest."

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters.

Jenny's Office.

Assistant Director Leon Vance is sitting at Jenny's desk talking to Trent Kort on his cell phone. "I told you, she's still in critical condition at the hospital, they don't expect her to make it through the night." Vance explains to an impatient Kort.

"She's been a thorn in my side now for over a year, and people are afraid to deal with me because of her." Kort says dryly.

"Well, soon as I become Director, things will be a lot smoother for you." Vance says with a smirk.

"It better with the bonus I'm paying you." Kort muses

"A very handsome bonus in deed." Vance says with a grin and hangs up on Kort. Vance gets up and walks out to Cynthia's reception area. "Patch me through to Agent Fornell please." Vance asks Cynthia.

Cynthia cannot stand her temporary boss. "Yes sir!" She says and picks up her phone.

UCLA Medical Center.

In the waiting room in ICU.

Fornell is standing around talking to Mike when his cell phone rings. "Fornell!" He answers.

"Agent Fornell, it's Assistant Director Vance from NCIS." Vance says roughly.

"Leon, haven't talked to you in ages." Fornell says loud enough that everybody in the room can hear him.

"Is Director Shepard's out come still the same?" Vance asks out of curiosity.

"Haven't spoken to the Doctor since last night Leon." "When I hear anything I'll let you know?" Fornell hangs up abruptly on Vance.

Tony walks over to Fornell. "What did he want?"

"An update on Jenny's condition." Fornell mumbles "Remember if Vance or anybody else calls about the case or on Jenny's condition, I do not want any information going out." "It's a direct order from my Director and from the SecNav." "I'm heading down to Headquarters, Autopsy reports should be in." Fornell walks out.

Down in the lobby an hour later, Gibbs is walking out of the coffee shop and spots Dr. Benton talking with a patient. Waiting for her to finish, Gibbs approaches her. "Dr. Benton."

"Agent Gibbs!" She says

"I need to question Jenny tonight."

"Absolutely not!" Benton fumes

"I was Jenny's boss over in Europe, and she disobeyed a direct order from me." Gibbs looks at Benton. "There are things I want to hear from her first." "I won't scream at her, I know how important it is to keep Jenny stress free for the next forty eight hours." Gibbs looks up at Benton. "Please!"

Benton takes in a deep breath. "Alright, a half an hour and that's it, and I want Dr. Mallard standing outside of the room." She starts for the elevator.

In the waiting room.

Ziva has returned from Jenny's room and sits next to McGee on the couch. Squeezing McGee's hand. "You didn't visit Jenny for very long."

Over come with emotion at seeing Jenny so weak and fragile. "I couldn't, just seeing the Director in that condition." McGee lets out a sigh of despair.

Ziva reassures him. "She's a lot better than what she was forty eight hours ago."

Tony gets up from his chair. "I'm going over to her room now." Tony walks out.

Abby sits at McGee's feet. "Timmy, she's going to be ok, the Gibblets along with Daddy will get her though this." She says with a smile.

In the elevator.

Gibbs is in the elevator with Mike on his way up to ICU. "I got Dr. Benton's permission to question Jenny tonight."

Mike flips the switch over. "She isn't ready for you screaming at her." Mike glares at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Mike. "I'm not going to scream at her Mike." "I need some answers as to what went wrong in Paris." "Ducky will be outside the room monitoring us."

"I'm going to be outside that window also." "If you do anything to upset her." Mike warns him

"I'm not going to upset her, besides it's a two part questioning session." Gibbs flips the switch back over and the elevator starts back up.

Two hours later.

Jenny wakes up to find Gibbs watching over her. "When's the last time you got any sleep?" Jenny admonishes his condition.

"How much sleep did you get when I was in my coma?" Gibbs asks and notes that she's ignoring his question.

Ziva spots Abby and McGee lingering outside of Jenny's room. "Gibbs you look like you could use some coffee." Gibbs looks back and spots Abby and McGee. "Besides Ducky wants to talk to you."

Gibbs rolls his eyes, because Ducky is also going to lecture him about questioning Jenny tonight. Reluctantly he gets up.

"I'll be fine, get some air." Jenny orders him out of the room.

Ziva leans over and kisses Jenny on the cheek. "I should of disobeyed your order."

"And I would of keelhauled your ass Ziva if you did." Jenny says with a laugh.

Ziva laughs and grabs Gibbs' arm. "Come on Gibbs." Ziva hauls Gibbs out of the room.

Abby walks in with McGee and sits in a chair next to Jenny's bed. "You just wake up."

"Yes, I feel hung over." Jenny says with a smile.

"The nurses said you shouldn't drink or eat anything just yet, but you can have some ice." Abby feeds Jenny some ice chips.

McGee stands around in silence, not sure what he's suppose to do or say. It's their job to protect the Director, sadly he watches Abby fuss over Jenny.

Jenny decides to break the ice with McGee. "Tim, I'm going to be ok."

Abby takes in McGee's concerned look. "He just likes to worry a lot Jenny." "I told him that you were going to be ok." Abby smiles back at McGee.

"I thought I wouldn't see you in this condition ma'am, we're suppose to protect you, that's our job, to keep our Director safe." McGee says with his voice choking with emotion.

"You can't keep your Director safe when she's out playing field agent, and that field agent was trying to keep Tony, Ziva, and Jethro from being targeted." Jenny reassures McGee.

"But ma'am-"

Jenny quickly interrupts McGee. "Until I'm released from this hospital, there will be no ma'am or Director, Tim, I'm in the presence of my family, and so until further notice it's Jenny."

"But-" McGee stops when he gets Jenny's version of the stare.

"Timmy it's not that hard, but then again, unlike Ziva, Tony, and I, he doesn't see you off the job as much." Abby says with a wink.

"Ok!" "Jenny!" McGee says with a smile.

Curious about McGee's new book. "Finished working on your current book." She asks

Frustrated that he hasn't been able to work on it for a few days "I was about to finish it the other night." McGee lets out a frustrated moan.

"I read your last book." Jenny starts to laugh. "You have Tony down pat."

McGee gives Jenny a surprised look. "I didn't know that you read my books."

Abby rolls her eyes at McGee. "She reads lots of books."

In the waiting room.

Ducky and Mike are ganging up on Gibbs. "If I hear your voice one time Jethro, I'm dragging your ass out of that room." Mike growls at him

Glaring back at him. "I told you I wasn't going to raise my voice."

"I still can't understand why you can't wait until tomorrow." Ducky angrily asks him.

"Because I need to hear it from her first Duck." Gibbs flops down in the chair. His cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers.

Jenny's Office.

Vance is sitting at Jenny's desk talking on her desk phone. "Jethro!"

Gibbs glares up at Mike. "Director!"

"Assistant Director!" Vance says sarcastically. Noting Gibbs' silence. "How's Jenny?"

Desperately wanting to choke Vance. "Still the same." Gibbs lies

"Doctors don't think she's going to make it." Vance smiles

"She lost a lot of blood Leon, Doctors only can do so much." Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Keep me posted." Vance orders.

"I will!" Gibbs hangs up.

Mike looks down at Gibbs. "You'll get him."

"They better not have me in interrogation with him." Gibbs gets up and walks out of the room.

"Don't worry Doctor, first time his voice carries outside the room, I'll head slap him until the end of time." Mike warns

"It's not his mouth I'm worried about." Ducky says with a laugh and they start to leave the room.

In Jenny's room.

"Timmy, you should of brought Bert along, would of kept Jenny company." Abby playfully shoves McGee.

"I think Bert is much more happier at your lab Abby." Jenny says with a laugh.

Gibbs stands in the doorway and looks over at Abby and McGee, he wants to have his talk with Jenny.

Abby takes in Gibbs' body language and notes that he wants her and McGee to leave the room. "I'm going to head back to my hotel and take a long shower, then I'll be back tonight, to give you moral support Gibbs."

"I'll pick up that book for you." "Get some rest Jenny." McGee waves at Jenny.

"Bye Tim." Jenny says as Abby winks at her and then drags McGee out of the room.

Gibbs positions himself over near window. "What book?" He asks softly.

"Nothing you would be interested in Jethro." As Jenny shakes her head at him, she spots Mike and Ducky glaring over at Gibbs through the window. "Any reason why Mike and Ducky are glaring at you through the window?" Jenny looks over at him, and notes the hurt look on his face.

"What happened in Paris?" He asks softly

"I was about to pull the trigger on Slvetlana." Jenny's voice breaks.

Gibbs notes Jenny's facial expression. "You weren't ready."

Jenny shakes her head no at him. "Then this little girl game out from no where, she was playing with a ball and it had gotten away from her and it rolled over towards Slvetlana's park bench." "All I could see was that innocent child, and I was about to put a bullet into Slvetlana's head." "I panicked and ran, Decker chased after me."

"And he fixed everything." Gibbs takes in a deep breath. Noting that Jenny is avoiding eye contact with him. "It's just as much as my fault as it was yours."

"I disobeyed a direct order." Jenny glares over at him.

"I should never have put you in that position to begin with Jen, Decker warned me over and over again that you weren't ready." "I was your partner, and I let you down." "You were the Probie, I was the Supervisory Agent." He says softly.

"Then explain Vance's excuse?" She says sarcastically.

"Haven't gotten the answer to that yet." "It explains Positano." Gibbs sighs in frustration

"Convenient that your entire team gets ambushed, while Vance is safe at Headquarters in Paris." Jenny says bitterly

"Now I want some answers as to why you didn't call me after Decker's funeral." Gibbs glares down at her.

"It was my mistake, not yours." She comments angrily to him.

"Then why call Mike?" Gibbs gives her a questioning look. "Jen!"

Jenny turns and looks over at him. "I needed somebody to be my eyes and ears, just encase something happened to me, and the only person I trusted at the time was Mike."

Hurt and angry with her. "Mike has Leyla and Amira to look after, what in the hell were you thinking?"

Jenny grimaces. "I had completely forgotten about them."

"And another thing, Mike isn't your partner, I am." Gibbs growls at her "I should have been in there with you, helping you fix your mistake."

"Then your life would have been at risk." "I was trying to save your life also." Jenny looks over at him.

"We would have gone out together Jen." Gibbs says with a smile. His mind goes to Jenny's poisoning. "I knew you were lying to me in the elevator that time I questioned you about your health."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Right eye twitched." She sighs in annoyance

"Dead give away every time Jen." "Still hurts that you would have rather of died alone with a stranger." Gibbs says bitterly.

"You would of done the same thing in my position Jethro." She says dryly

"I wouldn't of told anybody, but I would of went down to Mexico, had my final months on the beach in Baja." Gibbs says with a smile

Jenny shakes her head at him. "Fitting end for you."

Gibbs goes over to the bed and sits in the chair, and takes a hold of Jenny's hand. "There's two more things I want to get off my chest, the other one will have to wait until we get back to your place in Georgetown." Gibbs gives her a serious look.

"Guess you don't want Mike and Ducky to over hear us." She rolls her eyes at him.

"And my team, this is something between the two of us Jen." Gibbs changes the subject. "So I've heard you're into eavesdropping into people's private phone conversations?"

Jenny glares over at Mike behind the window, who's giving her an innocent shrug. "Well maybe if you didn't have it on speaker phone, I wouldn't have been listening in on it you bastard." Jenny slowly sits up in bed and glares over at Gibbs.

"You've known how I've felt about you for over a year and didn't say anything to me." Gibbs growls

"I did show some interest, and you turned me down." Jenny hisses back at him.

"Great timing Jen, a nine year old kid was sleeping upstairs on Protection Detail." Gibbs growls back at her.

Outside watching, the two of them bicker.

Mike laughs at the two of them arguing. "This is fun."

"Perfectly normal behavior." Ducky muses "But with Jenny's condition, I think we should put a stop to it."

"My pleasure Ducky." Mike says with a laugh.

Inside the room.

"Excuse me, I'm not a mind reader Jethro, you had a mouth when you came back from Mexico." Jenny fumes at him.

"You were dating my Doctor." Gibbs protests.

Jenny laughs at him. "Dating Jethro, it wasn't a big romance, then when I did break up with Todd, you started waving Hollis under my nose to make me jealous."

"It worked for a few weeks." Gibbs grins at her.

"Try for a few days, your lower anatomy was a dead give away, when I shoved you up against the window in the Squad Room." Jenny says with a laugh

Before Gibbs can answer Jenny back, Mike comes in and head slaps him. "Ow!" Gibbs holds his head in pain.

"Enough!" Mike growls "I've just about had it with the two of you, quit make yourselves miserable already and get back together." Mike storms out of the room.

Jenny laughs at Mike. "How's the head?"

Gibbs rubs the back of his head. "Mike hits a lot harder than I do." Grabbing Jenny's hand. "He's right!"

Jenny gives Gibbs a questioning look. "Is he?"

"All I know is, I'm tired of waking up alone every morning, and the person that I want to be with works one floor above me at the office everyday." Gibbs says softly.

"Does Cynthia know this Jethro." Jenny teases him.

"Jen!" Gibbs growls in protest. "The hell with the Director's no off the job rule, it's what you want."

"The fighting, the bickering, we'll be at each other's throats Jethro." Jenny sighs

"I don't know we did it eight years ago." Gibbs smirks over at her.

"Difference between now and then, is I'm your boss." Jenny smirks back over at him.

Gibbs rubs her arm. "We won't know until we give it a try."

Jenny grabs a hold of Gibbs' hand. "I already decided I wanted you back this morning when I woke up Jethro." "The last time you looked at me like that was in the lounge at the airport in London, just before you kissed me."

Gibbs is about to lean up and kiss Jenny, when Jenny puts her hand up on his cheek and pushes him away. "I haven't kissed you in over eight years." Gibbs whines

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "When I'm up to it?"

Exasperated with Jenny. "Up to it." "I can't kiss you until you're up to it." Gibbs grumbles

Raising an eyebrow at him. "Jethro the attic in Marseille." She whispers softly

Giving Jenny a questioning look. "What about it?" He asks.

"We went from a kiss to sex." She reminds him.

"It couldn't of been helped." Gibbs says with a grin. Taking in Jenny's irritated expression. Gibbs rubs Jenny's forearm "I never had a night like that with anybody, we made love all night long, never slept." "And the thing I still remember, after our first time was you trembling in my arms, that's how I knew your loved me." Gibbs leans over, nuzzles Jenny's face, and is about to kiss her, when Jenny pulls away from him. "Come on Jen, quit torturing me." Gibbs moans in protest and buries his face against her shoulder.

"When my body is up to the other aspects, I'll let you know when I'm ready, until then, keep your lips to yourself." She warns him.

Gibbs looks up at her. "Is hand holding allowed?"

"While I'm in this bed?" She says.

Mike returns to see if the two of them have come to their senses yet. "You two playing grab ass yet?" He grumbles at them.

Jenny bursts out laughing at Mike. Gibbs glares up at Jenny as she continues to laugh. "No, one of us is being a tease." Gibbs mumbles

"How's the shoulder?" Mike asks Jenny.

"Hurts like hell." "Mike thanks for saving my life." She whispers softly to Mike.

Mike narrows his eyes over at Jenny. "And have to listen to Probie, if something would of happened to you." Mike looks over at Gibbs, who's possessively holding on to Jenny's hand. "So you two are making progress?"

Gibbs looks up at Jenny. "Stale mate!" He says in frustration.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" "Lock you in at my place." Mike growls at them.

"Not a bad idea." Gibbs smirks up at Jenny.

Jenny slaps at Gibbs' wrist. "Stop it." "We're taking it slow Mike, you know how impatient Jethro can be."

"That's good to hear, and yes I know how impatient Gibbs can be." Mike says with relief.

Gibbs looks back at Mike. "You still need your roof to get finished."

"Well when you take your lady friend down for a visit, maybe you can finish it Probie." Mike winks at Gibbs and walks out of the room.

Gibbs sighs in frustration. "You're going to have fun with this?"

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Does it look like I'm having fun lying on this bed, with my arm in a sling?"

Gibbs squeezes on to Jenny's hand. "No, you want to be out of bed, going after who's ever responsible for this?"

Ziva walks in and notices that Jenny is back to her old self. "I see you're how we say, feisty."

Annoyed at being stuck in bed and feeling helpless. "Yes, I'm pissed, want out of this bed." Jenny protests.

"Tomorrow you're getting moved to a regular room." Gibbs reminds her.

"And then I want some answers, the Director will be in when Fornell questions me."

2300 hours.

Gibbs watches over Jenny as she sleeps. "It's going to be a long frustrating month Jen." Gibbs mumbles in protest.

Abby sits in the chair watching over both her parents. "What is?" She asks him

"Mommy's being a tease Abs." Gibbs says with a smile.

"So that means, the two of you are back together." Abby looks over at Gibbs.

"Yes, but she wants to go slow." Gibbs buries his face against Jenny's shoulder in frustration.

"Slow!" Abby looks wide eyed at Gibbs.

"Night Abs!" Gibbs closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	21. The Mole

November 4th 2008

UCLA Medical Center.

1000 hours.

Jenny is standing next to the window looking outside, relieved to be out of ICU and into a regular room. Gibbs walks in coffee in hand, glaring over at her. "Who says you can get out of bed?" Gibbs growls at her.

"The Doctor!" Jenny turns and looks over at him, and makes a face at Gibbs appearance. "You look like hell."

"You've seen me worse." Gibbs walks over to her and hands Jenny his coffee, as Jenny is drinking his coffee, Abby and Ziva walk into the room.

"Now that Abby and Ziva are here with me." Gibbs smirks down at Jenny. "Get out!" She hisses at him.

"Jen!" He protests.

Glaring up at him. "First of all, get a shower, and a shave, and at least six hours of sleep before you decide to come back to this room." She orders him.

"The Director is back." Abby giggles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Abby. "Unfortunately for me." Gibbs gives Jenny a warning glare for her to behave, while he's gone, and then walks out of the room.

Jenny looks over at Ziva, to make sure that Gibbs is gets into the elevator.

Ziva pops her head out the door and watches Gibbs step inside the elevator. "He just stepped into the elevator." She says with a laugh.

Jenny lets out a sigh of relief. "I do not like to be smothered like that." Jenny sits down in her chair and takes a sip from Gibbs' coffee.

McGee walks in with Tony. Holding up a book. "I brought you that book." McGee puts the book on Jenny's bed.

Smiling at McGee. "Thank you Tim." She says

Tony raises his eyebrows at McGee and Jenny, she rarely calls McGee by his first name.

Jenny wants some answers on the attempt on her life. "So when is Fornell coming over to question me?" Jenny asks

"Around 1700 hours." Ziva answers

Annoyed that she has to wait all day to get some answers. "So I have to wait around all day long, while the FBI plays god with my life." Jenny fumes in protest.

"I'm afraid so, and we're under orders by Fornell not to discuss anything about your case." Tony informs her.

"Fornell is ordering my people around." Jenny asks angrily and gets up out of her chair.

"Jenny they have jurisdiction on this case, not NCIS." Tony calmly says to her.

Jenny angrily shrugs off Tony. "I still don't like-"

Nurse Betty Patterson storms into the room. "Ok Mrs. Tolbert, you're going to have to get back into bed." "I can hear your mouth all the way over at the nurses station, Dr. Benton has given us strict instructions that you must remain calm." She orders Jenny

Tony snickers over at Jenny as Nurse Patterson checks over Jenny's pulse.

Noting that Jenny's pulse is racing in her neck and gives Jenny a dirty look. "You need to calm yourself down, or do I need to call your husband back." Patterson admonishes her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Patterson. "He'll make my pulse rate worse." She says as Patterson walks Jenny back over to her bed.

Beverly Hills Plaza Hotel

Gibbs' Room.

Gibbs is in the bathroom shaving at the sink in his boxers. Mike stands in the doorway and cackles at him. "Lady friend get on you."

"She's seen me worse." Gibbs growls

"I bet she has, now get some sleep." Mike lectures his friend. Gibbs raises a questioning eyebrow at him. "She'll know if you didn't."

"Going to rat on me." Gibbs says with a laugh.

"I don't have to, it's a partner's instinct Jethro, I knew yours, you knew mine, and you had that same relationship with Jenny." Mike smiles at him.

"She knows me better." Gibbs grabs a towel and starts to wipe off his neck.

"Off to see Fornell, and we have to be at Jenny's room by 1700 Hrs." Mike waves at him and walks off.

Gibbs walks out of the bathroom and crawls into bed. "How am I expected to fall asleep?" He says softly and closes his eyes.

1500 hours.

Gibbs awakens to find Ducky watching over him. Half asleep Gibbs glances over at the clock next to his bed. "1500 hours!" Gibbs sits up in bed.

"You were exhausted Jethro." Ducky says with concern in his voice.

Gibbs gets out of bed and grabs his jeans from his carry on bag. "I didn't expect to sleep that long." "I should have been up a few hours ago."

"To do what?" Ducky asks

Gibbs looks over at Ducky as he's putting his jeans on. "Ducky I don't have the time for this." He growls in annoyance.

"You never did." Ducky muses

Gibbs sits down on the bed and starts to put his socks on. "Make it quick."

"Go slow, don't rush it." Ducky warns

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Ducky. "Do you know something that I'm not aware off."

"Jenny lost a lot of blood Jethro, physically she's going to be weak for about a month."

Gibbs puts his boots on and makes a face, now he understands why Jenny pulled away from his kiss last night. "We can't make love for about a month." He whispers and stands up and tucks his t-shirt in.

"A touch or a kiss, always sent the two of you over the edge Jethro." Ducky says with a laugh.

Two hours later.

Jenny's hospital room.

Abby sits and watches over Jenny as she sleeps. Gibbs and Ducky walk into the room. Abby smiles over at Gibbs. "Looking better, my silver haired fox." Abby gets up and leaves the room.

Gibbs approaches Jenny's bed and looks down at her as she sleeps. "She looks tired Duck." Gibbs frowns

Ducky walks over and pats Gibbs on the back. "She's been moving around more today, so it's to be expected."

Jenny wakes up. "I see you followed my orders." She says with a smile.

"I got six hours of sleep, wasn't expecting to sleep that long." Gibbs sits down next to the bed, and reaches for Jenny's hand.

"I told you were tired." She squeezes his hand.

Fornell walks in with Tony, McGee, Ziva, Mike, and several FBI Agents. "Doctor Mallard, would you mind leaving?" Fornell says bluntly.

"Not at all." Ducky walks out of the room.

For the next hour, Jenny gives Fornell details of the day she was shot, and on her failed attempt to assassinate Slvetlana in Paris, nine years ago. Afterwards Fornell discloses to Jenny about the FBI's investigation, into the attempt on her life, and the murder of Will Decker.

"We found some evidence back in their hotel rooms and cars, and we're looking into it." Fornell informs her.

"How involved is Vance?" She asks

"We have NCIS on lock down."

Pissed off at Vance, Jenny explodes. "There goes some of the surveillance that I had ordered over in North Korea."

"The SecNav is aware of what's going on, and after this is over and done with he will be in contact with you." Fornell reassures her.

"So what's the plan?" She groans in frustration.

"We've told Vance that you're in critical condition, and that you might not make it." "Right now you're under an assumed name." Fornell says with a grin.

Jenny rolls her eyes over at Gibbs. "I already knew that." "Cute Jethro, using my name from Europe." She says sarcastically to Gibbs.

"We still have a room set up over in ICU, hoping that somebody will try and put another hit on you." Fornell says

"While I'm safe in my room here." She says softly.

"That's the idea." Fornell voices

"How soon do you think they'll come after her." Gibbs asks

"From the chatter that we've been receiving, I think tonight they are going to make a move on Jenny."

1900 hours.

ICU

Jenny's Room

A nurse enters the room and approaches Jenny's bed, she pulls the curtain back. Ziva is sitting up in bed pointing a gun at her. "I wouldn't if I were you." Ziva warns her.

Gibbs comes up from behind and turns the nurse around. "Agent Lee!" Gibbs is stunned.

Tony walks over to Michelle and finds a gun tucked in the small of her back. "Boss!" Tony shows Gibbs, Michelle's gun with a silencer on it.

Fornell rushes in with several FBI Agents. "FBI!" "Your under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent, conspiring to commit the murder of a Federal Agent." Fornell begins to give Michelle her Miranda rights.

Gibbs looks over at Michelle. "Why Michelle?" He growls at her.

Glaring at Gibbs, Michelle has always despised him. "I need my attorney!" She bitterly says to him as she's getting handcuffed.

Ziva wants in on Michelle's interrogation at FBI Headquarters. "Can I sit through her interrogation Fornell?" She asks Fornell.

"With pleasure Officer David." Fornell smirks over at Ziva.

"I'm coming with her." Tony says as he hands over Michelle's gun to Agent Chapman.

Gibbs angrily watches Michelle being lead out of Jenny's room in handcuffs. Michelle Lee of all people being involved with Leon Vance and Trent Kort. He wouldn't have guessed it in a million years.

Up in Jenny's room.

Stunned at Michelle's involvement with Vance and Kort. "I wouldn't of thought of Agent Lee as a mole." Jenny says with surprise.

"I still think there's somebody else involved also." Gibbs says roughly

McGee has been silently standing near the window, listening in. "You want me back in DC to keep an eye on things?" He asks

"Sounds like plan, get a prepaid cell phone under an assumed name, the Agency will reimburse you." Jenny says softly.

McGee walks over and gives Jenny a hug goodbye. "I'll see if I can finish my book while I'm home Jenny."

"Looking forward to it Tim." Jenny hugs him back and watches McGee walk out of her room.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "What's this first name crap going on between you and McGee, I don't like it." He grumbles

Jenny narrows her eyes at him. "Am I on the job or off the job at the moment." She asks Gibbs.

"Off!" He grunts

"There's your answer." She says and picks up her book and starts to read it.

Gibbs stares down at her in annoyance. "You're going to read that thing in here, with me in the room."

With her eyes on the book still and not looking up at Gibbs. "Got a better option for me."

Mike walks in and has caught the tail end of their argument. "You still going at it." He snickers, taking in their silence. "Haven't heard anything yet from Fornell." Mike questions.

Jenny puts her book down against her lap. "Shouldn't take Agent Lee to long to crack, specially with Ziva there." Jenny says with a smirk.

Mike nods at her. "Oh I heard about her interrogation techniques." "I'll keep you posted if anything develops."

They hear snoring in the room.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance. "And I was hoping he would go back to his room to sleep tonight." She picks up her book.

Mike grins over at her. "I take it you don't want me to turn off the lights then."

Jenny looks back over at Mike. "I think I can take care of that myself." She says with a laugh.

Mike laughs at her and walks out of the room.

Jenny gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, a few minutes later she returns, approaches Gibbs and tenderly kisses him on the mouth as he sleeps. "Figure I would get one in on you, since your probably kissed me while I was out."

FBI Headquarters

Los Angeles, California.

Interrogation Room.

2200 hours

Fornell has been questioning Michelle for hours and has not been able to get her to crack. "We'll try this again." Fornell says with a hint of frustration in his voice.

With a lawyer present, and knowing her legal rights. "I don't know anything." She says bitterly.

Behind the window.

Ziva wants a piece of Michelle. "Let me at her, please." Ziva begs

Fornell storms into observation. "Officer David and Agent DiNozzo, see if you have any luck." Fornell growls impatiently

Ziva smiles over at Fornell. "It will be our pleasure Fornell." Ziva and Tony walk out.

In front of the glass.

Michelle sits in silence with her lawyer, when Ziva and Tony walk in. Rolling her eyes at them. "I have nothing to say to you."

Ziva leans over the table and glares at Michelle. "Oh you do Michelle, you entered your boss' hospital room with a gun, with a silencer on it, I know they got you for attempted murder on a Federal Agent, but it's worse when it's the Agency Director."

"I want a deal." Michelle demands

"That's not up to me." Ziva says with a laugh.

"Then she won't speak." Her lawyer admonishes them.

Fornell walks in. "What kind of deal do you want?" He inquires

"Witness Protection!" Michelle requests

Fornell laughs at Michelle. "You just tried to kill Director Shepard." "I don't think so." He says with a chuckle

"She was going to die anyway." Michelle snaps at them.

Tony narrows his eyes at Michelle. "Says who?" Then he leans over the table. "Vance!" Confused, Michelle looks up at Tony.

"See, Vance has been misinformed." Ziva smirks over at Michelle.

Phone rings in the Interrogation Room.

Fornell picks up the phone and answers it. "Fornell!" He pauses for a minute. "Yes Director, she's right here to speak to you." Fornell holds the phone up for Michelle. "Or do you want this on speaker phone?" Michelle gets up from her chair and takes the phone from Fornell.

Ziva is another phone line in the room. "Director she's all yours?" She says with a grin.

"I have one question for you Agent Lee, why?" Jenny angrily asks her.

Stunned to hear Jenny's voice on the phone. "Vance told me you were going to die anyway." She mumbles softly

"Still didn't answer my question, why are you involved with Vance?" Jenny angrily asks Michelle.

Michelle breaks down into tears. "They kidnapped my daughter." She sobs.

Angry with Vance. "Put Fornell back on the phone." Jenny fumes

Sobbing, Michelle hands Fornell back the phone, and returns to her chair at the table, burying her face into the table.

"Yes Director!" Fornell asks

Jenny sits up in her chair, pissed off that Vance and Kort would use a child to get what they want. "I want him hung!" She angrily orders Fornell.

Trying to calm Jenny down. "We're close to getting the evidence on him." Fornell reassures her.

Getting impatient from being cooped up in her hospital room. "I want to be there when he's arrested, I should be released with in the next forty eight hours." She informs Fornell.

Gibbs yanks the phone away from Jenny. "You've had enough for one day, get back in that bed before I carry you into it." Gibbs growls at her.

Glaring back at him "You would like that." She hisses at him.

Glaring back at Jenny. "Maybe in another month, when you can pace yourself, and do not use Positano against me again." Gibbs snaps at her.

Abby laughs at her bickering parents and helps Jenny back over to bed.

"Are you two done yet?" Fornell impatiently snorts

"Yes we are." Gibbs snarls back at him.

"We'll see what we can get out of her, with McGee on his way back to DC to keep an eye on Vance." Fornell says dryly.

"Ok, if anything develops, call me on my cell, not Jenny's room, I want her to rest." Gibbs gives her a look of warning.

Jenny glares back at him, opens up her book, and starts to read.

"Alright Jethro!" Fornell hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone, walks over to Jenny's bed, and throws the covers over her. "Don't give me your Director look." He admonishes her.

Abby giggles at them. "Mommy must be feeling better, if you two are starting to fight again."

Jenny rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "No, Daddy is getting on Mommy's nerves, Jethro I need a break for the night, and Abby also, go back to your hotel, I've had enough, I have wall to wall guards outside of my room."

Gibbs reluctantly gives in. "I'm doing it, because you're pissed off." Gibbs squeezes her hand. "I'll see you at 0800 hours."

Abby walks over to Jenny and hugs her. "Sweet dreams!"

Gibbs starts to walk out of the room, as he approaches the door Jenny's voice stops him.

"Jethro, don't forget to shut off the lights before you leave." She innocently asks.

Gibbs stops and straightens his shoulders out. Thinking to himself before he turns around. "You're going to pay for spying on my phone call." Gibbs turns and walks back over to the bed. Looking down at her. "Your in so much trouble when your recovered." Gibbs shuts off the lights next to her bed.

Abby stands around trying to figure out what they are talking about.

"But you won't know when it's coming, I do remember." Jenny says as she closes her eyes.

Frustrated Gibbs leaves with Abby, as they walk over to the elevator. "You didn't kiss her good night Gibbs." Abby asks

"Not allowed to." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

Abby raises an eyebrow at him. "Says who?"

"Mommy!" Gibbs grumbles

"Come on, we've been waiting for three years." Abby protests.

"I've been waiting for nine years, so your going to have to have patients also." Gibbs growls impatiently.

"Mommy's being a tease." Abby giggles

"A major one." Gibbs says as the elevator doors open.

"I didn't know that she could be like that." Abby says with surprise.

Gibbs shoves Abby into the elevator. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about Mommy." He groans

Abby smiles as the doors close. "Ooo she sounds wicked." Abby giggles.

"That she is." Gibbs says and shakes his head.

Down in the lobby, Ducky is reading the newspaper. Gibbs and Abby step out of the elevator. "Going back to the hotel, Jethro." Ducky asks.

Gibbs and Abby walk over to him. "Yeah, she kicked us out of her room." Gibbs says with a shrug.

"Sounds like Grace is back to her old self again." Ducky muses.

Gibbs shakes his head at Ducky, and then asks him a favor. "Could you take Abby to the hotel for me?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Ducky inquires

"FBI Headquarters!" Gibbs walks off towards the door.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

Vance is sitting at Jenny's desk, looking over at the photo of her father that's sitting on the corner of her desk. "First thing I'm going to do when I take office, is to put that photo in the garbage where it belongs." He says icily. Vance's cell phone rings. "Vance!" He answers.

Michelle is sitting in Interrogation at FBI Headquarters in Los Angeles. "It's done sir." She says

Vance smiles in relief. "Soon as I have confirmation of the body, your daughter will be set free."

Michelle bursts into tears on the phone and hangs up.

Vance hangs up and calls Kort on his cell phone. "It's done!" He says triumphantly.

"Any confirmation!" Kort questions him.

"Not yet!" Vance hears Jenny's private phone line ringing. "Hold on a minute." Vance picks up the desk phone. "Assistant Director Vance." He answers.

Tony is standing in observation at FBI Headquarters. "Sir, this is Special Agent DiNozzo, Director Shepard, was just killed in her hospital room." Tony says with regret.

Vance is curious if NCIS is handling the investigation. "Is NCIS on this?" He asks.

"No FBI!" Tony says bluntly.

Vance rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I'm going to have to talk with their Director." He angrily says to Tony, and hangs up. Vance picks up his cell phone.

"I just got a confirmation from Agent DiNozzo on Shepard's demise." Vance grins

Kort breathes in a sigh of relief. "Agent Lee will have her daughter with in forty eight hours."

"I'll let her know." Vance says and puts a toothpick in his mouth.

FBI Headquarters.

Los Angeles, CA

Michelle nervously waits in Interrogation for Vance to call her back. Suddenly her cell phone rings. "Agent Lee!" She answers nervously.

"It's been confirmed, Director Shepard is dead, you'll have your daughter with in forty eight hours." "I'll contact you on the location." Vance hangs up abruptly.

Michelle hangs up her phone, breaks down crying, and buries her face on top of the table.

In observation.

"Forty Eight hours!" Tony mumbles

Gibbs walks in, taking in Ziva's questioning look. "She threw us out." He says in protest.

Ziva laughs at him. "I guess she's back." "But I think it was you that she threw out, and not Abby." Ziva says with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks.

"Vance just got confirmation that Agent Lee's attempt was successful from Tony." Mike explains to him.

"And when does she get her daughter back?" Gibbs says roughly.

"Forty Eight hours." Ziva says to Gibbs.

"Enough time to get more dirt on Vance." Gibbs nods to Tony and Ziva.

Fornell walks into observation with a tape recorder. "We got some more evidence on him, we have his cell phone bugged." Fornell hits play, and they listen into Vance and Kort's entire conversation.

Pissed off at hearing Kort's voice on the tape. "Kort is mine!" Gibbs angrily pounds on top of the table.

"Ziva questioned Agent Lee about the poisoning, and she doesn't know anything about it." Fornell informs Gibbs.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Fornell. "And you believe her."

"Actually I do, she was on assignment over in Hong Kong, Director Shepard had her on an op there, while the poisoning was going on." Ziva says with a frown.

"Another mole." Tony starts to think.

Gibbs is beside himself with anger. Mike glares over at him. "Probie settle down." He barks at him.

Gibbs looks wide-eyed at Mike. "Settle down, somebody has been trying to kill my partner for the past month, and I'm suppose to settle down." Gibbs says angrily.

Ziva corrects Gibbs. "Gibbs you mean the woman that you love, just stop it please, she's more than your partner." "I've known about it since Europe, and Jenny slipped something out to Tony on the phone, while you were in your coma." Ziva rubs Gibbs' shoulders to comfort him.

Gibbs looks over at Tony. "You knew about me and Jen?"

"She was up for two straight days boss, and it slipped out on the phone, she tried to correct herself, but it was to late." Tony says with a smile.

November 5th 2008

Squad Room.

0700 hours.

McGee is working at his desk, playing the part of a grieving agent. Vance is up on the balcony near MTAC and calls down to McGee. "Agent McGee, I see your back." Vance says dryly.

McGee turns and looks up at him. "I took a flight out from LA last night." He says with a shrug.

"How are Gibbs and his team holding up?" Vance asks.

McGee plays along with Vance. "Not good!" He sadly frowns.

"Soon as he gets back from LA, we'll go over stuff." Vance walks off towards Jenny's office.

Brett Langer walks over to McGee's desk. "When's the funeral?" Langer takes in McGee's questioning look. "Director Shepard's!"

"Not sure!" McGee sighs

"When are we going to have access on our computers." Langer asks out of curiosity.

"FBI still has us on lock down, why?" McGee narrows his eyes at him for an answer.

"Would love to read my e-mail, and for things to start getting back to normal around here, hasn't been the same in here since Director Morrow left office." Langer heads back over to his section of the Squad Room.

McGee watches Langer put his feet up on his desk. Thinking to himself. "I think I found our mole." McGee mentally notes.

Beverly Hills Plaza Hotel.

0600 hours Pacific Time.

Gibbs is taking a cold shower. "Why did I bring up the attic the other day?" He buries his face against the tiled wall.

Outside of the curtain.

"Don't be using all the hot water up." Mike grumbles

Gibbs shuts off the water and opens up the curtain. "I wasn't using any hot water." Gibbs leans over and grabs a towel.

"Your whipped Probie." Mike cackles

Gibbs starts to dry himself off. "It's going to be a long month." He moans

Looking wide eyed at Gibbs. "A month!" Mike voices

Gibbs steps out of the shower. "You heard me." He wraps a towel around his waist and starts to comb his hair.

"Why a month?" Mike asks curiously.

"She isn't allowed to exert herself, for the next month, and according to Ducky, sex is out also." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"You've waited nine years, you can wait a month more."

"Everything is out for the next month Mike, I can't even kiss her." Gibbs snarls angrily at Mike.

Mike shakes his head at Gibbs. "Now I've heard it all." He says with a laugh, drops his robe and steps into the shower.

Five minutes later.

After getting a shave Gibbs is going through his over night bag, to see what shirt he wants to wear today. Tony mumbles half asleep from his bed. "Your up early boss." Tony says with a yawn.

Gibbs puts his jeans on. "You need to get up DiNozzo." Gibbs mumbles at him.

"After Mike gets out of the shower." Tony rolls over in bed.

Gibbs hears a knock at the door. Shirtless, he walks over and opens up the door. Abby screeches at the sight of Gibbs with out his shirt on. "Oh my god!" Abby begins to drool." Calling out to Ziva who's standing by the elevator. "Ziva!"

Ziva walks over and rolls her eyes at Abby for acting like a schoolgirl. "I saw him in a tank top a few months ago in the gym Abby."

Abby looks over Gibbs' abs and starts to drool.

Embarrassed that Abby is checking him out. "Would you quit checking me out Abs." He blushes at her.

"Like Mommy wasn't checking out your tush yesterday, when you wear jeans it shows it off more." Abby says with a smile.

Gibbs stares at Abby in disbelief, when Ziva chimes in. "I saw it also Gibbs." Ziva smirks at him.

Gibbs walks back into the room with them following cursing out Jenny. Grabbing his shirts from the travel case, Gibbs walks over to the bathroom, to get away from Abby.

"In Director lingo Abby, it would be ass not tush." Ziva corrects her.

"I can't use that word around Daddy." Abby puts her hands on her hips in protest.

Gibbs returns with both of his shirts on. "Now that your less distracted ladies." He glares down at them.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "I wasn't distracted, Abby was." Ziva says smoothly.

Jenny's Room.

0800 hours.

Jenny on the phone with the SecNav discussing her current situation with her boss, and the need to get NCIS out of lock down. "I have op's going on over in North Korea, and this is endangering my surveillance teams sir." She protests.

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand and notes that Jenny is having an animated discussion with the SecNav on the phone, he quietly sits in a chair next to her bed.

"Well pressure them to get this done with in the next Seventy Two hours, I can not have MTAC locked out much longer." Jenny pauses as she listens to her boss on the other end. "Yes sir, I will." She hangs up and smiles over at Gibbs. "Morning!"

"Already itching to get back in your heels." He says with a smirk.

Jenny rubs her temples in frustration. "No, but I'm worried about some of my surveillance teams, they could be in jeopardy, if MTAC is continued to be locked out." She sighs

Gibbs hands Jenny his coffee. "Got you the real stuff, and not the hospital crap." Gibbs smiles as he watches Jenny take a healthy sip of his coffee. He bought her Jamaican Blend. His cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

McGee is sitting at a park bench calling from his prepaid cell phone. "Boss!"

"What's up McGee?" He asks

"I think Langer is the other mole." McGee informs him.

"Reasons!" Gibbs says curiously.

"My gut!" McGee answers back.

"Did you call Fornell?" Gibbs says as he smirks over at Jenny's bare leg that's exposed from the blanket.

"No, I wanted to call you first." McGee explains

"It's the FBI's case McGee." Gibbs growls

"How's Jenny doing?" McGee smiles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You mean the Director!"

"Yes the Director!" McGee shakes his head at Gibbs.

"Fine, should be out by tomorrow." He grumbles

McGee breathes in a sigh of relief, hopefully his theory on Langer pans out.

"What are you doing talking with me?" "Call Fornell!" Gibbs snaps at him.

"On it boss." McGee hangs up.

Jenny watches Gibbs hang up his phone. "That wasn't very nice." She puts her coffee down in front of her.

Rolling his eyes at Jenny. "He's on the job now." Gibbs looks over at Jenny's frustrated expression. "You want out of this hospital."

"In the worst way." "Somebody is trying to kill me, my Agency is at a stand still, and I'm stuck in this bed feeling useless." She protests in frustration.

Gibbs reaches for Jenny's hand on the bed. "Your making yourself well, not feeling useless." Gibbs leans over and is about to kiss her.

Jenny pushes his face off to the side. "What did I tell you?" She hisses at him.

"Come on Jen, one kiss." Gibbs whines

"I like it when you beg, it will make wait more satisfying." She smirks over at him.

Gibbs glares over at her. "You are going to be paying for this." He growls

"Did you enjoy your cold shower this morning?" She smiles sweetly at him.

Abby walks in and has over heard part of their conversation. "Gibbs got a shower this morning." Jenny looks over at Gibbs. "He answered the door with his shirt off, his hair was still wet."

"Abby!" Gibbs protests in embarrassment.

Amused, Jenny picks up her coffee and chuckles at him.

Washington, DC.

1500 hours.

After getting a search warrant, McGee and Special Agent Crystal Wagner, are searching Brett Langer's apartment for evidence in the attempt on Jenny's life. Agent Wagner has found something in Langer's desk drawer. "I found something." She says as she picks up a packet of Thallium poisoning.

McGee is going through Langer's computer. "Oh he's in this big time." McGee glares up at the computer screen, Agent Wagner looks over McGee's shoulder and reads the e-mails between Kort, Langer, and Vance.

UCLA Medical Center.

Gibbs is in the lobby on the phone talking with Fornell. "Talk to me Tobias."

"Where are you?" Fornell asks from his hotel room.

"Lobby!" Gibbs says roughly.

"Langer is in this way over his head, he was poisoning Jenny, and they found evidence on his computer linking Vance and Kort." Fornell says angrily.

"Is Langer arrested yet?" Gibbs asks

"He's at NCIS Head Quarters, waiting for him to go home for the night." Fornell informs Gibbs.

"So when are you going to make your move on Vance." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Soon as Agent Lee gets her kid back, I think Kort has her." "Once Kort is in custody, Vance is next."

"Remember Kort is mine, leave Vance up to Jen, she'll be released tomorrow." Gibbs says.

"Is Jenny in her room?" Fornell curiously asks Gibbs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Fornell. "No MRI." "She also keeps kicking me out of her room."

Fornell laughs at him. "Your invading her space, and she's not use to being cooped up with you all day long."

"Well, when this is all over and done with, and she's recovered, she better get use to me being with her twenty four/seven Tobias." Gibbs hangs up. "I'm not letting her go this time, this time I have a say in the matter." Gibbs sips his coffee.

Back in Washington, DC

2130 hours.

Outside of Langer's Apartment.

Agent Wagner, along with McGee is in position, to make their arrest on Brett Langer. Wagner spots Langer getting out of his car and walking over to the door to his apartment, She waves her men to get into position. Langer opens up his mailbox to retrieve his mail when Wagner approaches him. "Special Agent Langer!" She asks.

Langer looks up at her. "Yes!"

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent." "And for the conspiracy to attempted murder of a Federal Agent." She angrily informs him.

Langer glares up at Wagner. "What are you talking about?"

McGee walks over to Langer and handcuffs him from behind. "The Thallium powder you were poisoning Director Shepard with, and you were in on the conspiracy with Assistant Director Vance to kill her the other day, shouldn't do research on your home computer." McGee angrily tells him.

Langer gives McGee a confused look. "What do you mean attempted murder, I thought she was dead?"

"No, she's very much alive, Agent Lee's attempt last night failed, she's in FBI Head Quarters in LA." McGee starts to walk Langer over to Wagner's car.

Wagner shoves Langer inside. "You better go back to NCIS Head Quarters, Vance may get suspicious." She informs McGee.

McGee nods at her. "Your right!" "Let me call Gibbs!" McGee flips over his cell phone.

UCLA Medical Center.

Jenny's room.

Gibbs is sitting in his chair watching Jenny reading her book, when his cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers.

"Boss, Langer just got arrested." McGee smiles

Gibbs takes in a deep breath. "One down, two more to go." Gibbs notices that Jenny's eyes are on him.

"I'm heading back to NCIS to see what Vance is up to."

"You do that." Gibbs hangs up. "Langer was just arrested." He lets out a sigh of relief, they'll be going home soon.

"I want this to be over with Jethro." Jenny angrily murmurs to him.

Ziva walks in. "Any news." She hands Jenny her glasses.

"Thank you, now I don't have to have a migraine." She puts them on.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "Now I know the Director is in the room." He mumbles

Glaring over at him. "Well the Director says to get out." She hisses angrily at him.

Gibbs looks over at her. "You keep this up, and I'll ask Dr. Benton to keep you here for a few more days." He says with a smirk.

"I dare you!" She says icily and begins to read her book.

Ziva bursts out laughing at Jenny, because the Director is back with a vengeance.

Gibbs looks over at Ziva. "Langer was just arrested, McGee was there." He says dryly.

"Almost over!" Ziva sighs. "I want to go home Gibbs, LA is nice, but I miss DC."

"I miss my own bed." Jenny picks up her book and starts to read. Gibbs smirks over at her at the thought of being in Jenny's bed again. As Jenny is reading her book. "So I can sleep Jethro."

Ziva laughs at Gibbs defeated facial expression. "She knew what you were thinking, even while she was reading her book."

"He's predictable Ziva." Jenny flips a page over and continues to read.

The next day at a harbor in LA.

Michelle is alone and nervously looking for her daughter. Kort walks over to Michelle. "Your daughter is over in the car." He points over at warehouse. Michelle rushes over to the car and retrieves her daughter. "Go!" Kort orders her. Michelle runs off.

Several cars pull up around Kort. Fornell gets out and walks over to him.

"Fornell, what are you doing here?" Kort inquires.

Gibbs comes up from behind him and slams Kort face first into the ground snapping his wrist back.

"Agent Gibbs, so sorry to hear about the demise of your girlfriend." Kort laughs

Gibbs applies more pressure to Kort's wrist. "Wrong Kort!" He growls angrily.

Grimacing in pain. "The CIA will get me out of this." He groans

Stepping out of a car with the sound of heels clicking against the pavement. Jenny glares down at Kort. "You were saying Kort!"

"You don't have my connections." Kort smirks up at her.

"Attempted murder on a Federal Agent, and conspiring to murder a Federal Agent, and kidnapping a minor child, will not get you out of jail." She icily tells him.

"Plus the Federal Agent in question is the Agency Director." Fornell informs him.

Gibbs whispers in Kort's ear. "I told you what would happen." Gibbs snaps Kort's thumb back.

Fornell smirks down at Gibbs as Kort screams in pain. "Gibbs restrain yourself."

Agent Chapman and several FBI Agents pull Gibbs off of Kort and they haul take him into custody.

Jenny listens to Chapman read Kort his Miranda Rights as he's being handcuffed.

Gibbs puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "One more to go, let's go home."

Jenny sighs in relief. "It is going to feel so good to sleep, in my own bed for a change."

"Been about ten years for me." Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Alone Jethro!" She whispers to him.

Fornell laughs at Gibbs' frustrated expression. "You two kids at it again, get back together already, neither one of our agencies can take it any longer." Fornell walks off.

Mike stands off watching everybody, his job is done, time to go back home to his shack on the beach. Gibbs walks up to him. "Coming along to DC." He suggests.

"This is where, we part ways Probie, fill me in on the details." Mike hugs Gibbs goodbye and walks over to Jenny.

"Thank you for saving my ass." She says softly.

"It's worth saving." He winks at her. Jenny laughs at him, and kisses Mike on the cheek. Mike smirks over at Gibbs. "See that Probie, I don't have to wait a month to get a kiss from her." Mike walks off.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs. "What did you tell him?" She hisses at him angrily.

Gibblets are standing in the background watching.

Tony laughs at 'The Parents' going at it.

Ziva smiles over at them. "Their back!"

Abby rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "What did Daddy do to her now?"

Ducky watches the two of them bicker back and forth. "Would we want them any other way?" He says with a chuckle.

On the plane back home to Washington.

Jenny is sitting alone talking on the phone with the SecNav. "The lock down is over." Jenny lets out a sigh of relief. "Vance still has no idea."

At the other end of the plane.

"I'll spend the night at her place Gibbs." Ziva reassures him.

Gibbs is glaring down at Jenny, because she won't let him spend the night at her place.

"I have at least fifteen men watching her house also Jethro." Fornell informs him.

"Tomorrow it's her show." Gibbs says roughly.

"Let the games begin." Tony says with a grin.

Jenny's bedroom.

2300 hours.

Ziva is looking out Jenny's bedroom window. "He's still there." Ziva looks down at Gibbs who's leaning up against the hood of his car.

Jenny settles into her bed for the night and laughs at him. "Figures as much."

"Your phone is about to ring." Ziva walks over to the nightstand, as the phone rings, Ziva picks it up and hands it over to Jenny.

"Yes Jethro!' She answers.

"Do you need to be tucked in?" He smirks

"I'm already in bed, and you should be heading for yours, we have a big day tomorrow, and you need your rest." She rolls her eyes in annoyance at him.

"Impossible, since I want you in my bed." He growls in frustration.

"Then go to sleep in your boat." Jenny mumbles at him.

Ziva whispers over to Jenny. "He sleeps in his boat." Jenny quietly nods to her.

"Would rather have you begging up against it." He chuckles.

"As I recall, it was the other way around Jethro." Tired and getting annoyed with his little boy antics on the phone. "I'm beat, so I'm going to call it a night." Jenny says

"I see your lights on." He says with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry, I have Ziva to turn mine off." Jenny quickly hangs up and turns her phone off.

Ziva hears the phone ringing downstairs.

"The answering machine will pick it up." Jenny says with a yawn.

Ziva hears Gibbs yelling real loud. "Very funny Jen!" And laughs at him.

Jenny turns her phone back on and hands it over to Ziva. Ziva puts it on the charger. "You sure you want me to sleep in the guest room?" She asks.

"Ziva I need my independence back, constant smothering the past few days has worn out my patience." Jenny settles down against her pillow.

"Night Jenny!"

"Night Ziva!" Ziva shuts off the lights and leaves the room.

Outside the house.

Gibbs looks up at Jenny's bedroom window one last time and gets into his car and leaves.

Inside the house.

Jenny hears his car pull away, and closes her eyes with relief.


	22. Acting Director Gibbs

November 7th 2008

0800 hours.

Jenny's office.

Vance has a box on the corner of Jenny's desk, and is about to pack up her desk, when the intercom on the desk goes off. Pushing the button in. "Yes Cynthia!" He answers.

"SecNav is up on screen in MTAC, sir." Cynthia's voice is heard through the intercom.

"I'll be right there." He says

MTAC

Vance walks down the ramp and steps in front of the plasma screen. "Sir!" He address' the SecNav.

"I heard the lock down is over." SecNav says with relief.

"As of last night!" Vance says dryly.

"FBI Director wasn't thrilled about it Leon." SecNav says with a laugh.

"When are we going to release to the public about Director Shepard's passing?" Vance asks.

SecNav watches Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, and Fornell walk down the ramp behind Vance.

Jenny approaches Vance from behind slowly. "Because you can't release information that isn't true Assistant Director Vance." Jenny steps in front of him and glares up at Vance.

Vance looks over at Jenny like he's seen a ghost. "Agent DiNozzo told me you were dead." Vance answers.

"Under my orders." Fornell growls at him.

"It's all out in the open Leon, from the Thallium poisoning, Kort contacting Slvetlana so a hit could be put out on me." "Agent Lee's attempt two nights ago, because Kort kidnapped her daughter." "And Agent Langer was arrested a few days ago." Jenny angrily tells Vance.

Vance looks up at the SecNav for his help, SecNav quickly admonishes him. "I can't help you Leon, your a disgrace to NCIS." He says angrily.

Ziva goes behind Vance and handcuffs him. "Assistant Director Vance, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent, conspiracy to commit murder of a federal agent, kidnapping of a minor child." Ziva starts up the ramp with Vance and continues to read his Miranda rights, with several FBI Agents following behind them.

"I guess this is still the FBI's show." Jenny says as she looks up at the SecNav.

"Unfortunately it is Director." He answers

Fornell takes in Jenny's irritated look. "It would look better Jenny, if another agency is handling this." He suggests.

"So when will you be back at work?" SecNav asks.

"Doctor has strict rest for me for about a month, plus I have to go to Bethesda for rehab on my shoulder." "So I will work from home, Cynthia can handle things from here." Jenny looks around the room for Cynthia, who walks over to her boss and hugs her affectionately.

SecNav looks down over at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs will you be assisting Cynthia?" He inquires.

Gibbs looks up at the SecNav with a blank look on his face, while Cynthia gives Jenny a horrified look.

"That's what I thought, do I have to look for another Assistant Director." SecNav asks them.

"I'll do it!" Gibbs protests.

"Lesser of the two evils." SecNav says with a laugh and goes off screen.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny. "Now you're punishing me in another way for a whole month." He says with a growl.

"This I got to hear." Cynthia says with a smirk.

"No you won't be hearing it." Gibbs snaps at Cynthia.

Squad Room.

Tony is aiming a rubber band at McGee with Ziva watching from her desk.

Up on the balcony in front of MTAC.

Looking down at his team. "Our lovely children!" Gibbs says with a laugh.

Jenny watches Abby badgering McGee over at his desk. "Wouldn't want it any other way." She says with a smile.

Gibbs yells down at Tony from the balcony. "DiNozzo!"

Tony gets up from his desk, looks up at Gibbs, and hollers up. "Yeah boss!"

"You think you could handle team leader duty for about a month." Gibbs asks.

"No problem boss!" Tony sticks his tongue out at Ziva.

Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "Have fun!"

"I'm taking you home." He says.

"You have work to do here, my detail is taking me home." Jenny squeezes his hand. "I expect my Agency to be intact when I return." She says with a laugh.

"Woman, you are in big trouble in a months time, and I'm not referring to your Agency." Gibbs says with a growl.

"But at least I'll know when to expect it, you won't." Jenny purrs into his ear and starts off for the elevator.

Gibbs watches Jenny get into the elevator. Cynthia walks over to him. "Acting Director Gibbs, there's a teleconference from North Korea." She says.

Gibbs takes in a deep breath. "You're bugging me already Cynthia." He says softly and walks over to the eye scanner for MTAC.

Cynthia laughs at him, as Gibbs steps inside MTAC, and then walks back to her reception area.

Jenny is in the backseat of her Towne Car looking out the window, lost in thought over the events of the past week. "Almost at FBI Head Quarters ma'am." Melvin says.

"I should be at least an hour." She says and turns off her Blackberry.

FBI Headquarters.

In Observation.

Jenny watches Fornell interrogate Vance. Glaring over at Vance. "I would have broken him by now." She says bitterly.

Fifteen minutes later, Fornell walks in with a satisfied grin on his face. "He squealed like a little girl Jenny." Fornell smirks.

"I expected much, he was weak as an agent." "Is Agent Langer in the other room?" Jenny asks Fornell.

"He was just brought in." "He still isn't talking." Fornell grumbles.

"I'll make him talk." Jenny says and starts for the door.

In the other Interrogation Room.

Brett Langer is sitting down behind the table glancing up at the window for observation. "I'm not talking, so give it up." Langer angrily retorts

Jenny walks in and glares down at him. "Special Agent Langer." She angrily address' him.

Langer looks up at Jenny in disbelief. He's shocked that Jenny is walking around, and not in a hospital bed.

"If I had my way, you would have a slow death." She coldly says to him.

"I don't have any idea as to what your talking about ma'am?" Langer shrugs at her with a grin.

Jenny leans over the table and makes eye contact with Langer. "The physical pain that I was in day in and day out, the mind numbing torture that I only had a few months to live." Jenny steps behind Langer. "But you knew it, all the while, knowing that I was in pain, constantly sick, you kissed my ass, by poisoning me some more, with the special cups in MTAC." She hisses at him angrily. Noting that Langer is tuning her out still, Jenny steps in front of him again and demands eye contact from him. "I just want to know why?" "One simple answer Agent Langer."

Langer finally loses his cool on Jenny. "You made our government weaker, women do not belong period." Langer slams his fist on the table in anger.

Looking at Langer in disbelief. "So killing off the first Female Director Of A Federal Armed Agency, was payback for you." Jenny says sarcastically.

"Yes, I would do it again if I had the chance, your suppose to be at home where you belong, I bet Jethro would like you home more often." Langer smirks up at her.

Jenny kicks Langer's chair out from under him sending Langer backwards and she steps on his lower anatomy with her heel. Listening to Langer's screams of pain. "I've done worse, when I worked with Mossad, your getting off pretty easy Agent Langer." She says with a laugh.

Langer starts to break down and cry from the pain he's in. "I'll talk!" "Just get off me." He begs.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "Pathetic!" She says in disgust.

Fornell walks in as Jenny releases her hold on him. "Forgot about your interrogation techniques Director." Fornell chuckles.

Pissed off at Langer for his motive to kill her. "Somebody tried to kill me, because he was a chauvinistic pig." "Now I've heard everything." Jenny says in disbelief.

Fornell fills in Jenny on Langer's involvement with a Religious Militant Sect. "Langer was also involved with a Religious Sect, where the women stayed at home and slaved after their husbands, and they were also anti government." "It was most likely the reason why Vance recruited him." Fornell says.

Jenny watches Langer curl up in a fetal position on the floor crying. "He's just as pathetic as Vance." She says and starts out the door.

Jenny's Office.

Gibbs is sitting behind Jenny's desk on his cell phone, trying to reach Jenny on her Blackberry. Furious that he keeps getting sent to voice mail. "Damn it woman, you were suppose to be home an hour ago." He growls impatiently and hangs up.

Cynthia's reception area.

Cynthia is standing outside the door on her cell phone with Jenny laughing at him. "Very much!" She snickers.

"Oh good, serves him right for getting on my nerves in the hospital." Jenny laughs.

"Paybacks are a bitch." Cynthia says with a grin.

"For him yes." "I'm going to go home now, I'll keep up the silent treatment for a few more hours." Jenny says.

Cynthia gets out of ear shot that so that Gibbs can't hear her. "Get some rest Director." Cynthia whispers softly.

"I will!" Jenny hangs up.

Cynthia walks into the office, and notes that Gibbs is sulking over at the desk. "I'm heading into MTAC." She looks over at Gibbs.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "Am I needed there yet?" He asks.

"Not at the moment I'll let you know sir." Cynthia walks out of the office.

Jenny's House.

1200 hours.

Noemi answers the front door. "Senor Gibbs!" She says with a smile. Gibbs walks in and is about to storm up the stairs. "She's sleeping!" She says softly.

Gibbs stops on the top step, turns around and gives Noemi a relieved look. "She's been ignoring my phone calls." He grumbles.

"I just got back from the store a hour ago, so the answering machine has been picking her calls up." Noemi says as Gibbs starts up the stairs.

In Jenny's bedroom.

Gibbs stands in the doorway watching Jenny sleep on her bed. Gibbs whispers to himself. "That's all I wanted to know." Glancing over at Jenny one last time Gibbs walks off and goes back downstairs.

In Jenny's study.

Gibbs is looking over at the photos of Jenny's parents that are now on display through out the study. Looking down at a photo of her mother. "You look like your mom." Gibbs' cell phone rings, noting that it's an incoming call from Fornell. "Hi Tobias." He answers.

FBI Headquarters.

Fornell's Office.

"Vance squealed like a baby this morning." Fornell laughs as he sits down at his desk, and unwraps his sandwich for lunch.

"Good to hear." Gibbs smiles.

"Jenny had a first row view of it." Fornell grins.

Gibbs glares up at the direction of the upstairs. "She should have been in bed resting." He growls.

"When are you going to learn, that Jenny is her own person, and you can't control her Jethro? Fornell says and takes a bite into his sandwich.

"You got a point." Gibbs laughs.

"She got Langer to crack in interrogation." Fornell grins.

"Interrogation was one of her strongest aspects at being an agent." Gibbs notes.

"You trained her well." "I have a meeting with my Director and the SecNav in ten minutes." Fornell informs him.

"Keep me briefed on anything important."

"Sure thing!" Fornell hangs up.

Noemi walks in as Gibbs sits down at Jenny's desk. "Can I get you anything Senor Gibbs?" She asks.

"Coffee!" He says softy.

Forty-Five minutes later.

Gibbs is sitting on Jenny's bed watching her sleep, torn, because he doesn't want to leave her. Gibbs gets off the bed slowly and quietly leaves the bedroom.

NCIS Headquarters.

Squad Room.

Tony has a campfire going around his desk about his latest bet. "New bet!"

McGee rolls his eyes. "Again!" He groans.

"And Ducky won't win this one." Tony says with a smug grin on his face.

"Alright!" Ziva hisses, wanting Tony to get to the point.

"Engagement ring!" Noting Ziva's questioning look. "I give it a month, before we see a ring on our Director's finger." Tony smirks

Ziva having inside information on Jenny's medical condition. "Oh you are so on with this one." She says with a laugh.

Ducky walks over to Tony's desk. "Anthony you sent me an e-mail requesting me at your desk." Ducky inquires.

Abby, Palmer, and Cynthia all gather around Tony's desk as well. Tony looks to make sure that the Squad Room is empty before he begins.

"New bet!"

"Good bet or bad one." Abby smiles.

"Good one." Tony says.

"About who?" Palmer asks.

"Our two boss'!" Tony holds up his black betting book.

Abby rolls her eyes at Tony. "Tony, if they find out." Abby warns.

"They won't!" Tony reassures her.

"Actually Jenny knew about the bet on Hollis." Ziva warns him.

Tony looks back at Ziva. "Because your her teacher's pet." He smugly says.

Ziva glares down at him. "I did not tell her." Ziva hisses at him.

Cynthia spots several eyes on her. "Neither did I." She objects.

Tony quickly gets back on topic, before Gibbs walks in. "Ok back to the bet, date on when we'll see an shiny engagement ring on our Director's left ring finger."

"I say three months, on Valentine's Day." Ziva says with a smile.

Tony looks up at Ziva. "Need your twenty please Ziva?" Ziva hands it over to him.

"Next Friday!" Abby hands Tony a twenty.

Tony writes down Ziva and Abby's dates down and looks over at McGee. "Well Probie!" Tony asks.

"Try the never category." McGee grins down at Tony and hands him a twenty.

"Sucker!" Tony writes down McGee's info.

"Six months and on the tenth of that month also." Cynthia smiles.

"A June 10th engagement, good one Cynthia." Tony takes a twenty from Cynthia and writes down her date.

"I'd say July 4th." Palmer says and hands Tony a twenty.

"Fourth of July engagement, interesting Palmer." As Tony writes down Palmer's date, Tony looks up at Ducky.

Ducky also has inside information on Jenny's medical condition. "September 1st."

"Easy money from you this time around Dr. Mallard." Tony takes Ducky's twenty and also writes Ducky's date down.

Cynthia's phone rings for a text message and she picks it up. Reading the text message. "Gibbs is in the elevator and on his way up." She advises them.

"Come on Mr. Palmer." Ducky starts for the elevator with Palmer.

"I'll come with you." Abby chases after them.

Cynthia heads for the stairs. Tony grins over at her in appreciation. "Cool, nice to know that Cynthia has a spy."

Gibbs approaches Tony's desk. "Anything going on?"

"Slow morning!" "How's the Director?" Tony asks.

"Sleeping!" Gibbs says softly

"Her own bed is perfect medicine." Ziva smiles.

Gibbs cell phone starts to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Fornell's Office

"I sent a feed of Vance's interrogation over to MTAC and Langer's." Fornell comments with a grin.

"We're on our way up." Gibbs says and hangs up his phone. "Ziva call Abby, tell her I need her up in MTAC." Gibbs picks up his desk phone and calls Ducky's extension. Pausing as Ducky answers the phone. "Duck, could you meet me and the team in MTAC now."

MTAC

Tony is surprised that Vance cracked so easily during his interrogation with Fornell. "I can't believe Vance cried like a baby." Tony says in disbelief.

"So weak." Ziva bitterly comments.

"Good thing I wasn't interrogating him." Gibbs growls.

Langer's Interrogation comes on.

Ziva narrows her eyes over at Gibbs. "I thought she was suppose to be going to be going to bed once she left NCIS." Ziva sighs.

"So did I!" Gibbs grumbles in annoyance.

"Now Daddy, you know you have zero control, on what Mommy does?" Abby giggles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Abby. "Tell me about it."

Trying to concentrate on Langer's interrogation. "Shhhhhh!" "Abs I'm trying to watch this." Tony mumbles.

Afterwards.

Tony grimaces in pain. "I don't think I'll be able to perform for a week." Tony voices.

Ducky takes in Gibbs' reaction near the Control Panel and walks over to him, noting how upset he is. "Jethro!" Ducky says softly.

"I should have been told." Gibbs frowns at Ducky.

"Jethro she gave you her reasons in the hospital." Ducky gently reminds him. Quickly Ducky changes the subject to his patient. "I'm going to check up on Jenny, before I go home tonight."

"She looked exhausted when I checked on her at lunch time." Gibbs sighs.

"Doing to much, and she's also recovering from the Thallium poisoning also." Ducky mutters.

Gibbs cell phone starts to ring. Gibbs looks down and spots Jenny on the ID. "Good she's awake." He smiles. "Yes!" Gibbs answers.

Jenny's Study.

Rolling her eyes at Gibbs. "You called me, I believe about thirty messages between my answering machine and cell phone." Jenny mumbles in annoyance.

"Wanted to know if you were behaving yourself, but Fornell sent over the MTAC feed of your interrogation of Langer." Gibbs smirks.

"What was Tony's reaction?" Jenny grins.

"Painful!" Gibbs laughs.

Over in the seating area.

The team is watching Gibbs talk on the phone with Jenny. Ziva smiles over at him. "It's good to see him smiling for a change." She notes.

"Mommy's awake!" Abby smiles.

McGee makes a face at Jenny's interrogation technique. "I would not want to be on her bad side."

"Me neither!" Tony grimaces.

Back over to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks over at his team. "They must have a built in radar, when I'm talking to you on the phone." He says with a laugh.

Jenny is looking over her laptop. "I have some e-mails that I need to go through." She says.

"I'm bringing dinner over, I already told Noemi not to make anything tonight."

Jenny raises her eyebrows at him. "What are you bringing over?" She inquires.

"I'll surprise you." "If nothing turns up, I should be over by 1900 hours." He says mischievously.

Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring. "I have a call on my cell, I'll see you later." She hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone and walks over to his team. "Alright back to work." He admonishes them for eavesdropping.

"How is she boss?" Tony asks.

"Tired, but fine." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny's Kitchen.

1930 hours.

Gibbs takes a bite of his Steak Au Poivre. "You can ask Cynthia, I was well behaved today."

"I know you were." Jenny sips her water.

"You get your stitches out at the beginning of next week." Gibbs asks.

Jenny nods in between bites of her steak. "Yes then I'll start my rehab over at Bethesda."

Curious as to which of Jenny's injuries hurts the worst. "What's worse, the shoulder or the thigh injury?" Gibbs comments.

"Shoulder one." "Can not get into a comfortable position for to long." Jenny notes that Gibbs' brain is in the bedroom. "Do you always have to have a dirty mind Jethro?" She scolds him.

Gibbs smirks over at Jenny. "When I'm around you, it' can't be helped." "I'll clean up." Gibbs gets up from the table.

Jenny hears the doorbell ring. "That's Ducky!" She gets up.

In the living room.

"Try and keep your routine stress free tomorrow." Ducky chides Jenny after examining her.

Jenny looks up at Gibbs, since he is the main cause of her stress. Gibbs glares down at her. "Why are you looking at me for?" He growls.

Ducky shakes his head at the two of them. "You two are a piece of work." Ducky says with a laugh and gets up from the couch. "I have to check up on mother, see you tomorrow Jethro, and Jenny I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night Ducky!" Jenny says softly.

Gibbs gets up and walks Ducky out to the front door. As Ducky puts his coat and hat on. "I mean it Jethro, zero stress for the next few days, I want her resting." Ducky admonishes him.

"I had zero control over her, once she left NCIS, I wasn't expecting her to go to Vance and Langer's interrogations." Gibbs protests.

"Just as pig headed as you are." "Good thing you two are to old to have children now." "Imagine the stubborn streaks on them." "Night Jethro!" Ducky opens up the front door and walks out.

"Night Duck!" Gibbs says and closes the front door behind him, as Gibbs is walking back to the living room, he thinks about what Ducky had just said to him, about having kids with Jenny. Gibbs walks into the living room, and finds Jenny reading her book.

"TV remote is on the end table." She says.

"I didn't come in here to watch TV." He says dryly and sits at the end of the couch.

Jenny closes her book. "You don't read Jethro." She chides him.

"I didn't come in here to read either." "I came in here to talk."

"I thought everything was out in the open now." She asks him curiously.

"I told you that night in your room, that there was something else, I wanted to talk to you about." He reminds her.

"Right!" Jenny takes off her glasses and puts her book and glasses down on the coffee table.

"While you were out in LA, Fornell gave me the report on Rene' Beniot's Murder Investigation." Gibbs informs her.

"Kort admitted killing him." She answers.

"With my bullets." "I have the clip locked up in my basement Jen."

Jenny gets up from the couch and looks out the window. "You couldn't let it go." She angrily snaps at him.

"What happened?" Gibbs gets up and goes behind her. "Jen, this stays between you and I." "No more secrets." Gibbs gently strokes her hair.

"After you left my study that night, I called La Grenouille."

"You arranged a meet up." He asks gently.

Jenny nods at him. "He was expecting me to come on board his yacht the next morning."

"But instead you drove over that night." Gibbs pulls Jenny over. "And you shot and killed him."

"Damn straight I did." She angrily hisses at Gibbs. "Part of my Mossad training, is I was taught to shoot with my left hand."

"And the grip mark on La Grenouille's hand, Ziva taught you that also."

"Yes!" "There were some things that you couldn't teach me Jethro." She coldly says to him.

"Cold blooded killer." He growls at her.

"Do not judge me." Jenny sits on a chair near the window. "I wanted justice for my father." She glares up at Gibbs.

"At what cost?" He growls back.

"You were not part of my five point plan at the time Jethro." "Only regret I have about that whole situation, is I should of told you about the job offer, instead of leaving you the letter in my coat pocket." "I was a coward for what I did to you." Jenny begins to cry.

Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "Haven't seen you cry in about nine years." Gibbs whispers

"I'm not invisible Jethro." She chokes

"Don't let Madame Director hear you say that." Gibbs flinches in pain as Jenny elbows him in the stomach. "One final thing, and I'll drop the issue."

Jenny looks up at him. "What?"

"Where's your gun at?"

"When I did my Middle East tour with the SecNav a week after I killed La Grenouille, we spent the night on the Aircraft Carrier USS John C Stennis." Jenny flashes back to dropping her gun out into the middle of the Persian Gulf. "It's in the middle of the Persian Gulf." She says dryly.

"You knew I that I would lie for you."

"You're my partner, and I would of done the same for you Jethro." Jenny squeezes his hand and gets up.

Gibbs looks over at her. "Still trying to figure out why Kort took the wrap for you." Gibbs says in confusion.

Jenny sits on the couch and picks up her book. "Kort already had his plan set in motion with Leon." She says bitterly.

Gibbs grabs the remote from the end table and turns on the TV and see's the breaking news on ZNN about Leon. "Who leaked this out?" Gibbs moans.

Jenny angrily stares up at the TV in annoyance. "Just what I don't need." She says and slams her book on the coffee table.

Gibbs picks up his cell phone and calls up Tony. "DiNozzo get down to Jenny's before the media gets here, I'm going to take her to my place."

Jenny glares up at Gibbs. "The hell you are?" She hisses

"They won't look for you there." He suggests.

"What's it going to be?" Tony asks.

Gibbs stares down at Jenny. "My place!" He answers firmly.

Outside Of Jenny's House.

An Hour Later.

Tony is trying to get the reporters to leave. "Director Shepard is not at home at this time to give out a statement." "She's trying to recuperate from her injuries." Tony tells them.

ZNN Reporter, Shelly Tomilison, won't back down. "How many times was she shot?" She badgers Tony.

"Can not speak about this, at this time." Tony informs her.

"When will she give the media a statement?" Shelly asks.

"Her spokes person will issue a statement tomorrow." Tony angrily storms inside of Jenny's house.

Gibbs' Kitchen.

Gibbs is on the phone with Ducky. "She's at my house." He says

Ducky sighs with relief. "Thank god you got her out of that environment." He praises Gibbs for his quick thinking.

"Wishful thinking that the media stays camped out at her house, I'll get her all to myself." Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Jethro your incurable." Ducky laughs and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone and walks out into the living room, to find Jenny fast asleep on his couch with the TV on. Gibbs walks over to the TV and shuts it off, looking over at Jenny. "Well I finally do get you in my bed, only thing is I won't be able to sleep beside you." Gibbs says with a smile, walks over to Jenny, and gently picks her up.

Abby walks in from the front door. "Need any help?" She whispers.

"You can turn down the blankets on my bed." Gibbs whispers Noting Abby's evil grin, Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and starts for the stairs.

Upstairs in Gibbs' bedroom.

Abby watches Gibbs tenderly tucking Jenny in for the night in his bed. "Sneak one in, I won't tell." She whispers.

Gibbs leans over and softly kisses Jenny on the mouth, then gets up and shuts off the lights and shoves Abby out the door with him.

Gibbs' Basement.

Abby is sitting on a stool next to Gibbs' workbench watching Gibbs sand his boat. "This kissing when you don't know your being kissed scene's from the two of you is killing me Gibbs." She sighs in frustration.

"Do you think I'm enjoying it Abby?" He growls in frustration.

"No, you're frustrated." Abby frowns at him.

"Damn straight I am." Gibbs takes a gulp of bourbon from a mason jar. "First time in ten years that I get her in my bed, and I can't do anything with her." He groans in protest.

Ziva walks down the stairs. "I got some of Jenny's stuff upstairs." She says.

Gibbs gives Ziva an appreciative look. "Thank you Ziva."

"Where's Jenny?" Ziva curiously asks.

Abby gives Ziva a wicked grin. "Gibbs' bed."

"Really!" "Isn't there any other room, where you could of put her at?" Ziva winks over at Gibbs.

"No, besides, she's slept in my bed already." Gibbs glares over at them.

"It wasn't all sleeping Gibbs." Ziva says and walks up the stairs.


	23. Coming Home

November 8th 2008

Gibbs' Bedroom

0600 Hours.

Jenny awakens at the sight of Gibbs shirtless standing next to his dresser drawer, deciding which polo shirt to wear to work. "Blue!" She mumbles half asleep.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny who's trying to wake up. Knowing that Jenny is not a morning person. "I slept in my boat last night." He says with a laugh.

"Last thing I remember was watching the TV." Jenny says with a yawn.

Gibbs walks over to the bed. "You over did it yesterday, Ducky wants you to concentrate on resting today." Gibbs lectures her.

Jenny looks up at Gibbs with sleepy green eyes, and is to busy concentrating checking Gibbs' chest and abs out. The scars from Positano and New Orleans are still visible, and from reading Gibbs' injury reports from over the years, after she was stationed over in Europe, Jenny notices the scar above Gibbs' left shoulder, his bullet wound from the hands of Ari.

Gibbs gives Jenny a warning glare for checking him out. "And I thought Abby was just as bad in my hotel room." He growls.

"Have to punish my daughter for looking at her Father like that." Jenny says with a laugh and gets out of bed, and heads for the bathroom.

Gibbs puts his t-shirt on and laughs. His cell phone starts to ring, picking up his phone from the dresser. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

Tony's apartment.

Tony is sitting in his living room watching ZNN as he's eating his bowl of cereal. "Boss, there are about a hundred reporters outside of the Directors house still." Tony says in between bites.

Gibbs watches Jenny walk back into is bedroom. "They'll be there for awhile." "I'll be in work by 0700 hours." He says and puts on his blue polo shirt.

"I forgot about your house guest." Tony says with a smirk.

"DiNozzo you're begging for a head slap." Gibbs growls and hangs up his phone. Looking over at Jenny. "There's coffee down stairs, I hate having to run off like this." Gibbs apologizes to her.

"Jethro, I can take care of myself." She reassures him.

"I'll be home for a late lunch, have an op going on in MTAC late this morning." Gibbs grabs his boats and walks out the door.

"I'm going back to bed." Jenny yawns and returns to bed, smelling his familiar sent on the pillows, Jenny closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

0900 Hours.

Abby's Lab.

Gibbs walks in with a Caff-Pow in hand. "Talk to me Abby." He says.

Abby takes her Caff-Pow from him. "I feel bloated." Noting that Gibbs is rolling his eyes at her. "Ok, the finger print results are non conclusive." She says and takes a sip of her Caff-Pow. Gibbs sighs in irritation. Abby quickly changes the subject over to Jenny. "How's the Director?" She asks.

"I'm so glad that we're off the first name crap." Gibbs grumbles.

"We were told, when we're off work, that we call her by her first name." Abby says.

Gibbs smiles over at Abby. "Fine!"

"Details, did you get a kiss." Abby shoves him.

"No!" Gibbs sighs in disappointment.

"Then what?" Abby pouts.

"Looked so dang cute waking up in my bed this morning." He says with a grin.

Abby gives Gibbs a wicked grin. "Did you-!"

"No, I slept in my boat." Gibbs smirks down at Abby.

Ziva walks in and has over heard part of Gibbs and Abby's conversation. "So that is true." Ziva inquires.

"You sleep in your boat." Abby says in disbelief.

Annoyed that the two of them are ganging up on him, Gibbs shakes his head, leaves the lab, and walks over to the elevator.

Abby waits for Gibbs to get into the elevator. "He sleeps in his boat."

"Jenny told me that the other night." Ziva says with a grin.

"He had Jenny in his bed last night, and chose to sleep in his boat." Abby moans in protest.

"Abby, they can't do anything intimate for about a month." Ziva reveals.

"It was only a gun shot wound to the shoulder." Abby mutters

"She lost a lot of blood, she's going to be tired." Ziva gives Abby a knowing look.

Abby finally gets what Ziva is trying to tell her. "Oh yeah, the human body does use the most energy during sexual activity." Abby giggles.

Tony and McGee are standing behind Abby and Ziva and have heard part of their conversation. Tony smirks over at Abby.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "I can't see you using that much energy Tony." Ziva teases him.

McGee is blushing at the conversation that's going on in the room. "Timmy, what are you blushing at?" Abby chastises him.

"Yeah McProbie!" Tony comments

Jenny's Office

1000 Hours.

Cynthia is standing with her arms folded in front of Jenny's desk, watching Gibbs sign off on the Case Files with out reading them. "Agent Gibbs, do we have to go through this again." She mumbles at him impatiently.

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance at her. "Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" He growls.

"Because the Director told me to." She says with a smirk.

"Figured she would." Gibbs mutters and hands Cynthia the files.

Squad Room

The team is gathered around the plasma screen watching Jenny's PR Spokes Person, give the media a statement on Jenny's condition, and the investigation into the attempt on her life.

"They can't take no for an answer." Tony mumbles

"Going to work on my book during lunch." McGee grins at Tony.

"You better break me and Ziva up in the new book pal." Tony glares over at McGee whose about to sit down at his desk.

"Why, am offending you?" Ziva says with a laugh and returns to her desk.

"No your snoring is." Tony grins at her.

"Well your gas is bothering me." Ziva says as she's reading her e-mail.

Gibbs' House.

In the bedroom.

Jenny is in Gibbs' desk drawer looking for a pen and paper, when she comes across his John Tolbert passport and the wedding ring he wore, while they were under cover over in Europe. Jenny picks up the ring and smiles at it. "I still kept mine also, Jethro." Her Blackberry starts to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

MTAC

Gibbs is sitting in a chair waiting for an op to come on the plasma screen. "Keeping out of trouble." He inquires.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I just got out of the shower." She chastises him.

"I could have helped you with that." Gibbs teases.

"Maybe you should have woke me up, when you got yours." She says with a smirk.

Gibbs' eyes widen at Jenny's last comment. "I thought you-"

"I was joking Jethro." She says softly.

"My op will start soon, I should be home at 1300 hours." "I'll bring lunch home."

"I'll see you then." Jenny hangs up and looks over at the ring one more time, then puts it back in the desk drawer exactly where she found it and closes the drawer.

1300 Hours.

Abby's Lab.

Abby is finishing up her lunch when McGee and Ziva walk in. "Tony isn't in here." She says and puts her hamburger wrapper in the trashcan.

"Not looking for Tony, we're bored out of our minds with no case to solve." Ziva sighs.

"I have plenty to do, so far behind with my work, with me being in LA for six days." Abby gets up and approaches her keyboard.

Tony rushes in. "I've been looking for you two." He says with excitement.

Ziva notes the excitement in Tony's voice. "We got a case."

Tony nods. "It's in Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Tony grins sheepishly at McGee, Ziva, and Abby. "Guess who's from Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Tony gloats.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Who?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Tony grins

Ziva and McGee look at one another and blurt out together. "Road trip!"

Ducky walks in with some tissue samples for Abby. "Road trip to where?" He inquires.

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania, birth place of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony smiles with excitement.

"What's the occasion?" Ducky asks.

"Two Marines were found dead in a dumpster behind a bar?" Tony comments.

"It means I have to go with you." Ducky shakes his head, and walks out of the room.

"So when do we leave?" McGee asks.

"Waiting for boss to get back from lunch, he was in MTAC until 1230 hours." Tony says.

Gibbs Kitchen.

1315 Hours.

Gibbs is quietly eating his Chinese take out lost in thought with Jenny at the kitchen table. "You poking at your House Lo Mien, that's a first Jethro." Jenny says to break the tension in the room.

Gibbs looks up at her. "How do you do it?" He asks.

"Read your thoughts." Gibbs nods at her answer. "I don't know, I ask myself the same thing about you." She says with a laugh.

"I have dispatch call me, before Tony on upcoming cases." He says softly.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "Tony isn't going to like it Jethro." She sighs.

"There were two Marines murdered, their bodies were found in a dumpster behind a bar in Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Gibbs informs her.

Jenny takes a deep breath before she continues. "You're worried about seeing your Father again." She says dryly

Gibbs looks over at Jenny. "You know about my Father." He says in shock.

"I found out about your Father, while you were in your coma Jethro, everything about you came out, when I did a background check on you." She looks up at him in disappointment. "Why would you tell the people you care about, that your Father's dead, I don't understand that Jethro." Jenny gets up and looks out the kitchen window.

"My Mother died when I was twenty years old, she meant everything to me, six months after my Mother had died, my Dad started dating other women." Gibbs protests angrily.

Jenny shakes her head in disbelief. "You think, maybe your Dad was lonely Jethro." "Everybody deals with grief differently, my Dad started to date other women, about nine months after my Mother died." She says softly.

"You didn't object." He asks.

"I was in boarding school, and only saw my Dad on holidays, my summers were spent at summer camp." "I wasn't around to object." She answers

"I took it personally, when I left Stillwater for boot camp, I never looked back or set foot into Stillwater ever again." He growls.

"When was the last time you saw your Father?" Jenny asks.

"At Shannon and Kelly's funeral, he brought a girlfriend with him, and I haven't spoken to him since." Gibbs says bitterly

"You need to deal with this Jethro." "Thirty years is a long time."

"I can't go home now, I have responsibilities here." Gibbs softly mutters.

'Margie Wyatt can handle things here for a few days, and keep in mind I have Hetty Lange running my Special Projects Team in Los Angeles if anything major should pop up while you're away." Jenny sits back down at the table and squeezes his hand. Noting his silence. "Jethro, my Dad was all I had after my Mother died, he was the best friend I ever had, and it's been thirteen years and I grieve for him every single day." "You're Father is still out there."

Gibbs looks up in the depths of her green eyes. "You don't know what you're asking of me, Jen." Gibbs questions.

"Exercise the demons of you're past, so you can move on with your future." "If you don't do this Jethro, it will eat you up inside for the rest of your life." "I don't want you having any regrets twenty years from now."

"You're right!" Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hand. "I'll go!" Gibbs shakes his head at her. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"Ducky, and remember Hetty was my boss over in London, before I was promoted to Director." She says with a laugh.

Gibbs laughs at Jenny. "Wise old bird." "Decker hated her guts though."

"That's because Hetty told you the way it was." Jenny chuckles.

Autopsy.

1340 Hours.

Gibbs walks in and spots Ducky sitting at his desk. "Duck, two dead Marines were found dead in a dumpster behind a bar in Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Gibbs informs him.

"I know, your team are anxiously awaiting your presence in the Squad Room." Ducky chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs gives Ducky a questioning look.

"It's your home town, Jethro." Ducky muses and continues. "Soon as Mr. Palmer gets back, we'll get the truck."

"Your not going, the bodies had no ID on them when they were found in the dumpsters, State Police identified them through AFIS, bodies and forensic evidence is being sent to us now." Gibbs says dryly.

"So I won't have to do an Autopsy I gather." Ducky asks.

"Depends on what you find, when the bodies get here." Gibbs starts for the door.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks in and finds Abby smiling at him. Glaring at her. "I'm going to head slap DiNozzo to the end of time." Gibbs growls.

"Gibbs your home town sounds so sweet." Abby says.

"You find a coal mining town sweet Abs." Gibbs mutters.

"Population Two Hundred." Abby giggles.

Gibbs gives Abby the stare. "I've never given you a head slap Abs, because your my favorite, but you ever so close to getting your first one." Gibbs barks at her.

Abby gulps at him. "What can I do for you Acting Director Gibbs?" She asks.

Gibbs hands Abby a phone number. "The Forensics' for the two Marine's are being sent by the Pennsylvania State Police, out of Hazleton, Pennsylvania." Gibbs informs her.

"Doesn't Stillwater have it's own police department." Abby asks.

Gibbs laughs at Abby. "One Sheriff and two part time patrol officers, State Police handle major crimes in that section of Columbia County." Gibbs walks out of the lab.

Squad Room.

Tony impatiently stares at the clock from his desk. "What's taking him so long?" Tony protests

Gibbs comes up from behind Tony and head slaps him, and then walks over to his desk.

Tony rubs the back of his head. "And what's that for?" Tony whines

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "The current case your about to work on DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Oh yeah, we're about to take a road trip, to coal mining country." Tony says with a grin.

Gibbs picks up his desk phone. "I'm going with you." Gibbs starts dialing Cynthia's extension number.

"Aren't you Acting Director?" McGeek asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs glares over at McGee.

"Shouldn't you be staying here?" McGee asks with a shrug.

Gibbs gives McGee a warning glare. "Cynthia, could you get locate Cassie Yates for me, I need to brief her up in MTAC." Gibbs hangs up.

Agent Wyatt walks over to Gibbs. "I just got off the phone with Director Shepard." She says.

"Margie, I'll be up in Jenny's office in a few minutes." Gibbs watches Wyatt head for the stairs, then looks over at his team. "I want the three of you to pack, enough clothes for up to a week." Gibbs throws his car keys at Tony. "And I want everybody packed and at my house by 1500 hours." Gibbs starts for the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Twenty Minutes Later.

Gibbs and Wyatt are sitting at the conference table. "Between Director Shepard and Hetty, I should be ok for a few days Jethro." Wyatt says smoothly.

"Do your best not to call Jenny much, I want her resting." Gibbs asks firmly

Cynthia pops her head in the door. "Cassie Yates is ready for your briefing in MTAC, sir."

MTAC

Gibbs is talking with Cassie about the two murdered Marines. "Corporal Paul Niven, and Sergeant Richard Kiley, they worked security at Norfolk." Gibbs tells her.

Cassie is writing everything down. "I'll look into it right away." Cassie smiles at him. "Last time we were together, was two years ago, Director Shepard's kidnapping."

Gibbs looks up at Cassie with a blank look on his face. "I don't remember that Cassie, since the explosion and my coma, there are something's I do not remember." He says softly.

Gibbs' House Out Front.

1500 Hours.

Tony pulls up in front of Gibbs' house and gets out of the car. Spotting Jenny and Gibbs standing out front, Tony walks over to them. "Director did you know that Gibbs is from the sticks?"

Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Enough DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

Ziva laughs at Tony as he's rubbing the back of his head in pain, and gets out of the car and walks over to Jenny. "Sure you don't want me to stay behind." Ziva asks her.

"I don't need a baby sitter Ziva." Jenny walks Ziva back over to the car. Ziva gets inside the back and sits next to McGee.

Gibbs walks Jenny over to the front porch. "If I hear any reports that your not doing what your suppose to be doing, I'm going to ream your ass out when I get back. I can't work on a case, and have to worry about you at the same time." He says softly

Jenny looks up at him. "You threatening your boss." She says with a laugh.

"My boss isn't on the job for at least another four weeks." Gibbs grabs her face. "I don't want any set backs, that will cost me another month." Gibbs pulls Jenny into a fierce embrace.

Tony watches Jenny bury her face against Gibbs' chest as he steps back inside of the car. Gibbs pulls away from Jenny and starts walking over towards the car. "What no kiss goodbye?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Remember the conversation in Abby's lab, Tony." Ziva says with a giggle.

Tony sits and tries to remember, Gibbs gets into the car and takes a long look at Jenny and starts the car up, and pulls away.

"Ask Abby Tony?" Ziva smirks at Tony.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Great I have to wait." He mutters.

Gibbs looks at Ziva through the rear view mirror. "Ask Abby what?"

"An energy question." Ziva laughs

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Tony. "Do I really want to know about this?" He asks.

Tony and Ziva answer at the same time. "No!"


	24. Stillwater

November 9th 2008

0730 Hours.

Gibbs walks out of his Motel Room, they arrived in Stillwater after nine last night, between traffic, stopping for dinner, and an occasional pit stop. Gibbs looks down Main Street. Empty storefronts line up and down the street, gone is the Dress Shop that Shannon use to work at. Gibbs closes his eyes and flashbacks to the summer of 1976, Bicentennial year, with streamers and banners line all along the stores. The sound of a helicopter brings Gibbs back to the present.

Sheriff Ed Gantry pulls up in his patrol car, spotting Gibbs. Glaring over at him. "Still have that cropped hairstyle, only thing that's different about it now, is it's salt and pepper." He growls at Gibbs.

Gibbs glares back over at Gantry. "You're still just as ugly today as you were back then, only uglier." Gibbs growls and walks over to Gantry's car.

"Maybe so Leroy, but I'm the one that ended up marrying Debbie." He says with a grin.

"Always knew you would go after my sloppy seconds." Gibbs smirks down at him.

Gantry gets out of his car and slams the door shut. "I've been waiting thirty years to finish our fight, you just lucky that Daddy broke us up the last time." Gantry snarls

"That's because it was two on one, where's you pal Winslow." Gibbs snarls back.

"In jail for embezzlement." Gantry says with a shrug.

"Figures, biggest loser I've ever met in my life, I guess Daddy couldn't buy him out of jail." Gibbs says with a laugh.

"Daddy died fifteen years ago." Gantry says and gets back to the subject at hand. "Name the time and place."

"Not at the moment." Gibbs growls.

"Chickening out on me Leroy." Gantry grumbles.

"Maybe in a month from now Ed, at this moment, I'm the Acting Director Of NCIS, I don't think the Secretary Of The Navy wants anymore head lines from our agency at this time."

Gantry shakes his head at Gibbs. "Your a Fed." Gantry takes in Gibbs nod. "You're here about those two dead Marines."

"Yes, I'm here with my team to investigate their murder investigation, I'd expect full cooperation from you on this Ed." Gibbs gives Gantry a warning glare.

"I'll cooperate, but under protest." Gantry growls.

"Noted!" Gibbs walks off

Gantry gets back into his patrol car. "Leroy Gibbs, a Fed." Gantry laughs and pulls away.

Gibbs walks over to the sidewalk in front of The Luncheonette, before he steps in, Gibbs looks across the street at his Father's store, the lights are on. "Still getting up at the crack of dawn." Gibbs muses and walks inside The Luncheonette. Inside Gibbs instantly has a flashback at working behind the counter, the job kept him busy and away from his Father after his Mother had died.

"Leroy!" A familiar male voice calls out from the back of the kitchen.

"Travis!" Gibbs says with a smile, walks up to the counter, and sits down.

Travis walks out from the kitchen. "It's been about thirty years since I've seen your face." "What brings you home?" Travis asks.

"I'm a Federal Agent, I have a case to investigate." Gibbs says with a shrug.

"FBI!" Travis inquires.

"No, NCIS!" Gibbs says dryly.

Travis' eyes widen. Yelling for his wife, who's in the office working. "Hey Mary!"

Mary's Office

Mary is sitting at her desk, playing solitaire while she waits for customers. "I'm coming, hold your horses." She gets up and walks out of her office.

At the counter.

Travis is pouring Gibbs some coffee. "Have you seen your Dad yet?" Travis takes in Gibbs' blank expression. "Leroy, when are you going to bury the hatchet with him, that was thirty years ago." Travis says with a frown.

Mary walks behind the counter and spots Gibbs. "Jethro!" She says with a smile and grabs a hold of his hands.

Gibbs smiles with relief. "Glad somebody has my name right, haven't been called Leroy in over thirty years." Gibbs says softly.

"That's because you're Mother called you Jethro, and so did Shannon." Mary smiles

"What you don't like being called Leroy?" Travis asks.

"I hate it." Gibbs growls.

"Are you here to visit your Father." Mary inquires.

Gibbs shakes his head no. "I'm a Federal Agent, I'm here to investigate the murders of the two Marine's they found in the dumpster behind Nora's Tavern."

"You an FBI Agent." Mary asks.

"No, FBI Agents do not investigate crimes that involves the Navy or Marines." "I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, based out in Washington." Gibbs informs her.

Travis takes in Mary's dumb founded look. "What's been on ZNN the past forty eight hours non stop?' Travis mutters to his wife.

"NCIS Director almost got killed by her Assistant Director." Mary says and picks up an order pad, then looks at Gibbs. "You're an NCIS Agent."

"Yes, I've been an agent since 1991." Gibbs says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Joined up after Shannon and Kelly's deaths." Mary says.

"Yes, I had no where else to go, the agent in charge of Shannon and Kelly's murders trained me and took me under his wing, after he retired I became the Supervisory Agent of the Major Case Response Team, based out of the Navy Yard in Washington, DC." Gibbs shakes his head. "And for the next month I'm the Acting Director Of NCIS." Gibbs chuckles.

"The media, is camped out at what's her faces house twenty four/seven." Mary says sadly.

"Director Shepard was seriously wounded on the attempt on her life, and needs rest, so she's off recovering else where." Gibbs says matter of fact.

Curious as to if Gibbs ever remarried after Shannon died. "So you remarried?" Mary asks.

Gibbs laughs at his three disasters. "Three times, and divorced three times." He snorts.

"I guess Shannon was a hard act to follow." Mary squeezes his hand.

"Some times, a man only has one love Mary." Travis says and walks back to the kitchen.

Ziva walks in and has over heard part of their conversation, she looks over at Gibbs.

Mary looks over at Ziva. "Miss may I help you?" Mary asks

Gibbs turns around on his stool and notices Ziva. "She's with me." "Officer Ziva David, she's a liaison Officer from Mossad."

Mary raises her eyebrows at Gibbs. "Mossad!" She inquires.

"Israeli!" Ziva says with a smile.

Mary looks wide-eyed at Ziva. "Interesting, never knew that two government agencies could juggle their people back and forth." Mary muses.

"It's been done before." Ziva says softly.

Gibbs looks over at Ziva. "Ziva, is there a reason why you followed me into here?" He asks

"You left your cell phone in your room." Ziva says dryly.

"Did she call you on your cell phone?" Gibbs shakes his head.

"Yes!" Ziva answers

"It was nice catching up with you." Gibbs squeezes Mary's hand, waves at Travis in the kitchen, and gets up and leaves The Luncheonette.

Travis watches Gibbs walk on over to the Motel. "Girlfriend I gather." Travis smiles.

Ziva sits at the counter. "No, his boss." She says.

"Gibbs has a female boss." Travis mutters from the kitchen.

"I thought she was wounded." Mary asks in surprise.

"Wounded or not, won't keep the Director from doing her job." Ziva says with a smile.

Mary picks up her pen. "What can I get you young lady?"

"Pancakes and coffee." Ziva asks.

Tony walks in with McGee. "Something smells good." Tony says and walks over to the counter with McGee.

Mary smiles down at the two younger agents. "You work for Jethro, also."

Tony and McGee sit down next to Ziva at the counter. "Yes, we're all Federal Agents." Tony grins at Mary.

"He wouldn't give us the scoop as to what's going on at your Agency." Mary asks Tony out of curiosity.

"We're not allowed to discuss details of that matter, per the FBI and the Secretary Of The Navy." Tony says firmly.

Gibbs' Motel Room.

Gibbs is sitting on his bed talking to Jenny on his cell phone. "Behaving yourself!" He snorts.

Gibbs' Living Room

"Yes, because your not here to get on my nerves." Jenny answers sarcastically from the couch.

"You miss me, admit it." Gibbs says with a laugh.

"No I don't." Jenny mutters.

"Yes you do!" "Or you wouldn't have called so early." Gibbs looks down at his watch. "DiNozzo and I are heading out to the Hazleton State Police Barracks to go over the case with their investigators after breakfast, so I have to make this call brief." Gibbs frowns.

"I'm expecting a call from Fornell soon anyways." Jenny informs him.

"No stress, do you hear me." Gibbs growls.

"It's not about my case, it's about Emily." Jenny shakes her head in annoyance at him.

1100 Hours.

Ziva is walking on the sidewalk along main street bored out of her mind, with nothing to do until Gibbs and Tony get back from the State Police Barracks in Hazleton, flipping her cell phone over, Ziva tries to call Abby up, and notices that she can't get a cell phone connection.

"You dropped something Miss."

Ziva looks up and spots an older gentleman standing in front of her, looking down, she see's a twenty dollar bill under his cane. "Thank you." She smiles and bends over and picks it up.

"No problem for a beautiful young lady like yourself." He says.

Ziva blushes at the older gentleman, then asks about a phone. "Is there a pay phone near by, I can't seem to get a call out on my cell phone." She says.

"I have a phone in my store." He gestures behind his shoulder. "And the only places in town, where there is cell phone connection, is over at The Luncheonette, The Motel, or in front of Nora's Tavern." He says with a smile and reaches his hand out. "My name is Jack."

Ziva smiles and returns the gesture. "Ziva!" She says softly.

Jack glances over at Ziva's Star Of David around her neck, and with her Israeli accent, Jack has figured out her nationality. "You're Israeli." He asks.

Ziva looks up at Jack with surprise. "Yes I am." She answers.

"In your homeland you would be referred to as a beautiful woman, here in America your an exotic beauty." Jack compliments her.

McGee walks over to them and interrupts them. "Ziva, Boss is on his way over here to pick us up, State Police and Sheriff Gantry will meet us at Nora's Tavern." McGee informs her.

Jack looks down at McGee's belt clip and spots his badge. "Didn't know you were cops." He laughs in surprise.

"Federal Officers." McGee corrects him.

"I was on my way home, I could give the two of you a lift over to Nora's." Jack suggests

"Sounds like a good idea, it will save him the trip of coming over here and picking us up." "I'll call Tony." Ziva walks off towards the direction of The Luncheonette.

"So what do you do?" Jack asks McGee.

"I'm an NCIS Agent, we're here to investigate the murder of the two Marine's that were found in the dumpster behind Nora's Tavern." McGee says.

"Crime scene investigators, like you see on CSI." Jack inquires.

McGee laughs at the comparison from the TV series. "Yes!"

Jack reaches out his hand to McGee. "My name is Jack."

McGee returns the gesture. "Special Agent Tim McGee." McGee says with a smile.

Half an hour later.

Outside of Nora's Tavern.

Gibbs and Tony are talking with the investigators from the State Police and Sheriff Gantry when Jack pulls up with Ziva and McGee in his truck. Ziva and McGee quickly get out of the truck and run over to where Gibbs and Tony are standing at.

"Did we miss anything?" Ziva inquires.

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Yes Officer David, other than their bodies being dumped inside the dumpster, there wasn't much evidence left behind, we're going to have to wait on Abby's findings back at Headquarters, before we leave here." Gibbs growls in frustration.

Jack gets out of his truck and leans up against the front fender. "Just a chip off the old block!" Jack chuckles at his son.

Gibbs makes a face when he hears his Father's voice. "Not now Jack." Gibbs turns and glares at his Father.

"When Leroy?" Jack asks.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee look at each other and quietly mouth. "Leroy!" To one another.

"It's been thirty years son." Jack says softly.

Gibbs looks over at his confused team. "Tony, Ziva, and McGee, this is my Father, Jackson Gibbs."

His team looks at Gibbs in stunned silence. Gibbs had told them that his father was dead, and that he had no family members left.

"I've met Ziva and Tim already." Jack walks over to Tony and reaches out to shake his hand.

Tony returns the gesture. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony smiles

"Call me Jack." Jack smiles.

"Call me Tony." Tony grins back.

"Dad, can we pick this up later on over at you're store, I have a crime scene to investigate." Gibbs protests.

"Right!" Looking over at Sheriff Gantry. "You and Ed behaving yourselves so far, don't have to break up any fights between the two of you." Jack laughs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at his Father. "No Dad!" Gibbs mutters

"Maybe later on Leroy." Gantry snarls.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee look wide-eyed at one another. There's a history between Gibbs and his Dad, and definitely between Gibbs and Sheriff Gantry, that they'll have to uncover while their here in Stillwater.

Jack gets inside his truck and pulls away, Gibbs takes in a deep breath and flashes back to the final argument he had with Jack, just before he joined the Marine Core.

July 10th 1976

Stillwater General Store.

1800 Hours.

Gibbs walks in and finds his Father kissing his girlfriend Brenda, angry Gibbs heads for the back of the store and goes upstairs to his bedroom to start packing, he just enlisted in the Marine Core. Jack storms into Gibbs' bedroom. "I've just about had enough this from you son." Jack notices that Gibbs is packing up his belongings. "Moving in with Mary and Travis."

"No, getting the hell out of this town, there's nothing for me here." Gibbs growls at his Father.

"Can't go very far, your clunker is still in the garage." Jack laughs at him.

"I joined the Marine Core, have to be at Camp LeJeane with in Seventy Two hours." Gibbs snaps at his Dad.

"I guess you'll be home after your done boot camp." Jack asks.

"I won't be back Dad." Gibbs grabs his suit case and his Marine Dress uniform that's hanging on the back of his bedroom door and storms out of his bedroom for the final time.

Present Time.

Tony looks up at Gibbs' blank facial expression. "Boss, you ok." Tony asks in concern.

"Fine Tony!" Gibbs says roughly.

Two Hours Later.

Stillwater General Store.

Jack is sitting at a table reading a newspaper, hearing a several car doors open out front, he looks up to see Gibbs and his team walking into the store. "Wasn't expecting you back." Jack snorts.

Tony looks around the store. "I'm getting a Mayberry flashback in my head." Tony says with a smirk.

Gibbs head slaps Tony and approaches his Dad. "Nothing's changed in here in over thirty years." Gibbs looks around.

"I am modernized son." Jack points at the computer at the end of the desk.

A woman's voice calls from the back. "That's my idea, if it wasn't up to you and Darrell, we would be still in the dark ages." A Black woman comes up from the back of the store and gives Jack a glare of warning.

"Leroy, this is LJ's Granddaughter In Law, Jasmine."

"Oh, your son has finally come home to pay you a visit after thirty years." She says sarcastically.

"Jasmine, be nice." Jack warns her.

"Sorry, Leroy, my husband has me in a cranky mood." She says with a laugh.

"Darrell, went to pick some supplies for the store." Jack says.

Ziva looks at the photos that Jack has on the wall. 'You've been all over the world." She says

Jack points to a photo of him on Mount Kilimanjaro. "I climbed that mountain when I was sixty years old." Jack laughs. "But they would have to take a photo of me, when I was catching my breath." He chuckles. "I traveled all over the world, and the one thing I managed to do through out my travels, is to return home." Jack looks over at his son, who's ignoring him.

Ziva points to a picture of Jack and a Black Man standing side by side. "Who's that?" She asks.

"That's my partner LJ, we worked together in the coal mine, and saved our money and bought this store, and ran it together." "LJ died twenty years ago." Jack says sadly.

McGee raises and eyebrow at Jack." "LJ!" He inquires.

Jack glances over at his son. "Leroy Jethro." Jack smiles.

Tony laughs over at his boss. "So that's who you were named after." Tony bursts out laughing at Gibbs.

"Not funny DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls at him.

Jasmine hears the sound and fury of her three kids fighting upstairs. "I'm going to whoop their hides when I'm done with them." Jasmine storms upstairs.

"Darrell and Jasmine live with you Dad?" Gibbs asks.

"LJ's Grandson is my new partner, his half of the store was left to him after his father died a few years ago." "I bought old man Jefferies house a few years ago." Jack says noting his son's facial reaction. "Darrell and Jasmine live over top of the store with their three kids and run the store, I come in a few times a week, spend most of my time hunting and fishing and hanging out over at Mary and Travis' place."

Tony makes a face when he can't get a connection on his cell phone. Ziva laughs at him. "I told you!" She says with a grin.

"Son why don't you and I go back to my place, so we can talk in private." Jack suggests.

Gibbs throws his car keys at Tony. "Stay local, where I can find you." Gibbs looks over at his Dad. "Let's go." And starts for the door.

Inside Jack's Truck.

"Remarry!" Jack asks

"Three times, and divorced them all." Gibbs laughs.

"Couldn't recreate what you had with Shannon." Jack muses.

"The first two wives were replacements." Gibbs says roughly.

Jack raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "And the third one." He mumbles.

"A long story on that one Dad." Gibbs rolls his eyes.

Five minutes later.

Jack pulls up front to his house. Gibbs gets out and hears the sound of running water in the back, him and his friends use to go skinny-dipping in that pond. Jack gets out and smirks over at his son. "Remember the time old man Jefferies caught you skinny dipping in that pond."

"I had to work for a month at his lumber yard." Gibbs groans in protest.

Jack laughs at him. "Beats being arrested for trespassing and indecent exposure."

"I've already been arrested for indecent exposure." Gibbs grumbles.

Jackson's House.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs and Jack are sitting in his living room. Gibbs picks up a photo album that's on the coffee table and looks over the photos of him when he was a child, and of his Mother and Father. Gibbs turns a page and finds some baby and school photos of Kelly. Gibbs looks up at his Father in surprise.

"Shannon sent them to me over the years, along with Christmas cards." "She wanted Kelly to be involved with my life." He sadly tells his son.

"I know you've seen Kelly, when I got shipped out during Panama, Shannon and Kelly stayed with her mother for a few months." Gibbs gives his Father a knowing look.

"She looked exactly like you Leroy." Jack smiles.

"She had Shannon's eyes." Gibbs whispers softly.

"It hurt that you shut me out at Shannon and Kelly's funerals son, I was there to pay my respects, I lost my Granddaughter and Daughter In Law." Jack angrily tells his son.

"You showed up with your girlfriend." Gibbs growls back.

"Son, your Mother died in the Fall of 1975, and whether it was six months, six years, or sixty years, you wanted me to pine away for her forever." Jack says sadly. "How long did it take you to start dating after Shannon had died."

"Nine months!" Gibbs says bitterly. "I remarried in the December of 1992, divorced her in September of 1995, my second ex wife, I married Diane in December of 1995, and we were divorced in April of 1997."

"Your marriages as they went along didn't seem to last as long." Jack laughs.

"My third marriage after Shannon's death, had only lasted for fourteen months, I should of never of married her to begin with." Gibbs says with regret.

"Horrible cook!" Jack muses.

"No, it was a rebound relationship." Gibbs says sadly.

"So there was some one else after Shannon?"

"Yes!" Gibbs gets up and walks over to the window.

Jack picks up his TV remote and turns on the TV. "I see your Agency is still in the news."

Gibbs turns back and looks at the TV. "I know, wish it would go away." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"And what is up with your Agency for appointing a woman to over see it." Jack inquires.

"I thought the same thing when they hired her." Gibbs chuckles.

"I could never work for a woman boss." Jack mutters.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at the though of having to deal with Madame Director again in a few weeks. "We have our moments." He says with a laugh.

"Staying at that flea bag motel." Jack asks.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at his Father. "Yeah, why?" He asks.

"I got plenty of room here." Jack suggests.

"I have three other Agents with me." Gibbs says roughly.

"The more the merrier." Jack throws the keys to his truck over to Gibbs.

At the Motel.

Tony is standing outside of his room and watches Gibbs pull up out front in his Father's truck. "Nice truck Boss." Tony grins sarcastically.

Gibbs gets out of the truck. "We're checking out and staying at my Dad's place for a few days." He informs Tony.

"Gibbs I can't take this town much longer." Tony whines and protest. Tony looks up and down Main Street. "I can't believe that you grew up here." Before Tony can get another word out, Gibbs' right hand slaps him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces in pain and walks into his room.

Gibbs flips over his cell phone and calls Jenny cell. Gibbs grumbles in protest as he's put directly into voice mail. "I hate talking to your voice mail." Gibbs waits impatiently for Jenny's recorded message to end."Hi Jen, the team and I will be spending a few days over at my Dad's, cell connection is horrible there, so you won't be able to contact me there."

Jack's House.

Two Hours Later.

Jack's Kitchen.

The Team is gathered around Jack's kitchen table, listening to stories of Gibbs, when he was a teenager. "Oh my, Gibbs didn't!" Ziva says and bursts out laughing.

McGee is looking around Jack's kitchen. "I noticed you don't have a phone."

"I hate the damn things." Jack grumbles in protest.

Tony makes a face. "And our cell phone's are useless here, how are we suppose to be in contact with Abby on the evidence." Tony asks.

"That will take a few days to analyze DiNozzo." Gibbs says roughly.

"And how is the Director suppose to be in contact with you." McGee asks.

"I left a voice mail message on her cell phone." Gibbs says and gets up from the table and puts his plate in the sink.

1900 Hours.

Gibbs' Basement.

Abby walks down the steps to find Jenny looking over Gibbs' boat. "I just finished up in the kitchen." She says

Jenny continues to look over the boat. "Abby, you have a date in an hour, why don't you go home and get ready for it." Jenny suggests.

Abby smiles up at the boat. "So sweet that he named this boat after his daughter." Abby looks over at Jenny one last time before she leaves the basement. "You sure you're going to be ok by yourself." She asks.

"Abby, I'm usually by myself."

"Not anymore!" Abby waves at Jenny and walks up the stairs.

Jenny approaches the workbench and reads the plans for 'The Kelly'. "Sleeping Cabin!" She shakes her head and goes upstairs.

November 10th 2008

The Luncheonette

0730 Hours.

Mary is chastising Gibbs for turning down a date with Connie Forbes. "Jethro, how could you pass up a date with Connie." Mary groans at him from behind the counter.

"Not interested Mary." Gibbs growls and starts to eat his eggs.

"Come on, let another lady capture your heart." Mary badgers him.

Travis comes out from the kitchen and watches Gibbs ignore his wife. "I believe one already has." Travis smiles down at him.

Gibbs looks up at Travis for a moment, then throws some money on the counter. "I have to go." Gibbs gets up and leaves the restaurant.

Mary narrows her eyes at Travis for details. "Travis!"

"Did you see the look on his face, yesterday when Leroy went back to his motel room to call his boss." Travis muses.

"Non sense Travis." Mary picks up Gibbs' plate and coffee cup and walks back into the kitchen.

Jack's House.

2000 Hours.

Jack is playing poker with Gibbs and his team at the dining room table. "I see you still can't beat me Leroy." Jack laughs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at his Father. "You still play poker with Travis and Al McKenzie." He asks Jack.

"Al McKenzie and his wife Darlene are at their winter place down in St. Petersburg for the winter, it's just me and Travis until April." Jack chuckles.

"McKenzie's two loser son's still around." Gibbs snorts.

"Ben's a contractor, Lloyd drives a truck for a local dairy, and watches over his parents house during the winter months."

Tony bursts out laughing. "He still lives at home with Mommy and Daddy."

"This coal mining country son, times are tough for everybody." Jack glares over at Tony.

"Not everybody has had it easy Tony." Ziva frowns.

0200 Hours.

Gibbs is passed out drunk on the living room couch. Jack laughs at his son's condition. "I see it's just you and me." Jack smiles at Ziva.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony and McGee. "McGee can only handle two beers, and Tony never drank bourbon before."

Jack hears his son stirring in his sleep, and turns and looks at him. "He always like that."

"I wouldn't know, usually McGee or Tony share a room with him." Ziva answers.

Jack and Ziva get up and go over to Gibbs. "He's having a nightmare." Ziva frowns.

"About what?" Jack asks.

Ziva sits on the couch and shakes Gibbs awake. "Gibbs!" She calls out to him gently.

Gibbs awakens drunk and disoriented from being in a different room.. "Jenny!" He calls out softly.

Ziva pulls Gibbs into her arms. "It's ok, Gibbs, it's Ziva." Ziva feels Gibbs shaking in her arms, she starts to stroke his hair. Ziva's gentleness lulls Gibbs back to sleep.

Outside a few minutes later.

"Do you mind what that was all about?" Jack voices with concern.

"I have no idea." Ziva shrugs.

"And he called out for somebody." Jack asks.

"He called out for Director Shepard, she was Gibbs' partner about eight years ago." Ziva says.

"Leroy did say that there was somebody else after Shannon." "He wouldn't give me to many details on who she was." Jack grumbles.

"Besides being his partner, Jenny was his lover, Gibbs trained her in Washington, then Director Morrow sent them over to Europe, Jenny had to pose as Gibbs' wife while they went under cover." "After their mission was complete, Jenny got a job offer as a Team Leader, and left Gibbs."

"And now she's his boss." Jack laughs in amusement.

"Yes!" Ziva laughs.

"So where are they now?" Jack questions.

"They were to pigheaded and stubborn to admit that they loved one another for the past three years, Jenny put her job before Gibbs, we've been having a work related Soap Opera going on." "But with the recent events, Jenny almost died from her gunshot wound, it knocked some sense into their stubborn brains, so their slowly working their way back to one another." She says.

"Slow you say." Jack shakes his lead and laughs.

"I better be heading on up to bed now." "Night Jack!" Ziva says and goes back inside the house.

0800 Hours.

Gibbs is sitting by the lake lost in thought, throwing stones into the water. Jack comes up from behind his son. "Who is she?" Gibbs looks back at his Father. Jack gives Gibbs a knowing look. "Son!" "And it's not Shannon!"

Gibbs stands up and throws a rock into the lake. "My boss!" He growls in frustration.

Jack smiles over at his son. "Is it going anywhere?" He asks.

"Stale mate, but not by our choice, it's from the injuries she's recovering from." Gibbs sighs.

Jack pats his son on the back. "Long courtship might do you some good." Jack grins.

Ziva walks over and interrupts Gibbs and Jack's conversation. "Gibbs, we need to head into town." She says

Gibbs looks back at his Father. "I need to go with them."

Jack smiles over at his son. "You can drive me in." Jack starts back over to the house.

"I'll meet you at my Dad's store." Gibbs follows his Father.

Out in Front of the house.

Gibbs is about to walk over to his Father's truck, when Jack calls him into the garage. "In here Leroy." Gibbs walks inside the garage and his eyes widen, the 1971 Dodge Challenger RT that he had left behind in his father's garage, thirty years ago. Jack takes in his son's dumb founded look. "I restored her to factory condition, from the green paint to the black trim. Jack throws the keys at his son. "It's a 440 under the hood."

Gibbs smirks and gets inside the car, Jack slowly makes his way over to the passenger side, and Gibbs pulls out of the driveway and immediately floors it.

Stillwater General Store.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee impatiently wait for Gibbs. "Where the hell is he?" Tony mumbles.

Ziva spots Sheriff Gantry pulling over a green muscle car. "Sheriff caught somebody speeding." Ziva laughs.

"Glad it wasn't you Ziva." Tony chuckles.

McGee squints down the road. "It's Gibbs!"

Down the road.

Sheriff Gantry is writing out a speeding ticket to Gibbs. "Ninety in a thirty zone, Leroy." Gantry looks over Gibbs' drivers license.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee approach the car. "I would of driven faster." Ziva muses

Gantry hands Gibbs his ticket. "You paying this at the court house." "That should be in another month." Gantry cackles.

"What's the bad blood between you two?" Tony asks.

"I took his wife Debbie to the prom, she was interested in me, the jock quarterback, then an ugly defensive lineman." Gibbs chuckles.

Before Gantry can answer him, he gets a call on his police radio. "I'm not through with you, Leroy." Gantry snarls and heads for his car, puts his siren on and speeds off.

Gibbs laughs at Gantry, and starts up his car engine and pulls the car down the end of the street. "I'll meet you inside Dad." Jack gets out of the car and walks inside the store.

Tony, McGee, and Tony approach the car. "You ok Boss." Tony asks.

"Fine Tony, I'll meet the three of you in the store in a minute." As Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk into the store, Gibbs stares down at the vacant store that use to be the Dress Shop that Shannon use to work.

July 9th 1976.

Gibbs is walking down Main Street with a chip on his shoulder, hurt and angry with everyone and everything. Looking up in a window to a Dress Shop, Gibbs spots the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, his breath is taken away from him as she smiles back at him shyly.

Present Time.

Gibbs blinks his eyes open, as he's brought back to the present time. "First time I saw you Shannon, it was love at first sight." Gibbs gets out of his car.

Inside Jack's Store.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva are talking to Abby via web cam. "It's true, Gibbs has a Father."

Abby's Lab.

"Get out of town." Abby squeals.

Tony looks back at Jack. "Jack, Abby does not believe us."

Jack walks over to the front of the laptop. "Hi Abby, I'm Leroy's Father."

"Leroy!" Abby bursts out laughing.

"That's what they call him here Abs." Tony says with a laugh.

Gibbs is standing behind Tony, glaring at him. "Is that so DiNozzo." He growls.

Tony slowly backs away from the laptop. "Abby has some good news for you Boss."

Gibbs looks up at Abby. "Talk to me Abs."

"Apparently Petty Officer Samuel Logan's DNA was found under both of our victims finger nails, Cassie is still looking into motive on her end."

"Good job Abby." Gibbs walks off.

"Bye Jack, nice to meet you." Abby smiles at him.

"Same here Abby." Jack waves at her.

"We'll see you in the lab tomorrow." Tony winks at her.

The Luncheonette

1800 Hours.

Out front.

Mary is hugging Gibbs. "Don't be a stranger anymore Jethro."

"I won't Mary!" Gibbs hears his cell phone ring. Gibbs takes his phone out of his coat pocket. Gibbs flips his phone over and notices it's Jenny calling from her Blackberry. "Hi!" He smiles and walks off.

Gibbs' Living room.

Jenny is sitting in the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. "I see my freedom is about to come to an end, Abby filled me in on the news." She sighs in protest.

"Miss my badgering." He smirks.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did Jen." Gibbs grins.

Jack is watching his son playfully talking to somebody on the phone. "Haven't seen Leroy like that in years." Jack muses.

"The Director is like his wife, only not in the legal sense of the word." Tony says.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Tony." Ziva warns.

"I know Gibbs will head slap me." Tony sighs.

"It's not Gibbs I'm worried about." Ziva snickers.

"Going to squeal on me Ziva." Tony protests.

McGee rolls his eyes at them. "Oh brother!"

Gibbs looks over at Tony, Ziva, and glares over at them. "Man, not again!" He growls.

"DiNozzo and David!" Jenny asks.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asks.

"Mother's instinct." Jenny picks up Gibbs' phone and puts it on speakerphone.

Ziva hears her cell phone ringing, picking it up, she notices Gibbs' number on her ID. "Yes Director!" She answers.

"Ziva put this on speaker phone so that Tony can hear me." Jenny says.

"Yes ma'am!" Ziva pushes in the speakerphone button.

Tony looks over at Gibbs, who's telling Jenny it's safe to talk to the both of them.

"Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, I'm ordering the two of you to shut up." She angrily orders them.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony says

"Yes Director!" Ziva hangs up her phone, and looks over at Gibbs who's laughing.

"I thought she was wounded." Jack asks.

"Her gun shot wound, does not stop her mouth." Ziva says with a laugh.

Gibbs steps further away from the others. "I should be home by midnight, and no I won't wake you." He says softly, and hangs up.

Jack watches his son walk over to him. "Leroy, it's not goodbye son." Jack shakes his son's hand.

"It's better than not wanting you in my life." Gibbs hugs his father in a tight embrace and withdrawals.

"Son!" Jack throws the keys to Gibbs' car. "You forgetting something."

Gibbs looks down dumb founded at the car keys. "I don't know what to say Dad."

"Don't get pulled over by Ed, two times in one day, son." Jack says with a laugh.

"I'll drive you home, we still have to get our things." Gibbs says.

"Travis will drive me home." Jack smiles.

Gibbs gets inside the car.

Tony looks back at Jack. "Hey Jack did you teach Gibbs the rules." Tony asks.

"No son!" Jack walks into The Luncheonette.

Gibbs smiles from his car and watches his team get into their car. He waves at Mary and Travis one last time and pulls away from curb. Gibbs approaches an old train station that's boarded up, stops, and looks over.

July 11th 1976

0800 Hours.

At the train station.

Gibbs is waiting on a bench to take the train out of Stillwater, so he can start boot camp in North Carolina. Shannon walks over to Gibbs and smiles at him. "Why are you always getting into fights?" She asks.

"I have this mentality, it's me against the world." He says bitterly.

"Everybody needs a set of rules to keep them grounded in life." She smiles at him.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "Rules!"

"Yeah, like my rule number one, is never date a Lumber Jack." Shannon says with a laugh. Shannon touches Gibbs' wrist. "My name is Shannon."

"Leroy Gibbs!" Gibbs whispers shyly to Shannon.

"Leroy!" She exclaims in protest. "You don't look like a Leroy to me, I'm just going to call you Gibbs." She grins.

Present Time.

Gibbs smiles and laughs at the memory the first time he met Shannon and pulls away from the train station.

0000 Hours.

Gibbs' Bedroom.

Gibbs peeks his head into his bedroom and notices that Jenny is not sleeping in his bed. "Spare bedroom!" He whispers and walks off down the end of the hall and peeks his head through the door and finds Jenny sleeping on Kelly's old bed. Gibbs walks over to Jenny on the bed and brushes the hair out of face as she sleeps. "I love you." Gibbs slowly walks out of the room.


	25. Pearl Harbor

November 11th 2008

0615 Hours.

Gibbs' Kitchen

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee, Gibbs narrows his eyes at Jenny. "So what was the problem with my bed?" He says softly.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You being shirtless in front of me." "At least in the spare bedroom, I don't have to deal with that." She mutters.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Your not the only one who can be a tease." He snorts.

"Did you see your Father?" Jenny asks.

"Yes I did." Gibbs smiles and takes a hold of Jenny's hand.

Jenny takes in Gibbs' expression. "From the look on your face, I gather you made up with your Father." She says sheepishly.

"I have my Dad back, and it's because of you." Gibbs tenderly strokes Jenny's forearm.

"You did it Jethro not me." She adds.

"But I went to Stillwater, because of you." He smiles at her.

Fifteen minutes later.

Gibbs is looking out his front window smiling at his car that Jack had restored for him. "Jen put your coat on, I want to show you something." He insists.

Jenny walks out from the kitchen. "It's freezing outside." She whines in protest.

"It will only take a minute." He growls.

Outside a few minutes later.

Jenny walks over to the car. "Where did you get the car from?" She asks and starts to look over the car.

"I was working on it in my Dad's garage back home before I left Stillwater and joined the Core." "I never got around to finishing it up." Gibbs frowns.

"But your Dad finished it for you." She smiles at him.

"He restored the whole thing, it was a mess when I bought it in 1975." Gibbs says with a laugh.

"Soon as my shoulder's rehabbed-"

Gibbs interrupts her. "Absolutely not Jen." He growls.

Glaring up at him. "Afraid that I'm going to break your toy." She hisses at him.

'Your just as wreck less behind the wheel as David is." He growls back.

"Like you should talk Jethro." Jenny protests and starts for the front door.

"Behave yourself today." He smirks and gets inside the car.

Autopsy

0800 Hours.

Ducky is talking to Gibbs about the deaths of Corporal Paul Niven and Sergeant Richard Kiley. "Corporal Niven was bludgeoned to death, he was repeatedly struck in the face and head." Ducky walks over to the refrigerator and opens the drawer for Corporal Niven's body. "See the bruising around his neck and shoulders, it's looks like somebody was holding him from behind."

"While he somebody was hitting him." Gibbs finishes.

Ducky pulls the drawer out for Sergeant Kiley's body. "Jethro, look at the bruising on Sergeant Kiley's hands." Ducky adds.

"Kiley was the one who killed Niven, then who killed, Kiley?" Gibbs asks.

"The cause of Kiley's death is a puncture wound to the chest, it penetrated his heart, death was instantly." Ducky muses

"So how did Petty Officer Logan's DNA get on to Niven?" Gibbs questions.

"I found some human tissue in his teeth, who ever was holding him back.-"

"Niven bit him." Gibbs interrupts.

"The poor fellow was fighting for his life." Ducky muses.

"I was taught by my DI to do the same thing, you do what ever it takes, to come out alive, by any means possible and biting was one of them." Gibbs says and starts for the door.

Conference Room

1000 Hours.

Cassie Yates is going over what she has on Corporal Paul Niven, Sergeant Richard Kiley, and Petty Officer Samuel Logan, with Gibbs and his team.

"We got a search warrant for a Self Storage Unit under Kiley's name in Norfolk, and found drugs and weapons." She says

"They were smuggling drugs on to the Navy Base, and selling them." Gibbs adds.

"One of them must of got cold feet and wanted out." Cassie says.

"And most likely it was Corporal Niven." Ziva sighs.

"What were they doing up in Stillwater?" Gibbs curiously questions.

"Petty Officer Logan is from Hazleton, Pennsylvania." Cassie informs them.

McGee is reading Cassie's report. "The three of them had permission to leave the base at 1600 hours on November 7th." McGee comments.

Tony looks over at Ziva with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would anybody want to spend their weekend off in Hazleton, Pennsylvania?" He muses.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "Ziva hit him for me." He growls.

"Not a problem." Ziva head slaps Tony.

"Ow!" Tony holds his head and glares over at Ziva.

"I want Logan brought in for questioning." Gibbs says roughly.

"Can't do that, he was transferred to Pearly Harbor, Hawaii as of yesterday morning." Cassie sighs.

"Go pick him up." Gibbs growls.

"Gibbs, I just came back from a two week op from hell in Cairo, I'm not up for a trip to the other side of the country." Cassie snaps.

"I'll go!" Tony quickly volunteers, and nudges Ziva.

"Figured you would volunteer DiNozzo." Gibbs shakes his head at him. "I want the three of you on a plane to Pearl Harbor, no later than 1400 hours this afternoon." Gibbs growls at them.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee quickly run out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Yes!" Tony pumps his fist up. "Beaches, babes, more babes." Tony grins.

"Tony we're suppose to be working." McGee complains

"You work, while I scan out the babes." Tony walks off

McGee rolls his eyes at Tony, and then takes in Ziva's grin. "You're going to be goofing off also." He raises an eyebrow at Ziva.

"Hey if you two are going to be looking at the women on the beaches, I can look at the guys." She smiles wickedly and walks off.

Gibbs' Kitchen

1215 Hours.

Gibbs has brought over a pizza for lunch. Sipping his beer. "You look like you have something on your mind Jen." He asks.

"I'm going to hold a Press Conference at NCIS Headquarters tomorrow after my doctor's appointment."

"What about?" Gibbs inquires.

"I went to my lawyer yesterday, and I have a restraining order set for a restriction of one thousand feet on my house, to keep the media away." Jenny notes that Gibbs isn't happy with her decision.

"I feel better if you were here." He says softly.

Jenny gets up from her chair. "I would feel better at my own place." "You know full well what my memories are of your place." She whispers.

"Most of them were in my basement." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Not funny Jethro, you think this is easy for me also." She mutters impatiently at him.

Gibbs gets up from his chair, comes up from behind Jenny, and pulls her up against him. "What about the media at your Press Conference?" He asks.

"I'll deal with the media." The feel of Gibbs chest up against Jenny's back is sexually frustrating the hell out of her. "I believe you have another three and a half weeks, before contact like this is allowed." She playfully reminds him.

Gibbs smirks down at her. "Wondering how long you were going to let me hold you like that." Gibbs pulls away and gives Jenny her space back.

Jenny quickly changes the subject matter and sits back down at the table. "So Team DiNozzo is off to Hawaii." She says and picks up her slice of pizza.

Gibbs sits down at the table. "Tony is loving it." He smiles.

"I bet he is, most likely will check out the nude beaches." Jenny laughs and takes a bite out of her pizza.

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

0800 HAST

Starbucks Coffee

Ziva is sitting at a table drinking her espresso, when Hollis walks in and spots her. "Ziva!" She smiles at her and walks on over to Ziva's table.

"Hollis, how's retired life?" Ziva smiles up at Hollis.

"Very nice!" "I see all hell broke loose over at NCIS." Hollis says smoothly.

"We're under orders, not to speak about what happened at our agency, per the FBI, Director Shepard, and the SecNav." Ziva comments dryly to Hollis.

Hollis quickly changes the subject. "Here on a vacation?" She asks curiously.

"No a case." Ziva answers.

Hollis sits down at Ziva's table. "Gibbs around!" Hollis says with a smile.

"No he's back in DC, he's Acting Director." Ziva informs her.

"Saw the media camped out at Shepard's house again, I see she's MIA still." Hollis inquires on Jenny's where abouts.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Hollis, obviously she's fishing for information on Jenny and Gibbs. "She's resting!" Ziva comments.

Hollis starts to get some ideas on where Jenny's hiding. "If you need some company, I'll be out on the beach across from here around 1500 hours." Hollis says with a smile, gets up, and walks over to the counter.

Ziva glares up at her. "Like I need your company." She says bitterly.

Naval Station Pearl Harbor

0930 Hours HAST

Base Commander's Office.

Commander Trip is briefing Tony, Ziva, and McGee on Petty Officer Logan's where abouts. "Petty Officer Logan, went out on maneuvers, he won't be back until this evening." He informs them.

"So we have time to kill between now and then." Tony says with a grin.

"I'm afraid so." Trip answers.

"Man I was hoping this was going to be a quick investigation." Tony comments with a smile on his face.

"So when do you think the maneuvers will be over with." Ziva asks Commander Trip.

"By 2000 hours!" Trip surmises.

Tony stands up with a smirk on his face. "We'll be back."

Outside of Trip's office.

"Hee hee, we have the day to ourselves, Officer David, get into your bikini." Tony begins to drool at the idea of seeing Ziva in a bikini again.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Tony your sick!" She hisses in protest.

McGee raises an eyebrow at Tony. "What should we tell Gibbs?" He inquires.

"The truth Probie." Tony pats McGee on the shoulder. "Besides, we had that long flight, and we'll need to recover from it."

McGee narrows his eyes at Tony. "By going to the beach." McGee sighs in protest.

Gibbs' House

Kelly's Bedroom.

1500 Hours EST.

Jenny is getting ready for her doctor's appointment, when Gibbs house phone rings. Jenny walks downstairs and waits for the answering machine to pick up the phone call.

Gibbs' Kitchen.

Cynthia is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, and yells out to Jenny. "Do you want me to pick it up?" She asks.

Gibbs' Living room

"No, let the answering machine pick it up." Jenny says as the phone stops ringing, after Gibbs' away message is done playing, Hollis' voice is heard on the answering machine.

Hollis' Condo

Out on the balcony over looking the Pacific Ocean.

"Wanted to say hi, saw your Ziva earlier today, and for some crazy reason I thought of you." "Hope your not wearing yourself out doing your boss' job." Hollis says wickedly and hangs up.

Gibbs' Living room.

Jenny glares down at the answering machine. "I should have strangled her in my office that day, when CID had her on the Sharif case." She hisses angrily and walks into the kitchen.

Cynthia notes that her boss is upset as she enters the kitchen, but decides not to pry. "Melvin put your bags in the car ma'am." She informs Jenny.

Jenny smiles, she can't wait to get back into her own bed again, and a home cooked meal, constant take out food for the past few days, is adding extra calories to her waistline that she doesn't need. "Can't wait to get into my own bed tonight." She says with a shrug.

Cynthia gets up and helps Jenny into her blazer. "Press conference is at five ma'am." Cynthia reminds her.

Squad Room.

Gibbs is sitting at his desk enjoying the peace in quiet of the bullpen, with his team off in Hawaii. Ducky walks over to his desk and drops off an Autopsy Report on his desk. "She needs her space Jethro, and can't get it over at your place." Ducky muses at him.

Gibbs tilts his head sideways and looks up at Ducky. "I was enjoying having her over there." He smiles

"It's not her place." Ducky mutters.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Ducky. "I can still sulk about it." Gibbs moans in protest.

Ducky laughs at him. "As our lovely Director would refer to you Jethro, your being a little boy about it." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs gives Ducky a warning glare, when his cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Naval Station Pearl Harbor

Tony is parked outside the main gate. "Boss, Petty Officer Logan is out on maneuver's until 2000 hours." Tony says with a grin.

"So it means that the three of you can go to the beach all day." Gibbs growls at him.

"Fraid so boss!" Tony gloats.

"I want a full report, by 0900 hours my time tomorrow." Gibbs barks at him.

"Boss that's 0300 my time." Tony whines in protest.

"I can tell time DiNozzo!" Gibbs snaps at him and hangs up.

"I'm heading back down, hoping the Doctor over at Bethesda will give me some information on the Director." Ducky says.

"I don't want anything that is going to keep her recovery time period held back, faster she gets back in that office, the faster I'm done being Acting Director." Gibbs sighs.

"And here I thought you had other motives for her recovery period Jethro." Ducky smirks down at Gibbs and walks off.

Bethesda

1600 Hours.

Cynthia is waiting out in the lobby, Jenny's appointment with her Doctor is running over schedule. Cynthia picks up her cell phone and calls up Ziva.

OHANA Honolulu Airport Hotel.

Ziva is poolside drinking an ice tea, when her cell phone rings. "David!" She answers.

"Heard you bumped into Hollis today." Cynthia says with a smirk.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Cynthia. "Gibbs tell you." She says dryly.

"No, she called his answering machine around three o'clock, the Director was out in the living room when the call was going through on the answering machine, I could hear it out in the kitchen." Cynthia sighs.

"She did that on purpose, because she figured that Jenny was staying there." Ziva hisses angrily.

"She was pissed off." Cynthia informs Ziva. Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring "Hold on a minute Ziva." Cynthia answers Jenny's Blackberry. "Director Shepard's line, how can I assist you?" She says softly.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs is sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, drinking a glass of bourbon. "Can't I get away from you Cynthia?" He growls

"No Acting Director Gibbs, and you know full well that the Director has a Doctor's appointment at the moment." Cynthia sarcastically reminds him.

"Thought she was done already." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I can't control what the Doctor does." Cynthia says sweetly to him.

Gibbs glares at his phone and hangs up quickly at Cynthia, and grabs the remote to the TV and changes the channel to an outdoors station. "Fishing program." Gibbs sinks back on to the couch.

Back at Bethesda, Cynthia is laughing at Gibbs, when Ziva's voice comes over her phone. "You're getting better at handling him." Ziva giggles.

"He's going to get worse, the Director is going back to her place today." Cynthia sighs.

"What about the media?" Ziva inquires.

"She's giving a news conference at 1700 Hours this afternoon, and has pulled in a favor to deal with the media." Cynthia says.

"I have to run, Tony wants to do some sight seeing, before we hit the beach." Ziva grins

"Sounds like fun Ziva." Cynthia hangs up.

Jenny walks over to Cynthia. "Thank god I'm out of this sling and the stitches are out."

"Start your rehab." Cynthia asks.

"On Wednesday, I'll get out of the house every day, and Gibbs off my case." She says sarcastically.

"He called a few minutes ago on your cell." Cynthia moans.

Jenny shakes her head at Gibbs' inpatients. "I'll call him when I get into the car." Jenny mutters.

NCIS Headquarters.

Press Room

1500 Hours.

Jenny is issuing a statement to the media, after she's done speaking Jenny allows the media to ask her a few questions, as usual her favorite ZNN Reporter Shelly Tomlinson is sitting in the front row. "Can you confirm that Vance was involved.?" She asks Jenny.

Jenny sucks in her teeth, before she answers her. "As stated, we are under orders not to discuss anything about this case." Jenny sarcastically answers her.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny has had enough and gives a final statement. "The press will be banned from my Georgetown home, if anybody from the media is with in one thousand feet from my home, I will have you arrested, I'm still recovering from my injuries, and request privacy." Jenny demands.

Hollis' Condo

Hollis is watching Jenny's News Conference on ZNN and shakes her head at Jenny. "You look recovered lady."

Back at the Press Conference.

"That's all!" Jenny says and is about to step away from the podium, when the media rushes over towards her.

Gibbs, Melvin, Hector, and Cynthia quickly rush on over. Gibbs gets in front of Jenny to protect her. "Hey, back off!" He barks at them impatiently. While Cynthia safely escorts Jenny away.

Shelly Tomlinson aggressively asks Gibbs another question. "We need some more answers." She requests.

Gibbs glares down at her. "You heard her, the news conference is over." Gibbs growls and storms off the staging area.

Hollis' Condo

Hollis is stunned at Gibbs' unprofessionalism, in front of the media. "What a temper Jethro?" Hollis says with surprise.

Back at NCIS Headquarters.

Down the hall from the Press Room.

Cynthia is rolling her eyes at the media, particularly, Shelly Tomlinson. "What a bunch of vultures?" She angrily hisses.

"Wait till Vance's trial takes place." Jenny sighs as Gibbs comes storming over to them. "Hope he didn't hit anybody." She says with a laugh.

"If there is one reporter at your house, you're coming back over to my place." He angrily growls at her.

"I don't think so!" "Jethro, you can't put me on lock down twenty four-seven, I need some space for myself." Jenny says in exasperation at Gibbs and storms off down the hallway.

Gibbs is about to follow her, when Cynthia holds him back. "Leave the woman alone, didn't you hear her." She admonishes Gibbs.

Gibbs glares down at Cynthia. "For now!" "I'll be in MTAC if you need me." Gibbs angrily walks off for the elevator.

On a Hawaiian beach.

1500 HAST

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are lying on the beach enjoying the sun, on a near by blanket Hollis is sleeping, unknown to her, Tony is checking her out. "Jenny is hotter than Hollis." He says with an evil grin on his face.

Ziva looks over at Hollis in her yellow bikini and rolls her eyes at Tony. "Tony!" She says in disgust.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "I'm only in trouble, if you squeal on me, besides I heard Jenny laugh at me while I was drooling over her in the gym." Tony smiles at the memory.

"You also got head slapped to the end of time by Gibbs later on, when Jenny left." McGee notes

"I have a bone to pick with the Colonel anyways, I saw her earlier at a coffee shop." Ziva mumbles.

"And!" Tony inquires.

"She was asking a lot of questions, on Jenny's where abouts, since nobody could find her."

"Get to the point Ziva." Tony sighs in frustration.

"I think she figured out that Jenny was staying at Gibbs' house, and she left a suggestive message on his answering machine, Cynthia told me about it." Ziva comments.

"That bitch!" Tony angrily looks over at Hollis who's starting to wake up.

Ziva gets up from her blanket and walks over to Hollis. "Hollis!" She smiles down at her.

Hollis smiles back up at Ziva. "Ziva!" "Saw your boss on TV." She murmurs.

"What did Gibbs do now?" Ziva rolls her eyes in protest.

"Your other boss." Hollis groans.

Tony and McGee walk over to Hollis. "You mean the Director!" Tony corrects her.

"Agent DiNozzo and McGee!" Hollis politely address' them.

"Why did you call Gibbs' house earlier?" Ziva demands.

Hollis narrows her eyes at Ziva. "Gibbs tell you that." She asks.

"No because the only reason why you would call Gibbs out of the blue like this, is because you knew that the Director was hiding out at his house." Ziva angrily admonishes Hollis.

"I did not!" Hollis hisses at Ziva.

Ziva glares down at Hollis. "Well you succeeded to-" She stops to think of the right word to use.

"Piss her off." Tony finishes for her.

Ziva smiles at Tony. "My mind was thinking in Hebrew." Ziva laughs.

"Maybe she shouldn't be eavesdropping on Jethro's phone messages." Hollis glares up at Ziva and Tony.

"Well maybe she thought it was one of us trying to call through Hollis, sometimes she's on her cell phone, and can't be reached." Ziva angrily answers Hollis back.

Hollis laughs at Jenny. "Can't handle her own love life, that she has to cry to you guys about it."

"She didn't tell us about it, Cynthia did, because she was at the house when you called." Ziva corrects her.

"Oh the ever loyal assistant." "Now I'm a threat, I thought it was the other way around, when Gibbs and I were together." Hollis says sarcastically.

"The Director does not have to worry about you being a threat." Tony says with a smirk on his face.

Hollis glares up at Tony. "What's that suppose to me?" She snaps at him.

"You're an older woman Hollis, and you don't do a damn thing for me." "What about you McGee?"

McGee looks down and shrugs at Hollis. "She does nothing for me."

"About a year ago McGee and I walked into the gym at NCIS, and our eyes popped out from the insides of our heads, you want to know why?" Hollis looks up at Tony to continue. "Because there was a hot older woman standing in front of us, in a sports bra, and Lycra shorts, and it was our Director." Tony drools over the memory of seeing Jenny's bare abs, thighs, and her exposed cleavage from her sports bra.

"As I recall, you drooled, McGee blushed." Ziva winks at McGee

"And as I recall, at the time, Gibbs was going out with you Hollis, he couldn't take his eyes off of Jenny from the back of the gym, so I guess that's kind of funny wanting somebody, when he was sharing a bed with somebody else." Tony laughs at Hollis.

"She's in his bed now, so why the jealousy." Hollis hisses at Tony.

"Their not together yet Hollis." Ziva groans.

Hollis glares up at Ziva. "She was at his house." She snaps at her.

"She's recovering from gunshot wounds, she lost a lot of blood, and is going to be weak until she recovers." Ziva corrects Hollis

Hollis sarcastically shakes her head at Ziva. "She didn't look that frail on TV today."

"The Director is a good actress at hiding things Hollis." Tony comments to Hollis.

"So if she's not with him, then what's the problem?" Hollis fumes.

Ziva folds her arms and looks down at Hollis in disgust. "You, we're looking out for our Director."

"I believe Abby refers to her as Mommy." Tony grins over at McGee.

Hollis takes a deep breath before she continues. "Oh, now I remember, in the mall, you five were plotting against me from the start, I heard Abby mention Mommy." She shakes her head and starts to laugh.

"Actually we weren't plotting against you, we had an Agency bet on when you and Gibbs were going to break up." Tony gloats.

"I can't believe Ducky won another one of your bets." Ziva mumbles.

Hollis is livid with them. "That's low and horrible!" She angrily seethes at them.

"Well you weren't part of our dysfunctional family Hollis." Tony laughs.

"Abby would never of invited her in." Ziva giggles.

"I guess your Director was involved with this bet also." Hollis says smugly to them.

"She knew about it, but did not participate in it." Ziva comments dryly.

Tony looks at Ziva with a puzzled look on his face. "How did she figure that out Ziva, because I have the other bet going right now." Tony sheepishly asks Ziva.

Hollis starts to pack up her stuff on the beach. "I've heard about enough from you people."

"You know what the best part of the gym was Tony." McGee grins over at him.

"What McObvious?" Tony grins back at McGee.

"When Gibbs head slapped you to the end of time, because your were drooling over the Director in her outfit." McGee says with a laugh.

Tony smiles with a smug expression on his face. "Yeah, the big guy was jealous of me." Tony nods at McGee, as Hollis picks up her bag, cooler, and storms off the beach.

Ziva pumps her fist up in the air in celebration as she watches Hollis get into her convertible and pull out of the parking lot. "Yes!"

"Bye bye step monster." Tony snickers.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at Tony. "He head slapped you."

Tony grimaces at the memory. "My head hurt for about a week, I could not comb it on that side of my hair."

"Plus he threatened to beat the crap out of you, if you did it again." McGee laughs

Ziva laughs at Tony's panicked expression, the three of them get up and run towards the ocean, they'll make the most of the few hours of beach time, and the warm Hawaiian sun.

Jenny's Living room.

2050 Hours.

Jenny is sitting on her couch reading her book, when her Blackberry starts to ring.

Jenny's office.

Gibbs is sitting at Jenny's desk on the desk phone, waiting patiently for Jenny to answer her phone.

"Shepard!" She answers.

"I'm sorry!" He says softly.

Jenny takes off her glasses and puts them on her lap. "Your breaking one of your rules Jethro!" She says with a laugh.

Gibbs gets up and looks out the window. "I thought I could break my rules with you." He smiles.

Jenny quietly sits with an amused look on her face. "That's a first." She says inwardly to herself.

"You'll be relieved that I won't be coming over tonight, conference call at 2100 in MTAC."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Luckily for you, at least you haven't had the 0200 and 0400 one's that I usually got stuck with." She protests.

"Kids should be coming home tomorrow." Gibbs sighs, he'll be losing his peace and quiet around the office.

"Poor Tony, won't get an extra day in Hawaii." Jenny laughs

"I'd take Mexico any day out of the week over Hawaii, more peaceful." Gibbs smirks.

"So Mike keeps telling me." Jenny says dryly.

"I do have to finish his roof at some point." Gibbs grins.

"Need the vacation time soon." She asks.

"I'm not going down to Mexico again, unless I have you at my side, and I promised Mike that." Gibbs hears his cell phone ringing. "My cell is ringing."

"Night Jethro!"

"Night Jen!" Gibbs hangs up.

Jenny hangs up her Blackberry, picks up her book and glasses and turns off the lights in the living room. It feels good to be home again. Jenny leaves the room and goes upstairs for the night.

Naval Station Pearl Harbor.

2015 Hours.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are hauling Petty Officer Logan off in handcuffs, McGee reminds Tony of their flight schedule back to Washington for the next morning. "We got a flight back to DC around 8:00AM tomorrow morning."

"I guess Tony's thrilled to hear about that." Ziva giggles.

"Shut up Ziva." Tony grumbles at her.

0000 Hours.

Gibbs' House.

Gibbs walks in to an empty house, it's felt good coming home to Jenny the past few nights, and having her wake up with him, before he went to work in the morning. Sighing with frustration, it's going to be a long three weeks. Gibbs notices the light blinking over on his answering machine, walks over to it, and hits the play button. Gibbs listens to the messages. Hearing Hollis' voice on one of the messages. "What the-" Gibbs picks up his cell phone and calls Hollis' number in Hawaii. Noting the time of the call. "Now I know the reason why, Jen was in a pissy mood this afternoon." He grumbles.

Hollis Condo.

Hollis is in her living room watching TV, when her phone starts to ring. "Hello!" She answers.

"Hollis!" Gibbs says softly.

"It's midnight your time." Hollis teases.

"I just got home from work." Gibbs mumbles.

"A case!" She inquires.

"No stuck in MTAC." Gibbs goes over to the couch and flops down.

"You sound lonely." She purrs.

"No I'm tired, was about to crash, and I heard your message, cute Hollis." Gibbs lies back and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Just got a flood of memories of you, when I saw Ziva today." Hollis smiles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Hollis. "I thought we ended on a bad note Hol." Gibbs sighs.

"We did, but I'll always think fondly of that cute butt of yours." Hollis giggles.

"I've had other stuff said about my butt Hollis." Gibbs says dryly.

"I bet you have." She says.

"I would really like it, that you don't call me at my home number anymore." Gibbs says roughly

"Seeing some one." Hollis inquires.

"Non of your business." Gibbs growls at her.

"You opened that door." Hollis insists on an answer.

"I'm trying to get back together with Jen, and now I understand why she was so pissy with me this afternoon, because of your damn message on the answering machine." Gibbs angrily snaps at her.

"How was I suppose to know that she was there?" She innocently answers.

"Cut the crap Hollis, where else would Jen be hiding at, when the press was camped out in front of her house twenty four-seven." Gibbs barks.

"And I take it, that she's there now." Hollis smirks.

"No, she's back at her house, obviously you saw her press conference." Gibbs mutters.

"Yes, and I saw you being your over protective self on TV also." Hollis laughs at him.

"I will be over protective over her until my last breath, I almost lost her last week Hollis." "You just don't get it, you are so jealous that I could never love you like the way I loved Shannon, and since Shannon, there's been only one other woman that I've been in love with, and that's my Jenny." "Don't call me anymore, your just causing yourself more pain." Gibbs hangs up. Pissed off at Hollis, Gibbs gets up and starts to walk for the basement door. "Now I'm to pissed to sleep." Gibbs goes down the stairs.

Jenny's Bedroom.

0700 Hours.

Jenny awakens in bed to find Gibbs standing near her bedroom window looking outside. Gibbs hears Jenny stirring in bed, he turns and looks over at her. "Problem is, when I come over to your house, I have just as many memories as you do, and they all seemed to end up in your bed." Gibbs says in with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"At least we were sober most of the time, unlike your place." Jenny smirks up at him half asleep.

"You heard Hollis on my answering machine yesterday didn't you." Gibbs gives Jenny a knowing look.

Jenny nods at him. "That woman pisses me off to know end, it's like she did it on purpose." Jenny sits up angrily in bed.

"She did!" "She bumped into Ziva." He says softly.

"How did she know that I was at your house?" Jenny questions Gibbs.

"Where else would I hide you at?" Gibbs answers, just as Jenny gets out of bed. Gibbs looks over, nothing for him to drool over, Jenny spent the night in her sweats. "Noemi has coffee made downstairs." He says as she heads for the bathroom.

Jenny's Office.

0800 Hours.

Gibbs is sitting behind Jenny's desk on the phone with Tony, who's yawning in Gibbs' ear. "Good work!" He compliments his team.

Tony's Hotel Room.

"We have a 0800 Pacific time flight out to DC." Tony says with a yawn.

"You guys can go straight home, don't report to work until tomorrow." Gibbs orders them.

"Thanks boss." Tony smiles

"Get some rest." Gibbs hangs up. The intercom buzzes on Jenny's desk, Gibbs pushes it in. "Yes Cynthia!"

"You're needed in MTAC, sir."

"On my way." Gibbs grabs his coffee and gets up.


	26. Frustration

November 18th 2008

NCIS Pool

1400 Hours.

Ziva is swimming with Jenny, swimming is good therapy for rehabbing her injured shoulder. "At least you can do your water rehab here." Ziva smiles

"Hated going over to Bethesda for that." Jenny sighs.

Tony walks in. "Officer David, we have a missing Lieutenant's wife." He says with a grin as Ziva steps out of the pool in her bathing suit.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "You just wanted to see me in my bathing suit." She says sarcastically.

Jenny steps out of the pool, and Tony drawls his attention towards the other direction. "Damn!" He mutters to himself.

"Well at least he kept his word Jenny." Ziva says to Jenny as she hands her a towel.

As Jenny is drying herself off, Gibbs storms in glaring at Tony. "DiNozzo, what is-" Gibbs stops in mid sentence, when he notices Jenny standing next to Ziva in a bathing suit.

"Just getting Officer David!" Tony says.

"Go with McGee." Gibbs growls at Tony who quickly leaves the room. "You can meet them there." Gibbs watches Ziva walk off towards the locker room area. Knowing that he's finally alone with Jenny, Gibbs smirks over with approval at Jenny in her bathing suit. Gibbs walks around from behind Jenny to check out her butt, nothings changed in nine years, he mentally notes. His eyes wander up to the healing bullet wound on the back of her right shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you here." Gibbs starts to touch Jenny's bullet wound.

"I have to have water rehab, three times a week, NCIS is closer to my house than Bethesda is." Jenny shivers at his touch.

"Small hole, and I almost lost you." Gibbs frowns.

"Jethro, do you mind?" She protests.

"It can't be helped." He smirks at her.

"Not in this building, and you still have two weeks to go." Jenny hisses at him, and walks off towards the locker room.

"Keep throwing that in my face will you." Gibbs growls in frustration.

Autopsy

Gibbs is reading Ducky's Autopsy Report. "Thanks Duck!"

Ducky notices that Gibbs is distracted. "What's the matter?" Ducky inquires.

"Jen was here, doing her water rehab in the pool." Gibbs says.

"She's been doing that for a few weeks." Ducky muses.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Ducky. "First I knew about it."

"You have work to do, as Acting Director." Ducky laughs.

"True!" Gibbs pouts.

"And seeing the woman you love in a bathing suit would be to distracting." Ducky says and shakes his head.

"True again." "I saw her bullet wound for the first time, real small." Gibbs frowns.

"Small caliber was used on her, Jethro."

"For a tiny hole, I almost lost her." Gibbs sighs.

"The bullet hit an artery in her shoulder, Mike saved her life, by applying pressure to her wound." Ducky hears the doors to Autopsy opening, looks over and spots Jenny walking over to him. "Pull anything during your swim?" Ducky inquires.

"No, needed to talk to you." She says and silently looks over at Gibbs.

"Doctor patient!" Gibbs takes in Jenny's glare. "Well when you're done, I need to see you in my office." Gibbs gives her a mischievous grin, and starts to walk off.

"In two weeks, your office will be the elevator again." Jenny hollers over at Gibbs as he goes through the doors.

"Now that he's gone?" Ducky admonishes her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Ducky. "Yes I did pull something in my shoulder." She grimaces as Ducky starts to examine the back of her shoulder.

Ducky shakes his head at his stubborn patient. "I'll give you something for the pain." He mutters.

Squad Room.

Half an hour later.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk out of the elevator. "Now that was a wasted trip." Tony protests and they walks over to their section.

"The wife had a girlfriend." Ziva says.

Abby walks over to McGee as he's sitting down at his desk. "Here's that info you wanted." Abby says and hands him a folder.

Tony's attention is up on the balcony, Jenny just stepped out of the elevator and is walking over to her office. Tony smirks up at Jenny, it's rare that she comes to the office wearing jeans.

Abby has also spotted Jenny up on the balcony. "Director on a casual visit." She asks.

"No, she's been doing her water rehab in the pool here for a few weeks." Ziva says dryly.

"People are going to do a double take, when they see her in jeans and an Army t-shirt." Tony grins.

The door to Jenny's office is slammed. Ziva bursts out laughing, all the times that Gibbs has slammed the door, when he was angry with her.

"Paybacks are a bitch!" Tony says with a laugh.

Jenny's Office.

"Very funny Jen." Gibbs growls.

Jenny flops on her couch. "I'm not sitting across from you, at my own desk." She says.

Gibbs gets up and sits next to her on the couch. "Liar!"

"I over did it in the pool, Ducky gave me something for it." She sighs.

"I usually don't stay in your office for to long, most of the time I'm at my desk in the squad room."

"Why do you think I call you on your cell phone most of the time?" Jenny gets up from the couch. "Have to get on home, walls are closing in on me."

"If I don't get tied up in MTAC, I should be over by 1900." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Noemi is cooking tonight, so no take out." Jenny walks out of the office and stops by Cynthia's desk on her way out.

"I'm already doing a count down ma'am until your return." Cynthia sighs.

"Glad somebody is." Jenny smiles.

"To quiet in here!" Cynthia laughs.

"From the lack of fighting." Jenny shakes her head and laughs.

"Yes!"

"Have fun!" Jenny waves and walks out of the office.

Jenny's Living Room.

2100 Hours.

Gibbs is sitting on the couch watching TV, Jenny is sitting on the floor near his feet reading her book, wearing a loose fitting tank top. Gibbs is getting bored with looking at nothing, looks down at Jenny, and is getting an eyeful of her exposed cleavage. "You would have to have changed into a loose tank top, to drive me crazy." He mutters to himself and turns off the TV. Jenny's head pops up at the sound of the TV going off and looks up at Gibbs. Gibbs goes down on to the floor with her. "You have been favoring that shoulder, since you went swimming today."

"Pain is expected." She shrugs and puts her book and glasses down on the coffee table.

Gibbs starts to massage Jenny's neck and shoulders. "You haven't had this done in awhile." Gibbs watches Jenny loose herself in his strong calloused hands, needing into her shoulders. Gibbs glances over at her healing gunshot wound on her left arm and starts to caress it. "You have a ways to go, before you catch up to mine." He smirks at her.

"Three gun shot wounds are enough for me." She says.

Gibbs starts to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck, from his breath up against her neck, Jenny begins to tremble with desire for him. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face back and looks into her eyes, it was the same look that she had the last night they made love in their bedroom in Paris. Gibbs is about to lean down and kiss Jenny when his cell phone rings. Extremely frustrated, Gibbs takes pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and flips his phone over, and spots Tony's ID. "Yes DiNozzo!" He snaps bitterly at him.

Jenny gets up with her heart pounding in her chest.

At a crime scene.

"Sorry boss, did I interrupt anything?" Tony asks.

"You think DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls and sinks back against the couch. Gibbs watches Jenny try to compose her emotions, with her back facing him.

"Just found the Lieutenant's wife and girlfriend murdered." Tony informs him

"Ducky and Palmer on their way." GIbbs comments.

"Yeah!" Tony answers.

Gibbs looks down at his watch. "Give me the address."

Two minutes later.

Gibbs stands up and walks over to Jenny. "I know you're not ready yet." Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "I'll be by in the morning." He says softly.

"No!" Jenny whispers.

"No!" "So you're going to shut me out." He growls at her impatiently.

"No, I have a meeting with the SecNav tomorrow morning."

Gibbs sighs out in relief. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." Gibbs squeezes Jenny's hand and walks out of the room.

Frustrated, Jenny walks over to the study and heads for her mini bar. "I can't drink bourbon for a few more weeks, damn him." She curses at him.

At the crime scene.

Ducky watches Gibbs snap out at Tony. "Ok Mr. Palmer, I think we're about done here." Ducky closes the doors to the truck.

Gibbs is screaming at his team. "I want answers by 0700 tomorrow." Gibbs angrily gets into his car and pulls away.

"What's with him?" Ziva angrily asks.

"He took my head off when I called him about the murders." Tony says.

McGee narrows his eyes at Tony. "Where was he at?"

"Where do you think McClueless one?" Tony says sarcastically to McGee.

"I don't have an itinerary of Gibbs where abouts, after he leaves NCIS." McGee rolls his eyes at Tony.

Tony and Ziva at the same time. "The Directors!"

"That explains a lot." Ducky mutters.

Jenny's Office

Half an hour later.

Gibbs is sitting at the conference table drinking a glass of bourbon, Ducky stands in the doorway and watches his friend sulk. "Your behavior was disgraceful at the crime scene tonight." Gibbs throws the glass up against the wall in frustration. "So as the weeks go from two to one week left, this is how your going to be acting Jethro?" Ducky admonishes him.

"Nobody asked for your opinion Ducky." Gibbs growls and gets up from his chair.

"Your team did, after you left." Ducky informs him.

"Duck!" "Do you know what almost happened tonight?" Gibbs says in frustration.

"I can surmise, by your behavior tonight." Ducky muses.

"So close and the phone rings." Ducky continues to listen to Gibbs. "You don't know what it's like for me the past three weeks, to have the woman I love so close to me, but I can't hold her in my arms, can't kiss her and I can't make love to her." "It's been nine long frustrating years." Gibbs protests.

Cynthia's reception area.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing outside the door listening in them.

Jenny's Office.

"You think she's enjoying this Jethro." Ducky asks.

Gibbs remembers the look on Jenny's face when the phone rang. "She was just as frustrated as I was." He sighs.

"When Jenny is ready, she will let you know, you want her whole and healthy when you take her in your arms." Ducky says and pats Gibbs on the back.

"Your right again, damn it." Gibbs groans.

Down in the Squad Room.

Tony protests at his boss' behavior. "So she's not putting out, and he's getting pissed." Tony grumbles.

Ziva glares over at Tony. "Tony, Jenny maybe not be up to putting out, as you say." "She tires out very easily, only managed a few laps in the pool today." Ziva snaps at him.

"Abby's energy theory." Tony grins.

McGee rolls his eyes at Tony. "I can't mentally picture those two using that much energy." McGee says

Tony glances over at Ziva's mischievous smirk on her face. "Do tell?" He inquires.

"Op's in the Middle East and Europe." Ziva giggles.

"And!" Tony asks.

"Well the guys could not keep up with her." Ziva grins.

McGee's eyes widen at Ziva. "Our Director!" McGee asks in shock.

"How would you know this?" Tony smirks over at Ziva.

"I spent many sleepless nights out on the sofa, in our apartment in Cairo." Ziva sighs at the memory.

"No wonder Gibbs is frustrated." Tony says with a mischievous grin.

Ziva looks over at McGee. "Do not write that information in your book McGee." Ziva asks dryly.

"I don't want a death wish Ziva, notice that I never wrote her character in my book." McGee sighs

Gibbs' Basement.

0000 Hours

Gibbs is leaving a voice mail message on Jenny's Blackberry. "Jen, I'm sorry that I took things to fast tonight, feel bad for upsetting you." "I'll know when your ready." Gibbs picks up a piece of sandpaper, wraps it around a block of wood, and walks over to his boat. His mind goes back to the living room with the expression in Jenny's eyes. "Same expression that you had just before we made love, our last night in Paris."

June 17th 1999

Paris, France

Bedroom to Gibbs and Jenny's apartment.

Gibbs is looking outside their bedroom window at the Eiffel Tower, it's their last night in Paris. Gibbs is looking forward to going home, he had asked Jenny to move in with him a few months ago. Things were looking up for the two of them, if everything went well with in the first month, he was going to propose to her. Gibbs feels Jenny's arms encircling from behind his waist. "I'm going to miss this view tomorrow." The smell of Jenny's perfume is driving him crazy. "I don't know what the purpose of getting a shower tonight, when you're going to have to get one first thing in the morning." Gibbs turns around and finds Jenny with a towel wrapped around her. "We're suppose to be on a plane to DC at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"It's our last night in Paris, I wanted to make is special Jethro." She leans up and kisses him.

They are exchanging hungry kisses, Gibbs drops his lovers towel to the floor and starts to feel up her breasts with his hands. Jenny works off his boxers and touches him below. Gibbs groans and breaks away from her kiss. Stepping out of his boxers, Gibbs picks up Jenny and as he carries Jenny over to the bed, he finds his lovers mouth again.

Jenny feels Gibbs putting her down on the bed and goes on top of her. Gibbs starts to ravish her neck and shoulders, for once, she's going to pace herself, and let Gibbs slowly have his way with her body with his mouth. Jenny clutches on to back of his hair as Gibbs works his way down to her breasts, teasing each nipple with his tongue. "Oh god!" She quivers

Slowly Gibbs nips his way down to Jenny's waistline, leaving a few bruise marks, as a reminder of their last night in Paris together, his hands venture in between her legs. "That's the one thing I never had to worry about you." Gibbs starts to draw out Jenny's arousal. "You're always wet." He smirks.

Jenny quivers with desire. "You going to do something about it." She protests.

Gibbs snorts and slowly works his way back up Jenny's body, he nips along Jenny's shoulder and as he works his way up to Jenny's right ear. "Jethro!" She whispers.

Gibbs enters Jenny's body, and slowly begins to make love to her. Jenny digs her nails into his back, she begins to pick up the pace. "Damn it!" He cries out,

"Come on, old man, can't you give it to me any harder than that." She purrs in his ear.

"Old man!" He growls in protest. "I'll show you an old man."

Gibbs begins to make love more aggressively against his lover, Jenny finds Gibbs mouth and kisses him to stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs continues to thrust harder against Jenny, feeling her muscles tighten around him. Jenny grabs a hold of the back of his butt, as his thrusts intensify. "Jethro!" She screams out.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs has his own release and slumps on top of Jenny exhausted. Smirking down at her. "Problem is, you can't pace yourself with an old man." He grins and rolls on his back and pulls Jenny on top of him.

Jenny buries her face in contentment against his chest. "I love you."

Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to him, and feels her trembling from his lovemaking. Gibbs grabs a sheet and covers them up. "I love you too, Jenny." Gibbs strokes Jenny's sweat covered hair as she drifts off to sleep.

0200 Hours.

Gibbs is soaked with sweat as he's on top of Jenny making love to her. As Jenny runs her tongue along his jaw line, Gibbs cries out and rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. His hands go down to her butt, Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to him, and he changes the angle of his hips. Jenny cries out as he thrusts harder against her. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hands, and gets them into a sitting position, with one final thrust the both fulfill their release as one, Gibbs goes down on his back, with Jenny collapsing on top of him.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Gibbs begins to tremble with desire. Jenny rolls on to her back and brings him into her arms, as Gibbs buries his face up against her breasts, and the sound of Jenny's heartbeat lulls him to sleep.

Present Time.

Gibbs thinks back to his emotions of the last time they made love. "You were saying goodbye to me."


	27. Busted

November 19th 2008

Gibbs' Kitchen

0615 Hours.

Gibbs is eating a bowl of oatmeal and drinking his coffee at the kitchen table, when his cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck.

"Just checking up on you Probie." Mike says. As he lies on his hammock smoking a cigarette.

"You usually do call me at this time, once a month." "Isn't it early in Mexico." Gibbs asks dryly.

"Yeah, 0300 hours, rough surf is keeping me up, you know I'm a light sleeper kid." Mike groans.

"Yeah I know!" Gibbs laughs.

"Still need my roof fixed." Mike growls.

"I'm still Acting Director Mike." Gibbs growls back.

"Tell that lady friend of yours to heal up faster." Mike grins.

"I wish Mike!" Gibbs grumbles in frustration.

"What you got another two weeks." Mike cackles.

"Not funny Mike!" Gibbs protests

Mike hears the frustration in Gibbs' voice. "What's the matter Jethro?" Mike asks.

Gibbs takes in a deep breath before he continues. "She has this damn, no intimate contact rule, until she's recovered, and-" Gibbs lets out a sigh of frustration.

"And what?" Mike inquires.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "We almost kissed last night." "Damn woman, had on a loose fitting tank top, and she was driving me crazy." "I swear she does it on purpose." Gibbs growls bitterly.

"Most women do Probie." Mike cackles.

"Well she's good at it." "It felt so good to touch her last night Mike." Gibbs says with a smile.

Mike widens his eyes. "You left out the touching part." Mike smirks.

"Jen's been going to rehab for her shoulder, and pulled something in her shoulder, so I was looking it over and gave her a massage."

"Oh brother!" Mike mutters.

"Other than flirting the past few weeks, Jen has managed to keep her desires for me hidden." Gibbs says.

"Until last night!" Mike asks.

"Just from touching her, I got her started, and the passion in her eyes, I have not seen that look, since our last night in Paris together." Gibbs comments.

"You said you almost kissed her, what happened." Mike questions.

"DiNozzo called on my cell phone." Gibbs groans.

"Saved by the bell." Mike says with a laugh.

Gibbs gets up from his chair, walks over to the back door, and looks out the window. "I wanted to strangle him." Gibbs scolds.

"I bet you did." Mike snickers at Gibbs. Hearing Gibbs' house phone ringing in the background. "Is that your phone going off?" He asks.

"Probably Jen, I left an apology on her voice mail last night after she went to bed." Gibbs says softly.

"Apology's are a sign of weakness." Mike mumbles.

"My rules don't count for Jen." Gibbs says softly.

Mike smiles at Gibbs. "I better let you head off to work Probie."

"Later Mike." Gibbs hangs up and goes into his living room and pushes in the button to his answering machine, hearing Tony's voice, Gibbs flips over his cell phone and calls Tony. "Yes DiNozzo!"

At a crime scene.

"Boss, we found the Lieutenant, he hung himself in his Father's basement." Tony informs Gibbs.

"At least we have a closed case now." "I'll see you when I get into work."

"Stopping at the Director's house first." Tony grins.

"No!" Gibbs snarls and hangs up. Gibbs checks his voice mail on his phone to see if there are any messages from Jenny. Pissed off that Jenny hasn't returned his call yet, Gibbs grabs his coat, car keys, and leaves the house.

SecNav's Office.

0900 Hours.

SecNav is going over Jenny's schedule at home for the next two weeks, before she returns back to work. "Starting next week, I'll have Cynthia bring you up to speed on our on going operations in MTAC, while your still recovering at home." He informs her.

"I was just happy that none of my operations that I had going on over in North Korea and Iran, wasn't being jeopardized, Vance and Kort really could of messed things up." Jenny sighs with relief.

SecNav gets up from his desk chair and walks in front of his desk. Leaning back against his desk, and angrily looking down at Jenny. "I have not reprimanded you yet on your actions in the diner, you will no longer go any where with out your security detail, you break this order again, I'm going to have to suspend you, am I making myself clear, I don't want to lose the best counter terrorism Director that our government has" He warns her.

"Yes sir!" She answers.

"You said there was something else." SecNav inquires.

Jenny gets up from her chair and looks out the window, she put her job above Jethro, twice in the past nine years, and she's not going to do it again. "Yes there was." She answers softly.

"I've noticed the change in you since, you've been wounded." He asks.

Jenny turns and looks at the SecNav. "Nine years ago, Agent Gibbs and I were partners." She says.

"I know, mostly during over in Europe." SecNav comments dryly.

"We were more than partners the last two years, before I got that promotion to run my own team over in Europe." Jenny whispers.

"Something going on between you two now." He questions.

"Not yet, we haven't been lovers in about nine years, he wanted to when I first became NCIS Director, and I told him no off the job relations, didn't think it would look right, with me becoming the first woman Director Of A Federal Arms Agency, to be going out with a subordinate, that was once her lover." Jenny frowns over at him.

SecNav raises his eyes at Jenny. "You're seeking my approval."

"No, will it affect my standing with my job sir, if I did." She asks.

"It's none of my business who you date Jenny, as long as you two keep it out of the office and off of NCIS time." SecNav smiles over at Jenny, who's breathing out a sigh of relief. 'Is it serious?" He inquires.

"It was nine years ago, now I'm not sure, been to much fighting and lack of trust between the two of us." Jenny shakes her head.

SecNav walks over to Jenny. "Well I wish you luck, if you were happy with him once, you'll be happy with him a second time around." He reaches out his right hand.

Jenny shakes his hand. "Thank you sir." She smiles.

"I'll see you in MTAC at 0900 hours on your first Monday back." SecNav walks Jenny over to his door and walks her out.

Jenny's Towne Car.

Jenny hears her Blackberry ringing, looking down on the caller ID, before she answers it. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC.

Cynthia is looking down at Gibbs' team, while she's on the phone with Jenny. "I just got off the phone with the SecNav, he told me the good news." She says with a smile.

"I'll start getting MTAC briefings and documentation starting next week." Jenny answers.

Cynthia looks down at Gibbs at his desk, and then starts for the door to Jenny's office. "I can't take him much longer, how do you do it?" She asks.

"He's a little boy Cynthia, and likes to be punished." She says with a smirk.

Cynthia cackles real loud and walks into the outer office, Gibbs and Tony are looking up. "Wonder who's she's on the phone with." Tony muses as Gibbs picks up his desk phone and starts to dial Cynthia's extension number.

Cynthia's Reception Area.

Cynthia is about to sit down at her desk, when her desk phone starts to ring. "Hold on a minute Director, there's an incoming phone call." Cynthia picks up the phone. "Director Shepard's Office, how many I assist you." She answers.

Squad Room.

"You know damn well it's me Cynthia." Gibbs grumbles.

"What can I do for you Acting Director Gibbs?" She asks sweetly.

"Tell her to hang up her damn phone, and answer my voice mail." He growls in protest.

"Well you'll have to wait until I'm done with my phone call first, mine involves work." Cynthia hangs up and bursts out laughing.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "What did he want?" She sighs.

"For you to hang up your damn phone, and to answer his voice mail." Cynthia spots Gibbs popping his head in the doorway giving her the stare.

"Tell him, that Mommy is busy at the moment, and I'll answer his damn voice mail later on." Jenny hangs up and turns off her Blackberry. "Take me over to Bethesda please Melvin."

"Yes ma'am." Melvin answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area.

"She said that Mommy is busy at the moment, and she'll answer your damn voice mail later on." She laughs, and notes Gibbs dialing his cell phone. "Ah ah Acting Director Gibbs, you know full well, she has a rehab appointment in a few minutes, and you need to go into MTAC." Cynthia reminds him.

"You're going to make these final two weeks unbearable." Gibbs storms out, with Cynthia laughing at him.

Bethesda

1100 Hours.

Stephanie is walking down the hallway, when she spots Jenny walking out of rehab. "Director Shepard!" She calls out.

Jenny stops and turns back, looking over at Stephanie. "Miss Flynn!"

"One of your Agents wounded." Stephanie asks.

"No, going through my rehab for my shoulder." Jenny answers dryly.

"I didn't think you were that bad." Stephanie smiles.

"I almost died." Jenny says and starts to walk off.

Stephanie follows her. "I didn't know that."

"What do you want anyways?" Jenny says.

"You know that Hollis found you as a threat." Stephanie muses.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Stephanie. "Like I really care, besides her and Gibbs broke up a year ago."

"Because of you, I know this, because I was getting interrogated about his secrets." "Gibbs never told her about you." Stephanie informs her.

"I guess that was two strikes against him, not telling her about Shannon and Kelly, and not telling her about me." Jenny laughs

"Well I know how's it's like to be the other woman." Stephanie answers.

Jenny spots Hector over near the elevator waiting for her. "Not here!" Jenny insists.

"Time and place!" Stephanie demands.

"Georgetown Mall, flower stand near the food court, in one hour."

Squad Room.

Tony is on the phone with Cynthia, going over lunch plans. "Lunch at the mall!" Tony grins.

Cynthia's Reception Area.

"You are not getting the info on my conversation with the Director." Cynthia hisses from her desk.

"No, it's about the bet." Tony shakes his head.

"Same people!" Cynthia smiles.

"Yep, except Ducky, Palmer is going to be there." Tony notes.

"I'll be there." Cynthia hangs up.

Food Court At The Georgetown Mall.

Tony is having a meeting regarding his current bet, Abby's date has come and gone, with out an engagement ring on Jenny's finger. "Well, I wanted a quick wedding, so who's up next?" Abby protests.

"I am!" Tony smirks.

Flower Stand.

Stephanie is sitting on a bench, Jenny is slowly making her way over to Stephanie. Stephanie notes Melvin and Hector watching Jenny's movements. "How many guards do you have?" Stephanie asks and raises an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Way to many for my liking, but with the recent attempt on my life, it's either learning to deal with the guards, or staying alive." Jenny looks over at Melvin and Hector to back off, so she can have a private conversation with Stephanie, reluctantly they do, and move a few feet away from Jenny. "Now for the other woman comment." Jenny asks roughly.

"I know what Hollis was going through, because I had to deal with the same thing while I was married to him." Stephanie says bitterly.

"You cheated on him Stephanie."

"Well emotionally he was cheating on me." "Yes I was his wife on paper, wore his wedding ring, shared his bed, but the problem was, the bed he wanted to share was over in Europe." Stephanie takes in Jenny's confused look. "He only married me to tick you off, I know Fornell told you about us getting married." Stephanie protests angrily.

"I saw Fornell, in Madrid that Christmas, that's when I found out." Jenny says sadly.

After eating.

Tony, Abby, Ziva, Palmer, and Cynthia are throwing out their trash when Abby spots Jenny and Stephanie talking near the flower stand. "Oh my god!" Abby blurts out.

Tony looks over and spots Jenny and Stephanie also. "Wow, the Ex's Club returns again." He says with a grin.

Over at the Flower Stand.

"So I guess you were upset about it." Stephanie asks.

"Try pissed off Stephanie." "But I hurt him also, by leaving with out telling him, so I am not about to judge his actions when mine were just as hurtful." Jenny says softly.

"Do you know what it's like, to be married to a man, who called another woman's name in his sleep while he was drunk." Stephanie angrily asks.

Thinking that's its Shannon. "He loved Shannon, Stephanie!" Jenny answers.

Stephanie shakes her head and starts to laugh at Jenny. "It wasn't Shannon's name, it was yours, and he would wake up with bad nightmares crying out your name." Stephanie's cell phone rings and she gets it out of her purse. "Hello!" She answers.

Jenny walks away a few feet to give Stephanie some privacy. She looks over at and catches, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Cynthia, and Palmer eavesdropping on her conversation with Stephanie. Giving them a glare of warning.

Over near the trashcan.

Ziva curses in Hebrew, Tony looks over at her. "You were saying?" He asks.

"We are so busted." Ziva sighs.

"Who gave us away?" Abby protests.

Tony head slaps Palmer. "You did!"

Cynthia rolls her eyes at Palmer. "And I'm getting a look that can kill also, thank you Jimmy." She sighs.

McGee walks over from the bookstore. "Somebody win the bet." He asks.

"No, Mommy's with Gibbs' ex number three and caught all of us eavesdropping." Abby mutters.

"Well I'm the good one this time around." McGee smirks at them.

Flower Stand.

Stephanie hangs up her phone. "I gotta go, I was only in town to visit my Godson at Bethesda, and to catch up on some with some old friends, hope I don't have to come into our office again." She smirks.

"Neither do I." Jenny says and watches Stephanie walks off. She looks over at the kids and Cynthia.

The Kids.

"Do we go to her, or run like bad kiddy's, can't punish us for two weeks any ways." Tony says smugly

"It's better to get it over and done with Tony." McGee pats Tony on the back.

Ziva notes Jenny's impatient glare, as she sits on the bench and waits for them to come to her. "Better get it over with." They start to walk over to Jenny.

Flower Stand.

Jenny sits and waits for them to walk up to her, as the appear before her. "I know the six of you come here frequently for Tony's incisive NCIS Pools, that I don't care about, but eavesdropping on my private conversations, really pisses me off." Jenny angrily looks up at Cynthia. "I would think better of my personal assistant."

"Sorry ma'am won't happen again." Cynthia sadly walks off.

"McGee your off the hook, because you in the book store."

"Sorry Director!" "Won't happen again." Ziva says softly.

"It better not have." "And none of you saw me with Stephanie today." "If I find out, that there's any gossip about me seeing Stephanie, I know where to look." Jenny angrily gets up and walks off, with Melvin and Hector following behind her.

"She is really upset with us." Abby frowns.

"Abby, drop it, you didn't see her here, and Gibbs would freak if he knew if Stephanie was talking to Jenny." Ziva demands.

Squad Room.

1300 Hours.

Gibbs is sitting at his desk staring at his cell phone, when it starts to ring, looking down he spots Jenny on his caller ID. "What took you so long?" He asks.

Jenny's Study.

Jenny rolls her eyes from her desk. "I was busy Jethro, had a meeting with my boss, and I could not deal with your voice mail, and what happened between us in my living room last night at the same time." She sighs.

"I said I was sorry." He says softly.

"It takes two Jethro, I was just as guilty as you were." She says.

"Yeah, put some damn clothes on." Gibbs growls.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "I could have told you the same thing, when you were in your bedroom with no shirt on, but unlike you, I had better control over my urges."

"I have zero control when you're looking like that." Gibbs smirks.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She teases.

"How did you know-?" "Never mind, what did the SecNav say to you." He curiously asks.

"I'll start receiving Intel on MTAC maneuvers starting next week at home, and documentation." Jenny informs him.

"Then you will be back in two weeks." Gibbs smiles.

"So my doctor keeps telling me." She answers.

Gibbs hears his desk phone ringing and spots Ducky's extension on the ID. "I got a call, it's Ducky." "I'll call you back."

"I'll be home Jethro." She says and hangs up. "Two more weeks of sitting around this house." Jenny turns on her laptop and begins to read her e-mails.


	28. Thanksgiving 2008

November 24th 2008

Squad Room.

Ziva and McGee are celebrating Tony's last week as Team Leader. "Thank god, last week." Ziva cheers and pumps her fist into the air from her desk.

"And Gibbs will be back next week." McGee says as he sits at his desk, with a grin on his face.

"I'm truly hurt." Tony teases them.

"Your so annoying, we want the Senior Field Agent back, not the Gibbs wanna be." Ziva sighs.

Listening to McGee laughing at him from over at his desk. "Find that funny Probie." Tony asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes I do Tony."

Jenny's Office

Cynthia walks in with a fresh pot of coffee and puts it on the corner of the desk. "You'll have to get your own starting next week." She chastises him.

Gibbs looks up from an Autopsy report. "Your not Starbucks anyways." He mutters.

Cynthia laughs at him and walks out of the office. "Nine hours and two more days to go." She says and sits at her desk.

Abby's Lab

0800 Hours

Abby is protesting to Ducky, about Gibbs and Jenny, turning Ducky down again for Thanksgiving dinner. "What are we going to do with them Ducky, I'm going to ask Gibbs again." She insists.

"Leave him and the Director alone." Ducky sighs.

"I want our family together at Thanksgiving this year." Abby pouts.

Ducky shakes his head in frustration. "Give it up." He says and walks out of the lab.

"Never!" Abby protests.

Abby's Lab

1130 Hours

Abby is working over by the counter, and spots Gibbs walking into her lab. "Not taking no for an answer this time, Gibbs." She whines.

"No for what?" He asks.

"Thanksgiving at Ducky's." Abby smiles.

"Have other plans, that I made a year ago." Gibbs grins.

Abby narrows her eyes at him. "Finally getting out of your basement."

"Didn't say that did I." Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "Now about my murder weapon." He adds.

Outside Of Jenny's House

1210 Hours

Noemi is outside getting the mail, she see's Gibbs pulling up out front, as Gibbs gets out of his car. "Wasn't expecting you." She smiles.

Gibbs walks over to Noemi. "Neither is the Director." He grins.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is sitting at her desk, reviewing MTAC documentation. Gibbs walks in. "Wasn't expecting to see her until next week." He says with a smirk.

Jenny looks up and takes off her glasses. "Maybe because the Director wasn't expecting Agent Gibbs over." She teases.

"Because I'm not here as Agent Gibbs."

Jenny's Kitchen

"You were in luck that I had some salmon on Senor Gibbs." Noemi puts a plate down under him. "I'll be cleaning upstairs." Noemi walks out.

Jenny takes a bite of her salmon. "Why the visit?" She curiously asks.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Jenny. "Can't a guy stop on over, and have lunch with his old partner." Gibbs asks. sheepishly.

"You should work on a new line Jethro." Jenny says and takes a sip of her ice tea.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Why when the old one's still work." Glancing sideways at Jenny, who's rolling her eyes at him. "Your place or mine for Thursday." Gibbs notes Jenny's puzzled look at him. "Not that!" Gibbs shakes his head at her. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Jethro, refresh my memory please." She inquires.

"We agreed if we had no plans for Thanksgiving this year, the both of us would spend it together, remember when I took you out for breakfast last year."

Jenny smiles over at him. "Right, in the truck." "If the phone hadn't rang, you would of kissed me." Jenny laughs at Gibbs, as he looks the other way. "I was mentally cursing out Donna." She says in a seductive voice.

"Problem was, if I would have kissed you, I also wanted to take you upstairs to your bedroom." "And with your gal pals, that wasn't going to happen." He growls.

"You wouldn't have taken me up to the bedroom, because Noemi was in the house."

Gibbs smirks over at her. "I would of driven you over to my place then." Gibbs laughs over at Jenny as she rolls her eyes at him again. "Wasn' t expecting that one huh."

"No!" She says softly.

"Now back to the question at hand."

"Your place so you can work on your boat, and I can read my book, and we'll both be happy." Jenny says.

"I'll throw darts on the Chinese food menu to pick out our dinner." Gibbs muses.

Jenny looks up in surprise at Gibbs. "All hell is going to break lose, your not eating your House Lo Mien."

"For Thanksgiving I'll change it up." Gibbs says and bites into his salmon.

Outside Of Jenny's House

1245 Hours

"I have a late op to run in MTAC, so I won't be over for dinner tonight." Gibbs squeezes Jenny's hand.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Why is it, that you haven't had a 0300 hour op to run in MTAC?" She protests.

"Your more interesting to look at I guess at three in the morning." Gibbs smirks and then laughs at Jenny's annoyed look. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." Gibbs says and opens up his car door.

"Call me on my cell, I might be out of the house."

"Georgetown stores miss your shopping spree's." He says and gets inside of his car.

"I was going to the hair stylist." Jenny laughs at Gibbs warning glare. "I may cut it short again just to spite you." She turns on her heel, and starts for the front door.

Gibbs rolls down his window. "You wouldn't dare." He growls in protest.

Jenny opens up her front door and turns and looks at him. "Try me!" She smirks and goes inside the house and shuts the door.

Gibbs looks up the direction of the house. "You would, just to piss me the hell off." Gibbs grumbles and pulls away from the house.

Gibbs' basement

2300 Hours

Ziva walks down the steps and finds Gibbs sanding his boat. "Figured you would be up." Ziva walks over to the workbench and reads the drawing plans for 'The Kelly'. "Making her bigger." She asks.

"Yeah, tweaking what I started with Hollis last year, into the finished product." Gibbs blows some sand dust off of the wood.

Ziva flips a page over. "Sleeping Cabin!" Ziva looks up at him. "You two aren't lovers yet."

"How do would you know that?" He growls.

"Body language, and it's on Jenny's end." Ziva smiles at him.

"Came down here to talk about my non sex life with Jenny." Gibbs groans.

"No!" "Just looking forward, to calling you boss next week, and having things back to normal finally." Ziva says.

Gibbs gives Ziva a questioning look. "You rarely call me boss." He grins at her.

Ziva smirks up at him. "Did Jenny?"

"To be a smart ass." He snarls and grabs some glue.

"Call her by her first name or last."

Gibbs shakes his head at the memory of Junior Agent Shepard. "Depending on my mood and hers." He mutters.

"I gather she tested your patients." Ziva laughs.

"Worse than DiNozzo, because unlike Tony, Jen never feared me." Gibbs laughs.

"Surprised you didn't go over to her house after the op was over with." Ziva questions.

"Op was done by ten, and we need a break from one another at least once or twice a week." He says.

"It's not like your married to one another, it's not a requirement." Ziva laughs at Gibbs, who's walking over to the workbench. Watching Gibbs pour some bourbon in his coffee mug, she makes a face at him. "How you and Jenny drink that is beyond me?"

Gibbs takes a healthy gulp. "She didn't care for the taste of it in the beginning."

"It's all she drank when we did op's over in Europe together, so much you in her Gibbs, never dawned on me until you started teaching me." Ziva smiles over at him.

Gibbs glares over at Ziva. "And now, the student throws my rules in my face now, because she's the boss." Gibbs moans in protest.

Ziva laughs and grabs a block of wood and sand paper and walks over to the boat and climbs up inside. "I know, with the grain of the wood." Ziva says, as Gibbs sits down and watches Ziva work on his boat.

November 25th 2008

Jenny's Office

0930 Hours.

Cynthia walks in and finds Gibbs sitting at the conference table, watching ZNN, walking over to him and folding her arms. "You plan on doing any work this week?"

Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee and continues to watch TV. "Nope, dumping it on her next week."

Cynthia rolls her eyes at him. "Great, put the Director in a bad mood the first day back." She sighs.

"That's the plan." Gibbs smirks at Cynthia, who walks out of the office shaking her head at him.

Georgetown Mall

Food court.

1215 Hours.

Abby has just spotted Jenny walking into the bookstore. "Just saw Mommy going into the book store." She smiles.

"So did I, Gibbs will be happy." Ziva winks with Abby.

In between bites of his pizza. "Why is that?" Tony asks.

"Dyed her hair." McGee says.

"Blonde!" Tony grins.

"Did away with her strawberry blonde look, and is back to the auburn hair color." Ziva adds.

"I liked her in that hair color." Palmer muses.

"It's what Gibbs likes, not what you like Jimmy." Abby protests.

"She's going to be in a fowl mood on Monday." Cynthia sighs.

"Why?" Tony inquires.

"Hasn't been reviewing any case files, slacking off on work." Cynthia says bitterly.

"And hanging out with us more in the Squad Room." "Great!" Tony groans.

In the bookstore

Jenny is buying a back issue of McGee's book that she hasn't read yet, Ducky is standing behind her and smiles at her hair. "Jethro's going to approve." He muses

Jenny turns and laughs at Ducky. "I'm keeping him guessing, threatened to cut it short again." Jenny grins at him.

Ducky laughs at her. "I liked your Pixie cut."

"Only good thing about the short hair is I didn't have to spend much time on it, could roll out of bed, throw my make up on and head to work." Jenny walks over to the coffee shop and sits down.

Ducky follows and sits down with her and spots the team, with Abby, Palmer, and Cynthia out in the food court. "Everybody is here." Ducky says.

Jenny rolls her eyes at them. "Either Tony is plotting his latest pool, or their gossiping about Jethro and I." She says roughly.

Ducky narrows his eyes at her. "Their just happy that the two of you are slowly working your way back to one another."

"In your day it was called courting." Jenny smiles at him.

"Try my Father's." "Not that old." Ducky squeezes Jenny's hand. "How's it going?"

"Fine, Jethro comes over at least three nights a week for dinner, he gives me one night a week for myself and so he could work on his boat, weekends it's lunch, a movie, then back to his place with take out, and he works on his boat in the basement, and I read my book, it's comfortable."

"And when you're ready for the other aspect." Ducky asks.

"I'll know, but he won't." Jenny gets up from her table. "I have a few more stores I need to shop in."

"Spending Thanksgiving alone this year." Ducky inquires.

"No, Jethro and I had made plans a year ago, for us to spend it together."

"Jethro taking you out for dinner." Ducky curiously questions.

Jenny laughs at the memory of Thanksgiving 1997. "No, take out, when I had the flu in '97', Jethro bought Chinese Food for dinner, I could only manage the broth from the Won Ton soup." "Instead of my place, we'll have it in his basement, the boat keeps his mind off of sex." "I don't have that distraction at my place." "I'll see you in work on Monday, have a nice Thanksgiving Ducky, give your mother my best." Before she walks off, Jenny glares over at Tony and the other's over at the Food Court and walks off.

Food Court.

"What was that look for?" Tony asks.

Ducky walks over and has over heard Tony. "What are you discussing?"

Abby widens her eyes up at Ducky. "How did she know we were talking about her and Gibbs?" Abby asks.

"Mother's always know Abby." Ziva mutters.

Squad Room

1315 Hours.

Tony is instant messaging Ziva, on a practical joke that they can play on Gibbs.

Tony- (IM's Ziva) "Follow me with a trick on Gibbs."

Ziva- (IM's back) "Are you crazy?"

Tony smirks over at Ziva and instant messages her back. "Come on!"

Ziva spots Gibbs coming down the stairs and instant messages Tony back. "In coming!"

"So Ziva, liked Jenny's hair." Tony says with a grin.

Ziva looks over at Gibbs who's rounding the corner and has over heard Tony. "It's different." She smiles.

McGee returns to his desk. "What's different?"

Tony looks over at McGee. "Jenny's hair."

Gibbs is standing behind Tony, and he leans over and whispers in his ear. "Discussing the Director's latest hairstyle is not considered working." He growls.

"Saw her in the mall, boss." Tony comments.

"In the bookstore with Ducky." McGee follows.

"You have reports to finish up, get them finished and on my desk by 1700 hours." Gibbs walks off.

Ziva watches Gibbs go inside the elevator. "Ducky's!"

Tony picks up his desk phone. "I'll see if I can get Palmer to put his desk phone on speaker."

Autopsy

Ducky is looking over an X-ray with Palmer, when the phone starts to ring, Palmer walks over and answers it. "Autopsy!"

Squad Room

"Gibbs is coming in any second, put the phone on speaker." Tony asks.

Palmer does so with out Ducky seeing him. "You have the wrong extension number." Palmer hangs up the receiver.

Ducky walks over, "That's the second time today." He moans.

Palmer spots Gibbs walking through the door. "I believe Acting Director Gibbs wants to talk to you Doctor Mallard." Palmer walks back to the X-ray and pretends to be looking for something.

Gibbs walks over to Ducky, looking over to make sure that Palmer can't hear him. "Jenny cut her hair." He asks softly.

"DiNozzo gossiping in the Squad Room." Ducky muses.

"More like, trying to get a reaction out of me." Gibbs growls.

"Worked, because you're down here." Ducky chuckles.

"Come on Duck!" Gibbs whines in protest.

"You'll see it later on, she looked breath taking." Ducky smiles.

"It better not be short again." Gibbs groans.

Ducky quickly changes the subject. "Heard your not having Thanksgiving Dinner alone this year?"

Gibbs smiles at Ducky. "Made those plans a year ago, when I bumped into her, and had breakfast, that Friday after Thanksgiving." Gibbs says softly.

"Recreating Thanksgiving of '97', only difference is Jenny isn't sick with the flu, and it will be in your basement this time around." Ducky says.

"And Jenny can actually eat the Chinese Food this time, around, it was a struggle just to get her to eat the Won Ton soup the last time." Gibbs says smoothly.

Squad Room

Tony makes a face at Gibbs and Jenny's dinner plans for Thanksgiving. "Chinese Food for Thanksgiving." He whispers.

Autopsy

"Sort of surprised she chose my place." Gibbs shakes his head and smiles.

"She said, that your boat distracted you from sex." Ducky laughs.

Squad Room

Abby is standing next to Tony and is about to react, when McGee covers her mouth up with his hand, to keep her quiet.

Autopsy

"Nothing can distract me from keeping my mind off of having sex with her." Gibbs groans in frustration and walks for the door.

Palmer walks over to Ducky's desk and gets his body between Ducky and the phone, pushing the speaker phone button in. "Acting Director Gibbs seemed anxious." Palmer muses.

"Try hormones Mr. Palmer." Ducky sighs and sits down at his desk.

Squad Room

"Abs you better take the stairs back to your lab." Tony says.

"Meet me in my lab in ten minutes, or I'm IMing you." Abby rushes off.

Jenny's Floor

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and looks down at his team busy at work at their desks. "About time." He mumbles and walks over to Jenny's Office.

Squad Room

"Gibbs is in Jenny's office." Ziva alerts them.

"Let's go!" Tony grins and gets up from his desk.

Abby's Lab

"She's bad!" Tony laughs.

"Doctor Mallard actually said that." Palmer adds.

"Yes he did." Abby smiles.

"He'll flip, it's the same color, before she dyed it to Strawberry Blonde." Tony grins.

"Still don't get that color on her." Ziva sighs.

"And another six months or so, it should be as long as it was when she first became Director." Abby notes.

"Hair style is similar." "The long hair makes Jenny look younger." Tony drools.

"And something for you to drool over." McGee comments.

Ziva narrows her eyes at Tony. "Better watch out what your drooling over Tony, Gibbs is now her boyfriend." She chastises him.

"Platonic, remember, she chose his basement for Thanksgiving, because the boat would distract him from sex." Tony starts to think. "Didn't they have sex in his boat once before?" Tony ponders.

Jenny's House

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in and walks over to the Study, finding it empty, Gibbs walks down the hallway and stands in the doorway to the living room. Noemi walks out the door from dining room and calls out to him. "Upstairs Senor Gibbs." She says.

Upstairs

Jenny is hiding in the bathroom, just as Gibbs walks into her bedroom, she quickly runs out and runs down the steps.

Downstairs

Noemi is watering the plants in the hallway, when she sees's Jenny running down the steps. "Senor Gibbs went upstairs looking for you." She smiles.

"I know!" She says with a laugh, and runs into the living room.

"Playing hard to get." Noemi says with a laugh and continues watering the plants, Gibbs walks down the steps and gives Noemi the stare. "Living room!" She giggles.

"You sure!" He growls in protest.

Living Room

Jenny is curled up on the couch, pretending to read a book, when Gibbs comes up from behind her and snatches the book out of her hand. Noting the big smile on his face. "I gather you approve." She answers sweetly.

Gibbs sits on the couch, puts Jenny's feet on his lap, and starts to rub them. Jenny sighs in heaven, with his hands on her feet. "The men you've dated since me don't have my hands." He smirks with pride.

"That's because they don't work with theirs the way you do." Jenny voice hitches as the feel of Gibbs' hands on her feet are starting to turn her on.

Gibbs' hands venture under the hem of her jeans and feel her calf's up. "Once we become lovers again, I want to give you a rub down, you're a mess Jen." He says hoarsely.

"I bet your body is in just as bad shape as mine, I still get massages." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs pulls her legs off to the side. "Again, they don't have hands like mine." He says softly.

Noemi pops her head in the door. "Dinner Senora."

Jenny's Kitchen

At the dinner table

"Once we become lovers again, DiNozzo's gossiping is going to get worse." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs bites into his pork chop. "Abby is just as bad." He adds.

"And I'm also going to have a little talk with Cynthia, yet again." She sighs and takes in Gibbs' confused look. "I bumped into Stephanie in the mall a few weeks ago, and I caught all of them eavesdropping on our conversation." Gibbs angrily makes a face. "I told all of them off, only one who wasn't in on it at that time, was McGee, this time he was." Jenny says in disappointment.

In the living room

2100 Hours.

Jenny is at one end of the couch reading a book, Gibbs is at the other end watching a movie on TV.

2230 Hours

Gibbs glances over and finds Jenny sleeping soundly at the other end of the couch, grabbing a throw blanket from the back of the couch Gibbs covers Jenny up. Getting up from the couch, Gibbs gently takes the book out of Jenny's hands, takes off her glasses, and puts them on the coffee table. "It's taking all of my control, not to throw you over my shoulder, and taking you up to bed woman." He grumbles and grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

2300 Hours

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps and leans over and kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs whispers softly into her hair. "I love you." Then gets up starts turning out some lights out, only leaving one on in the room. Gibbs turns and looks at Jenny one last time, before he leaves the room.

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Ducky drops off an Autopsy Report in the In Bin, on Jenny's Desk. "Well!" He inquires to Gibbs, who has a big smile on his face, over at the conference table. "I told her, that you would approve." Ducky walks over and sits with Gibbs.

"The shade of red, back to the hairstyle I like." Gibbs grins.

"Should be the same length in about three to six months." Ducky smiles.

"It's getting harder and harder leaving her every night." Gibbs sighs and gets up and walks over to the window and looks out.

"You wanted to stay with her last night." Ducky asks.

"She fell asleep on the couch in her living room, while I was watching TV." "Took every once of me, not to take her upstairs and put her to bed, and crawl in with her."

"But you didn't." Ducky inquires.

"Don't have her permission yet." He grumbles and sips his coffee.

"Put her to bed."

"Wasn't carrying her up two flights of steps, left her on the couch." Gibbs groans.

Ducky laughs at Gibbs. "Not the first time that Jennifer has slept on the couch before Jethro." Ducky's cell phone starts to ring. "Doctor Mallard!" He answers.

Gibbs looks over at Ducky as he's listening in on his phone. "Wonder if my Team got a case." He mutters to himself.

"Be right over." Ducky hangs up. "Dead Staff Sergeant." He says.

"My team!" Gibbs asks.

"No Wyatt's, yours doesn't have a case yet." Ducky gets up from the chair.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "So I've noticed." He growls.

"Where's Cynthia?" Ducky asks.

"Jenny's for breakfast, their going over things for Monday."

"Looking forward to the Director." Ducky smirks.

"No, but at least it gets me out of this office, and back at my desk where I belong, been one long month." Gibbs protests.

"And in the end, you survived." Ducky adds.

"Barely!" Gibbs scoffs.

"I don't see you again today, you and Jennifer have a excellent holiday, savor the moment." Ducky smiles.

"I know her alter ego will be back at 0700 Monday morning." Gibbs smirks at Ducky who's laughing at him. "Happy Thanksgiving Duck." He says as Ducky walks out of the office.

Jenny's House

The Dining Room

Jenny and Cynthia are having breakfast together, and going over Jenny's schedule for the upcoming week. Cynthia is counting the hours, she can't wait to have her boss back in her office again, and Gibbs back at his desk, in the Squad Room where he belongs.

"Monday's schedule is lite for you, you should be able to ease yourself in, it's Tuesday and Wednesday that you're going to get hit with everything." Cynthia adds as Jenny reads her schedule and Noemi continues to put food on the table. "I also brought you all of the on going cases that are going on with each of the teams." She finishes.

Jenny puts her schedule in her portfolio and puts it on top of her folders. "Noemi, could you please put this in my study, and if I get any phone calls, other than the SecNav, take a message." She says softly.

Noemi picks up the folders and portfolio. "Including Senor Gibbs." She giggles.

"Especially Senor Gibbs." She says

Cynthia chokes on her scrambled eggs and laughs at Jenny.

"Si Senora!" Noemi walks out of the room.

Cynthia looks over at Jenny, who's still upset with Cynthia over the two incidents in the mall. "I wasn't talking about you or Agent Gibbs at the mall yesterday." She says to break the tension between them.

"I know I can't tell you what to do on your own time Cynthia, but I do not like my private life to be gossiped about." Jenny says as she's buttering up her croissant.

"Perfectly honest, ma'am, they were talking about how good you looked with your new hair color, and your going back to the way your hair was, before you cut it." Cynthia notes that Jenny still doesn't believe her. "I know I'm going to have to earn your trust again."

Jenny quickly changes the subject. "Gibbs slacking off."

Cynthia raises an eyebrow at Jenny. "How did you know that?" Jenny looks over at Cynthia and rolls her eyes. "Yes, it's the reason why I kept your schedule lite on Monday morning." "I see at least several weeks of paper work ahead of you." She informs her.

"Great!" Jenny sighs and sips her orange juice.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you back, and I know Ziva and McGee will be looking forward to Gibbs returning to his desk again." Cynthia smiles.

Squad Room.

1800 Hours.

"Yes, Team DiNozzo is now history." Ziva stands up and does the happy dance around her desk.

McGee breathes in a sigh of relief, as he gets his badge and gun from his desk drawer. "Thank god!" He laughs.

Tony glares over at McGee. "Laugh it up, McChuckle head." He says dryly.

Gibbs walks over to Tony with his Football Pool paper and some money. "I almost forgot, DiNozzo!" Gibbs walks over, grabs his coat from behind his desk, and gets his badge and gun from his desk drawer.

Tony reads Gibbs' picks, and highlighted in yellow as usual is the Pittsburgh Steelers, Tony raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Um boss, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot DiNozzo!" Gibbs says as he puts his coat on.

"Columbia County is in Eagles Country, why are you a Steelers fan?" Tony asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"How many Superbowls have the Steelers won?" Gibbs asks.

Tony stands and thinks. "Five!"

"How many Superbowls have the Eagles won?" Gibbs grins.

"None!" Tony says.

"There's your answer." Gibbs smirks.

"Tony you still headed for Atlantic City." McGee inquires.

"Gambling, boxing on Friday night, more gambling, and the babes of course." "Don't miss me to much." Tony grins and rushes off toward the elevator.

Ziva laughs at him as Tony steps inside the elevator. "It's not like it's Cancun, Tony." She gloats.

"Baja is better." Gibbs smirks "Happy Thanksgiving, Tim and Ziva."

"Happy Thanksgiving boss, give the Director my best." McGee says.

"I will!" Gibbs walks off for the elevator.

"Heading for your parents tonight." Ziva asks as she puts her coat on.

"Yeah, picking up Sarah in an hour." McGee smiles.

"I'll see you on Monday." Ziva watches McGee walk off and wave at her. Ziva flips her cell phone over and calls Abby up, waiting for Abby to pick up. "Ready for the bar."

Abby is standing behind her. "Yes!" Ziva startled at Abby from sneaking up behind her, Ziva jumps. "Yes, I finally got her." Abby smiles.

Jenny's Kitchen

1845 Hours.

"Happy Thanksgiving Senora and Senor Gibbs."

"Happy Thanksgiving Noemi." Jenny smiles as Noemi walks out of the kitchen, looking over at Gibbs' puzzled expression. "What?" She asks.

"You went out last night." He says sheepishly.

"Woke up at three in the morning, thanks for leaving one of the lights on." Jenny sips some of her water.

"Wasn't carrying your ass up two flights of steps." Gibbs protests.

"Not like I haven't slept on the couch before Jethro." She sighs.

"When I would play catch up with my football scores on ESPN over in Paris, you use to sleep with your head in my lap on the couch." He smiles over at her.

"First stake out we had, I woke up in your lap." She says softly.

Gibbs smiles at the memory. "I watched you sleep all night Jen." Gibbs whispers.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You were a married man back then Jethro." She reminds him.

"Your a lot prettier in your sleep, than Diane is." Gibbs comments and laughs at Jenny as she glares over at him. Gibbs reaches for Jenny's hand on the table and squeezes it.

After dessert

"I'll get this mess cleaned up in the kitchen, why don't you head for the living room." Jenny says as Gibbs gets up and grabs his cup of coffee and walks out of the kitchen.

Living Room

Half an hour later

Jenny walks in to find Gibbs sleeping on the couch with the TV on. "Speaking of going out." She smiles and walks over to the couch and grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns off the TV. Jenny goes to the end of the couch, takes off Gibbs' boots, and covers him up with the throw blanket.

2300 Hours.

Jenny is sitting in a chair reading her book. Gibbs is still sleeping on the couch, he starts to stir in his sleep. "Jenny!" He calls out softly.

Jenny looks over and notices Gibbs stirring in his sleep, taking off her glasses she gets up and goes over to him on the sofa. Gibbs wakes up and takes in his surroundings. "Had a nightmare." She asks as Jenny sits on the edge of the couch and takes a hold of Gibbs' hands. Gibbs nods, trying to wake up. "About your family." Gibbs looks over at Jenny with surprise. "Your nightmares were never about Desert Storm or Panama." "It was about your family."

"Just like yours were about your Father." Gibbs says as he sits up half asleep.

"Yes!" Jenny nods.

Gibbs looks over at the time. "I better head on home."

"Jethro, your tired, your welcome to the couch, but you would be much more comfortable upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms." Jenny strokes his forearms. "You ok." She asks.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny. "For the first time in nine years, I can say yes." He smiles and squeezes both of her hands. "I'm going into the spare bedroom on your floor." Gibbs says.

"Why?" She asks.

"We had our first kiss, in the second floor spare bedroom." Gibbs grabs his boots and takes in Jenny's expression. "You don't know how much I wanted to make love to you that night, took all of my will power, not to go upstairs into your bedroom." He growls.

"I wouldn't have allowed it." She hisses.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you were married, and I was seeing Brian at the time." She reminds him.

"I have a sea sack out in my truck."

"Jethro, I've seen you in your boxers before." She smirks and walks off.

Gibbs glares over at her. "That's not all you've seen." He barks at her, and starts turning out some of the lights in the room.

Spare Bedroom

Gibbs is looking out the window, wearing his t-shirt and sweat pants, Jenny walks in with some fresh towels and a wash cloth and a clean glass, Gibbs turns and looks over at Jenny in a white silk robe. Glaring in protest. "Do you have to wear that thing around me?" He growls at her.

Jenny walks up to him. "Behave Jethro!" She purrs.

Gibbs looks down at her exposed cleavage from her peach nightgown. "How?" He groans.

"Learn!" "Good night Jethro." She says and walks out of the room.

Gibbs flops on the bed. "Easy for you to say, at least I kept myself covered up." Gibbs reaches over and turns off the light, and lies back on the bed in frustration, his mind goes back to Marseilles when his hands and mouth had access to Jenny's breasts. "Learn that's my favorite part of your anatomy." Gibbs mumbles and puts a pillow over his head in frustration.

Jenny's Living Room

0930 Hours

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand and finds Jenny reading a book on the couch. "Morning!"

Jenny glances up at his half asleep state. "Morning!" She says softly.

Gibbs sits at the other end of the couch, and notices that Jenny's dressed. "I see you put some clothes on."

Jenny puts her book down on her lap. "I've been up for two hours."

"Can't believe I've slept until 0930 hours." Gibbs yawns.

"You were tired." Jenny takes off her glasses.

"After I have my coffee I'll jump in the shower, and I'll take you out for breakfast." He says and sips his coffee.

"Suppose to do that tomorrow morning." She teases.

"Tomorrow I'm making breakfast for you." Gibbs smiles down at Jenny's surprised look. "Weekends off, over in Europe, I use to make breakfast for you." He grins.

"That's because, we usually didn't get up, until mid day." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs gets up and smirks down at her. "Can't help it, that you would keep me up all night."

Jenny glares up at him. "Me!" She admonishes him.

Gibbs laughs at her annoyed look. "Alright, the both of us." Gibbs chuckles at Jenny, picks up her book and puts her glasses back on. Gibbs smirks at her on last time and leaves the room.

Jenny waits for Gibbs to go upstairs. "This is going to be a long week." She says and starts to read.

Ducky's Dining Room

1800 Hours

Ducky is carving the turkey at the table, Abby sadly glances over at the two empty chairs at the dinner table, and wishes that Gibbs and Jenny were with them.

"Abby give it up." Ziva sighs.

"Chinese Food on Thanksgiving." Abby frowns.

"Their recreating Thanksgiving 1997." Ducky smiles.

"But Jenny had the flu back then." Abby protests.

"And now she's recovering from gun shot wounds and Thallium poisoning." Ducky adds.

"Isn't it a month already." Abby asks.

"It will be the first of December on Monday." Ducky says as he puts some turkey on a tray.

"Abby, I was with Jenny in the pool a few weeks ago, she tires out easily." Ziva informs her.

"Keep forgetting the energy people use during sex." Abby giggles.

Ducky rolls his eyes at Abby. "My mother will be in here any minute now, can we please change the subject and fast." Ducky protests.

"I'll bring them dessert over." Abby smiles.

Gibbs' Basement

1900 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating their Chinese food over at the workbench. "Wonder if the Cowboys lost." Gibbs asks as he's eating his beef and broccoli.

"Turn the TV on." Jenny says and takes a bite of her shrimp roll.

Gibbs turns on the TV and puts ESPN on and glares over at the TV. "One game I lost on my football pool."

"I gather they won." She asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs growls and turns off the TV.

"Just as bad as my Dad." She sighs in protest.

"Big Redskins fan." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Yes!" Jenny whispers softly.

"You!"

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I could care less." She sighs.

"You watched baseball games with me." He reminds her.

"One of the few memories I had with my parents, is going to a few games at RFK Stadium, when the Senators played there." She smiles.

"Now we have the Nationals, in a new beautiful ball park." Gibbs grins.

"Dad would have loved it, view of the Washington Monument."

"Went to a game already." He asks her.

"SecNav has a suite, went to a few games last summer." She says dryly.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "Melvin went with you."

"Yes!" She answers.

"Why didn't you ask me?" He mutters.

"That's because I didn't think of it." "And your team would of gossiped about it." Jenny sighs.

"True!" Gibbs says and starts to eat his beef and broccoli with his chopsticks. Gibbs watches Jenny open up her fortune cookie and the smile on her face as she's reading it. "What's it say?" He asks as Jenny hands it over to her. Squinting at the small print. "What was once lost, maybe found again." Gibbs smiles over at Jenny and touches his hand on her face, Jenny squeezes his hand. Gibbs is about to kiss her when his cell phone rings. Rolling his eyes in frustration. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

At Ducky's

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Abby protests.

"What's up Abs?" Gibbs groans.

"Bringing dessert, is it still for two." Abby giggles.

"Yes!" Gibbs says as looks over at Jenny.

Gibbs' Dining room.

2030 Hours.

"Next year!" Abby pleads.

"I don't know Abby." Gibbs says and takes a sip out of his coffee.

"Chinese Food on Thanksgiving, Gibbs." Abby protests.

"I didn't have Thanksgiving dinner in 1998, or 1999, and I was over in Europe." Gibbs growls.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I don't want to know what you and Stephanie were doing over in Moscow, Jethro."

Abby laughs at the expression Gibbs is giving Jenny. "So how's my pumpkin pie, I made apple last year." She asks.

"Good!" Gibbs takes a bite out of it.

"Going shopping." She inquires.

"Don't know yet Abs, playing it by ear." Gibbs mutters.

"I'm shopping until I drop, that's for sure, sales every where, and I'm getting up at four in the morning." Abby cheerfully says.

"Yikes, I'll have to get up at 0430 hours on Monday." "Been use to sleeping in until 0830 hours." Jenny groans.

"Gibbs, what time do you usually get up?" Abby curiously asks him.

"0530 Hours." He says smoothly.

"It's not like he has to work on his look Abby, t- shirt, polo shirt, and what ever blazer that comes back from the dry cleaners." Jenny laughs.

Abby laughs at the glare Gibbs is giving Jenny. "I like it when he wears his jeans to work." Abby gets up and grabs her coat.

"Abby!" Gibbs growls in protest, and stands up so he can walk her out to his car.

Abby giggles at him. "I can't wait to see you back in work on Monday." "Finally we'll be back to normal, Gibbs will be Gibbs, and Tony will be Tony again."

"Might be normal for you guys, but not for me." Jenny sighs.

"Right, playing catch up." Abby nods.

Jenny glares up at Gibbs. "No, your Father's paper work screw ups, and the fact that he hasn't been doing much of anything the past week or so."

"I see Cynthia tattled on me." Gibbs grumbles.

"No, because I know you Jethro." Jenny adds.

Gibbs grabs Abby by the arm. "Come on Abs."

"Night Jenny!" Abby smiles at her as Jenny waves back.

Out front by Abby's Hearse.

Gibbs shuts Abby's car door. "Now you got us bickering." He growls.

Abby snickers up at him. "It will keep your mind off of sex." She pulls away.

Gibbs glares over at the direction Abby left in. "You interrupting my kiss isn't helping matters."

Gibbs' Kitchen

Gibbs walks in to find Jenny doing the dishes. "I could of done that."

"You have your boat to work on." She smiles over at him.

Gibbs looks over on the kitchen table, and notices that Jenny has poured him a cup of coffee, picking it up. "At least tomorrow morning I won't be waking up with a hang over." Gibbs walks out of the kitchen and goes downstairs.

"And I'm not alone anymore." Jenny says and rinses off a plate.

Gibbs' Basement

2300 Hours

Gibbs is gluing a dow pin into one of the support beams of his boat, Jenny is sitting over at the workbench, reading a book fighting to stay away.

Fifteen Minutes Later.

Gibbs with his back facing Jenny, is sanding down his boat, Jenny can no longer keep her eyes open, hops off of the stool and goes upstairs.

0000 Hours

Absorbed with working on his boat. Gibbs looks up at the time. "Jen, I better get you home." Gibbs turns and looks, and notices that she's not in the room.

Kelly's Bedroom

Jenny is sleeping on the bed wearing Gibbs' old t-shirt and sweat pants. Gibbs sits on the bed and strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps. "At least you're covered up tonight." He smiles and gets up and throws the covers over her.

Gibbs' Kitchen

0900 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at the kitchen table reading a flyer that came in the mail the day before, Jenny walks in half asleep, and heads for the coffee pot. Gibbs watches her and laughs. "Something I'll have to get use to again."

Jenny is pouring herself a cup of coffee. 'What?" She yawns.

"Your not a morning person." Gibbs smirks at her, as Jenny takes a sip of her coffee and walks over and sits with him at the table. "What time did you head on up to bed?" He asks.

"Eleven-fifteen!" She yawns again.

"I was so into my boat, that I didn't notice you leave." "Glanced up at the clock and I noticed it was midnight."

"I went out, as soon as my head hit the pillow." She says.

"That was Kelly's old bedroom." He informs her.

"I know, it was the reason why I chose to sleep in there, when you went to Stillwater."

"How did you know that was Kelly's room?" He inquires.

"Other end of the hall, all of the other rooms have been painted, with the exception of that one." She smiles.

"I built Kelly's bed, and the furniture in it." "Shannon painted the entire room." He says softly.

"Yellow!" Jenny asks.

"Shannon wasn't crazy over a pink room." Gibbs sighs, he had his heart set on painting it pink for Kelly.

"Neither would I." Jenny rolls her eyes at him.

Gibbs changes the subject. "Soon as you wake up I'll cook you breakfast." Jenny spots the flyer that Gibbs was reading grabs it. "It's nothing!" He says, and gets up.

"Wood working exhibition in Williamsburg." She reads.

"There's one every year." Gibbs says as he opens up a cabinet.

"Ever go?" She asks him. Gibbs sadly shakes his head no. "Why not?"

"Haven't had the time, and didn't want to go alone." He says dryly

"I'll go with you." She smiles at him.

Gibbs takes a bowl out of the cabinet and looks over at her. "You allowed traveling far with out a Protection Detail."

"It's only Williamsburg, Jethro, if it were an over nighter it would be totally different."

"Been wanting to go for years." Gibbs smiles.

"As long as nothing comes up in work, I'll go with you." Jenny watches Gibbs walk over to the refrigerator and getting some milk and eggs out. "What are you making?" She asks.

"You'll see." He smirks at her.

Half an hour later.

Jenny is eating her French Toast with strawberries over it, Gibbs is over at the stove putting his eggs on his plate, turning off the burner, Gibbs puts the frying pan in the sink and rinses it off, grabbing his plate, Gibbs walks over to the table and sits down. "I gather you approve."

"Yes, and I'll have to hit the gym also." She sighs.

"If we were having sex, I would have burned it off you." He smirks at Jenny, and she throws a napkin at him.


	29. The Return Of Madame Director

December 1st 2008

Squad Room

0700 Hours.

Gibbs is escorting Jenny out of the elevator. Jenny takes a deep breath and takes in her surroundings; it feels good to be back at work again. Gibbs gently puts his hand on the small of her back and they begin to walk towards the stairs.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks watching Gibbs and Jenny walk the steps and talk amongst themselves. The quiet before the storm, at some point today Madame Director will reappear.

"You nervous." Gibbs asks Jenny as they walk along the catwalk.

"No, relieved!" She says as they walk up the stairs.

Gibbs walks Jenny over to the balcony in front of MTAC. "You need me for anything, call me." He says softly.

Before Jenny can answer him, she glances down in the Squad Room and notices the crowd below applauding her return.

"Welcome back ma'am!" They cheerfully shout up to her.

Jenny is taken back and getting emotional by the welcoming from her colleagues. "Thank you everybody." She smiles.

Cynthia walks over to her. "Good morning Director." She smiles.

"Good morning Cynthia." She smiles back, and the three of them walk over to Jenny's office.

Squad Room

Tony smiles with relief and sits back at his desk. "Now that we're back to normal." He says.

"Heading back to my lab." Abby smiles and rushes off to catch up with Ducky and Palmer so she can take the elevator down with them.

Jenny's Office

Jenny turns her computer on at her desk. "Man, not even on the job for five minutes, and I have over three hundred e-mails." She frowns.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Ignore them like I do." Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Not even in your office for two minutes, and I see the Director is already back." He growls.

Cynthia laughs at the banter between them. "Most of your appointments are in the building today ma'am, but starting tomorrow, you have to attend hearings in the senate and congress." She says.

"Naturally!" She sighs and shakes her head. "Then the next thing you know is I'll have to be in MTAC at 0400 hours, and Gibbs didn't have to stay in here all night while he was Acting Director." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Jenny is reading her e-mails. "Stupid bitch!" She hisses

Gibbs hangs up. "Robbery inside of a bank at Quantico." He says.

"Have fun!" Jenny says softly and watches Gibbs rush out the door.

Cynthia pours Jenny a cup of coffee and hands it over to her. "Figured you could use some, before you head into MTAC." She smiles at Jenny.

Jenny takes the cup from Cynthia. "I'm going to need more than that." She says dryly.

Outside a bank in Quantico.

0800 Hours

Tony is taking pictures of the tire marks in the parking lot. "Two dollar bet!" He grins.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at him. "For what?" She asks.

"How long it will take the Director to lose her temper." Tony laughs.

"What if it's happening now?" Ziva smirks over at him.

"She'll be in MTAC all morning long, a tech told me that on Friday." Tony winks at her.

"New spy!" Ziva inquires.

"I don't want to get Cynthia in trouble anymore, besides I'm dating the spy." Tony says with an evil grin on his face.

Gibbs walks over. "Why are you two standing around for?" He growls.

Tony and Ziva quickly start taking pictures, McGee walks out of the bank. "Boss, I think this was an inside job." McGee theorizes.

"Glad somebody's working." Gibbs snarls.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony is sitting at his at his desk, trying to listen upstairs, so quiet. Gibbs comes up from behind him, and head slaps Tony. "That does not look like its work to me DiNozzo." Gibbs barks.

"Sorry boss!" Tony grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and looks over at Ziva who's sitting at her desk talking on her phone, then over at McGee who's reviewing the video footage from the bank robbery. "Good to be back." He says to himself and sits down at his desk.

Balcony in front of MTAC.

Jenny steps out of MTAC screaming on her Blackberry. "Just great, figures the first day back, and I have to deal with this crap." She angrily vents on her phone and storms on over to her office.

Squad Room

"She's back!" Tony says with a smirk and gets up from his desk, and walks over to Gibbs' desk and drops the money from his pool on to the desk.

"Figures, the first time he plays one of your pools, and he wins." Ziva sighs.

"Better that person than me David." Gibbs snorts.

Tony narrows his eyes at Gibbs. "Well you haven't been screamed at in a while."

"The day of her press conference she got me pretty good, but not like that." Gibbs chuckles.

"Just before we left LA you two were going at it pretty good." Ziva reminds Gibbs.

Abby walks over to McGee's desk. "You said you needed my help with something." She asks.

"Yes!" "Can't make out that license plate." McGee sighs in frustration and gets up from his desk.

Abby sits down at McGee's desk, hearing Jenny's voice from up in her office. Abby looks over at Gibbs. "Daddy what did you do to Mommy on her first day back."

She sighs.

"Nothing!" Gibbs suddenly remembers Fornell at the robbery and grimaces. "Crap!"

Tony notes Gibbs' facial expression. "Fornell!" He inquires.

"Ah huh!" Gibbs gets up from his desk and is about to make a getaway, when he hears a voice from above and stops in his tracks.

Balcony in front of MTAC.

"Special Agent Gibbs, get the hell in my office now!" Jenny screams at him.

Gibbs hangs his head, took her six hours for Madame Director to emerge. Gibbs starts his way out of the bullpen. "Yes dear." He says sarcastically.

"What was that?" She screams at Gibbs for disrespecting her in front of the other agents in the Squad Room.

"Yes Director!" Gibbs corrects himself and slowly makes his way over to the stairs.

Gibbs team watches him slowly walk the catwalk and up the stairs. Jenny glaring at him, as Gibbs slowly approaches her. Slowly they walk into her office, with Jenny slamming the door behind her.

McGee walks over to Tony and holds his hand out. "I believe I won the bet for first fight." He grins at Tony.

December 2nd 2008

1100 Hours

Abby's Lab

"Mommy still giving Daddy the cold shoulder." Abby giggles at Tony and Ziva.

"As of this morning." Ziva sighs.

"Between Fornell and paperwork snafu's, she's pissed off at him." Tony laughs, he's missed their fighting.

"Hopefully being away up on the hill and away from Gibbs will cool her off." Ziva sighs.

"Ass kissing sessions for funding." Tony grins.

"Did you see the suit she had on Tony?" Ziva says.

"Yeah!" Tony smiles.

"What color?" Abby asks. 

"Surprisingly pink, Jenny rarely wears that color in the office, with a white blouse under it." Ziva smiles

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Mary is taking Jack's order at the table in the front below the TV. "Usual Jack!"

"Have to have my daily BLT." He grins over at her.

Mary shakes her head at him, and then looks down at Ben and Lloyd. "You two ready yet." She asks impatiently.

"Two burgers, order of fries for me, onion rings for Ben." Lloyd mumbles.

"I'll get your coffee in a minute." Mary walks off towards the counter to give Travis their orders.

Ben glares up at the TV. "Hey Travis change the channel, tired of looking at the news all the time." He groans in protest.

In the kitchen.

"Don't like it Ben, there's the door." Travis growls at him.

Jack laughs at Travis. "I guess he told you."

Mary returns with a pot of coffee. "See somebody familiar up on the TV screen Jack." She winks at him.

On the hill.

Jenny is being mobbed by reporters, as she's making her way inside. "No comment!" She hisses impatiently.

The Luncheonette

Jack glances up at the TV and smiles. "My future Daughter in Law."

Ben and Lloyd look up. "Where the blonde reporter?" Lloyd smirks.

Mary rolls her eyes at Lloyd. "Jethro is into red head's, Lloyd." She sighs.

Lloyd looks wide eyed up at the TV. "A dame like that is too good for Leroy Gibbs." Lloyd cackles.

Ben is confused as to what their talking about. "Who's that?"

Mary looks over at Ben. "Where have you been for the past month?" She sighs.

"I don't watch the news or read the paper." Ben mutters.

"There was a Fed that almost got bumped off, by her assistant last month." Lloyd explains to his brother.

"She got a name." Ben asks.

"Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS." Mary smiles and heads for the counter.

Ben looks up at Jenny on the TV. "Like a gal like that is going to go out with somebody from Stillwater." Ben laughs.

"She already did." "Leroy trained her, when she was assigned to be his partner." Jack informs.

"What kind of partners." Lloyd smirks.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Mary hollers from behind the counter.

"So what is she to Leroy now?" Ben inquires.

"His boss!" Jack says with a laugh.

"Leroy has a female boss." Ben laughs.

"And from what Tony, Ziva, and McGee have told me, she puts him in his place." Jack smiles and drinks his coffee.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs watches Jenny step out of the elevator on her floor, she's still not talking to him. "Get over yourself Jen." He mutters to Jenny as she walks over to the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC.

"Director still not talking to you boss." Tony grins from over at his desk.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and gets up and grabs his coat from the shelf.

"Going home!" McGee asks.

"None of your business." He snaps and grabs his gun and badge from his desk drawer and walks off towards the elevator.

"Since the FBI, now has our case, and we have nothing to do, I'm going home." Tony sighs and gets up from his desk.

"Sounds like a good idea." McGee adds.

"I'll cook for you." Ziva suggests from her desk.

Tony smiles over at her. "Spaghetti!"

Ziva winks at him. "You read my mind Tony."

"Anything else that's in your mind I can help you with." He smirks at her.

"Not into three some's Tony, McGee is also coming over." She says.

Jenny's Office

2000 Hours

Jenny is cursing out Gibbs from her conference table. "Couldn't do a simple thing right while I was away, you bastard." She sighs in frustration.

Gibbs' head is peaking through the door. "Still pissed off at me." He asks cautiously.

Jenny glares over at him. "I have at least a month's work of paper work because of you and you're screw ups." She hisses at him.

"Can we call it a truce for an hour, I brought you dinner." He gives her a little boy look.

Jenny looks over at him. "What are you bribing me with this time around?" She sighs and gets up from the table.

"Iraqi food." Gibbs walks over to the couch and sits down.

Jenny walks over to the chair, next to the coffee table, and takes off her heels. "Iraqi food!" She asks sheepishly.

"Leyla got me hooked on it in Mexico last year." Gibbs starts to unpack the bag.

Jenny opens up the containers and puts some food on a plate for him. "I have to be in MTAC in an hour." She says.

Gibbs takes out a bottle of beer for him, and a diet soda for Jenny, and starts to eat. "Leila's is better, but this will do." He says with a smile.

December 3rd 2008

MTAC

0700 Hours

Jenny is finishing up an early morning conference call with the SecNav, picking up her Blackberry, Jenny calls up Cynthia. "Cynthia, get Agent Gibbs' team in here right away."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia's voice is heard.

Squad Room

Gibbs flops over at his desk tired, Ziva looks over at him. "You look beat." She asks.

"I was working on my boat for most of the night." Gibbs sighs with impatients, and he's pissed off also. Jenny was stuck inside of MTAC all-night long.

Cynthia is standing on the catwalk between the stairs and calls over to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, the Director wants to see you and your team in MTAC right away." She says.

Gibbs looks over at his team. "Let's go!"

MTAC

Gibbs and his team are seated in the first two rows. "Somebody is trying to steal weapons and computers off the JFK." Tony asks with surprise.

McGee raises his eyebrows at Jenny. "Isn't the JFK deployed out in the Persian Gulf somewhere?" He asks.

Jenny rolls her eyes in irritation at McGee from lack of sleep from being up all-night. "No Agent McGee, it's being decommissioned over at the Philadelphia Navy Yard." She snaps impatiently.

Tony begins to drool. "Cheese steaks!" His mouth begins to water with anticipation.

Ziva looks over at Tony. "Why are you drooling Tony?" She mumbles.

"I feel a cheese steak coming my way." Tony grins.

"Agent DiNozzo, you can eat after your job assignment is over and done with." Jenny angrily hisses at him.

"So what's our assignment Director?" Ziva asks.

"Going on stake out on the JFK, the break in's usually occur once a month, and the alternate the days for the break in's." She says with exhaustion in her voice.

"So how do you know they are going to-" McGee quickly shuts up as Jenny gives him a glare of warning.

"From the Intel I received this morning." She says bitterly.

"So we're going to coordinate the stake out at the Navy Yard." Tony asks.

"With coordination from the Coast Guard, they will be stationed down river." She says dryly.

Gibbs has a flash back from Desert Storm, his troop was staying on the JFK, before they got sent over to Kuwait. Tony looks over at Gibbs. "What's the matter boss?" Tony curiously asks him.

"I was on the JFK, we stayed there before my platoon got sent over to Kuwait prior to Desert Storm." "It's a shame that the Navy is decommissioning her." Gibbs says sadly.

"I'll be coordinating our end of the mission through MTAC tonight, Agent McGee I need you to stay behind to help me." Jenny instructs him.

"Yes ma'am!" McGee comments.

Gibbs glances over at his team for them to leave, he watches Tony, McGee, and Ziva walk up the ramp, then turns his attention to Jenny. "Jen, you're tired!" He mutters.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him in annoyance. "How observant Agent Gibbs, I've been in here all night." She snaps at him.

"All we've been doing since you came back is fighting." He growls.

"I've been blitzed with everything since I've stepped off that elevator Monday morning." Jenny sighs and flops in a chair next to Gibbs.

I'll go-"

Jenny angrily interrupts him. "The hell you will, because people did not want to deal with you as Acting Director, they waited for me to come back to work, and that incident with Fornell on Monday morning topped if off Jethro." She groans in frustration.

"I thought you would cover my ass." He smirks at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Naturally, it's all I ever do." She sarcastically tells him.

"And I keep forgetting the head ache's you have to go through with when you do cover for me." Gibbs hands Jenny his coffee as a peace offering. "At least get some sleep in your office at some point today." Gibbs gets out of his chair and walks up the ramp.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting at his desk upset with Jenny's behavior in MTAC. "What is the Director's problem, been on a major rag since she's came back?" Tony snaps at Ziva and McGee. Gibbs head slaps Tony from behind as he walks over to his desk. Tony holds his head in pain and protests over at Gibbs. "Gibbs you cannot defend her this time around."

"It's partially my fault." Gibbs says and sits at his desk.

"Naturally!" Ziva sighs from her desk.

"So every time you screw up, we have to deal with her temper." Tony inquires.

"Afraid so DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckles.

"Aren't you two back together yet?" Tony asks.

"Classified!" Gibbs grumbles.

"That's a no, I gather!" Ziva laughs.

"Then that explains it." Tony grins over at Gibbs who's glaring over at him and Ziva.

"Well Tony, it's hard to get back together, when she's been on the move since she's came in on Monday." Ziva says and looks over at Gibbs, because he's the reason.

"Thankfully, you have the weekend off boss." Tony smiles over at Gibbs to bait him.

"DiNozzo, do not make me get up from my desk." He growls

"So are we taking the train up north?" Tony asks.

"No driving!"

Tony frowns over at Gibbs."With all that mess on I-95." Tony protests.

"I'll drive!" Ziva suggests.

"And put the Director in another bad mood, you know what happened the last time you drove in the state of Maryland." Gibbs grumbles and gets up from his desk. "We're heading out now.

"Another city to check off on my list." Ziva smiles.

"It's the food capital of the Northeast Ziva." Tony drools.

"I'm more interested in it for its history, than the food Tony." Ziva says.

"Quit gabbing." He snarls and looks over at McGee whose busy working behind his desk. "McGee!"

McGee pops his head up from his computer monitor. "See you tonight up in MTAC."

Gibbs grabs his coat and then opens up his desk drawer to retrieve his gun and badge. Glaring over at Tony and Ziva, because their still yapping away. "DiNozzo, David move out." He barks and starts to walk off.

Abby's Lab.

09000 Hours

Abby spots Jenny standing over near the elevator and calls out to her. "Director!" Abby makes a face at Jenny's exhausted appearance. "You look horrible." She frowns at her.

Jenny sits down at a stool in front of the counter. "It's all your father's fault." "Men can't do one simple thing." Jenny sighs in frustration.

Abby laughs at her. "So how long is it going to fix your agency?" She smiles down at Jenny.

"Weeks just got my op's straightened out in MTAC." Jenny buries her face down on the counter with exhaustion.

Abby spots McGee walking through the door. "Hi McGee!" Taking in McGee's puzzled look over at Jenny. ) "It's Daddy's fault that Mommy is being so moody." Abby sighs.

"I'm going to kill him at some point this week, if I survive it." Jenny picks her head up from the counter, and looks up at both McGee and Abby.

"What time do you want me up in MTAC?" McGee asks.

"1800 hours!" Jenny gets up from the stool. "And now, I'm going to take a nap in my office." Jenny shuts off her Blackberry. "So that Daddy can leave me alone." She says with a grin and walks off.

Abby laughs at Jenny as she walks out of the lab, and over to the elevator, it's good to see Jenny back in work and up in her office where she belongs

McGee watches Jenny step into the elevator. "I think Gibbs did all that on purpose just to bug her." McGee sheepishly admits to Abby.

Abby head slaps McGee. "You think McGee!" She Gibbs mocks him, and then takes a sip of her Caff-Pow.

Philadelphia Navy Yard

1200 Hours

"Air craft Carrier John F Kennedy." Tony says and awe, as he stares at it out in the Delaware River.

Gibbs is looking at the other over at some of the other decommissioned Naval Vessels. "There's the Iowa." He points out to Tony and Ziva.

Ziva looks down river and spots another ship docked on the New Jersey side of the river. "Which one is that?" She asks.

"Battle Ship New Jersey, it's a tourist attraction." Gibbs says smoothly.

Tony's stomach is growling. "Boss I'm hungry!" He whines in protest.

"When the Coast Guard show's up." Gibbs growls and picks up his cell phone and calls Jenny's cell. "Damn it, I hate getting sent to voice mail." Gibbs dials Jenny's private line in.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia's desk phone rings. "Director Shepard's office, how may I assist you?" She asks.

"I just tried to call her private line." Gibbs says impatiently.

"She has both her phone's shut off at the moment Agent Gibbs."

"She's sleeping." Gibbs asks softly.

Cynthia lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes, for about three hours, and I'm not going to wake her up unless it's a terrorist attack or the SecNav." "She is exhausted, thankfully because of you."

"Me!" Gibbs snaps.

Cynthia rolls her eyes at him in disgust. "Please, she has to re-acess all those case files that you signed off without reading, which will take her weeks by the way." Cynthia angrily reminds him.

"I hate paper work." Gibbs grumbles.

"You hate anything that requires sitting at a desk for twenty minutes Agent Gibbs." Cynthia spots another phone call on another line. "I have to go, the Director has another phone call, Agent Gibbs, and I'll let her know that you called." She says sweetly.

"I bet you will." Gibbs snarls and hangs up.

Ziva laughs at the way Cynthia handles Gibbs. "I love Cynthia."

"She reminds me of Diane." Gibbs grunts and spots a Coast Guard Ship approaching. "Let's go!" He says and walks toward the pier.

Pat's Steaks

1330 Hours.

Tony is devouring his cheese steak. "I prefer Pat's." Pointing to Gibbs who's across the street. "Gibbs prefers Geon's." Tony says and smiles over at Ziva, who's enjoying her own sandwich as well. "You see, you can't get this anywhere else, that taste the same."

Gibbs walks over to them. "Remember we have to be back at the Navy Yard by 1600 Hours."

Tony rolls his eyes. "I wanted to show off South Street to Ziva."

Gibbs glares over at him. "We're not here to sight see DiNozzo." He growls.

"Hopefully the Director will have cooled off by then." Tony says smugly.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Tony. "DiNozzo, she was up all night in MTAC, and it's her first week back at work."

"And to top it off, as Abby would put it, "Daddy is driving Mommy crazy." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs laughs at Ziva and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Jenny's Office

Cynthia pops her head in the door, and is surprised to see that Jenny awake. "You're finally up."

"I've been up for about a half an hour." Jenny says as she's reviewing a back case file.

Cynthia notes her boss' irritated facial expression. "He signed that one off also." She asks.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs.

"He did call while you were sleeping."

"He'll have to wait until 1600 hours."

"Want me to order out something for you for lunch." Cynthia inquires.

"No, Ducky is going to take me out for a late lunch." Jenny smiles.

Ducky walks into her office. "You ready!"

"Soon as I'm done with this one report." Jenny says.

Scottish Pub

Jenny and Ducky are having lunch together. "Look on the bright side, at least you can still drink your coffee." Ducky muses.

"I would be really going through with drawl if I had to give up both bourbon and coffee at the same time." She mutters.

"You look awful." Ducky admonishes her.

"Jethro, has me irritated, I have paper work up my-" A waitress appears at their table and fills up Jenny's coffee cup, Jenny waits for the waitress to walk away. "My ass, do you know how many back cases that were screwed up, that I have to reread, and possibly reopen." Jenny sighs in protest.

"So the Director isn't happy, so how's Jenny doing?" Ducky smiles over at her.

"Jenny's tired, because I have to be the Director twenty four hours a day, and Jenny can't get a break, at least I did, for four hours today." Jenny spots a reporter walking over towards her table, and glances over at Melvin who's sitting at the bar.

Melvin approaches the reporter. "Ma'am, could you kindly step away." He asks firmly.

"I just wanted to ask Director Shepard a few questions." She protests.

"Then you must go through the proper channels at NCIS, if you want to do an interview with her." Melvin escorts the reporter away.

"Even on my lunch Jenny can't get a break because somebody wants to talk to the Director." Jenny grumbles.

"Maybe you should give yourself a breathier." Ducky insists.

"Not till this weekend, going with Jethro to Williamsburg, there's a wood crafting event going on there." She smiles.

"That sounds like a good idea, get away from DC for a few hours, spending the night over." Ducky inquires.

"No, I don't want a security detail over there." She mumbles.

Ducky raises an eyebrow at her. "For a trip to Williamsburg." Ducky says with surprise.

"A day trip, and because Jethro will be with me, I wouldn't need it, but if it were an over nighter, SecNav is being very strict with me."

"Because you blew off your security detail, two times in one year." Ducky admonishes her. "Don't remind me Ducky." Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring, glancing down at the caller ID, she rolls her eyes. ) "Can't I get a moments peace from him." "Yes Jethro!" She answers.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Penn landing

Gibbs is sitting on a bench looking over at the Philadelphia skyline. "Didn't Cynthia give you my message?" He asks.

"Yes she did Jethro, but I was on my way out the door with my lunch date." She smirks

Gibbs raises his eyebrows at her. "Lunch date, with some Senator."

"No, Ducky!" She says softly.

"Oh!" Gibbs comments.

"Relieved now!" She giggles.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Gibbs grins.

"So what do you want, besides getting on my nerves?" She laughs.

"I'm getting on the Director's nerves, not yours." Gibbs smirks.

"Hum well I'm exhausted, because you're getting on the Director's nerves, see their maybe two people inside of me, but there are one body and mind, and it's exhausted." She sighs at him.

"Maybe if the Director would go away, and let my partner Jen show up." Gibbs smiles

"You keep this up, and I'm going to be too tired for Williamsburg this weekend." She teases him.

"I've been looking forward to that all week." He protests

"I know you have." She smiles.

Gibbs looks down at his watch. "We have to set up for that stake out tonight."

"I already have McGee working on things through our end, and I'll have your back through MTAC." She says.

"Would rather have you have my back here."

"I don't think the SecNav would approve Jethro, once was enough this year." She sighs.

"Cute!" He laughs.

"I'll see you on the MTAC feed at 1600 hours." Jenny hangs up.

As Ducky finishes his scotch, a waitress approaches the table and hands him the bill. "You paid the last time Jenny." He reminds her.

"No Jethro did." Jenny throws some money down on the table for a tip.

"That was ten years ago, in London." Ducky smiles at the memory.

"Ducky could you do me a favor Saturday morning while Jethro and I are in Williamsburg?" Jenny asks.

"Name it my dear."

MTAC

1600 Hours

McGee is sitting at a computer terminal wearing a head set. "Everything seems like it's in place ma'am."

Jenny is sitting in the first row, she glances over at McGee. "Hopefully this goes off smoothly tonight."

Philadelphia Navy Yard

Gibbs is standing on the docks with Tony and Ziva, wearing an earwig. Gibbs talks into his com. "MTAC do you copy." He asks.

"MTAC standing by Agent Gibbs." Jenny says softly.

"Tango Two reporting in." Tony grins.

"Copy that Tango Two." Jenny says.

"Tango Three reporting in." Ziva comments.

"Copy that Tango Three." Jenny says.

"So is Tango Four lurking about?" Tony muses.

"Yes Tango Two." McGee groans.

"Ah, McProbie, the one that was left behind, I really enjoyed my cheese steak." Tony teases him.

"Tango Two, refrain from the socializing on an op please." Jenny says bitterly.

"Sorry Director!" Tony rolls his eyes.

2000 Hours

With the camera's all set up.

Ziva spots somebody coming. "Hum looks like your Intel was right Director." Ziva smiles.

Jenny from the plasma screen in MTAC notices them also. "Not yet!" She advises them.

"Just let us know when we can get into position." Gibbs asks.

Jenny spots several men entering the bridge of the JFK. "Now!" She says urgently.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva board the JFK, they make their way up to the bridge.

Jenny is on her head set talking with the Coast Guard. "Stand by, my agents are moving into position."

Gibbs points for Tony to move in closer. "MTAC just give us the word when to move in." He asks.

"Soon as Tango Three gets into position." Jenny says and waits for Ziva to get into position. "Now!"

Gibbs storms the bridge with Tony backing him up. "Federal Agents drop your weapons."

Gunman fires at Tony sending him to the ground, Ziva enters the bridge and shoots him in the head, then points her gun at the three remaining suspects, Gibbs watches them drop their weapons on the ground. Coast Guard quickly rushes in and hauls the suspects away.

Tony gets up. "Luckily I was wearing my bullet proof vest." He grins.

"Director Mission was a success, three suspects in custody, one deceased." Gibbs says firmly.

Jenny sighs with relief. "Copy that Tango One."

"Ma'am you have another transmission coming through." Cynthia says from a computer station.

"I have to sign off, have another feed coming through, Tango Four will take it from here." Jenny cuts off her feed.

"So McTango Four, want anything from the big city." Tony asks.

"Peanut butter Tastykakes." McGee smiles.

December 5th 2008

Squad Room

1800 Hours

"Yes, we're out of here on time." Ziva celebrates.

Tony is standing next to Ziva's desk, he looks up on the balcony, watching Gibbs and Jenny with their coats on. "Seems like we're not the only one's Ziva." He smiles.

In the elevator.

"Your exhausted Jen." Gibbs says softly.

"I've had a rough first week back." Glaring up at him. "No thanks to you, and I'm still not caught up Jethro." "I need to catch up on my sleep tonight after dinner." She mutters.

"Still up for tomorrow." He asks.

"Yes Jethro!" "You've been looking forward to that wood craft show for over a week, and I promised you I would go with you." She smiles at him.

"You like browsing at all those stores at there anyways." He grins.

"I can't browse around anywhere Jethro, no security detail, the SecNav will have my hide." The elevator stops at the parking garage.

Gibbs escorts her out. 'Following orders for a change." He snorts at her.

Unlike you, yes, I listen to my boss." She says sarcastically to him.

"Funny Jen!" Gibbs walks Jenny over to his car and opens up the door for her.

"I didn't find any humor in it Jethro." Jenny gets inside.

Gibbs shuts the door and goes around to the driver's side and opens the door. "You said something about Japanese food tonight." Gibbs closes the door and backs out of his parking space and pulls out.


	30. Williamsburg

December 6th 2008

Jenny's House

0700 Hours.

Gibbs and Jenny are standing out in the hallway near the front door, before they walk out the door, Gibbs who's responsible for looking after Jenny wants to go over security precautions with her. "Ok let's review our security before we leave." Jenny opens up her jacket to reveal her sidearm. Raising an eyebrow at her. "Following rule number nine."

Jenny glares up at him. "For fourteen damn years I have." She hisses at him.

"Come on Jen." He says with a laugh.

Williamsburg, Virginia

Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Folk Art Museum

Wood Crafting Exhibition

Outside The Museum

Gibbs is browsing at several planes. The merchant behind the table approaches him. "See anything your interested in." He asks.

"Yeah, need a new plane." Gibbs says and finds two that he wants to purchase.

Merchant takes the planes from Gibbs. "Forty dollars." Gibbs pays the Merchant. "What are you building?" He curiously asks as he bags up Gibbs' planes.

"A boat!" Gibbs says sheepishly.

"All by hand!" The Merchant asks with surprise.

"This will be my fourth boat, and I think my last." Gibbs says with a laugh, and then his attention is drawn over to Jenny, whose browsing hand crafted picture frames at another vender's table.

The Merchant hands Gibbs his bags. "I'm glad the media has eased off on your lady companion." He says and looks over at Jenny.

Gibbs shakes his head. "With the President elect going into office soon, their attention is more focused on him at the moment." Gibbs patiently waits for Jenny to purchase her picture frames. "Jen, that exhibit is about to start soon." Jenny walks over to him. "I just realized something; you haven't helped me work on my boat, since before we left for Europe." He says and starts to walk off with Jenny.

"Well unlike now, my hands wouldn't deal with it." She teases.

Gibbs smirks down at Jenny. "Might break a nail also." Jenny playfully shoves him. Gibbs laughs and takes a hold of her hands. "You're freezing." He says

"Small wonder Jethro, its forty three degrees outside." She protests

Gibbs pulls Jenny close to him and puts his arm around her waist as they walk off. "We'll get some coffee before the exhibit starts."

Jenny and Gibbs spend the day attending wood working exhibits, they have lunch at a cafe, and browse through some of the merchant's tables, the day away from Washington is what they needed, and they can be themselves, without the responsibilities of their respected job titles, their just Jen and Jethro.

Truck Stop

1900 Hours

"I really enjoyed myself today, Jen." Gibbs says.

Jenny squeezes his hands. "I think the both of us needed a day away from everything." She says with a smile.

Lou Ann their waitress approaches them. "Anything else Jethro."

"I'm going to pick out dessert to go." Gibbs says with a smile, and looks over at Jenny.

Jenny shakes her head. "No, then I'll have to hit the gym first thing Monday morning." She protests.

Gibbs gets up and heads for the counter to pick out his dessert. "Still buying for you, whether you like it or not." He grins.

Jenny's attention is drawn to Gibbs' Dodge Charger outside, he still won't let her drive it, making sure that Gibbs' back is facing her, Jenny leans over and takes out Gibbs' car keys from his coat pocket, holding the keys. "I'm driving home." She says with a smirk.

Gibbs returns with two Styrofoam containers. 'Your place or mine." He asks and grabs his jacket.

"Yours, it's a bit early to go back to my place, you'll be bored out of your mind." Jenny puts the keys in her jacket pocket before she stands up.

"You didn't bring your book." He says.

Jenny puts on her jacket. "I bought a magazine this morning when you stopped for gas."

"Soon as Lou Ann brings me the check, we'll get out of here."

Lou Ann walks over with the check. "Looks like you lost out, Jethro bought you dessert." Lou Ann laughs at Jenny.

"I don't take no for an answer." He smirks over t Jenny and walks over to the cashier.

"Neither do I Jethro." Jenny holds up his car keys behind his back and heads for the door.

Gibbs takes his change from the cashier and puts his money in his wallet. "Good night Jane." He says and reaches in his jacket pocket.

Lou Ann laughs at him. "Looking for something."

Gibbs looks outside and spots Jenny behind the wheel of his car. "Absolutely not." He growls and starts for the door.

Lou Ann and Jane burst out laughing as Gibbs storms over to his car. "I think Jen will win out this time." Lou Ann giggles

Outside

Gibbs is standing near the driver's side door. "Out!" He snarls.

Jenny turns over the key to the ignition. "It's up to you if you want to stand out here freezing your ass off Jethro." She laughs at him.

Gibbs glares down at her. "No way!" He growls in protest.

Jenny turns up the car radio and picks up her magazine and starts to read. "I have all-night Jethro."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her, and then his attention is drawn over to the window, where Jane and Lou Ann are laughing at him. "Jen I'm warning you."

"Did you say something, Jethro, I didn't hear you," She continues to read.

"Damn it!" He relents and walks over to the passenger side.

Jenny unlocks the door and watches him flop in disgust in the passenger seat. "I don't take no for an answer either Jethro." She purrs and backs out of the parking spot.

"Keep her under sixty, I don't want to be held responsible if the Director of NCIS gets pulled over for speeding in my own car." He sighs angrily.

Jenny slowly makes her way over to the exit. "Live a little." Jenny floors the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Damn it Jen!" Gibbs protests

Gibbs House

Half an hour later.

Gibbs slams his front door shut and gives Jenny a glare of warning for stealing his car keys. Jenny throws Gibbs his keys. "Never touch a guy's car without their permission." He growls

"I asked for your permission, and you said no." She hisses back.

"That's because you have a lead food, like David." He shouts back.

"I'll go make a pot of coffee, while you get started on your boat." She says.

Gibbs walks over to Jenny and hands her the two Styrofoam containers. "Put these in the refrigerator." Gibbs starts for the basement door, just before he goes down the stairs. "It's the one thing you can do in the kitchen without burning it." He says with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Jenny says and stalks off into the kitchen.

Gibbs looks in the direction that Jenny has walked into and bursts out laughing. "That'll teach ya for stealing my car keys." He laughs and starts walking down the steps.

Twenty Minutes Later.

Gibbs is trying out the new plane he bought in Williamsburg, glaring up at the basement doorway. "How long does it take you to make coffee?" Jenny appears at the top of the steps with two coffee cups and a magazine tucked between her arm and body and walks down the stairs and walks over to Gibbs. Gibbs takes the cup from her and gives her an impatient look.

"My cell phone went off, lost track of time." She says with a shrug.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "Work?" He asks.

"No a college friend." Jenny walks over to the workbench, puts her coffee cup down on the workbench, and sits on a stool.

Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee and puts it down on the work table under his boat. He picks up a piece of sandpaper and feels it over with his finger tips. "That sand paper vender has a site on line where I can order stuff off of him."

Jenny starts reading her magazine and laughs at him. "You can't keep track of your e-mails, and you're going to order sandpaper on line." She teases him.

Gibbs tries out the new sandpaper on the hull of his boat. "I can't get sand paper like this around here." Gibbs walks over to the other side of his boat and looks up at Jenny's who's reading her magazine. "Are you listening to me?" He groans at her.

Jenny continues to keep her eyes on her magazine. "Yes Jethro, unlike you, I can do two things at once." She says sarcastically to him.

Gibbs shakes his head at her. "Typical woman's response." He snorts.

"Well it's the truth Jethro, so quit arguing with me." She sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs walks back over to the workbench and glares over at her. "Always have to have an answer for everything." Picking up an empty bourbon bottle from the workbench. "So when can you start drinking again?" He questions.

"I get off some of my medications next week, and it will take at least a week for it to get out of my system, so I would say in two weeks." She answers.

"No fun building my boat when I can't drink." He mutters.

Jenny continues to read her magazine. "Nobody said you couldn't have a drink."

"I have to drive you home soon." He answers.

"Who says I was going home tonight?" Jenny grins and throws her magazine on top of the workbench.

Gibbs is about to plane a piece of wood, and he misses and drops the plane on the floor. Jenny gives Gibbs an amused look as he turns around notes her expression, it was the same from their last night in Paris, and the same expression that Jenny had on her face in her living room a few weeks ago. Jenny smirks up at Gibbs' bewildered facial expression. Slowly Gibbs walks over to her, a month of pent up emotion comes to an end.

Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face with both of his hands to take back control of his kiss, he slips his tongue inside of Jenny's mouth. Jenny moans out and allows him access. Hot kisses are being exchanged by them. Jenny pulls away and buries her face on to his shoulder to catch her breath. Gibbs starts to kiss Jenny's neck, she begins to quiver with the feel of his mouth on her pulse line all the way up to her left earlobe.

Jenny moans out as Gibbs begins to nip away on her earlobe. "Jethro!" She says flushed with desire.

"Hum!" He says and nuzzles her neck.

"We should move this upstairs to the bedroom." She whispers softly.

"You sure!" Gibbs starts to kiss her neck again.

Jenny pulls away from him and hops off the stool, taking a hold of Gibbs' hands she leads him up the basement steps and upstairs to Gibbs bedroom, as they step through the doorway, Gibbs spots the candles burning throughout his bedroom. Jenny had this planned for over a week. He looks over at Jenny with a surprised look on his face.

"I lied about the phone call." She says with a smirk.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her again, as he's kissing her, she starts to work on the buttons of his flannel shirt open. Gibbs pulls Jenny's blouse from her waist line and starts to unbutton her blouse. Jenny breaks away and moans out at the feel of Gibbs calloused hands on her bare skin. Both of their shirts drop to the floor at the same time. Jenny pulls Gibbs' t-shirt over his head and feels his chest up with her hands, other than more gray hairs on his chest, and the scar on his left shoulder, nothing has changed much in the past nine years. Gibbs' hands work their way back to Jenny's bra and he quickly unfastens her bra from behind. Gibbs pulls the strap down from her shoulder and starts to nip along Jenny's shoulder, while his pulls down the other bra strap, dropping Jenny's bra to the floor.

Jenny moans out as his hands start to feel up her breasts, Gibbs' mouth slowly descends down her the front of Jenny's chest, capturing her right breast in his mouth. "Oh god!" Jenny cries as she feels Gibbs tongue circling on her hardened nipple

Gibbs draws his attention to Jenny's other breast, it's been nine long damn years that his mouth has had access to his favorite part of Jenny's anatomy, and he was going to have savor it was his mouth.

"I hate foreplay and he knows it." Jenny says to herself, she pulls Gibbs head up and kisses him on the mouth.

In between kisses, they quickly work off the rest of their clothing, Gibbs slowly leads Jenny over to his bed as he's kissing her, and they drop down on top of the bed, Gibbs brings Jenny on top of him, and where she begins her mastery of his chest with her mouth and tongue. Gibbs moans out as he feels her tongue circling the nipple on his chest. The smell of saw dust and coffee is turning Jenny on, she works her way over to Gibbs' left nipple and circles her tongue around it. "Damn it Jen." He growls with impatience.

Gibbs impatiently watches Jenny work her way down to his stomach with her mouth, slowly she nips along his waist line, her right hand reaches out and touches his harden length. Gibbs drops his head back on to the pillow and cries out, Jenny still has that effect on him nine years later.

Jenny's hands touch his hardened length, she would love to savor Jethro in her mouth sending him over the edge, Jenny smirks at the memory of the first time she got him orally in her bedroom, after the Marseilles op.

"Jenny!" Gibbs whispers impatiently at her

Jenny looks up into Gibbs' blue eyes, darken from arousal. Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him and kisses her on the mouth, his hands venture down to Jenny's waist and slowly he gets Jenny to roll on to her back, their mouths' never separating. Gibbs adjusts his weight on top of Jenny so she can get her legs around his waist, as his hardened length brushes up against Jenny's inner thigh, she breaks away from his kiss and cries out. Gibbs looks into his lovers eyes, he wants to see her facial expression the moment he enters her body. Gently he enters Jenny's body,

Jenny cries out with relief and arches her hips up to him, so he can penetrate deeper inside of her, Gibbs looks down at Jenny through the candle light, it's what he's suspected all along, nobody's satisfied Jenny in bed since him. He slowly starts to thrust up against Jenny, smiling as he hears a soft moan of pleasure. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth while he's slowly thrusting up against her. Jenny's right knee brushes up against his butt, while her nails dig into his back, urging him to pick up the pace.

Gibbs cries out as Jenny begins to move more aggressively underneath him, can't she pace herself for once, he wanted to take their first time slow. "Damn it, pace yourself." He says breathlessly.

"Not my style Jethro." She purrs and finds his mouth again.

Gibbs complies with his lovers needs and begins to move faster against her. Jenny breaks away from his kiss as her muscles start too tightened around him. Gibbs feels the muscles inside of Jenny starting to convulse, he wants to hear her scream out his name, like their last night in Paris.

Jenny is mentally cursing out her body, it's giving in to him to quick. Gibbs will prolong his release so he can get off with watching her fall apart under him. The first wave of Jenny's orgasm begins to build, she grabs on to the back of Gibbs hair and screams out.

Gibbs feels the first wave of Jenny's orgasm as he slows down and paces his thrusts, for three years Jenny tortured him in the office, with her tight turtle necks, and short skirts, she'll pay for it now, as he continues to slowly thrust against her, Gibbs listens to the sound of her screams of pleasure.

Few Minutes Later.

Jenny is lost in her orgasm, screaming as she's over the edge. "Jethro!" She screams out with exhaustion.

Gibbs slumps up against her as his body finally has its release, as he's coming down from his lovemaking, Gibbs feels Jenny trembling against him, finding Jenny's mouth Gibbs tenderly kisses her and rolls over on to his back bringing Jenny into his arms, exhausted from their lovemaking Jenny buries her face against his left shoulder and closes her eyes, Gibbs reaches over for the blankets and covers them up. He strokes Jenny's sweat soaked hair. "I think we're too old of an all nighter Jen." He smiles down at her, when Jenny doesn't respond, Gibbs glances down and finds Jenny sleeping in his arms. Gibbs kisses the top of her head and watches Jenny sleep in his arms.

Midnight

Jenny awakens in Gibbs' arms, opening her eyes, she squints over at the alarm clock, twelve o'clock. Gibbs strokes the back of her hair. "Did I wake you?" She asks softly and looks up at him.

"No!" Gibbs caress' her cheek. "I watched over you as you slept." "I use to do that after we would make love over in Europe."

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two and a half hours." He smirks down at her.

"I'm well rested up." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs gets them in a sitting position as she's kissing him, just as Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to him and enters her body. Gibbs fingers start to stroke Jenny's arousal, noting Jenny's sharp intake of breath. "That's the one problem I never had with you, you were always ready for me, and I see nine years later, things haven't changed." Gibbs grins seductively at her.

Jenny starts to become undone as two of his fingers venture up inside of her." Quit teasing me." She protests.

"You've been a major tease the past three years." Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth and starts to kiss her.

Jenny's has had enough of his fingers up inside of her teasing her arousal, Jenny pushes Gibbs on his back on the bed, and begins to make love to him. Gibbs is caught off guard by her aggressive love making on their first night. His venture down to Jenny's butt and pulls her closer to his hips and begins to thrust harder against her.

"Faster!" She screams out as Gibbs changes the angle of his hips.

Five Minutes Later.

Gibbs can't prolong their love making any longer, he finally has his release and climaxes inside of Jenny. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest exhausted and soaked with sweat. Gibbs stares up at the ceiling trying to regain his faculties. "You just wore me out woman." "Damn!" Gibbs protests.

Jenny has her face pressed against Gibbs chest listening to his heart beating. "That will teach you to keep your hands to yourself." She says with a satisfied grin on her face and closes her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs grumbles and closes his eyes.

0200 Hours.

Gibbs awakens in bed alone and finds Jenny wearing his t- shirt looking out his bedroom window lost in thought. Gibbs gets out of bed and retrieves his boxers from the floor and walks up from behind her. He kisses Jenny on the back of the head. "You ok." He asks softly.

"This use to be your bedroom with your wife." She asks hesitantly.

"Same bedroom, but Diane remodeled the whole thing when she married me." "There's nothing from when I was married to Shannon in here." Gibbs rubs the back of Jenny's shoulders. "You change your mind, about us being together." He gently asks Jenny.

"No!" "It's just something, I'll have get use to dealing with, now." "Remember, I was in the dark about her and Kelly before." She turns and faces Gibbs. "Those nightmares you had in Europe were about them." She questions to him softly.

"Yes they were." Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "And you were the first person, to reach out to me, and bring me out of my nightmares, and you've been the only one since." "Just like your nightmares were about your Father and 'The Frog'." Gibbs looks down and catches Jenny's silent nod. "Now that everything is out in the open now, my Family, your Dad, we might have a chance now Jen." Gibbs leans down and kisses her.

Jenny groans as Gibbs tongue enters her mouth, where he teases Jenny slowly with his tongue.. Gibbs backs Jenny up against his desk, when he feels Jenny's tongue against his. Savage hungry kisses are being exchanged by them. Gibbs breaks away and pulls Jenny's t-shirt over her head, and then he drops his boxers to the floor. Gibbs picks Jenny up and as he puts her on top of his desk he enters her body, Jenny cries out and digs her nails into Gibbs back as he leans over her. "Last time I made love to a woman on this desk, it was you, a month before we went to Europe." Gibbs aggressively starts to thrust against Jenny.

Jenny bites down near his ear." You know I like it harder than that Jethro." She whispers and starts to nibble along his jaw line.

"Damn it!" Gibbs moans in pleasure, he wasn't expecting Jenny to be so aggressive their first night. Gibbs complies with his lovers' demands and thrusts harder against her.

Two Minutes Later.

Gibbs moans out as he thrusts one last time against Jenny. Exhausted he leans over Jenny up against the desk, Jenny rubs his butt with her foot. "You couldn't pace yourself with me this time around old man." She teases

"I was eleven years younger the last time I made love to you on this desk." He growls in protest.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is holding his lover from behind in bed, still trying to recover from their work out on his desk. "Damn!" He says in disbelief.

"I'm going to sleep for the rest of the night after that work out, I don't know about you." Jenny rolls on to her side.

"How you managed to walk after that is beyond me?" Gibbs says in amazement.

"The table in Serbia was more aggressive than that." She yawns.

"Not to mention the positions I use to get you in my boat." He smirks over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You did that on purpose, I didn't know you named that boat after Diane." She sighs.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "Why do you think I had sex with you in it?" He says with a snort.

Jenny laughs at him. "Night Jethro!" She snuggles on to her pillow and closes her eyes.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs whispers and closes his eyes.

*Authors Note*

Stay tuned for Part 2 entitled 'The Balancing Act', I want to thank everybody for the reviews, as mentioned this is my first story I've every written, and as for the conclusion of Part 1 hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
